Rose Dragon Empress
by D'nnome
Summary: A battle between the dragon gods has blurred the walls between DxD and Remnant. None would expect the change to come when Yang brought Ruby to find Raven only to be attacked by the Grimm. The event marked Ruby becoming a force that even gods fear and one to dominate all. Ruby is the new holder of the Boosted Gear. Dragon, OP Ruby. RubyxVali. Cover Image by Kill king.
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter**** 1: Awakening**

_'Why did I do this?'_

Those were some of the thoughts going through the head of eight-year-old Yang Xiao Long. It has been a few days since she had received news that Summer had died on a Grimm hunt. In her sorrow, the young girl sought to find her real birth mother instead in order to fix the hole that Summer left and be a real family. She found a clue in a picture of a shed that wasn't too far. But her hopes were not when on the way she was ambushed by a pack of Beowolves hungry for human flesh.

Worse yet, Yang had to be stupid to bring her six-year-old sister, Ruby. The girl had already lost her mother, and Yang couldn't take it anymore with all the sadness. Her birth mother was her only hope if they want to be a family again. When the Grimm attacked, Yang purposely drew all attention to herself. That led Yang to be the target of multiple slashes and bites that left her a bloody mess on the ground. The Beowolves were closing in on the blonde girl to rip her apart and then turn on Ruby. It broke something in Yang when she saw the look of terror in her little sister's silver eyes.

As young as she was, Ruby knew exactly what was going to happen and it terrified her. She had already lost Mom not too long ago. Never again will Ruby hear her mother's lullaby or hear her laughter or even see her warm smile. Now it was Yang, her older sister that always protected, that was going to die. She couldn't bear it. She didn't want anymore of her family to die. So she begged for someone to save her. To give Ruby strength so her sister could live.

And her call was answered. The turmoil of her emotions brought forth a power unlike any other. Ruby's eyes were blinded in tears so she never noticed the green and red glow on her arms as they were covered in armor-like red scales with green gems on the back of her hands and protruded yellow fangs at the joints.

A legendary being of immense power to cower even gods was awoken from his slumber. He was at first surprised that his new host was able to fully awaken the Sacred Gear, but it wasn't so uncommon. The entity within the arms immediatley noted the current situation, not unlike what happened to some of his hosts. Better make some good impressions. Ruby did not realize as time slowed to a still point for convenience as the entity tugged on the girl's mind.

**[Do you wish to save her?]** Bellowed a deep voice dripping with untold power.

Ruby's head whipped around to find the voice. She couldn't even move her head, her mind warped in its perception of time. Fear made her mind go in a frenzy, but a sense of comfort and hope laced over it.

The voice continued. **[I can give you ****the ****power to save her, but it will come at a great cost. How far are you willing to sacrifice?]**

Ruby's mind was in a storm of emotions, mostly of which were fear and confusion. But she had a definite thought that pushed her through. She remembered the words of her mother and the stories of the heroic deeds as a Huntress. The girl was instantly enraptured to follow in her footsteps to be a savior. Until now, Ruby did not realize just how much danger heroes put themselves through. But it only served to fuel a fire behind her silver eyes. Never again will she anyone suffer.

"Do it." Ruby screamed, or as best of a scream as she could in her mind.

**[...Are you sure about this?] **Replied the voice with a hint of surprise. **[You do not even know what it will cost.]**

"I don't care!" Ruby shouted. "I will not let my sister die!"

The entity stayed silent. He hesitated because of what the price entailed. If it was an arm, he wouldn't hesitate to do what was asked. But what Ruby wanted was the destruction of these creatures, and that called for something much more extreme. He sighed and decided to explain the new changes his new partner will face.

Time went back to normal for Ruby. She was going to wait for what her new 'friend' was going to do. However, Ruby lurched over in the cart as unrelenting pain struck through her entire being. For five seconds straight she felt like a hand pierced through her chest, ripped her heart out, and was stitching a new one in place. But at the end it was worth the pain for the pure power that overflowed through her veins.

**[Welsh Dragon Over-Booster**.**]**

The voice did not come out of Ruby as a human but rather as a roar of a dragon. All Yang could see was a bright green light followed by a red blur. The next second the Grimm were already disintegrating and Ruby had somehow collapsed into her arms.

The blonde and a dusty crow that just arrived had no idea what just happened. None of them realized the green glow coming from Ruby's eyes and chest.

* * *

(Mindscape)

"Oww, what hit me?" Ruby groaned as she stood up only to find herself in a black void. "Wh-Where am I?"

**[D****o not worry, hatchling.] **Said the voice, echoing across the expanse and carrying a soft undertone. **[You are merely in your mindscape.]**

"Wh-Who are you?" Ruby said, slowly calming down.

**[I believe it is better if I show you.] **Informed the entity.

Ruby yelped as crimson flames surrounded her and stretched as far as the eye could see. A huge shadow loomed over Ruby from behind, and she shivered when an emerald eye bigger than she was revealed itself from the darkness. Red scales larger than her hand glittered over a serpentine body that was literally monstrous in size. Crimson wings of reptilian skin unfolded with enough force to blow the fires in front of Ruby and reveal to her the gigantic crimson dragon that stood tall and imposing with green eyes looking down at her.

**[Greetings.] **Bellowed the dragon, his voice holding such power Ruby could feel it in her heart. **[I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon Emperor, and the Heavenly Dragon of Domination. From this day forward, you and I are partners.]**

"You're..." Ruby stumbled on her words. "YOU'RE HUGE!"

Ddraig chuckled. **[You should see Great Red.]**

"But if you're so big, how are you inside of me?" Ruby asked innocently.

Ddraig answered. **[It is because you possess the Boosted Gear. Long ago the Biblical God, the very same God of from the Bible, sealed my soul in this Sacred Gear.]**

"Uh, what's the Bibble God?" Ruby wondered with a tilt of her head.

Ddraig hummed in confusion and raised a scaly eyebrow. **[How do you not know about the Biblical God? You know about Christianity, right?]**

"What's Chris - Christimawhacha?" Ruby asked, unable to say the name.

Silence dawned in the mindscape realm, Ddraig's mind was going into overdrive some conclusion that made sense. Despite his vast and ancient wisdom, Ddraig was left dumbfounded. Just what had he got himself into?

**[Partner, what world is this?] **Ddraig asked.

"Duh, this is Remnant." Ruby answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Another stretch of silence, this one even longer than the last. Ddraig's form started to shake and Ruby started to get nervous. Suddenly, the giant dragon lurched his head to the sky and gave a massive roar.

**[MOTHERFUCKER!] **Ddraig roared, his voice shaking the mindscape.

"Swear!" Ruby shouted.

**[You don't get it!] **Ddraig said. **[If I'm stuck here in some random world, then I won't be able to make that bastard Albion pay! RAAAUGH! How did I even get here in the first place!?]**

"C'mon," Ruby interrupted Ddraig's lamenting, "is it really that bad? Maybe now you'll get to meet new people."

**[...I suppose you're right.] **Ddraig admitted surprisingly, lowering his head to rest on his arms. **[It's just I've fought that bastard for so long. To think I will never have a chance to face him again. I don't know what to do.]**

"Well, you have me, Drag." Ruby consoled, patting the dragon's snout. "But that doesn't mean we won't find that Albi guy forever."

**[Yeah, that sort of brings me to our next subject, more specifically what I did to you.] **Ddraig said.

"Wh-What are you saying?" Ruby said nervously.

**[Remember when you needed power and that there needed to be a sacrifice?]** Ddraig reminded and Ruby nodded. **[That brings us to the next reason why I brought you here.]**

"What did you do?" Ruby asked deftly afraid.

**[You were far too young to effectively kill those creatures in that small amount of time.] **Ddraig explained. **[That is why I had to sacrifice your heart instead of an arm. As of now, you have a dragon's heart pumping dragon blood through your veins.]**

"I don't get it." Whimpered Ruby.

Ddraig sighed; it was never easy for beings this young. **[It means that you will become less human as your body changes from the dragon blood and you will become an immortal half-dragon in your teenage years, possibly even a full dragon as time passes. I am not completely sure since you are my first host to have sacrificed a heart at such a young age.]**

"So... I won't be human." Ruby stated, and suddenly she lifted her head and Ddraig could swear he saw sparkles in her newly emerald eyes changed by the new dragon heart. "That's okay. I don't care if I'm human or a dragon as long as I can help people."

Ddraig blinked in surprise at the 180 mood change from the girl. **[You are a strange host, I'll give you that. At least my new life with you won't be so boring without devils, fallen, and angels gunning after us.]**

"I have no clue what those were but okay." Ruby perked up. "But I know this. You saved my sister and I can't thank you enough. Let's be the best partners, Drag."

**[Ddraig.] **Ddragi corrected, but it do not stop the smile that showed his rows of shining white teeth. Oh yes, he was certainly going to enjoy being with this new partner. **[But I like the sound of that, Ruby Rose. Indeed, I will make you the strongest this new world as ever seen.]**

And thus started a partnership between two souls linked together, and the birth of a legend to transcend not just Remnant. This would not be possible if there wasn't a shift in the Dimensional Gap after a scuffle between Ophis and Great Red that blurred the walls of this world without gods or supernatural to one filled with powers to end it instantly. Thus is born the Rose Dragon of Remnant.

* * *

(Somewhere in the DxD Universe)

In an epic throne room laden with torches of fire, black stone walls and pillars, and a red carpet sat a man on said throne. His hair was a shining silver and he had blue piercing eyes that radiated authority and power. He is the Super Devil known as Rizevim Livan Lucifer, son of the original Lucifer. Currently, he was having thoughts of his half-breed son, Vali. He wouldn't think much of a half-breed as such beings in his opinion were weaklings compared to the might of pure devils. However, that is not the case when Rizevim discovered that Vali had a Longinus Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing to be exact. Thoughts of his grandson being weak were turned to fear. Not only did the boy inherit Lucifer's power more than Rizevim did, he also would have the power of the Vanishing Dragon Emperor at his side. He would be a force to be reckon with. Something that Rizevim was not pleased with.

His thoughts of his grandson were interrupted when the doors to his throne room were opened. He would have sent a blast of magic to eviscerate anyone if the person in question wasn't one of his most loyal servants. That person was a fellow devil by the name of Euclid Lucifuge, a man that also had silver hair tied into a ponytail. The man was fully devoted to Rizevim's father, and extends to him as well, as was the duty of a true Lucifuge even after most of his clan, including Euclid's own sister, defected from the Old Satan Faction. He is one of the few people that Rizevim openly allows any disruption without blasting him into oblivion, and has proven to be a most loyal and dependable servant.

"What news do you bring to me?" Rizevim demanded in a neutral tone.

"Very interesting news actually, Lord Lucifer." Euclid spoke after taking a knee and bowing. "We've recently discovered that when Ophis tried to force Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap their battle created a total of six fissures. We have discovered four in the human world in areas of Kuoh, Italy, England, and Egypt. The remaining three are in the Underworld, one of which is in our territory."

"And why are these 'fissures' so interesting?" Rizevim questioned dryly.

"Study on these fissures have revealed they are walls that are being blurred between our world and another." Continued Euclid. "One that where none of the factions preside and is ripe for us to do as we want."

Now that brought a sinister smile on the son of Lucifer. He could just imagine it. A whole world of humans lacking the gifts of God or the protection of Heaven and so allow devils free reign over them. To spread as much chaos and torment as what devils should truly be. This wasn't just interesting, but absolutely wonderful. That is why Rizevim couldn't help but roar in laughter. Rizevim went on for a full minute until he tamed his fantasies and turned his attention back to Euclid.

"That is indeed interesting, Euclid." Rizevim said, resting his face in his hand. "Tell me, are we able to make passage to this world?"

"Unfortunately not." Euclid said with a hint of sadness. "But rest assured, Lord Lucifer, we are currently creating a method of travel to this world. But it is worth a note of warning that we are not the only ones to have noticed these fissures."

"And I fully agree with you." Rizevim replied. "That is why we must make get there first. Continue your efforts at post-haste."

"It will be done, my lord." Euclid excused himself out of the throne room and left Rizevim with a maniacal smile.

And he was right. Across the supernatural world, multiple factions were now noticing these new fissures that have opened up. Some wonder what's on the other side and find new mysteries. Some wish to expand their power and influence on a potential new territory, either by force or subtle means. Or some just wish to leave them alone for now and protect themselves against the unknown.

* * *

(Beacon Tower)

"So this what we are dealing with." These words came from a man with grey hair wearing a green coat and held a cane with a trigger. In his left hand was a fresh mug of coffee, a habit that the man has for both kick starting him in the morning and soothing himself down. This was Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon and reincarnation of Ozma. Currently, the ancient soul trapped within a mortal man was looking at a hologram of one of his cooperatives, Gen. Ironwood. A rigidly built man wearing a white coat with a head grey hair. Beside the hologram of Ironwood was live feed of multiple locations, each featuring the sky that was somehow rippling like water.

"They are becoming more active as of late." Ironwood informed. "In Atlas, we set out a risky scout mission to... whatever these things lead to. I personally did not want these men to go, but they and certain scientists were too eager at this chance."

Ozpin sighed. "What happened to them?"

Ironwood grimaced. "None of them survived, but a drone barely made it through. It's best if I show you."

A new screen came up showing a recording that was shaking, probably due to the drone. The screen was cracked, and what Ozpin could see was a red swirling sky with bits of rock. Ozpin had to hold in bile when he saw the scouts quite literally melting as though it was raining acid. Their Aura just made it worse as it prolonged their suffering.

What followed next would forever shake Ozpin to his core. A red giant hand covered in scales crashed down next to them, with black claws bigger than a Bullhead. The camera faintly caught the wave of a red tail and four wings. A yellow glow descended upon the soldiers and that's when the drone decided to pull back, but not before it heard the _voice _of the thing.

**"WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING LOUD?!"**

The last Ozpin saw of those men was that they were incinerated by golden flames. As the video ended, Ozpin already made a decision.

"Ironwood, this is an order that you must follow." Ozpin said sternly, leaving no room for argument. "We are to do nothing with these fissures. I don't know if even Salem is capable of this or whatever is on the other side. Frankly, this disturbs me more than she. Do you understand?"

"Completely." Ironwood answered before the hologram disengaged.

Ozpin just hoped that whatever was on the other side would just stay there, for he knew that Remnant would not stand a chance. How wrong he was of what the change that has already begun.

* * *

**A bit short for my tastes but it does well for the first chapter in a new story. Don't worry, the next chapters will be a bit longer. Maybe. For now, we're following the story line. Just a heads up, I am going to change Ruby's look a lot since being even half-dragon will have some side effects as I'm sure you understand. The same will go with Vali because he will be dragon/devil hybrid for sacrificing his heart to escape Rizevim. For now, it'll be just Remnant but DxD will come into play here soon.**

**Now many of you are wondering about the new look of the Boosted Gear and why it covers both arms to the shoulders. The reason is because it is my own take on what the Boosted Gear should like. Answer me this. Is it really fair for Albion to have a pair of wings while Ddraig only gets one arm?**

**And yes the pairing of this is actually RubyxVali, with a very close friendship with Akeno. And as I said before, Ruby will be totally OOC of my making as well as a new detail that she is actually the daughter of Qrow and Summer. Because what kind of man get's over his wife and has a child with another woman in at most two years? That does not make any sense. Issei will be present, but he actually has Twice Critical has a Pawn of Rias who will travel to Remnant desperate for recruits.**

**Next Chapter 2: A Dragon Comes to Beacon**

**The Witch Princess of Chaos will be coming soon.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	2. A Dragon Comes to Beacon

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: A Dragon Comes to Beacon**

(Eight Years Later)

Over the years, Ddraig had trained Ruby into becoming the next Red Dragon Empress. To say that the training was hard was calling a cat mean. Even with her ever-changing body, Ruby felt like she was going through a meat grinder just to meet the Heavenly Dragon's standards. He did say that without any of the supernatural present in Remnant it gave Ruby much more train on than the previous hosts ever could. This included, but not limited to, senjutsu since dragons are living forces of nature, dragon magic of lightning and fire, and combat lessons from the previous hosts. At the same time, Ruby attended Signal Academy to start her steps into becoming a Huntress. Due to her new body that was slowly becoming a dragon's and her training from Ddraig, Ruby had to hide her new abilities and hold back to avoid suspicion. Even in another world, Ddraig was paranoid that the supernatural was present and still upheld the belief that Albion will be coming for him. It is also part of the reason why he trained Ruby so ruthlessly since he did not want to waste this chance without anyone capable of sensory skills to find out about her as the new holder of the Boosted Gear.

While at Signal it gave Ruby a chance to forge her own weapons, which Ddraig took an interest in. Combined with magic and knowledge from previous hosts, Ruby fashioned three weapons unlike anything in Remnant will ever match. The first two were twin scythes, Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon. They followed the standard of being able to mecha-shift between a gun and a melee weapon. Crescent Rose, colored red and black, shifted into a high-caliber sniper rifle while Moon Dragon, colored a deep indigo blue, changed into an automatic rifle. However, Ruby also added a secret 'ingredient' to her babies by adding magic into the blades, giving Crescent Rose the ability to produce ice magic and Moon Dragon to unleash an inferno of blue flames.

But her last weapon is Ruby's greatest creation. A double-edged, two-handed sword with an ebony hilt, golden guard and pommel, and a glowing yellow gem between the hilt and blade that Ruby created solely with magic and her own scales. What made this weapon special was because it, according to Ddraig, was a new Holy Sword. When Ddraig freshly replaced Ruby's heart, he had sealed off a magic power that Ruby already held dormant that had an extremely powerful holy aura. There was no way for Ruby to master this power since it came from Remnant and magic as she knew it was a complete myth. So she did the next best thing and put this holy magic into steel, but it would leave Ruby with emerald eyes forever.

That was a small price to pay for the masterpiece that Ruby forged that could was worthy of being called a true Holy Sword. They discovered it was very effective with killing Grimm as with just one small cut completely obliterates them. Thus Ruby named it Anduril, the Flame of the West, and etched a writing in dragon tongue on the blade that read, "The Sword that Dawns the Reign of a New King." Ddraig was quite proud of his partner for the new weapon that will serve her greatly, and they decided to seal it in the Boosted Gear itself for emergencies.

As of now, Ruby Rose, bordering on the age of sixteen, was in a dust shop looking up weapon magazines to look for ways to improve the quality of Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon. Due to her dragon genetics still changing her, Ruby was growing far more than an average human her age should. Ruby stood almost as tall as her older sister at 5'7" and and due for another growth spurt later in the year. A white body suit made to hide her growing scales reached to the middle of her neck under a black leather top built for combat evident by the crimson paddings on her shoulders, sides, and upper chest. Yet it did nothing to hide her impressive curves and hourglass figure that included her DDD-cup breasts and mid-wide hips. Around her hip was a red belt with a white rose as a buckle. Mile-long legs were covered in tight black pants with red stripes and ended with black boots. On her arms were crimson bracers with a symbol of a dragon on the forearms and flaming roses on the ones passed the elbow. A red cloak, clipped to her shoulders by two white crosses, served as a reminder of Ruby's mother as her last gift. Her face was stripped of all baby fat, giving it a somewhat lean structure with just slightly rounded cheeks of shining porcelain dusted pink. In contrast, green eyes with a silver pupil that gave an intimidating gaze. Black, spiky hair swept down to her mid-back where at the end it seemed to be on fire in crimson. Hidden by her red cloak was her twin scythes in their compact form for out-of-combat use.

All in all, Ruby was the personification of deadly beauty that made even her older sister jealous.

Ruby's musings were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She pulled off her headphones and glanced to back to see a man wearing a black suit, red tie, and and red glasses. A quick look around the shop found identical thugs currently robbing the place of its Dust led by an orange-haired man with a bowler hat and holding a cane.

**[Packing more bark than bite.]** Ddraig noted. **[How about we play with them a little?]**

_'I like the sound of that.' _Ruby replied, internally grinning like a predator.

"Yes?" Ruby asked in fake confusion.

"I said put your hands in the air." Demanded the thug.

Ruby had to stop herself from laughing. "Are you... robbing me?"

"YES!" Exclaimed the thug.

"Ah." Ruby chuckled darkly, her pupils turning into slits. "Adorable."

"Wha-"

The thug did not get to say anything else until the dragoness simply jabbed the thug. With her draconic strength, her weaker punches are enough to send a man flying, such as into a wall. Another arrived shortly afterward pointing a gun at her. She was a blur to the man even without her Semblance and closed the distance to smash his knee the other way by a swift kick. He grabbed his gun and started firing on the rest of the thugs to force them out of the store to effectively deal with them.

Once outside, Ruby discarded the gun since she already used the full clip and withdrew Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon to their scythe forms. Combined with her glowing eyes, Ruby made herself a very intimidating image as the thugs were shaking. Only their leader seemed unfazed, but Ruby could smell the fear from him.

"...Okay." Said the leader. "Get her."

As soon as they made their charge, Ruby went on the offensive utilizing her speed Semblance, leaving not just rose petals but also red electricity. As they were trying to look for her, Ruby struck like lightning lifting one thug with a swing and hooking him back down with enough force to break the road. The remaining two charged, but Ruby was already in motion. Moon Dragon tripped one of them and Crescent Rose slammed into the other to send him crashing into the side of a building. Ruby fired off Crescent Rose to use the recoil to go into the air and slam her knee into the last one with a loud crunch, probably one of his ribs.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." The leader said sarcastically. "Well Red, I bet we can both say it's been an eventful evening. As much as I would like to stick around, I believe this is where we part ways."

The criminal aimed his cane at Ruby and fired a shot of explosive Dust. Ruby crossed the blades of her scythes in front of her to block the blast. Fire washed over her on impact, but the smoke cleared to reveal she was relatively fine. Perks of being half-dragon.

Ruby tracked his scent to a ladder. When the criminal reached the top, he instead found his throat in a tight hold by the very woman that somehow beat him to the top. Ruby lifted him up like he weighed nothing and held him over the edge. He shivered at her glowing eyes that reminded him so much of Cinder's stare. He, Roman Torchwick, was getting frightened by some random teenager.

In a last ditch effort, Roman aimed his cane at the store, but found that Ruby already swiped it away. Angered by his intention, Ruby slammed the cane into Roman's gut and threw him across the roof.

"I... don't suppose... you could... give me... that back." Roman groaned in agony.

"Bitch move." Ruby snarled before taking the cane, snapping it in two, and crushing it into smaller bits.

Roman paled at the sight of his favorite weapon broken in front of his eyes. Before he could die trying to avenge his cane, a Bullhead arrived and Roman grudgedly went aboard. Ruby frowned at the growing situation before Ddraig suddenly contacted her.

**[Partner, the pilot in the aircraft has magic.]** Ddraig informed.

_'WHAT?!' _Ruby was just able to contain her scream to her thoughts, but it did not stop her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"End of the line, Red." Torchwick shouted as he threw a grenade primed to explode.

Ruby was ready to send it right back until her senses caught the approach of a new person at the last second. The grenade exploded in midair, temporarily blinding Ruby for a moment. When the smoke cleared, it revealed to the demi-dragon a woman with blonde hair and green eyes wearing the exact image of 'strict teacher' complete with a riding crop. Ruby thought it was a hidden BDSM fetish the woman had.

Ruby scowled that someone else was taking her fight away, but she pushed her pride aside to help. She sheathed Moon Dragon away and used Crescent Rose and its high-piercing rounds to target key points of the aircraft. First at the engines to make them smoke and hamper the aircraft's climb then moving on to shoot whoever was in the cockpit. She didn't have to wait long as Torchwick switched places with the person that held the very magical signature.

With her dragon eyes, Ruby could fully see the petite woman that stood in the cargo hold. The petite woman had ashen black hair, fair skin, and bright amber eyes that glowed in the dark. She wore a red min-dress glowing with yellow markings and wore black glass high-heels.

The Huntress and the magic user engaged in combat, with the latter launching a fireball. Ruby switched to Moon Dragon and fired volley at the magic user to give the Huntress a chance to get passed her defenses. Though the fire magic that Ruby saw was not really impressive.

_'This magic user is nothing but a firecracker compared to my fire magic.' _Ruby commented.

Ddraig added. **[I am inclined to agree, but this the first magic we have sensed in a long while. But the blonde woman is quite impressive. If she actually used real magic, she would make an impressive sorceress.]**

Ruby aimed back at the engines, and the bullets of Moon Dragon successfully penetrated the already beaten hull. The right engine exploded as the fuel was hit, but Torchwick and the magic user made a quick escape as the magic user sent a wall of fire to distract the duo. If Ruby was alone, she would've actually consumed the flames and retorted with a roar, but she didn't want to draw suspicion with a Huntress here.

Speaking of, Ruby decided to inch away from said Huntress and get away from here without any problems. She had successfully made it to the edge of the building and was prepared to use her speed Semblance to make a run for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said the Huntress sternly.

Of course it wouldn't be that easy. "Fuck."

* * *

(Police Station)

"You know," Ruby said, lying back in her chair with her feet propped up on the table, "you could just let me go and save us both the headache."

The identified Glynda Goodwitch ignored the teen as she paced around her. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Cue eye roll from the Red Dragon Empress. "You put yourself and others in danger."

"That's only half true." Ruby corrected. "_I, _like the generous person I am, put myself in danger for someone else's sake. Unless you're talking about the thugs that are going to have nice long stay in the hospital."

The only reaction Ruby got was a twitch of the eye. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." Glynda paused before slamming her riding crop on the table. "And a slap on the wrist. Do I make myself clear?"

"Well," Ruby drawled, "you have made it clear that you are very sexually frustrated."

Glynda had to take a _very _deep breath and not imagine a certain drunken crow instead of Ruby so she wouldn't strangle the child. But to her ire, Ruby wasn't done.

"I mean," Ruby continued, "it's not something to be ashamed about. Everyone has their fetish. You just have to find someone whose M to your S and can take the slaps from that crop of yours. Hell, even I dabble a bit in BDSM. Already got a nice collection to make it fun in the bed."

Glynda at this point was intensely breathing, trying her hardest to not throw the table and crush Ruby under it. She could practically see the Branwen in her. Take away the red tips and give her red eyes and Ruby would be an almost perfect copy of Raven. It was hard enough not to think she was Qrow's daughter.

"You just had to be his daughter." Hissed Glynda.

"And I'm a proud Branwen." Ruby claimed.

Ah yes, she remembered when Ozpin received the call that Ruby found out that Qrow was in fact her real father. It was three years ago when the STRQ family was just getting used to the fact that Ruby was going to have massive growth spurts and was growing her hair out. That was when shes stumbled on a picture of Raven and noted how eerily similar she was to the woman. Even Yang went catatonic realizing the way Ruby's hair reminded the blonde so much of Raven and thought she was Raven for a moment.

The girl had also proven too intelligent to dismiss it as a coincidence and had confronted Taiyang about it. Needless to say, Qrow took Ruby away for a very long discussion that revealed some truths and a story of a broken man who lost the love of his life and unable to look at his own daughter to be reminded of his failure.

What none of them knew was that Ddraig found out how Qrow's scent matched that of Ruby. The picture of Raven was just the perfect excuse to get the truth out.

His thoughts of rejection and hate were pushed aside when Ruby accepted Qrow graciously and instead almost hugged him to death. Glynda will admit that day did wonders for the man. He did not drink as often and became world famous as he took his career as a Huntsman with greater energy. It was like he was back to his prime and Summer had never died. As the years went by, Qrow's new bonding with his daughter made him a greater Huntsman and a man that did not look like he had the world on his shoulders.

Taiyang was a bit heartbroken, but Ruby assured her that he didn't think of the man any less for taking care of her. As for Yang, well, despite discovering they were cousins did not stop from referring Ruby as her sister. It was the most heart warming thing Glynda ever heard, but of course there were some things that she wished Ruby did not pick up as she saw now.

Glynda decided to take Ruby's words to heart and let someone else handle this. "There is someone here who would like to meet you."

Glynda stepped out of the way for a tall man with grey hair wearing a green suit to walk through. Ruby definitely knew the man as Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. In his left hand was a steaming hot mug of coffee and his right was... a plate stacked with T-bone steaks.

Once Ruby saw the hot pieces of freshly cooked meat, her stomach growled like an angry dragon. Ruby had to hide her grimace. Her new dragon body demanded a much higher appetite and an exclusive craving for meat that basically made her a carnivore. Fortunately, it is also because of her dragon biology that will never allow her to get fat. But on days she has her growth spurts, Taiyang and Qrow both had to pitch S-class missions just to have enough money to get enough food and make the local butcher a happy man.

Back to the present, Ruby idly noted that Ozpin's scent was the most bizarre she had ever sensed. It was like he was the combination of so many people all wrapped into one soul. Even Ddraig noted that Ozpin's soul felt like a Sacred Gear as he could tell it was chained to a host that wasn't the original. Not to mention the faint, but notable magical signature that matched the one magic user from earlier had.

"Ruby Rose." Said Ozpin, leaning closer to see Ruby's eyes. "You... have emerald eyes. I was led to believe they were silver, like your mother's."

"Yeah, totally not feeling like I'm going to get violated." Ruby responded, making Ozpin pull back a bit flustered.

"My apologies." Excused Ozpin, gesturing to Glynda to show a video footage of Ruby absolutely demolishing the criminals. "Where did you learn to do this?"

His only answer was a look only the Branwen twins could give. The 'figure it out yourself, genius' look. Perhaps Glynda had a point that Qrow had too much influence on his daughter.

Ozpin sighed. "Was it at Signal Academy?"

"Yeah, but they changed the name to 'Shit Sherlock,' first name 'No.'" Ruby replied sarcastically.

Glynda growled. "Would it pain you to show a little respect?"

"Sorry." Ruby apologized obviously fake. "But if there's one thing Dad and I agree on is to never be 'buddy-buddy' with authoritative figures. Prime example is James 'Ironheart'."

Ozpin chose to move along on the conversation. "They taught you how to wield one of the most deadly weapons in the world?"

"I believe we both know who taught me." Ruby answered dryly. "But the dual-wielding is all me."

Ozpin nodded and handed the plate of steaks to Ruby. She snatched one like a raptor, dangling it in front of her before biting down, pulling all of the meat at once, and chowing it down before repeating the process again. In the span of five seconds, Ruby had already gone through three steaks and not a single mess made on her face or the table.

_'Ah, if only he brought a jar of honey.'_Thought Ruby, holding a steak over her head before chomping down on it.

"After seeing your skill with the scythe, you're definitely Qrow's daughter." Ozpin said, taking a seat in the chair in front of Ruby. "Even before your father's tutelage, you were still regarded as a prodigy in Signal, excelling all of your classes, and even breaking records. So with such credentials, what are you aiming to be?"

Ruby stopped herself mid-bite at the question. To Ozpin's hidden surprise, Ruby adopted a serious look as she returned the steak to the plate.

"I want to follow what my mother was and succeed where my aunt failed to be." Answered Ruby sagely.

"A Huntress." Ozpin identified.

"A protector." Ruby corrected. "But I suppose they are the same in your eyes, so yes."

"Wouldn't you have done the same as a police officer?" Ozpin inquired.

"And be stuck in one place where I could be needed elsewhere." Ruby replied. "Hell no!"

Ozpin smiled at Ruby's response. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Who hasn't heard of the illustrious Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy? Besides, Dad doesn't stop talking about. Says that he trusts you the most out of anyone. Well, second to me."

"Would like to come to my school?" Ozpin offered. "Talent such as yours shouldn't be held back."

For the first time since being stuck in the room, Ruby smiled. "It would be my honor."

"Dammit." Glynda cursed.

"Oh cry me a river, Mistress Glynda." Ruby said.

**[You do realize his intention is to get your loyalty]** Ddraig warned. **[This man needs you for something.]**

_'I know.' _Ruby replied internally and took another steak to devour. _'I will play along. Besides, someone has to get my cousin out of trouble.'_

* * *

(Time-Skip; Airship to Beacon)

"Aww, I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever."

The exclamation of happiness came from a blonde standing at 5'8" with a mane of hair that reached her waist. She had lavender eyes and an hourglass figure including D-cup breasts. She wore a skirt, brown shoes, yellow braces that turned into gauntlets, a brown jacket that reached her midrift, and an orange scarf tied around her neck.

This was Yang Xiao Long, who was currently trying to glomp her cousin in a hug. Emphasis on tried since Ruby was holding her back at arm's reach.

"Yang, could you please stop?" Ruby asked dryly.

"Nope!" Yang replied. "It is my job as the older sister to hug you."

Ruby sighed. "How many times have I told you? We are cousins."

"So?" Yang replied incredulously. "How should that make us anything less than siblings? Admit it, you like me as an older sister."

"Yes, I do." Ruby admitted.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang squealed, giving up on the hug. "Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bee's knees."

"'Bee's knees.'" Ruby deadpanned. "That is just so incredibly lame."

Ruby and Yang switched their attention to the holo-screen that showed a news report of the same criminal that Ruby almost bagged. "...The robbery was led by the nefarious Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities."

"Might be easier to punch a hole through his chest." Growled Ruby. She was still bitter that the criminal got away. If Glynda hadn't interfered she would've used the Boosted Gear or even her magic to get rid of him and the magic user.

Yang, Taiyang, and Qrow were informed about Ruby's clash with the criminals, with the latter congratulating while the blondes berated her. When she heard Ruby say that, Yang shivered in slight fear. Her cousin's temper could surpass her own wrath.

The news turned back to a reporter named Lisa, who detailed the latest Faunus civil rights protest that turned dark when the White Fang. Any further news about the event was cut off when a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appeared.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Glynda greeted.

"Who's that?" Yang wondered.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch." Continued the Huntress, earning an "oh" from Yang. "You are among the privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our time is experiencing an incredible time of peace-"

_'Doubt it.'_Ruby thought.

**[Indeed.]** Ddraig agreed. **[No matter what, there will always be conflict. Just be fortunate that your world isn't as bad as mine.]**

Ruby clenched her fists in sheer wrath of that thought. From what Ddraig could tell her about humans from Earth, Ruby could almost say the Grimm were a blessing. If humanity were to go on without restriction they would end up poisoning the very world that birthed. As a senjutsu user, Ruby treated the world and its gifts with respect. To even think people would openly burn the world for their own selfish greed made her livid.

Pollution, deforestation, and extinction were common place with only the few knowing of the consequence. It's part of the reason she wanted to be the guardian of Remnant. If it was possible for Ddraig to come over here then it couldn't be limited to other beings from Earth. And she'd be damned to let them poison Remnant next.

"Look," Called Yang, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts, "you can see Signal from here."

"Seems forever that we were just little kids playing hero." Ruby said with a smile, her green eyes roaming over the land. "I'm... gonna miss Patch."

"Don't worry, sis." Yang chirped, bringing Ruby into a hug. "Beacon's our home now."

"Yang..." Ruby said, eyeing a blonde boy in white armor that couldn't hold it in his stomach, "Vomit Boy at six o' clock."

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross."

"Oi, don't get him closer to me."

"He's gonna get it on my shoe!"

"Then don't walk towards me!"

"BLEGH!"

"MY SHOES!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

BAM!

The one termed "Vomit Boy" was sent flying across the airship courtesy of a punch from Ruby when he got too close. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you're Ruby, that sent bits of vomit all over the ship, but thankfully away from the cousins.

**[Glad that one isn't my partner.]** Ddraig noted.

In the DxD universe, a brown-haired pervert sneezed, which alerted the girls in the locker room that he was spying on. What came next was his wails of pain as he was the focus of womanly justice.

* * *

**Second chapter done. Could've done it later, but I have a family wedding to get to. As you can see, Ruby is a whole lot more different, and better in my opinion. Her twin scythes and the fighting style is based off of Sister Friede from Dark Souls 3. The new sword that Ruby stores in the Boosted Gear is her silver eyes molded into steel to make a holy sword. Anduril basically looks like a cross of Dawnbreaker from Skyrim and the Anduril from Lord of the Rings.**

**If I have to give Ruby a rank where she stand in power, I would give her Mid-Ultimate-class mostly due to her dragon body and Ddraig training her with the past wielders. She can use Balance Breaker successfully, but that's where her limit is currently. That still makes her the most powerful being in Remnant because what I have seen from the Maidens I can only put them at High-class.**

**I quite like this kind of crossover and may do another one where she instead has a different Longinus. Maybe a subspecies of Canis Lykaon so she can all the blades that she can dream of. (Basically a god version of Unlimited Blade Works.)**

**Next is Chapter 3: Initiation**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	3. Initiation

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: Initiation**

Ruby had to agree with her cousin that the view from Vale did not do any justice. Beacon was a glorified palace, in a good way of course. Ddraig had even commented how the palace would've been fit for a dragon to preside. Then again, there is going to be a dragon making herself home here at Beacon, and her name is Ruby Rose-Branwen.

"So, uh, now that we're here, I think I should state the obvious that you need to go make some new friends." Yang suddenly spoke up, if a little nervously.

Ruby gave Yang a quirked eyebrow before the question fully processed through her head. Her eyebrows furrowed and her green eyes turned into slits glaring at the blonde. The stare made the elder cousin start to sweat bullets.

"Yang." Ruby almost snarled out.

"J-Just hear me out." Yang said, trying to not stumble on her words. "As much as you don't want to hear it, you need to have some friends and I can't always be there for you."

"Oh, please." Ruby drawled out with an eye roll. "The only reason I don't have any friends is because everyone at Signal was terrified of me. These green eyes aren't exactly friendly, and I'm pretty sure after what did to Mike in that sparring session sealed the deal."

Yang tried to find an excuse. "Well, maybe it'll be different here now since everyone's a bit older than you."

"Perhaps." Muttered Ruby. "But I - And she's gone!"

The second that Ruby turned back to Yang, she was gone to the wind. Looking around, Ruby found the familiar head of blonde hair swept by a crowd of people heading to the designation for new students. The dragoness could only sigh; she was fine being left to her own devices.

_'It's not like I'm introverted or anything.'_ Ruby thought in slight denial. _'I can make friends when I want to. And I've got you, Ddraig.'_

**[Damn right, partner.] **Ddraig said. **[By the way, bitchy princess at six o' clock.]**

"Huh?" That was Ruby could get out before her instincts screamed at her to dodge. She jumped into a flip out of the way of a cart stacked with white briefcases. At the head of it was a 17-year-old teenager who was shorter than Ruby standing at 5'3" with ice blue eyes and long white hair tied into a pontail. The young woman wore a thigh-length white strapless dress with a bolero over it. A vertical scar went over Weiss' left eye, and Ruby took note of the black lace she could see at the top of her A-cup chest.

"Excuse me, could you please move out of the way?" Asked the teenager in a stern tone.

Ruby smiled coyly as she pointed to the young woman's chest. "Black lace. How very daring of you."

The Ice Queen sputtered for a few moments. She managed to composed her face into a scowl but that did not stop the blush of embarrassment on her face. With a huff, the teenager fixed her look and hid the lace away.

"I suppose I should thank you for saving me from anymore embarrassment." The teenager thanked reluctantly. "Forgive my lack of manners. I am-"

Ruby already knew who she was and interrupted. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

At the shocked expression on Weiss' face, Ruby explained. "Don't look so surprised. The white hair is basically be a trademark giveaway of your family, and news tends to travel fast when the heiress goes to Vale instead of Atlas."

At hearing this, Weiss' posture seemed to slump down in depression, possibly from reemerging memories. Ruby frowned actually feeling bad for the heiress. Against her better judgement and her inexperience in socializing, Ruby approached Weiss and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. On contact, Weiss' eyes snapped to attention to green eyes. The Schnee had a shiver at the power that was hidden behind them.

"For the record, I don't blame you for running away to Vale." Ruby consoled, surprising Weiss with her words. "Your father certainly doesn't exactly paint himself as a very respectful man. I can't imagine how it is living like that with the snake on legs. So take comfort in the fact that I understand what you are going through, and I respect you for wanting to make a name for yourself."

These wise words were also a result from Ruby's training with the past wielders of the Boosted Gear. More accurately, it was the culmination of their experiences, giving Ruby vast understanding of the workings of the world. The meditation to do this would generate dragon magic like a beacon, but yet again no one would notice as a perk of being in Remnant. When Ruby looked into Weiss' eyes, she saw her whole story. As they say, the eyes are the window to the soul.

"I..." Weiss tried to say but was at a loss of words. "Thank you."

"No problem." Ruby perked up. "If you need my help to, let's say kick your dad off his high horse, give me a call."

Weiss actually smiled at the proposition, imagining her father taken down a peg or two. Brutally if she may add. She cut her thoughts off when she realized that she never got Ruby's name.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name." Weiss said.

"Ruby Rose-Branwen." The Red Dragon Empress introduced herself.

_'Take that Yang, I can totally make friends.'_ Ruby thought in victory.

Weiss' eyes widened in recognition and she was suddenly jumping on her tippy-toes. "Are you related to Qrow Branwen, the legendary veteran Huntsman unmatched in skill and prowess."

"I'm his daughter." Ruby revealed, and to prove her point she pulled out her scroll with a picture of Ruby on one of her birthdays with the father and daughter cutting the cake together. With a scythe of course.

Weiss was left gawking at the information that she was talking to the daughter of one of Remnant's greatest warriors. She was about to spill out a hundred questions, but her lips were sealed by Ruby placing a finger on them.

"C'mon, we're going to be late if we just talk in one place." Ruby said, then she glanced to the side. "What are you doing sitting there all alone? The more merrier."

Who Ruby was referring was another young woman sitting alone on a bench. The woman had fair skin, wavy black hair, and amber eyes with a bow on the top of her head that looked like cat ears. She wears a black, buttoned vest with coattails over a high necked, crop undershirt. She wore boots with stockings that were a very dark purple. Sheathed on her back was a cleaver with a gun hilt.

What most people would not notice was that she was a cat Faunus. For Ruby, it was easy to identify the smell of cat on the woman and deduce that she was hiding her cat ears under the bow.

Seeing that she was called over, the disguised Faunus had no choice but to follow Ruby and the Schnee. A voice in the back of her mind was telling her that it was just spite, but she could not help but hate the heiress. The company she was entitled would also make her inherit the cruelty the Faunus have faced under them. Taking a deep breath to push those thoughts away, the Faunus walked on the right side of Ruby, which was as much distance from Weiss as possible walking at Ruby's left. But once she got close to Ruby, she caught a scent that wasn't human and more reptilian.

_'Could she be hiding her features like I am?' _The Faunus assumed.

"It would be nice to know you're name." Ruby suggested.

"Blake Belladonna." Answered the cat Faunus, then leaning over to Ruby's ear to whisper. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Ruby said.

"Are you a Faunus?" Blake whispered soft enough that Weiss didn't hear.

The sudden question hit Ruby like one of Great Red's punches. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide, and her mind soaring at a millions of miles.

_'Shit.' _Thought Ruby. _'I never thought a Faunus could sniff me out. I thought I was still at least half-human so that my dragon scent would be masked._'

**[****Actually since last week you're three-quarters dragon.] **Ddraig informed. **[The process has been accelerating more than I thought.]**

_'Are you seriously fucking telling me this now?__!' _Ruby outraged internally.

"It's okay." Blake consoled. "I understand if you want to stay silent."

"...Fine." Ruby growled out.

"Hi." Spoke Vomit Boy who decided to join in. "Name's Jaune. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it. Uh, do you mind if I tag along?"

"You may." Ruby agreed, before leveling a glare upon Jaune. "Try to barf on us and I'll punch you all the way to the tower."

"Yes, ma'am." Jaune squeaked.

* * *

(Theatre)

Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and Ruby arrived at the theatre and went their separate ways. Ruby found spotted Yang easily in the crowd, who was saving a spot for the dragoness.

"So how's your first day going so far?" Yang asked.

"You mean after ditching me?" Ruby corrected with a certain edge to her voice, but only to turn smug. "Great actually. The moment you left I met some new folks by the name of Weiss and Blake."

Yang let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods. You know, for a second there, I thought you were going to do something to me."

"Ha-ha-ha, oh my dear cousin." Ruby chuckled darkly. "What makes you think you're in the clear?"

Yang paled instantly and gulped. "I'm sorry."

All attention switched to the stage where Headmaster Ozpin walked up to the microphone. Ruby quirked a curious eyebrow as she could not catch his scent. The only logical conclusion the dragoness reached was this was a hologram recording for all of the first-years.

"I'll make this brief." Ozpin started. "You have traveled here today in the pursuit of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy."

_'Ah, if only you knew, Ozpin. If only you knew.' _Ruby thought. You don't call it wasted energy when you have the capability of blowing up mountains.

"-in need of purpose and direction." Ozpin continued. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first steps."

Those words of wisdom would work on green students, but Ruby was far more than ordinary. Training Ddraig not only made her stronger, but also gave her a depth of understanding that a few in their lifetimes will ever achieve. She already has more power than all the Huntsmen and Huntresses in the world. The only reason Ruby came to Beacon was to finish her education and become legitimate. Because no one suspects a 15-year-old to be the most powerful in the world.

Ruby idly wondered if there was anyone in Remnant that can give her a challenge anymore. The only time she had even bled was when she was a eleven in a sparring match against Yang, and even then she was only ten percent dragon and could keep up with her sister in hand-to-hand combat. Maybe it was her dragon instincts, but Ruby has been having this urge to find a worthy fight, to utterly feel the inkling of defeat and push her limits. Sure, she could just meditate to have a mental spar with one of the previous hosts, but it was either the same thing or, with those like Elsha, a complete loss. After all, Ddraig had told her that Ruby could only be considered in the top 500 in Earth, and she was no Satan.

In short, Remnant was too little in strength to even stand a chance against any of the supernatural factions from Earth. The world was just lucky that Ruby was the first to be born with a Longinus Sacred Gear. She was Remnant's only defender.

After 'Ozpin' was finished, Glynda stepped forward to announce. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Oh goody, a sleepover." Ruby dryly commented in sarcasm. That only meant one thing.

* * *

(Night; Ballroom)

Ruby was lying on her sleeping bag, which was right next to Yang. The blonde cousin was looking at the dragoness in worry. The reason was the mad twitching in her eyes. She was right to hate this. Maybe God was alive, traveled to Remnant, and was shitting on her life. Her source of irritation slowly boiling into an eruption can be summarized into a question.

Why did they have both the girls and the boys sleep in the same place?! It would've been so easy to have them bring tents for separate sleeping spaces, but no! They rather leave a bunch of teenagers with unchecked hormones in the same fucking place. And that made eyes roam, or, more accurately, made every teenage boy drool on sight of Ruby solely, who was wearing her white skin suit that revealed all of her curves and massive bust.

It was fact that Ruby was the most beautiful in the group of first-years here, even compared to Yang, and in more ways than one. Having the body of one of the supernatural races, Ruby naturally has a far higher sex appeal than humans will ever have. Female dragons are especially more endowed than even most devils and only surpassed by higher echelons of Yokai. She can deal with jealous stares from those of the same gender, but the stares from males was just so irritating. Not to be cryptic, but the reason the stares bothered Ruby so much is because they were all simply too weak to be worthy of courting her. Her instincts as a dragon were demanding to do away with them if these _insects _don't learn their own league. It was taking all her will power to not unleash a **Rose Dragon's Roar(1) **on the poor souls.

"Must not kill. Must not burn. Most not maim. Must not castrate." And so went the mantra that Ruby was muttering.

"Ruby, just settle down." Yang tried to calm down Ruby. "You're in a happy place. There isn't anyone staring at you."

Unfortunately, Yang's hopes were diminished when a particularly smug teenager with a burly build decided to actually approach the hazard that he was ignorant to, and unlike everyone else hadn't changed out of his armor. With the grin on his face, Yang fully understood why Ruby hated being stared at by boys. It was like they were dressing her down.

"Hey babe. Name's Cardin." The smug soon-to-be-dead man introduced himself, reaching a hand to touch Ruby. "How say we-"

He was interrupted when Ruby's hand shot out and gripped the offending the limb. Cardin was going to protest until everyone heard the tall-tale sound of creaking metal. That metal being the type that can withstand a stampeding Goliath herd that made up Cardin's gauntlet... and was being crushed in Ruby's grip like it was paper.

"What the - Let go... of me... you..." Cardin growled out only to trail off into a whimper when he saw Ruby's eyes. In those silver pupils ringed in green fire, he saw things that man should have forgotten in their nightmares. They showed Cardin his destiny of what was to come if he continued on his intentions. This especially involved a dragon with crimson scales and green eyes standing on all fours and was as long as fifty meters. He saw himself surrounded by the most hungry of crimson flames. Cardin started to actually cry as he saw himself clawed, crushed, and burned by the dragon before _she _ate him, her teeth tearing out his innards as they flailed around before swallowing him down the gullet.

(Cue "Fuck This Shit I'm Out")

Cardin made the wise decision and fucked right off. Ruby let the boy go, and Cardin fled away, screaming as he did. He wasted no time running to his sleeping space, grabbing all of his shit, and running as far away from the monster.

All the other initiates could do was stare wide-eyed at Ruby, who with just a stare made Cardin run as though Death himself was coming for him. The abject terror that he displayed gave them all the same idea to be on Ruby's good side lest they see what happened when she snaps. For the unfortunate soul of that event, everyone present would've been witnessed to a very gruesome show of a very angry dragon.

Once they heard the echo of door slamming shut and the distancing cries of terror of Cardin, Ruby stood up and packed her own things to move the farthest away from the boys. Thus leaving a sad Yang.

(Song should be done by now.)

Ruby found such a spot that was luckily with Blake wearing a grey robe. Without a word, Ruby reset her sleeping mat, making sure to avoid the lit candle Blake used as a reading light. Blake did not bother giving a glance to Ruby, already knowing who she was via scent. The dragoness had already went into the sleeping bag, content to sleep the rest of the night away. But she could sense the curiosity from Blake.

"Blake," Ruby whispered, "you wanted why I am hiding my trait?"

Blake reluctantly nodded and Ruby explained. "Let's just say of what I am makes me bizarre to other Faunus. And not the good kind."

The cat Faunus' eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean..."

"For all I know, I'm the last of my kind." Ruby lied. "We were shunned, feared by all, and in very ancient times hunted for superstitious reasons for certain parts of our anatomy to... consume. Even the Faunus didn't spare us."

As Blake heard more from Ruby, the more her heart seemed to sink. To think that Faunus would even hunt a different race of sentient beings and for such a barbaric reason threatened bile to rise up. It showed Blake just how flawed both sides were, and what the hatred the White Fang have embraced can lead to.

"I..." Blake tried to apologize for finding out Ruby's secret. "I shouldn't have-"

"Save it!" Ruby interrupted, not bothering to glance to the Faunus. "You weren't there and it was a long time ago."

"When you said that you are bizarre even to Faunus," Blake said, "is it because you also smell of brimstone?"

"Hopefully, you'll never find out." Ruby replied and left no room for conversation.

**[A bit harsh, don't you think?] **Ddraig said.

_'Oh stuff it, you giant lizard.' _Ruby retorted. It wasn't exactly false. Throughout history, dragons have been the most targeted in the supernatural world.

With nothing left to say, Blake blew out the candle and darkness descended on the future students of Beacon academy.

* * *

(Emerald Forest)

Ruby stood on a platform at the edge of a cliff. At both sides was her fellow initiates formed up into a line and ready for battle. She was dressed the same as she was yesterday with both Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon sheathed behind her. Her eyes scanned the Emerald Forest below her like a hawk. Her dragon eyes allowed Ruby to pick out even the smallest of details, including the Grimm that were waiting in ambush. She grinned wildly in excitement to tear them apart and relieve some stress after these days.

The dragoness blocked out most of the dialog from Ozpin and Glynda, only picking up on certain key facts. Such as the way teams are being formed via eye contact, and the use of a landing strategy. The latter was a given with the launch pad she was standing on.

Poor Jaune was in no way shape or form prepared for this.

The launch pads started flinging students off, starting from the far left and at slow pace. Ruby crouched down in a stance so she can launch with her feet at the exact time as the launch pad sends her off. Her leg muscles clenched ready to release the strength of a dragon that was about to go into flight. When it was her turn, Ruby couldn't help but let out the roar of thrill as she felt the wind rushed passed her. The others could only stare at just how much distance Ruby got compared to the others.

Meanwhile, Ruby was lost in her own world. Being in the sky felt so right for her, and Ddraig and her inner dragon roared in agreement. She had to hold back from releasing her wings to catch the wind. No point in spooking the teachers that one of their students is a dragon with a weapon with a Heavenly Dragon from another world. Yeah, that would be a very awkward conversation.

Her attention focused back to a shuffle of the trees below her, followed by the appearance of a raven heading right for her. Ruby grinned so wildly that it revealed her fangs.

_'Sorry, birdie, but these are my skies.' _Ruby thought as she opened her jaw.

The raven did not know what happened as Ruby passed by leaving only its feathers. She withdrew Moon Dragon and used to loop around a branch for a safe landing. Once on the ground, Ruby stood up revealing her overly puff cheeks that held the previous bird from before. It tried to escape but it was no use as with just a twitch of her jaw all of its bones were crushed and she swallowed the snack to her gullet. Thanks to her dragon stomach, Ruby can eat anything that was organic or even fire, so the feathers, bones, and skin wouldn't be a problem. She wiped her lips of the blood from her latest kill and sprinted through the forest with her Semblance as lightning and rose petals danced in her wake.

Ruby sniffed the air of the scents that were near her. To her disappointment, Yang was the farthest and Blake was the closest to her cousin, so no use having family for a partner. Pyrrha was nearing Jaune's location. She was not bothering with any of the fodder like Cardin, and she knew that Nora and Ren need to stick together, mostly so that whoever has Nora doesn't go crazy. That only left Weiss Schnee, the scent was the closest.

Speak of the dead Satans, Weiss was right in front of her. Ruby dug her feet into the ground to stop her velocity, digging a scar into the ground as she went. Weiss turned back in time to lock her gaze onto Ruby's emerald eyes, officially making them partners.

Weiss smiled. "Well, you aren't the worst choice."

"What, no parade for Weiss' new partner?" Ruby joked, walking alongside the Schnee. "So... any idea where to go?"

"I was thinking... that way." Weiss said, pointing in a random direction that was not north.

"Weiss, not to rain on you, but that's south." Ruby interjected. "We're supposed to go north."

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "How would you know that?"

"Easy." Ruby said, pointing up to the sky. "You see, the sun always rises from the west. Since it's still morning, that means the sun isn't at its peak in the sky yet. So by going by that, I simply follow where the sun rose from, indicating that is west. Which means north is," Ruby paused to point behind her, "That way."

Weiss blinked in astonishment. "How?"

"At our core, us Branwens are natural survivors." Ruby said. "There will be a time when you won't have your weapon or even a Scroll with you."

Weiss sighed. "Color me impressed, Ruby."

"The pleasure is all mine, Weiss." Ruby said with a dramatic bow. "C'mon, maybe we can beat the others and be the first to enter Beacon."

Weiss could not help but shake her head in amusement as she followed the Red Dragon Empress. She really wanted to partner up with the Mistralian champion, but Ruby had already proven to be a competent partner. She was intuitive, and, if anything from last night, a fierce combatant. She had no idea how lucky she was to partner up with Remnant's strongest defender.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"Is the barrier ready yet?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Soon we will have a foothold on this world and its riches."

"Lucky us that some human fools have come. Some of them quite lovely looking."

"Oh I agree. They will make excellent slaves."

"What of the dragon, my lord. She doesn't make her presence and she has shown to be Ultimate-class, possibly on par with the Dragon Kings."

"I will deal with the dragon myself. I doubt that her power is that much to equal a Dragon King. You all can have fun with the humans. Kill them if you want but leave the women alive. For the will of Lord Lucifer."

"For Lord Lucifer."

* * *

**Oh shit, they are in trouble. And by they, I mean the arrogant devils that have no idea the hell they have stepped into trespassing into a dragon's territory. Of course, this will feature Ruby's first real fight against someone from the DxD universe, who will also be Ultimate-class as well. You know, give them a fair chance... before they start screaming for mercy. I am an evil sonuvabitch like that.**

**Rose Dragon's Roar (1) - A dragon's breath attack unique to Ruby Rose that allows her to breath out a torrent of dark crimson flames. The ground itself will be left burning as though a meadow of roses was freshly planted.**

**But this event will also reveal Ruby to her teammates and JNPR of what she really is. That will certainly be a big shock. You know I am kind of surprised there's no fanfiction that is centered around Ruby as an OP character. Seeing this severe lack, I was like fuck it give her the Boosted Gear in a crossover and here we are. She's so underrated and needs more love.**

**Up next is Chapter 4: New Visitors.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	4. New Visitors

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: New Visitors**

Ruby felt like she was the closest she could be to dying. Of fucking boredom! Absolutely none of the Grimm stood a chance against her. This seemingly test may be dangerous to humans, but to Ruby it was no different than strolling through a park. They weren't even good enough to make her unleash Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon. She could appreciate the nature of the Emerald Forest if the Grimm would just learn to give up already. The stress Ruby wanted to get rid of was coming back with a vengeance when these damn things won't leave her the fuck alone. The whole time, her instincts were calling to her to burn this forest to the ground just so they can leave her alone.

A Grimm Beowulf tried his luck pouncing from behind Ruby only to have his face cratered in as the dragon back-handed the beast, the body crumbling into dust before it reached the ground. Weiss could only watch in astonishment as Ruby was literally taking on whole packs of Grimm barehanded. If she were to face against a pack, it pushes Weiss to her limits to effectively kill them all, but Ruby wasn't even trying. No, Weiss could see that Ruby was getting increasingly livid from sheer boredom.

_'Just what kind of monster is she?' _Weiss thought.

"COME ON!" Ruby outraged, and Weiss could swear her silver pupils turned into slits full of a thirst for battle. "THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT! I'M HERE FOR A FUCKING FIGHT, NOT A LEISURE STROLL!"

Was it the Schnee's imagination, or was the air around them getting heavy? And were the Grimm backing away from her in fear? But her shout also called forth more Grimm including an Ursa and two Alpha Beowulfs. Weiss had the inclination to berate her new partner for attracting new Grimm, but was more overcome with alarm at the growing numbers. Thankfully, none of them were paying any attention to the Huntress-in-training.

The Alphas were the first to move. Instead of being perturbed, Ruby adopted an irritated scowl. Her arms reached to her back behind her cloak where Weiss couldn't see. The giant Beowulves grew closer yet Ruby made no motion to dodge out of the way. At the last second, Weiss was about to shout to Ruby until the dragoness whipped her hands out. Faster than the eye could see Ruby withdrew both of her scythes and the bodies of the Alphas passed her, headless. She resheathed her scythes away, and the rest of the Grimm attacked.

The fight was completely one-sided in Ruby's favor. Weiss could only describe it as a brutal dance. All of Ruby's blows had no intention of showing mercy, always looking for a quicker kill, and never allowing a single hit to be received. Arms bigger than her body snapped in her grip as she used one Beowulf as a club to swat the others before throwing it to the Ursa and kicking the Bear Grimm into a tree. She ducked under a claw swipe and punched the head off of the Grimm that dared to attack, and then grabbed the limb of another to pull the Grimm forward to send it hurling with a kick. The Grimm had died upon impact, but it was used as an effective projectile to kill more of its kind.

The final Grimm left was the Ursa, who made its reappearance with a powerful swipe to Ruby's head. The dragoness simply held the offending black paw and was left unshaken despite the force of the blow. Ruby's grip tightened on the limb and she slowly started to pull. Eventually, Weiss could hear the crack of bones breaking apart, then with one final heave Ruby tore the whole limb off. The Ursa roared in pain as its final breath before Ruby struck its head into paste using its own arm.

_'S-So brutal.' _Weiss thought. If only one could imagine what she would do against human opponents.

"Are you done gawking?" Ruby called out after taking a breather.

"I'm fine." Weiss replied, if a bit hesitantly. "You are incredibly merciless."

"Whatever kills them faster works." Ruby answered nonchalantly, continuing on their walk to the ruins.

"Then how about the part where you used an Ursa's arm to beat itself?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby shrugged. "Stress relief."

Weiss' brows furrowed. "You have issues."

Ruby let off a dry chuckle. "That's the pot calling the kettle back. One of us has an ass for a father and the other has an aunt that constantly tries to kidnap me."

"Are you making this up?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby sighed. "I wish. It makes my stay with my uncle Taiyang and Father a bit distant because she can use a portal on one of them to get to me. Fucking coward is what she is."

"I'm sorry what?" Exclaimed Weiss. "What is wrong with your family?"

"You know of Team STRQ, one of Beacon's most renown teams to graduate?" Ruby said, getting a nod from Weiss. "Two of them are my parents, Qrow Branwen and my mother Summer Rose. Aunt Bitch is my dad's twin sister, Raven Branwen, and the mother of my cousin, Yang. Taiyang is my honorary uncle and Yang's father. Being the best of the best didn't last long for the four because you want to know what my own aunt does when Yang is born? Not even a year old, she just abandons them."

"She honestly did that?" Weiss gasped. "But why?"

"It's because she thought they were too weak." Ruby scoffed as she said this. "Aunt Bitch talks about strength and all that shit, but she is nothing but a coward. Instead of being a parent, she runs away to join this bandit camp filled with nothing but cowards just like her. They claim they're strong, yet they raid on innocent villages that can't defend themselves."

"And these kidnappings you mentioned?" Weiss wondered.

"It all started when I was starting Signal Academy." Ruby said. "One night, I wake up only to meet Aunt Bitch face-to-face. She kept on talking how I was worthy of being in the tribe because of my strength, said that she was going to take me away to where I belong. She saw me as something useful, Weiss, because she doesn't have a spine to get strength herself. Only steal it. I was lucky enough Dad was nearby to chase her away, and that her Semblance with portals requires the other's permission. So yeah, I have a fucked up family. Just like you."

Ruby's eyes widened in realization she had been ranting for this long. "Wow, you may be right about the issues part. You make yourself a natural therapist to get that out of me."

"Maybe it's because you needed someone to talk to." Weiss consoled.

And it wouldn't be the last time Raven would try to kidnap Ruby. Taiyang and Qrow both had lures on them for Raven to use a portal to get to Ruby. That had caused them to literally distance Ruby for her safety with only Yang able to get close to her 24/7. Ruby still loved them to death, but it enraged her entire being towards Raven. Both she and Ddraig fully loathed the woman that decided to run away from them, and it infuriated them as dragons that she boasted about strength like the damn hypocrite she is. True strength is facing whatever challenges come at that come, no matter how difficult. So when Ruby can, she will find this bandit group, unleash the wrath of her Balance Breaker, make sure they all fucking burn, and bring Raven back to Yang in nothing but gift wrappings and a ball gag.

**[I have a few ideas we could use on her.] **Ddraig added.

_'Be sure to tell me later.' _Ruby replied.

A shrill snapped Ruby's attention to the sky. In the air was an avian Grimm of massive size with feathers that were black as night. As black as Raven's hair with similar red eyes. Suddenly, Ruby imagined Aunt Bitch's head replacing the Grimm. In short, a new stress reliever, which was currently sending down a hail of giant feathers to skewer them.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out.

Ruby used her Semblance to grab Weiss and hide behind a tree out of the way of the feathers. The Grimm gave another cry, intent on finding its new prey. As Ruby watched it from the tree, a malicious idea came to her head. Weiss did not know why, but she did not like the sickening grin that was spread on her new partner's face.

"Weiss, do you trust me?" Ruby asked.

"Y-Yeah." Weiss answered reluctantly. She knew not to be an enemy of Ruby after what she did to Cardin with just a stare.

"I need you to stay close and when I say so to use a time dilation glyph." Ruby informed, but got a quizzical look from Weiss. "What? You are one of the only families with an inheritable Semblance. I do my research."

Ruby withdrew Crescent Rose in its gun form. With a deep breath, Ruby whipped out of the cover of the tree and started shooting rounds at the Grimm. The more she continued to shoot, the more enraged the Grimm became. With an especially loud cry, the Grimm opened up its wings to their full wingspan and flapped them down to rain a constant barrage of feathers.

"Hold on!" Ruby exclaimed, putting Weiss' arm around her neck. "Now!"

Weiss whipped out her rapier and casted a time dilation glyph to slow down time. Her grip on Ruby tightened when, to her utter terror, Ruby jumped into the barrage of feathers. Her terror turned into amazement as Ruby was using the volley of feathers as stepping stones to reach the Grimm. At the very end, Ruby grabbed one of the feathers and jumped above the Grimm.

"The skies are mine!" Ruby roared as she plunged the feather deep into the neck.

The avian giant tried to shake them off, but Ruby was having none of it. She dug the feather deeper with a twist, forcing the Grimm into submission. Her green eyes scanned the land below them and spotted the ruins in the distance. With careful precision, Ruby forced the Grimm to glide to their destination.

"Are we seriously riding a Grimm all the way?!" Cried Weiss, holding onto Ruby for dear life.

"Oh fuck the hell yes we are!" Roared Ruby with biggest grin.

* * *

(Ruins)

Yang and Blake were the first to arrive at the ruins and chose the golden knight piece. That was when everything got a bit too much for the blonde brawler. First was a scream of a 'girl' in the distance. That assumption was dropped when it turned to be Jaune hurled into a tree. Next, to her shock, was an Ursa bursting through the trees with an orange-haired wielding a hammer riding on its back. The girl proceeded to dash to a queen piece and start singing "I'm Queen of the Castle!"

"Did she just ride an Ursa?" Blake said incredulously.

"I-" Yang did not get to finish the trees at the side were pushed down. Sprinting out was Pyrrha Nikos on the run from a massive Deathstalker.

"Did she run all the way with a Deathstalker?" Blake asked again.

"I-" Yet again Yang was interrupted when a cry of a large Grimm snapped their attention to the air. Their eyes widened when they saw a giant Nevermore in a dive bomb. Worse to the blonde she saw her cousin riding on the damn thing with a massive grin on her face, stabbing one its own feathers into the Grimm's neck to control it. The Deathstalker looked up to the strange scene of humans riding a Grimm before it met its end. The Nevermore crashed into its fellow Grimm beak first, plowing throught multiple trees like a plane in a controlled crash landing, and killing the Deathstalker instantly. Before the Nevermore could get its bearings, Ruby stabbed the sharp feather all the way through its neck to end it.

"Now that is how you make a fucking entrance!" Ruby cried, jumping off the dead Grimm with Weiss in tow.

"Please... don't ever... do that again." Weiss panted.

Before Ruby could take a step forward, the girl known as Nora blurred the distance between them and started to worship Ruby and to teach her. It only served to stroke her dragon pride and took the praise in.

"All in good time." Ruby said.

Meanwhile, Weiss decided to go ahead and retrieve the other knight piece and Pyrrha retrieved the last queen piece.

"Did your cousin just ride a Nevermore?" Blake asked.

Yang snapped, her eyes igniting in red. "I can't take it anymore. Could everyone just chill out for two seconds?!"

Her wish was granted as after two seconds nothing happened for the brawler and calmed down. The test was not yet over for them until they got to the cliff side. The eight students were about to make their trek to their next destination when a yellow glow resonated from the ruins. No one noticed it, but Ruby could sense the power that was coming from it. Her head snapped back, seeing an orange circle glowing like fire. Ddraig and her knew better of what that was, and by the symbol on it who was responsible.

_'Devils!' _

"GET DOWN!" Ruby shouted, and a split-second later an pulse of orange electricity surged throughout the entire Emerald Forest as a massive barrier was erected.

On the cliff side where Ozpin and Glynda waited, they were alarmed when they saw a flash of orange light wash through the top of Emerald Forest canopy. All the cameras were short-circuited, leaving them blind to the students below. When they tried to physically enter, they were somehow pushed back by an unknown force. A force that Ozpin was shocked to realize was magic that had been so long been lost to this world.

Back to the students who were recovering from the literal shock wave that went across the entire forest. Ruby was the least affected among the group, just merely stunned. The magic was nothing more than a higher-tiered barrier set to encompass a large area. According to Ddraig, it was devil standard when they acquired new territory. She was getting her bearings until she felt multiple strong magical signatures all dwarfing the magic user from that night by a significant margin. An especially powerful one that was closer to her level was speeding towards her faster than Ruby had ever faced in Remnant. So she a bit caught off when just as she got her bearings Ruby found a hand clamped on her face and she was speeding far away from her friends deeper into the forest whilst being carried by her assailant.

"RUBY!" Yang cried out, watching as Ruby and the unknown attacker were uprooting trees as they went. "Damn it, no."

Yang only sprinted a few steps before a golden portal somehow opened in her path with a sword of a beautiful craftsmanship protruding out. She looked around to find another way only to find more of the portals surrounding her. Her friends were also in the same boat trapped by golden gateways protruding weapons of excellent craftsmanship from blades, axes, halberds, and spears.

"Please, don't try to resist." Spoke a feminine deep voice. Yang whipped her head to the direction to meet another blonde herself with her hair tied into two pigtails and piercing blue eyes and a face etched into a cold stoic expression. Her top was very revealing only allowing a white bra to cover her modesty of DD-cup breasts. Red jagged tattoos went down from her shoulders to her hips. Her right arm was bare with only her hand armored while her left arm was covered in shimmering golden armor over red fabric. Her lower body was much more fitted to a golden knight with legs plated in gold and shin guards resting on her thighs. Around her neck was a collar glowing with runes. What caught the most attention to her was that she was floating in the air aided by three pairs of bat-like wings.

"Who the fuck are you and where is Ruby!?" Yang demanded, her eyes bleeding red.

"I am sorry it has come to this." Spoke the woman. "At least with me, I have the decency to show mercy."

"Oh don't be like that Angelica?" Spoke a cruel voice. Out of the trees revealed more people covered in cloaks to mask their faces, but each on had at least two pairs of same bat-like wings. Each and every one of them had cruel smiles, and dozens more were either still in the forest or floating in the air like a swarm.

"My orders were to await for Master, nothing else." Stated the identified Angelica.

"Hah, I can't believe Lord Bael's Bishop is so soft." Cackled one, sending a shiver down the students' spines. "He won't make a fuss if we play with them a little."

At this point, it didn't matter to Weiss if these people were Faunus or not. They were just plain sick people. Strangely, it seemed their own assailant thought the same way with the scowl on her features.

"You devils are such mongrels." Angelica cursed.

"Remember who you serve. You are only a weapon for us."

Angelica's eyes widened in rage and she opened a portal to skewer the devil who said that. Unfortunately, before it could go off the collar on her neck sparked in red electricity. The blonde grimaced in pain and dispelled the portal while the devils grinned smugly. It clicked in everyone's heads that she was being forced to do this.

"Ha-ha-ha, look how the Longinus wielder of the Gate of Babylon has fallen." Laughed a devil who has three pairs of wings.

"Even so, _our _orders were to exclusively hold them here until the Master has finished the dragon." Angelica repeated without emotion. "I believe we both know not to disappoint him."

Blake decided with Angelica momentarily distracted to make her escape by using a clone to escape from the portals trapping her. She dared not leave the students behind and instead took the blades of Gambol Shroud to attack the female devil. Angelica was much faster too react at the cat Faunus' approach. A portal opened right behind her with the grip first. She pulled it out with her right arm and steel clashed as Angelica blocked Blake's blade.

"I am not dying here!" Blake growled, losing the contest of strength as she was pushed down. "I will defeat you and you'll let us go."

"Ooh, that one was feisty!"

"I'm okay with a show!"

"Leave her in a meat pile!"

Angelica easily pinned down Blake with strength alone in the sword lock, allowing her to lean down to Blake's ear and whisper. "I really wish I could let you go. If you want to live for the next ten minutes, you are going to have last as long as possible against me. Our only hope is the dragon at this point."

Blake widened her eyes in realization. She understood the use of such a ploy to save time. With a small nod, Blake agreed and used her Semblance to flank to Angelica's side. Yet again, the woman reacted accordingly to block the blow, stoic as ever.

"You will have to do better than that." Angelica stated, swatting Blake away and summoning portals to surround her. "I hold the **Gate of Babylon**, one of the Longinus Sacred Gears. Push passed your best, or you and everyone here will die."

Blake's body tensed in fear as portals launched weapons of craftsmanship at the speed of bullets. It was only because of her Semblance using clones was the Faunus able to keep herself alive.

* * *

(With Ruby)

"Shit." Ruby groaned, rubbing her head. "Can't believe I let my guard down. Now, who is the fuck stick that threw me all the way here?"

Ruby could smell the devil was leering down at her. Right above Ruby was a tall devil almost six feet tall. He wore clothes of a high-ranking noble of one of the 72 Pillars. Judging by the symbol displayed proudly on the chest, it was the Bael clan. The man himself looked to be in his thirties. He had jet black hair with a black beard, and cruel violet eyes stared down at her. On his back was eight devil wings, showing that the man was indeed Ultimate-class.

"I swore that I meant to crack your skull open, dragon." Sneered the devil. "I am Credence Bael, head of the Bael clan and your executioner."

_'Okay Ddraig, what can you tell me about him?' _Ruby thought through their mental link.

**[The Bael clan is the supreme noble house among the devil society.] **Ddraig informed. **[And if memory serves right, the head of the Bael clan is the uncle of the current Lucifer. I may not have met the Super Devil much, but I know he would never condone this sort of action.]**

_'So the most powerful devil's own family would turn his back on him?' _Ruby thought in disappointment of Sizerchs.

**[That also means that the head of most powerful clan is part of the Old Satan Faction.] **Ddraig added. **[If you thought regular devils were bad, they are much worse. And if they have their sights on your world...]**

"Fuck all kinds of duck." Ruby swore out loud.

"Turn into oblivion!" Credence sneered as he fired a crimson blast.

Ruby's battle instincts kicked in, allowing her to effectively sidestep the blast the eviscerated the ground. Another blast came right for her and dodged just as easily. More and more came but Ruby just had to keep herself on the move. She could almost feel the annoyed scowl on the devil's face.

_'Does he not know how to aim!?'_ Ruby wondered incredulously.

**[The Bael clan is famed for the use of their bloodline, the Power of Destruction.] **Ddraig said. **[But in my experience, their arrogance makes that power a crutch for them, with the exception of Sizerchs. As powerful as this one is, you can take care of him without using me.]**

_'And this guy is supposed to be the head of the clan?'_ Ruby thought. _'How disappointing.'_

"Is running all you're good at, filthy reptile!?" Shouted Credence, his voice betraying his anger at having not killed this pest yet.

Ruby scowled and whipped out Moon Dragon in its gun form. Running as she did, Ruby let loose the bullets of Dust upon the devil, the roar of each shot music to her ears. Credence focused his power in his hand to disintegrate the bullets as they came, but was forced to fly out of the way. He fired a laser at Ruby, uprooting a tree into the sky. The dragoness used the in-flight trunk as a boost into the sky to get above the Bael. She sheathed away Moon Dragon and cocked back her fist that ignited in red flames.

**"Rose Dragon's Iron Fist."**

Ruby wanted to absolutely roar in disappointment as she landed the fiery punch to Credence's cheek. This was supposed to be the head of the most powerful Bael clan!? All she saw from this guy was blasts of magic that would instantly any of her friends, but he was so telegraphed. Was his pride in this Power of Destruction so much that he ignored anything else in combat!? She understood that she could become a dragon matriarch, but this was ridiculous.

_'Fuck it, might as well give him a free shot.' _Ruby thought, casually walking towards the Ultimate-class devil.

She felt the build-up of energy but made no move to dodge. As Ruby expected, a massive crimson wave of energy blasted on her front, sending her crashing into the trees and effectively burying her. Ruby was almost glad that she could feel pain. How long was it that anything pierced her Aura and actually make her feel pain at all? The blast was strong she will admit but it wasn't anything her draconic healing factor wouldn't solve.

Credence walked to the pile of rubble with a sickening smile of victory. His lips were bleeding blood with a nasty bruise on his jawline from Ruby last punch. He stepped on the wooden rubble, basking in his 'victory'.

"Now you see, dragon." Good grief, he was actually monologuing in Ruby's 'death'. "The devil race is the most mighty, and the Bael clan is the mightiest of devils. You had no chance. You will always be underneath our feet, just like the lowly humans will be under our feet. It is our right as such as superior beings. With you of the way, there's no end to what we will do.

"Sizerchs is a damn fool to think we can 'coexist' with humans, that we can be like them. No, we are the dominant ones to do as we please. Such as those humans back there. Maybe I'll leave the women alive for some fun for us."

Ruby's demeanor of boredom literally snapped to rage of what he implied. Not only did he promise murder, but also rape that included her own cousin. Instantly, Credence was blown back as Ruby unleashed the draconic power she held inside her. A massive red aura exploded outward taking the form of a roaring dragon. Smoke covered the Bael's vision as the wood burned to ashes. Through the thick and heavy aura that definitely matched the dragon kings, Credence shivered as deep emerald eye with a slitted silver pupil glared at him.

"Still have fight left in you." Credence sneered, trying to put some steel in his voice. "I always knew that you dragons were too stubborn for your own good. Allow me-"

He was caught off as Ruby's hand snapped to his neck, already cutting off his supply of air. The smoke cleared to see Ruby as stoic as ever, but Credence could tell that her eyes spoke differently. She was beyond furious as her emerald eyes burned with a dragon's fury. Her very soul was out in the open, and it spoke for no mercy to be delivered. Her hand started to glow with fire to burn Credence's neck

**"You," **Ruby growled, her voice almost inhumane to that of a dragon's voice, **"come into _my _territory and challenge me. I would have welcomed it, but you had the audacity to threaten _my people. My _family for your own selfish desires."**

Credence couldn't believe that such a pest was striking fear into him. He charged his Power of Destruction into his hand to impale Ruby, but found it gripped in her other arm. With a flick of her wrist, the elbow was completely ripped with bone showing through the skin. Ruby let him fall to the ground on his knees, cradling his useless limb.

**"What a despicable waste of life you are." **Ruby growled coldly. **"You want to be a devil that they all think, one where they are just pure, shameless evil. Then prepare for the fucking consequences that come with it."**

Credence reached the end of his nerves and tried to make a getaway from this monster. He had only seen this type of malice from Rizevim himself. While the Super Devil himself was just plain evil, Ruby was pure wrath. Unlike Rizevim, there was no means of escaping it. As soon as his wings unfolded Ruby yanked him down forcefully into the ground then stepping onto his back with an audible crunch. Before Credence could recall his wings, Ruby took ahold of two of them.

**"No." **Ruby growled, her eyes flashing green. **"You don't deserve to fly in my skies."**

For the absolute horrible things he promised on _her _people, punishment was to be made. When one is the subject of a dragon's fury, there is nothing to match the inherent cruelty that follows. As it was, it was music to her ears as Ruby heard not the cries of agony from the so-called head of the Bael clan, but the sweet tearing of tendons and flesh being slowly pulled apart.

* * *

(Back with the others)

Blake was down on the ground panting from exhaustion. Her Aura had diminished too long ago from receiving just one hit from those swords launched like missiles. Even in combat, Angelica could just swat Blake away with her overwhelming strength. Not even Adamn was this strength. Now here she was on the ground, portals surrounding her ready to unleash swords to skewer and use her as a sheath.

"For what it's worth," Angelica said with a slight grimace, "I'm sorry."

Before the final blow could come down, all attention was diverted as something crashed into the area. Once the dust cleared, the devils and students' eyes widened at the very mangled body gone through all sorts of torture. It was of a man of regal standing, but now shown to have forcefully fallen in defeat by the state of his dress that was in mere tatters. His torso looked to be twisted and bathed in his own blood. All the devils, including Angelica, paled at the sight of their strongest.

Two certain details made those of the students rise bile in their throats, with Jaune hurling out his meals of the day. Three wings remained on his back with signs of others that were ripped off, and two that were ripped off were somehow stabbed into his sides. His right forearm was barely hanging on to the elbow by a strip of flesh. His left arm however was ripped cleanly off by the bicep. Despite showing signs of life by the soft whimpers coming from Credence, the state he was in could only be described as a legal corpse.

"L-Lord Bael lost!?" Gasped some the devils, his previous grin paling to one of terror.

"I knew it." Exclaimed a short one, the only one with the most acute sensory skills. "I told him that dragon was powerful. She could easily be a new Dragon Queen."

"Let's just kill these people then and take care of that filthy reptile." One boldly declared.

"That doesn't matter!" Shouted the short one, his voice dripping with fear. "If Lord Bael couldn't kill the dragon, then we don't stand a chance. And that monster is going to...! G-Going to...Ah, aah, aaha, aaaha...!"

His face, or what could be seen of it, scrunched up in pure terror and his skin paled to white as snow. His eyes were locked ahead of him from where Lord Bael was thrown from. All eyes, human and devil, locked onto the walking form of Ruby entering the field, and they all became stark white what they saw. The air felt thick like mud and burned like embers in her very presence that was no longer being held back. The sheer concept of rage and dominance was physically forcing themselves upon them, causing the humans to sink to their knees. Her Aura (Or what it even Aura?) burned off her like a crimson inferno roaring in rage. The ground burned to ashes each step she took. Her face was shadowed by her hair, but it did not stop the glowing menace of her slitted emerald eyes.

"Oh, don't mind me." Ruby said, her voice slowly turning into a feral growl. "By all means... **Give me some ideas!"**

What stood before them wreathed in draconic flames was the apex in this world. They dared to violate her territory and so will face a dragon's wrath, even at the expense of the secret she had been keeping for so long.

* * *

**I think you should realize by now that I am quite the sadist. That is why a sadist Ruby and Akeno will be the doom of this world, and I will make that happen. And the devils are basically down right dead. But after this, Ruby will have to reveal a lot of truths to both teams of RWBY and JNPR about what she really is. So please, tell me what you think of Ruby's torture methods?**

**And yes, Credence is my take of who the head of Bael clan really is. Making him part of the Old Satan Faction is just my why to kind of vent how much I really hate him. From the devils that are not like Sizerchs such as heads of the noble houses, I don't really expect them to be that powerful.**

**Angelica is a character from Fate/kaleid I believe (I forget). I made the Gate of Babylon a Sacred Gear and a Longinus is such a good power that I couldn't overlook. She will be a more important character to the story since she was forced in Credence's peerage and will follow Ruby for saving her. Her Balance Breaker will be the golden armor and Ea of course since that definitely has the capability of killing gods.**

**I received an interesting review from the last chapter that I guess has led me to reveal this. Ruby has gone to the DxD universe at some point during her training, mostly in the ways of senjutsu. So she has already close ties with the Shinto Faction from her very brief visits there to master senjutsu from other Yokai. Otherwise, she has no ties to other factions, especially the Biblical factions. More information will come up later in the story, I promise.**

**On a side note, can someone point me in the direction where I can find Ruby with the Boosted Gear or something that makes her OP? If not, I kindly ask any artists to make such an image of Ruby in Scale Mail.**

**Up next is Chapter 5: Dragon's Fury.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	5. Dragon's Fury

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: Dragon's Fury**

Submission. That is the only way they could feel just standing in Ruby's very presence encased in an aura of crimson fire. The ground was shaking under the pressure of her power. The bark on trees shattered apart like glass, and her red cloak billowed up in the air like a pair of wings. Lightning crackled around her body like a thunderstorm and embers of deep red escaped her mouth.

"Ruby..." Yang gasped. She had seen her cousin angry many times, but this was on a whole different scale. She couldn't believe it, but Yang felt that her own cousin would legitimately kill her from the anger that was physically rolling off of her in waves. Each step that Ruby took, the devils took two steps back. Those in the air were petrified in fear at the defeat of their strongest devil.

_'Ddraig, reveal yourself.' _Ruby said mentally.

**[Are you sure about that?]** Ddraig questioned.

_'The supernatural has already revealed itself, so there's no point in hiding.' _Ruby reasoned. _'They will ask questions, and I will answer them. Besides, I don't intend to leave any of these devils alive.'_

**[Very well.]** Ddraig replied.

In a flash of red light, the arms of the **Boosted Gear** revealed themselves to reality. Thick scales shimmering like plates of crimson steel layered on her arms from the tips of her fingers to her shoulders. On the back of each hand was a bright green gem glowing with power, and the passed the elbows and shoulders was a golden fang. On the shoulders featured a jet engine spewing crimson flames. On the sight of the Boosted Gear, the devils who recognized the Longinus voiced their fears.

"But that's the **Boosted Gear**!"

"We are so fucked!"

"Th-This is the new Red Dragon Emperor!"

That devil earned a bolt of red lightning through his heart for the sexist title. It was so fast that the only sign of the blast was Ruby's smoking finger.

**[Yeesh, you're as pissed as Tiamat about that.] **Ddraig commented, his voice now being heard by all present as the gems glowed.

Angelica was able to keep most of her facade, but she did have a foot behind her in case of escape. Golden portals into the treasures of the world opened up behind her for defense and around Ruby to strike at a moment's notice. Ruby quirked an eyebrow feeling the mix of holy, draconic, and demonic energies from the many weapons that protruded from the Gate of Babylon. It had to a Sacred Gear and not some magic that could produce weapons to rival weapons of legend, excluding those of Excalibur-class of course. It was like a stand off between the two races, one who can clearly wipe out the other army.

**[Huh, well I'll be.] **Ddraig said. **[So are you going to reveal yourself, Gilgamesh, or are you going to just ignore me?]**

Angelica widened her eyes when her right hand moved on its own. A red circuitry-like wisps of magic condensed around her palm before it took a shape of something made of pure gold. It looked to be the most complicated shape of a key with a handle that keeps shifting its shape. Between the key and handle was a red gem that glowed the same as Ddraig.

**[Don't make demands to me, reptile.]** Spoke a definite male human voice as the gem glowed.

"So I take it that is another Longinus, right Ddraig?" Ruby said.

**[Indeed.]** Ddraig confirmed.** [That is the Sacred Gear, the Gate of Babylon, and sealed within is Gilgamesh, King of Heroes. As such, whoever holds this Sacred Gear has access to all the treasures of the world and even superior versions of legendary weapons. It has been lost for a few centuries though now that is not such a mystery if the wielder was in a peerage the whole time. I find it surprising that Gilgamesh would let his partner to serve at all.]**

**[Hmph.] **Scoffed Gilgamesh. **[I would not be serving these mongrels if we weren't forced as slaves for that pathetic excuse of nobility. It does put a smile on my face seeing the rightful mess you put that mongrel of a Bael through.]**

Ruby suddenly spread a sharp smile as a thought came to mind. "Oh really? So if I did this..."

Ruby pointed a finger aimed at Angelica, who tensed her body in caution. A red bolt zipped from her finger faster than any bullet would ever produce. Angelica summoned a shield of silver to block her vital points but when the bolt hit she felt no pain. Instead there was the sound of something crumbling and a lack of weight around her throat. The new Queen of Heroes touched her neck to find the collar gone. Her stoic facade crumbled into one of awe with teary eyes as she stared at Ruby like a saint.

"Th-Thank..." Angelica tried to get the words out as Ruby walked passed her.

"If you want to thank me, then keep my people safe." Ruby said nonchalantly. "I will deal with this nuisance."

Angelica regained her composure and gave a nod to the Red Dragon Empress. She jumped forward in front of the Beacon initiates to stand guard and reversed the portals to aim at the devils that have ridiculed her for centuries.

"Traitorous bitch."

"Tch, as if I'd be loyal to mongrels." Angelica retorted, summoning a holy sword into her right hand.

"Ruby, I need an explanation of what the fuck is going on here?!" Yang exclaimed, voicing everyone's question who were too shocked to even say anything.

Ruby spared a passing glance to her cousin, seemingly not caring. But internally, Ruby was trying her best to not wince at the look of betrayal in Yang's eyes as her secret world was revealing itself in the worst way possible.

"You will know soon enough." Ruby answered.

"Guys, we have to leave." Panicked one devil. "This dragon can equal the dragon matriarchs, and if she really is the new wielder of the Boosted Gear none of us stand a chance. We have to report this to Lord Lucifer."

"And what makes you think that I will allow any of you to live?" Ruby bellowed coldly, lacing her voice with magic so all of them could hear it. She extended her left hand outwards and chanted. **"Spatial Expansion."**

Ddraig bellowed **[BOOSTS] **to fuel Ruby's spell. All eyes widened as the ground somehow expanded, defying all laws of reality. The trees moved aside to the far edges of their sight, revealing the full army of devils that would be stationed in the Emerald Forest. This spell served as the direct opposite to Albion's **Dimensional Rift** that halved the size of what the wielder saw. The obvious ability of Spatial Expansion is increasing the very space before her to get rid of the problem of fighting in close-quarters or reveal the enemy in a terrain such as a forest.

_'Now to to deal with the devils up there.' _Ruby thought, eyeing the devils in the sky.

Ruby gathered her hands together, cupping them together. Electricity screeched to life from her palms and formed a brilliant red orb letting off deep pulses. She pumped more and more crimson lighting into the singularity while also condensing the building energy to keep the shape. If someone were to try and hold it, the very weight would go through a mountain because of the density.

**"Greatest Thunder."**

Ruby hurled the orb high into the sky, where it instantly imploded into a dome of violent red lightning. The sheer power was so much the plasma made a shell and forced all within the vicinity to be pulled in like a black hole. That is what happened to all the devils in the air as they struggled to escape the pull of the lightning distortion without success. Any who even touched the singularity disintegrated to their very atoms.

When it came to magic, lightning was Ruby's most talented field. Even though her fire was unique, it was inherited from her sacrifice of her heart to Ddraig. The red lightning however was all her making, and even Ddraig admitted that he never found such a prodigy in a dragon with lightning, especially turning it red. It was the sole reason the Heavenly Dragon dubbed Ruby as the Blood Thunder Dragon Queen.

The students watched in morbid thought as Ruby had single-handedly annihilated all the devils in the sky. Once they were all dead, the singularity collapsed via Ruby's command in an electrical shock wave.

"Don't bother running." Ruby reminded the army of devils that stood before her. "Either fight or die."

She could smell the fear permeating off of them by her very presence. The whole situation was not looking good for them. Not only were they facing the new Red Dragon Empress with draconic power to be a dragon matriarch, but their own Longinus wielder had turned against them. It did surprise Ruby that none of them tried to run. Perhaps there was some bravery among the scum. That, or their fear went full circle. Ruby decided to not use the **Boosted Gear** and instead use her own power.

(Cue "Doom - BFG Division")

"Very well then." Ruby announced, pulling both Moon Dragon and Crescent Rose.

_'That's not Dust!?' _Weiss mentally noted seeing her partners dual scythes glowing with the elements of fire and ice. _'How is she doing that without Dust?!'_

Ruby started to walk forward progressing into a run. Her twin scythes were at her sides leaving a trail of both fire and ice in her wake. The nerves of the grounded devils broke with one letting out a war cry to meet his fate. The rest soon followed charging the dragoness in human disguise, brandishing swords, spears, and even some guns. At the apex of the clash between one vs. many, Ruby launched off her feet like a rocket. In an instant, devils were sent through the air like a battering ram ran through the whole formation. Yet instead of bodies, the students were treated to the brutal sight of bloody body parts and enough blood in the air to make it rain red.

It never did stop since Ruby continued her absolute slaughter of the devils before her. One slice from either of her scythes was enough to bisect devils with ease. It didn't matter if they be Mid-class or High-class as they all fell the same way. She had already broken to the center of their ranks and none could halt her onslaught. Ruby twirled her scythes in a merciless dance of blood and steel with the occasional shot of a bullet.

She dashed through their attacks like a phantom floating above the ground and swiftly taking away their lives. She swung Moon Dragon down to send a wave of blue fire to disintegrate every devil in her path. Simultaneously, Ruby swung Crescent Rose behind her unleashing a blast of frost freezing the devils behind her to death.

Deciding that her hand-to-combat could use a test, Ruby threw Crescent Rose like a boomerang cutting down every devil in its way. It stopped when the blade of Crescent Rose impaled a random Mid-class through the chest, but when it struck the ground the ice enchantment unleashed a glacier over four stories tall in the shape of a frozen wave. This wave-shaped ice sculpture was covered in sharp icicles like a porcupine with each one having impaled at least one devil that were unfortunately in the way.

Back with Ruby, she jumped over and lopped the heads of devils as she went before settling back down. She ducked under the swing of a sword and brought up Moon Dragon effectively splitting the devil in two. Flowing through the motion, Ruby grabbed the sword and expertly threw it towards devils aiming firearms and magic circles, even impaling two before the sword exploded in a blast of steel and lightning via Ruby's magic overloading it. Next, she trapped another devil with Moon Dragon and hooked him around to throw him into a group of devils. When they were staggered, Ruby let loose a full clip killing all of them via collateral.

More got braver in a simultaneous charge from all sides. In response, Ruby focused her magic and red lightning crackled at her feet. She danced around her foes and dodge their attacks like water and wind. On the offense, no one could track her feet as they struck at their own legs. The dragon lightning was so vicious when it came in contact the limb was torn off like a twig. The devil found themselves falling to the ground with their balance disrupted. They could do nothing but watch as Ruby's feet spun around in a full circle, and the next second blood exploded off the tops of headless bodies.

Her right palm snapped up to strike a blow to a chin of a devil on her flank with enough force to snap her neck. Another devil, female as well, came from the her left flank with a forward fist. To Ruby, the blow was coming in slow-motion and it was easy for her to redirect the force of the blow to the ground, trip the devil, and then stomp on her head like a watermelon. Her ears picked up the swish of a sword slash aimed for her neck and responded accordingly by ducking under the blow and sending a roundhouse kick that ripped the attacker's head off. A devil tried his luck while Ruby was attacking but met a Spartan kick to the chest, crushing the lungs and ribs underneath.

Seeing a devil with a pistol nearby, Ruby grabbed a devil in front of her and used him as a meat shield to get in close. Once in range, Ruby threw the dead devil in her hand and grabbed the other devil's arm with the gun. With a flick, she snapped the devil's elbow and the gun dropped in her grasp while at the same time she applied a destruction magic seal rigged to explode. She kicked the devil away into a group that led to Crescent Rose, and used the pistol to shoot whatever devils she could aim for the most kills through collateral. The other devil that kicked away blew from the destruction magic seal she placed, taking about thirty of his comrades with him.

"Oh my..." Jaune gasped, trying his best not to heave. "She's... slaughtering them... so m-much bl-blood... Oh gods, is that someone's guts... a-an arm... B-BLERGH!"

Blake did not know how to properly think seeing this absolute slaughter of the enemy. No, carnage was a better word for it. Every move that Ruby made promised no mercy. Every attack dealt was specifically meant for a brutal yet quick kill. What terrified so much was the look on Ruby's face. There was nothing in reaction to the lives that she was taking. Not even Adam was like this.

Pyrrha was speechless, her mouth open to catch flies. At first, she was disturbed at the surmounting death caused by one of her fellow initiates like it was an everyday thing. Yet, she paid more attention to the casual way Ruby was killing them. Her movements were perfect, breathtaking even. Damage could only be received if Ruby allowed it, and she flowed through her motions of attack like water to bring out the most of her efficiency. The Mistralian was always hailed as the "Invincible Girl" and always hated it. Seeing Ruby fighting against an entire army and winning, that showed her who the true "Invincible Girl" was.

As terrifying as Ruby was, there was a small part of Pyrrha deep within her that could not wait to fight the dragoness.

None were worse than Yang. Not even a single thought went through the blonde as she went completely catatonic. She always knew that Ruby was more violent than a person should, but her cousin had her lovely moments. But seeing her kill so many without batting an eyelash, and the fact she tortured someone, her mind could not accept it.

Ruby whipped her head in the direction of a magic barrage from the right. She reached out her right arm surging with red lightning that stretched out larger than she herself and taking the shape of a dragon's wing.

**"Thunder Dragon's Wing Attack."**

Ruby slammed down the extended limb, striking with the force of a lightning bolt. The earth kicked up dust as it crumbled from the blow and the bodies of devils flew in the air. Using her Semblance, Ruby dashed to Crescent Rose and rejoined it to her right hand. Both scythes in hand, Ruby ran up the wave of ice, and with the help of her dragon lightning leaped into the air. As she ascended, Ruby twirled Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon as they trailed their respective elements, thus creating a beautiful dance of blue fire and ice twisting together with such elegance. The dance stopped at Ruby's peak where she held the scythes over her head, then shifted her weight to come back to the ground.

Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon came down with a respective bang. Fire and ice somehow worked together as the blue fire spread out like a flood. Those who tried to escape the blast radius found themselves trapped by the ice of Crescent Rose before the blue flames burned them to the bone. Moon Dragon's fire had also melted the frozen glacier, causing a cloud of steam to descend on the battlefield.

With the steam hiding her, Ruby took the opportunity to snap the hilts of Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon together. Their lengths and blades shrunk together as the weapons automatically mecha-shifted into one. Now held in both hands was a double-ended scythe as tall as she with each blade pointed to the opposite side of the other, much like a fan, and charged back into the fray. This was her scythes' ultimate form, Blood Moon.

While the devils were blinded by the thick steam, Ruby's heightened senses easily mapped through the cloud. Wherever Ruby passed spinning her bringer of death, blood erupted from the devils as they were sliced apart and at the same time deflecting bullet fire and magical attack. Blood yet again rained down like a storm of the apocalypse, and there was so much death so quick the steam was colored red. None of them could see Ruby until it was too late, and all they could hear was the scream of agony of their comrades that was quickly silenced by steel slicing into flesh and bone. She jumped over their heads and twirled Blood Moon to lob of the heads of the devils she passed.

She stomped on the ground hard enough to crater the ground then twirled Blood Moon above her head fast enough to cause a powerful twister to surround her and pick up the devils via the powerful winds. When enough devils were gathered, screaming for their lives, Ruby leaped up through the eye of the storm slicing apart her enemies as she went to the top. The twister of wind turned into one of blood carrying body parts before dissipating to let the collected blood rain down.

Ruby still did not stop, planting her feet upon a devil who had lost his mind of the carnage and found his chest caved in. The rest snapped to attention drawing out magical blades in hope to wound Ruby and escape. Her scythe easily crushed through their steel like glass and punished them with their lives. One brave devil wielded a weak blade charged with lightning. Ruby decided to have fun with that devil and let him have a blow. When it came down however, the blade snapped into pieces and the lightning was absorbed into Ruby's mouth like a straw. To shocked, the devil had no time to escape before he found his throat in the Red Dragon Empress' hold and staring at burning green eyes.

"You want to dance with me as well?!" Ruby snarled.

Apparently, the more ruthless devils decided to blast Ruby with explosive magic at the sacrifice of the devil she was holding. Ruby wasn't harmed at all, but she was pushed far back due to the blast radius. She anchored her scythe into the ground to stop her velocity and found herself almost back with Angelica still keeping guard of the initiates.

Ruby stood straight up, dusting off dirt that collected on clothes. Her eyes narrowed in concentration summoning flames into her lungs. Rose-colored fire attempted to rage from her gullet like an erupting volcano, but Ruby kept it in to fuel its rage. The devils and the initiates could feel the rising heat of the flames she was about to unleash.

**"Rose Dragon's Majestic Destroyer."**

Ruby lurched her head forward and breathed out what could only be described as an avalanche of raging flames. The initiates watched in utter horror as the devils could only scream in terror before their bodies turned to ashes. The towering flames continued throughout the valley indiscriminate of what it touched. Some tried to prolong their lives with water spells but ended up being boiled by the super-heated steam. Even the surrounding trees were not spared considering the distance as their leaves turned to ash and the bark charred.

The flames died out eventually, leaving the open field a charred wasteland, befitting of a dragon. To her surprise they were a significant amount of survivors who were at the edge of the fire's reach. They had barely weathered through the heat of the flames through the use of barrier magic, and it was a miracle on their part that they were still able to fight. Perhaps it was in hope that they wouldn't have to face anything worse than that.

How wrong they were. There is a reason Ddraig named her the Blood Thunder Dragon Queen. Ruby stilled her body as she yet again gathered even more power than last time. In fact, there was much the initiates could see a crimson glow going up her spin and emerging toward here mouth. Her green eyes turned into pure blood red sparking off electricity, and a deep hum resonated from her throat.

**"Thunder Dragon's Final Annihilation."**

If the fire was an avalanche, then what came was a tsunami of blood red plasma flooding the front of the valley. This time none of them got to scream as the breath of plasma disintegrated them at the molecular level. It all happened in an instant of a bright golden flash then nothing. There were no survivors this time and their only remains were the black ashes that fell on the ground like black snow. The ground was carved through and molten from the heat of the lightning, and in the distance a whole chunk of a cliff side in the distance was blown away. The sheer pressure of the dragon lightning shattered the barrier and the illusion that was set upon it towards outside eyes.

Ruby let out a breath, canceling her buildup of energy now that the threat was done for. She released the spell and the land shrunk back as the forest came back together. The silence was palpable between the dragoness and the initiates with the only sound being the soft hum of Angelica's **Gate of Babylon **and the crunch of Ruby's footsteps on the grass.

That silence was then over by the broken chuckles of the also broken noble Credence. He coughed blood as he laughed but that did not deter him from cackling like a madmen. Ruby raised a curious eyebrow at Credence's sudden attitude, possibly maybe losing his mind from his entire army being obliterated by just one soul.

"So... after all... this time... the new Red Dragon Empress was here in... this world." Chuckled Credence in between coughs. "You're strong... quite literally a Dragon Queen if I say so. But if you were anything else... you would... have nothing... to fear..."

"Where are you going with this?" Ruby questioned in a neutral tone.

Credence continued on with a sickening grin. "For all your power... you should fear _him. _The White One has awakened."

For the first time, Ruby's eye widened in shock and flashed through emotions of shock. In a blur she had the broken body of Credence held by his neck, glaring slitted green eyes upon the noble.

"Tell - me - everything!" Ruby snarled.

"Ah yes, your eternal rival." Credence said. "For all your power, he is still stronger. And I have full confidence that he is the greatest White Dragon Emperor of past, present, and future. If he wanted to, he would become a Maou more powerful than Lucifer. So should quake in fear for he will come for you, very soon."

He expected to see the look of shock and fear in the dragoness' eyes, but Credence was treated to an unnerving surprise. Instead of shaking in fear, Ruby started to chuckle and her shoulders shook. Her chuckles soon turned into maniacal laughter and she had to hold her head to stop shaking so much, and Credence bore witness to an expression of an insane smile stretching so far to reveal all of her sharp teeth with dilated pupils so small her eyes would just be pure white.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Laughed Ruby, throwing Credence away like he was trash. "I'm supposed to be afraid!? On the contrary, I couldn't be more happy in my entire fucking life. You know, I thought after training my ass off for half my life, I was afraid that I would be too strong." Ruby blurred away and reappeared with a foot atop of Credence's chest. "I really cannot thank you enough for this wonderful news. If he is as strong as you say he is, then let him come. It will be a glorious battle. If by all chance, would you tell me his name?"

"You're insane." Credence spat. "I won't give you that satisfaction but I will tell you this. He is a Super Devil and will become more powerful than the likes of Lucifer. I can promise you that."

"Oh~, I can't wait." Ruby almost moaned out. Her dragon instincts were on fire in ecstasy. Her destined rival sounded so powerful, and there was no lie in Credence's eye. Finally, a proper challenge, an inkling of defeat so she could feel the rush of battle. She hid it well, but at Ruby's core as a dragon she was a battle junkie, always looking for a new challenge. For she was the new Dragon of Domination, the Blood Thunder Queen, and the alpha of Remnant.

Credence fell unconscious as he succumbed to his wounds. Disbelief riddled his face of the monster that was excited to meet the new Dragon of Supremacy. He mentally of why did they _both _have to battle maniacs.

* * *

(Somewhere in DxD universe)

Vali was minding his own business, possibly wondering who to fight that was strong, until he suddenly sneezed. Kuroka, Bikou, and Arthur gave him quizzical looks. He brushed them off with a gesture, but he couldn't shake this wonderful feeling of excitement boiling his blood. Somehow, he could tell that the coming future promised a wonder he will never expect. In this rush of excitement, his signature grin flashed on his face. The kind that Vali saved for the rival that promised to give him the greatest fight of his life.

_'You're somewhere out there, my rival.' _Vali thought. _'I cannot wait to meet you, and I know that you feel the same way as well.'_

Mechanical wings made of blue energy unfolded from his back, glowing blue as Albion, the Heavenly Dragon of Supremacy, fully agreed with his partner.

* * *

**That was a nice little slaughter of Old Satan Faction devils. And now you all got a sneak peek with Vali that will coming up shortly in future chapters before the events of Vol. 2. Angelica will be the first free High-class devil of Remnant that will gain her own Evil Pieces and join Ruby with protecting Remnant. More and more of the supernatural will also appear as the world is slowly merging close to the worlds of DxD, much like how the Underworld is connected to the human world.**

**Character Bio.**

**Subject: Ruby Rose.**

**Alias: Red Dragon Empress; Blood Thunder Dragon Queen; Defender of Remnant.**

**Race: Dragon (Formerly Human)**

**Affiliation: Remnant; Beacon. Shinto Faction. Great Red.**

**Rank: Ultimate-class (Dragon Matriarch level); Unknown with the Boosted Gear.**

**Abilities/Feats: Expert swordswoman and wielder of twin scythes. Master-level user of senjutsu. Holder of the Boosted Gear, allowing her to increase her power 2 times over and over, and has mastered Balance Breaker. Mastery of dragon lightning and fire. Capable of annihilating a small army with ease. Uses spells that can increase the size of any object or space itself. Supreme strength and speed with deadly hand-to-hand combat capabilities. Wields a Holy Sword of her own making by the name of Anduril. Transformations of human, semi-dragon, and full dragon. Immortality.**

**Caution: Do not provoke subject via family and friends, or will be fucked up beyond belief. Look to the Credence case for more details.**

**Next is Chapter 6: Dominance and Truth**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**

**Edited: Okay, this is weird. I am not getting any reviews on Chapter 5 on the website, yet I can see them in my email only. I see the number on the site, but not the actual reviews. :(**


	6. Dominance and Truth

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 6: Dominance and Truth**

It was a regular council meeting in the Underworld. In the city of Lilith in a Roman-style court room sat the multiple leaders of devil society. These included the lords and ladies of the noble houses of Gremory, Phenex, and Astaroth. The only oddity was the absence of Lord Bael. Seated above the nobles were three of the Maou Sizerchs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Serafall Leviathan. For most, this was a boring routine that they had to put up with in order to address any domestic and foreign issues. Otherwise, it was a slow death by boredom.

However, that was not the case when they felt an immense surge of draconic energy. There were exclaims from the guards outside followed by a couple of thuds. Every devil in the council room tensed into action of whatever came through those doors. The iron slabs were blasted open and something was hurled through into a pillar. All eyes widened at the mangled body of Lord Bael.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted Lord Phenex. "Who dares to attack the head of the Bael clan?!"

**"Should I even consider one who I deem is lower than scum?"**

Heavy footsteps approached the entrance to the council room. As it got closer, the devils noticed a very deep emerald glow of gems across a body. Crimson scales layering on top of each other created a mech-like super armor. A helm of a dragon with golden horns and emerald green eyes glared heatedly at the devils present, even towards the Maou. The jaws of the devils dropped on realization that it was the Scale Mail, the Balance Breaker of the Red Dragon Emperor.

Or, to be more accurately, the Red Dragon Empress as they noted the Scale Mail was much more slim than bulky to accentuate the curves of the feminine body, such as where the scales were angled to show the inward curving of the sides and the making of a corset-like armor on the chest area. There was just a bit of bulk on the forearms and shoulders, where the green gems glowed on top of the palms and the engines roared with fire above the shoulders. From her back was a fully-grown pair of crimson dragon wings.

"RED DRAGON EMPRESS!" Exclaimed most of the devil in the court room, their eyes wide with surprise, shock, and even some hints of fear. The Maou were far more composed as they unraveled the appearance of this generation's wielder of the Boosted Gear.

"How dare you barge in here, attacking the head of Bael clan!?" Growled a high-ranked devil. "This is an act of war."

**"You all have a lot of nerve after the shit your so-called noble pulled." **Snarled the Empress, her voice mechanical and deeper via the helm.

Sizerchs narrowed his eyes. "What warrant you to attack the head of Bael clan?"

**"That's where you misunderstand." **The Empress hissed, her draconic aura flaring. **"Your precious Lord Baelattacked me. Trespassed into my territory. Threatened my people with murder and rape. All under the name of the Old Satan Faction."**

Instantly, the room erupted in shouts of the devils accusing the Red Dragon Empress of lying to the court. Ruby took all the hateful accusations without care. Devils were so predictable were their pride, so honestly this wasn't much of a surprise. After all, she had much more evidence to back up Credence's crime.

**"Angelica." **Ruby called out, her voice loud enough to silence the devils.

Another pair of footsteps echoed across the council room until they revealed the new Queen of Heroes. Her blue eyes narrowed in a vicious glare more cold than Grayfia upon the devils. Ever since being enslaved by the leech of a Bael, she wanted nothing to do with them. The image of the nobles themselves weren't exactly endearing to her either as they were content like fat pigs.

_'I can't believe I gave my humanity away for these mongrels.' _Angelica thought.

**"This is Angelica." **Ruby introduced. **"She was a Bishop but rather be a servant she was forced to be a slave. For centuries I might add right under your noses. Now, I'm not foolish enough just to present this little evidence, so I'll start with this. Have you wondered what happened to the Longinus Sacred Gear, the Gate of Babylon? Why no one else in centuries has had it? That is because she has been the wielder, hidden away from everyone by Credence and enslaved as a weapon."**

The devils were about to call Ruby out as a liar in response, but the more ancient devils kept their cool. Ruby gave Angelica a knowing glance, and the Queen of Heroes nodded back. The whole room went silent when they sensed the buildup of magical energy that put them on edge. Angelica's Sacred Gear showed itself, opening golden ripples in the air the protruded out weapons of superior craftsmanship with all them poised to attack. It added to Ruby's case that they were weapons from the **Gate of Babylon **that produced a holy aura, a feat impossible for normal devils.

The accusations against Ruby were starting to diminish as the evidence against Credence was mounting ever more. For some in the room, they looked to Credence to disbelief. Sure, he was a prideful asshole that abandoned his own sons, but none of it was as extreme to this. None were more shocked than Sizerchs Lucifer himself. He screamed mentally to himself why he didn't see this coming while another wanted to deny his uncle's crimes. It hurt the worst when your own family betrays you.

Angelica wasn't done as she reached into a portal behind her. Instead of a weapon it was a scroll with the insignia of the Bael clan on it. She tossed it over to Ajuka as she knew with his intelligence there was no way he could screw it up. Ajuka tentatively opened the scroll and his eyes widened at the contents.

"That holds every detail of that mongrel's illegal empire, including slaves, Extra Pieces, and contacts with terrorists." Angelica briefed. "I assure you everything on it is true."

"Sh-She's right." Ajuka admitted. "It's all here."

At this point, Sizerchs slumped back in his chair, his face etched with shock that his own uncle was with the Old Satan Faction.

**"He made his choice, and paid the consequences for it threatening my people." **Ruby said. **"Is it really unimaginable that the head of the one of the most prestigious clans turned on you? His pride and arrogance was his doing, and I find it quite disturbing that Lord Bael was able to turn his back on all of you so easily."**

"What are you getting at?" Lord Gremory inquired.

Ruby couldn't but chuckle. **"Oh nothing, just thinking what would happen if the public knew that Lord Bael was part of the terrorist group, the Old Satan Faction. Worse if any of the other factions heard of this, knowing that Underworld was so severely fractured. It would be quite a shame really if let's say the Shinto Faction heard of this and all those years of diplomacy go down the drain."**

The devils caught on to what Ruby was saying and instantly paled. The trust in the people would instantly drop, especially those of the reincarnated population. Other supernatural factions would lose their trust entirely if the Underworld itself did not know who was part of the Old Satan Faction or not. Some may even attack them to take advantage of this divide. It then that the nobles realized that Ruby had backed them into a corner and had all the cards in play.

"Are you blackmailing us?!" Lord Phenex cried out.

**"Think of it as compensation, as long as you agree to my terms." **Ruby replied calmly.

Sizerchs finally had the resolve to speak and stood up in his chair. "Excuse me, Red Dragon Empress, but you have to understand that it wasn't-"

Sizerchs was cut off as Ruby used a mental command of the Boosted Gear to release massive amounts of draconic energy that reached Maou-levels via **[BOOSTS] **she stored up before. The council room, no, the whole palace, was shaking from her power, and Sizerchs grimaced as he could feel the glare Ruby was giving the Super Devil behind her helm.

**"You," **Ruby snarled, **"are the last person that should speak to me about faults. You are supposed to be the strongest devil, and yet you let your own people trample over you. You wanted the Underworld to emulate the humans, but even after all the sacrifices you've had to endure and barely anything has changed! All of you are still stuck in your own desires that continues to hurt the people around you.**

**"You want to know what I see standing right there, _Sizerchs Gremory? _A damn coward! You have all the power of the Underworld at your fingertips, but you do nothing with it! News flash, you are Lucifer, so start acting like the Lucifer!"**

_'It's like Grayfia snapped and is tearing into Sizerchs-kun.' _Serafall thought.

Apparently, Sizerchs also snapped and slammed his hand on the table, effectively almost splitting in half as a long jagged crack went down. "Maybe I'd rather be a coward than ever become anything like that monster!"

**"...So it's fear, isn't it?" **Ruby replied neutrally. **"You're afraid of becoming just like the original Lucifer. As they say, 'Absolute power, absolutely corrupts'. But let me open your eyes to the real problem. If you don't shape up and get your people together, the society you fought to build will fall just like the original Lucifer's.**

**"'When we rule from the stars, we tend to forget what happens on the ground'. I like to think I live by those words everyday of my life."**

Sizerchs tried to find some way to retort to the Red Dragon Empress, but nothing came out and he slumped in defeat. Ajuka decided to take lead of the situation seeing his best friend in distress.

"What are your terms?" Ajuka asked.

Ruby smiled behind her helm. **"First off, I would like a few sets of the crystals you use for the Evil Pieces. I want them to be completely empty, as in blank without any demonic magic done to them. Secondly, I would like Angelica to have her own set of Evil Pieces as she is a High-class devil. However, let it be known that she has no obligations to the entire Underworld faction. Case in point, she is completely independent."**

A foolish devil decided to voice his complaints. "Now look here, you damn-"

**"INTERRUPT ME AGAIN, ARROGANT FOOL!" **Ruby roared. **"SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"**

The devil was met with the full force of Ruby's draconic aura and promptly sat back down in a whimpering mess. With an audible relaxing breath, Ruby continued with her terms.

**"Last but not least," **Ruby concluded, **"I want all of Lord Bael's personal funds directed to Angelica. I have full confidence that a majority of his wealth was earned through less noble means. And that will be all."**

Ruby turned back around and made her way to exit the council room, but Angelica waited there to handle the proceedings. Before going passed the doors, the Red Dragon Empress gave one last glance to the Queen of Heroes.

**"I'll be waiting." **The Empress said simply before disappearing in a trail of rose petals and red lightning.

* * *

(Some Time Later)

Ruby was now leaning on a tree, breathing heavily from the strain of forcing herself to not have the **Booted Gear **reset. Do not get her wrong while she put on a facade, Ruby was deftly terrified being in the presence of three of the strongest devils. At her utmost limit with the **Boosted Gear **she could hold as much power to rival a Maou so she could beat the maybe one or two of the old Maou but there was no way she can beat the likes of Sizerchs. Pushing herself to that limit was a gamble to have the devils on edge, especially on the nobles that would try to do anything. This also served to further motivate Ruby to not stop her training so at one point that Maou-level won't be her limit.

**[Ruby, you have more balls than a Roman candle after that stunt.] **Ddraig commented.

_'Shut up, I'm tired.' _Ruby barked mentally.

She was far from the outskirts of any city in the Underworld, and the only Angelica was the only one to know where she was. Suddenly, her posture as she sensed another presence with her, and she knew who it fully was. Ruby decided speak first to get it over with.

"For the 100th time, Ophis, I am not joining your damn Khaos Brigade." Ruby said with a growling undertone.

Standing right behind Ruby was a "girl" who looked only nine years of age wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit with tape crossed over the nibbles of her nonexistent chest. She had grey eyes that were completely emotionless, long black hair, and pointed ears. This was the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis and arch-rival to Great Red.

"You did not hear my question, Red Dragon Empress." Ophis said lacking emotion.

"Was I wrong?" Ruby retorted.

"...No." Ophis admitted.

This wasn't the first time that Ruby Rose and Ophis have met. It all started years ago as Remnant was starting to go closer to the supernatural worlds thus causing more fissures to appear. That of course attracted Ophis on curiosity to find more members for her terrorist group. She had immediately sensed the presence of the Ddraig and had found Ruby alone, who was at that point Low-Ultimate-class and just barely over High-class. Ddraig had thankfully warned her to be careful of the dragon god, which at that point made Ruby run away as fast as she could in terror on their first meeting. There was something absolutely horrifying of a little Gothic loli who had enough power to destroy Remnant with a snap of her fingers, along with the solar system. So, then on Ruby had the rigid policy to do fucking nothing with the dragon god.

"Why don't you get it through your head, Ophis?" Ruby said, turning around to face the dragon god. "I want nothing to do with you. In fact, I don't care what you do with this Khaos Brigade or your vendetta with Great Red. Just leave me alone because all I want to do is protect my home from this shit show."

Ophis' eyes narrowed. "You sound like Red-baka."

_'Like you wouldn't believe.' _Ruby thought.

Oh yes, Ruby is probably the only one to have met both Ophis and Great Red. Her meeting with Great Red started much earlier than her first meeting with Ophis. It all started after one year when first unlocked the **Boosted Gear. **She was very much less mature and, despite Ddraig's warning, decided to use a risky experiment that included magic, Ddraig's energy, and one of the fissures. Case in point, her experiment blew up in her face and Ruby found herself in the Dimensional Gap and sitting on Great Red's snout of all places.

What followed next was Ruby using an incomplete Balance Breaker to run for her life away from the dragon god. Though at some point, Ruby stopped when Great Red complained about people staring and distracting him from doing his stunts. She didn't know why herself, but Ruby had asked Great Red to show her one of his stunts. The dragon god wasn't expecting that sort of request and had even considered it. One portal explosion and awe struck Ruby later, and somehow, through the odds, Ruby had become Great Red's first real friend. Over the years as Ruby started training more in the Dimensional Gap in more destructive ways, the two dragons shared the same ideals of freedom and contentment; Great Red with his tricks and Ruby with her guardianship over Remnant. None of them wanted to have anything to do with the general public or have them bother them.

Thinking back to that also reminded Ruby of Great Red's upcoming stunt next summer. A two-portal explosion that involved flying over the Earth's moon then colliding into Remnant's. No way in hell she was going to miss her most favorite performer.

"We'll see each other again, Red Dragon Empress." Ophis said, completely disappearing without any sort of flash of power. But not before Ruby flipped the dragon god off.

Angelica had arrived the moment Ophis left with a box of the empty chess pieces that Ruby requested, and Angelica's own stored in the **Gate of Babylon. **Ruby glanced to Angelica, and was handed the box. The reason Ruby asked for Evil Pieces that were empty was to help with an experiment that involved her draconic biology. It'd be interesting to know if she made her own reincarnation system.

"If I may ask." Angelica spoke. "Why did you make me independent?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ruby said. "You were enslaved for centuries by that very race. I figured that you would no longer be comfortable with devils, especially now that most consider you an asset than a person."

"You're not wrong." Angelica admitted. "But I don't have a home anymore."

"Remnant can be your home." Ruby said, earning a surprised look from the blonde. "Think about it Angelica. No devils to make you a servant. No Grigori to recruit. No angels trying to convert you. None of the supernatural factions are even aware of Remnant's existence. Sure we have our own problems with Grimm, but I can think of things one-hundred times worse."

"I..." Angelica struggled with her words, before bowing her head. "Thank you, Red Dragon Empress. I will hold you to that, but there is still some 'issues' I have to resolve. I wasn't the only one that was enslaved."

"Then I hope for luck in your quest." Ruby said, holding out her hand. "Until we meet again."

Angelica stared at the limb before grabbing and shaking it. "Will do, Ruby Rose."

Angelica left the scene in an orange magic circle to who knows where. Ruby took a breath before summoning the **Boosted Gear **and forcing out a few **[BOOSTS] **as she concentrated and condensed energy into her palm. It became so much that reality couldn't take as it rippled violently like a pond in a storm. Ruby then let go of the built up energy, but instead of an explosion the energy instead tore through space and opened a portal into the Dimensional Gap. She stepped through the portal and made her way home where there was another mess she had to fix.

* * *

(Beacon Academy)

The newly formed teams of RWBY and JNPR were in the former's dorm waiting for a certain one-woman-army. As soon as Ruby had completely obliterated the devils, she had somehow opened a portal and left with that blonde. But not before creating what Ruby called a chakra clone that was now standing like a robot on one side of the currently crowded room. The clone technique was made possible due to Remnant's almost unlimited amount of nature chakra that it had compared to the raging Earth that was poisoned. Throughout the rest of the day, Clone Ruby acted in the real Ruby's place to not raise any suspicion. Yang tried to get the clone to talk about, in her words, "What the fuck just happened?!", but the clone only replied to wait for 'Boss'.

That 'Boss' did arrive as the real Ruby as she opened the window into the dorm. The clone broke down into golden particles dissipating into the air at her mental command. The dragoness walked through the room, ignoring the stares from everyone as she kept a neutral expression, and she sat one of the beds to face everybody.

"Hey." Ruby greeted nonchalantly. "I understand you have a lot of questions. All of which I will answer."

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Yang shouted, who was being held back by the majority of the people. "WHAT WAS ALL THAT?! AND HOW!? HOW COULD YOU KILL SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THAT!?"

Ruby looked into Yang's red eyes currently crying tears. She winced at the look of betrayal and fear all directed at Ruby. To Yang, it wasn't the fact that her cousin was basically a walking force of nature. No, what made Yang break was the scene of Ruby absolutely slaughtering people without even a wince. As if taking a life was nothing to her.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?!"

"Yang..."

"SHE WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"Yang!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY-"

**"SHUT UP!" **Ruby bellowed, her voice enhanced by draconic energy to give her the depth of a dragon's voice. The effect was instant as everybody went still, including Yang, as their very instincts submitted to Ruby's will. With Yang forcefully calmed down, she saw the a flash of hurt in her cousin's eyes and a tear streaking down her cheek. All she could do was hang her head in shame for jumping to conclusions.

Ruby took a much needed deep breath and not burn down all of Beacon in a rage. "As I said, I will answer all your questions about... earlier. The full truth, as to who I am, _what _I am, and what is out there. From what you are about to hear, I guarantee none of you will see the world the same ever again. But I want your solemn vow that none of you say anything to anyone about what we discuss in this room. Not the teachers, Ozpin, Gen. Iroonwood, your family, your friends. Absolutely no one must hear of this! **Understand?!"**

Ruby added her draconic energy into that last word for extra emphasis, and it worked as they all nodded. They knew well enough after the display of power Ruby showed in the Emerald Forest that they had no reason to fuck with her. Especially if the state that Credence was in was any indication.

"In order to fully explain... all of this," Ruby said, holding out her arms for emphasis, "I would like you to meet someone. Someone I consider a very close partner for a long time."

Their eyes winced as bright red light hit their eyes, then to widen at the sight of the arms of the **Boosted Gear. **Up close, the Sacred Gear was definitely one of the most intimidating sights they ever saw. They could practically feel the raw power that emanated from it, and they knew that nothing could match it in craftsmanship.

Ruby raised her arms up. "Everyone, this is what is called a Sacred Gear. You can think of it as a super Semblance, and they each grant incredible power. However, mine is ranked as a Longinus, the most powerful of among them, and this one specifically is called the **Boosted Gear. **Besides its power, what makes it unique is that the **Boosted Gear **contains the soul of a powerful entity. I believe it's your turn to introduce yourself."

**[Greetings.] **Ddraig spoke as the green gems glowed, causing everyone to almost pop their eyes out that the armor was speaking to them. **[I am known as Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon Emperor and the Heavenly Dragon of Domination. And no, I am not some damn AI intelligence. I am a real fucking dragon, and I deserved to be called as such.]**

"Yeah, Ddraig is a real softie." Ruby quipped, causing Ddraig to audibly grumble indignantly.

"A-Are you serious?" Jaune stuttered, pointing a shaking finger at the armored arms. "There's a-an actual d-d-d-dragon inside that?!"

Weiss was in denial. "That c-can't p-p-possibility be real!"

"Weiss," Ruby said sternly, her eyes turning into slits, "be in denial all you wish. Frankly, I don't care if you believe me or not. It's up to you to believe the truth. But you will never be the same after this."

**[Bitchy princess, just like I said.] **Ddraig said.

"W-W-Why you-" Weiss huffed.

"How is he in there?" Ren wondered. "How is any of this possible?"

"Now you're asking the right questions." Ruby said and continued. "Long, long ago, a being known as the Biblical God fought against Ddraig, resulting in him losing his body and his soul trapped in this Sacred Gear."

**[Hmph, I would've had him if Albion wasn't such a prick.] **Ddraig argued.

"And yet here we are." Ruby retorted. "There were many wielders of the **Boosted Gear, **and a new one will always appear after the death of the previous host. That makes me the latest Red Dragon Empress."

"You said that these 'Sacred Gears' grant incredible power." Blake noted. "What does yours do?"

Ruby smiled. "Ddraig's job as my partner is to double my power over and over. To put it in perspective, how I am now I can burn the entire Emerald Forest. Now imagine that scale being doubled every ten seconds without end."

That made everyone instantly reel back in terror that Ruby could've just become even far more stronger if she wanted to. Yang had her jaw drop, and Pyrrha had a nervous smile.

"In fact, it is because of that ability that makes it a Longinus." Ruby explained. "It is only a rank given to Sacred Gears capable of killing gods."

Silence. Absolute dead silence filled the entire room. JNPR and WBY could only stare at Ruby, their pupils so small Ruby thought they disappeared.

**[You just had to drop that bombshell.] **Ddraig dryly said.

"Meh, give them a minute." Ruby assured.

"Kill... gods?" Weiss muttered. "You... can kill... gods?"

**[I've killed a few in my time when I had a body, so it makes sense that anyone that is my partner is also capable of such.] **Ddraig confirmed.

"Why haven't we heard of this before?" Blake wondered. "I mean, there has to be some mention of this somewhere."

Ruby sighed. "And this is where it gets crazy. Ddraig, as those guys, come from an entirely different universe. Years ago, Remnant was subject to fissures opening at multiple points of the world that lead to where Ddraig comes from. Until now, no one was able to cross through, but not completely. When Ddraig's previous host died, he somehow went through the fissure and went to me. Which brings me to who I am.

"My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself as she stood up with a red aura burning around her. "I am Remnant's first wielder of the **Boosted Gear**. As such, I am Ddraig's reincarnation as the Red Dragon Empress, the Dragon of Domination, the Blood Thunder Dragon Queen, and the Defender of Remnant. And... as to what I am."

Ruby turned around and started taking off her red cloak, leather top, and pants, revealing her in just her white body suit. Then, to most of their embarrassment, Ruby started to unclasp the body suit from the back, and would most likely leave her in the nude.

"Uh, Ruby," Yang said, but Ruby did not stop, "not that I mind but why are... you... oh gods..."

"What-" Weiss gasped.

Then Jaune. "-the-"

And finally Blake. "-fuck?!"

Instead of pale skin, what awaited them was crimson scales, some the size of their palms and as almost as thick as their fingers. Ruby released the transformation she held and the scales started to thicken and grow across her body. They reached up her neck and spread across her arms. Golden spines grew out of Ruby's back peaking along her spine at the lengths of eight inches, but shortened down on her neck and tail. Yes, from a hole made just before her behind grew a thick, scaly tail as long as Ruby's body lined with golden spines as well. Golden claws replaced her fingernails, and two horns grew out of Ruby's forehead and curled back. Her teeth lengthened and became razor sharp, perfect for shredding meat. Her brows turned scaly and more dragon scales dotted her cheeks.

It did not stop there. Her back muscles contorted rigorously as though something was trying to break out. Some discomfort washed over Ruby's face before she gave an alarming cry of effort. On instinct, the humans jumped back, and luckily too as a pair of leathery dragon wings as red as blood stretched from Ruby's back. Fully stretched, the dragon wings had a wingspan of over twenty feet. They twitched in pained cramps from being hidden within Ruby for so long before she folded them to not make it so cumbersome.

Ruby turned back to the humans and one Faunus, all of them aghast. Weiss could no longer be in denial for there's no such thing as a Faunus with multiple traits. Ren and Nora stared silently at Ruby's semi-dragon form. Pyrrha and Jaune were completely awestruck of the transformation. And Yang had her mouth gaped at the realization that her cousin was a real-life fucking dragon.

"I have sacrificed my mortal heart and have become a dragon as well." Ruby revealed.

* * *

(Somewhere in DxD)

"Hey Vali, guess what?" Kurka chirped.

"What is it?" Vali asked.

"Your rival has appeared." Kuroka revealed, getting the White Dragon Emperor's full attention. "Mmm-hmm, that's right, and she's a tough one alright. She made her appearance barging into the council room with three of Maou there, in Balance Breaker, and basically making demands from them. Amazingly she got away with it. I heard that she even verbally tore into Sizerchs Lucifer, and made most of the nobles piss their pants. Apparently, the head of the Bael clan had attacked her home, tortured him, and demanded compensation for threatening the Empress' people."

Vali's smirk could only grow the more Kuroka talked about his rival, and he wasn't disappointed. His rival was capable of crashing a meeting with three of the Maou present, intimidate multiple Ultimate-class with her power alone, and successfully demand from the Maou themselves. And all without fear, and Vali knew that she- Wait!

"Did you say 'she'?" Vali asked.

"Mmm-hmmm." Kuroka nodded with a giggle. "That's right, Vali-kun. Your rival emperor is an empress."

That... was certainly surprising. Not to call him sexist, but Vali was not expecting to fight a woman.

* * *

**Cliffhanger because I don't give a shit. But seriously this was a very fun chapter for me to type, and I stayed up till midnight to finish this. Someone told me about React fics. and I say go right ahead with this with any of my stories if you want to. I don't want to reveal how Yang reacted to the reason Ruby sacrificed her heart here because it'll be better in the next chapter**.

**To clarify, I based Ruby's design with the spines and tail of Legendary's Godzilla, with the wings based off of Legendary's Ghidorah via size.**

**Also fuck devil peerages. Trust me, when Rias arrives and tries anything, Ruby will not be happy.**

**Angelica will come back during the events of the end of Vol. 1 with also the appearance of Team Vali at the same time!**

**Up next is Chapter 7. This chapter will actually skip over most of the events of Volume 1.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	7. Boredom

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 7: Boredom**

"Ruby..." Gasped Yang, covering her mouth with her hands. "H-H-How did this happen?!"

Ruby now stood before them almost naked if it wasn't for her red scales covering her modesty. She was majestic as she was bizarre from one moment she was a human then the next fully reptilian with the exception of her hair. Her wings are folded behind her, and her green eyes glowed with a fire.

With Yang's question, the dragoness could only look away. Ruby knew that her answer will break her cousin on an emotional level. But she did promise to give the full truth, but Ruby hoped that Yang can bear it.

Ruby began to explain. "Yang, remember when you took us into the forest? When Mom died and you were trying to look for Raven and you had me in a cart?"

Yang's eyes widened in realization and she started to take steps back. "You don't mean..."

"Dad was too late and you would be dead." Ruby continued, her voice carrying a somber edge to it. "As I watched you about to get killed, that's when the **Boosted Gear **awakened and I met Ddraig for the first time. I... did not want to lose more of my family, so I made a decision. One that came at a cost."

To emphasize, Ruby placed a hand over her chest where her dragon heart resided. "In order for me to have the power sufficient enough to save you, I had to make a sacrifice. One that took my heart and replaced it with a dragon's own. Since then, dragon blood has been pumping through my veins slowly changing me till I am no longer human. That is how I am now."

"So it's my fault..." Yang whimpered, her knees giving out and she fell on four limbs. The dragoness and the Beacon students watched as Yang broke down in tears and punching her fist in the ground. "I did this to you."

As expected, Yang's emotionally and mentally shattered in a sobbing mess, but it still hurt so much to Ruby. To see her cousin, no, sister who stood strong and carefree rendered shattered like this, it tugged at Ruby's heart that was no longer human. Blake wanted to try and help her partner, but her uncertainty made her rooted to the spot. In the end, the only one to approach Yang was Ruby herself. Her walk was almost robotic with a blank expression to match.

"Yang..." Ruby muttered, kneeling down to the sobbing blonde.

"I'm such an idiot." Yang sobbed. "I can't do any fucking thing right. What does a dumbass like me do when Mom dies? You get your sister in a cart, get ambushed by Grimm, and have your sister's heart torn out and replaced! Why the fuck can't I do anything right?"

Yang's sobs stopped when Ruby suddenly cupped Yang's cheeks in her scaly hands. Her teary, lilac eyes stared back at blazing emerald with slit silver pupils. Despite the unnatural look in them, Ruby's eyes carried a warmth that was only expressed by the only mother Yang knew: Summer Rose. A small smile etched itself on Ruby's face, one that promised all the good in the world.

"Yang," Ruby said, her voice as soft as the clouds, "I do not nor ever will regret what I did for you. You're more than my cousin, Yang. You're my sister. I would gladly take on all the world's suffering if it meant you would live."

Ruby lightly pressed her forehead against Yang's and a soft rumble resonated from the dragoness' throat. One of her wings unfolded and hugged around Yang's form. The blood flowing through the leathery skin produced a soothing warmth as would a mother's hug. It worked wonders as Yang calmed down to sniffles and she wiped her tears away.

"Dammit Ruby and that hero speech." Yang lightly quipped, instantly back to herself. "How far are you, you know, inhuman?"

Ddraig answered for Yang. **[As of this moment, Ruby is eighty percent dragon. By the end of the year, there won't be a speck of human biology left within her and she will become a pure dragon.]**

"So only a few months left, huh?" Yang murmured as she and Ruby got up to their feet. "So Rubes, what's it like being a dragon?"

"In short terms, quite epic." Ruby answered with a smile. "Normal steel can't pierce my body. I can survive an Atlas dreadnought falling on me without a scratch. I can naturally breath and channel fire, but lightning is my superior element. And the best part is, my mystical capabilities are literally endless as long as I put my imagination to it. You can say that dragons are the mongoose to gods as the snake. We are naturally chaotic forces of nature, and I can create any kind of magic or other mystical ability I want. And immortality."

A momentary silence descended on that bombshell until the hyperactive Nora perked up. "Can you turn into a giant dragon?!"

Ren followed up with a face-palm.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah but I'd rather not turn into my full dragon form. Not because it's huge but I don't exactly have good enough control over it."

"What do you mean?" Blake wondered. "You've used it before, right?"

"Yeah..." Ruby trailed off. "Last time I did that, I slaughtered half of Patch's livestock."

Multiple eyes widened and Jaune made his piece. "That was you?! Holy crap, that stuff was on the news years ago. People thought it was some giant Grimm that was shredding up the cows and sheep, but they never found it."

"You ate entire ranches!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hey, I need a lot more food than humans do, okay?" Ruby retorted. "Besides, it really isn't safe for me to go into my full dragon since it reduces me to my primal instincts. If I wasn't in Patch, I would've made Beacon into my palace from a fairy tale."

"I want to ride you into battle!" Nora squealed with sparkles in her eyes only to yanked back by Ren.

"No, Nora, you are not using our friends for to ride on." Ren reprimanded.

"I was also wondering, Ruby." Pyrrha asked. "Is it because of your dragon biology that you are, you know..." Pyrrha made an awkward gesture cupping her own chest. When Ruby got the idea, she had the decency to be a bit bashful and nervously rub the back of her head. Everyone else who caught on blushed at what Pyrrha was mentioning.

"Yeah, _that_ is also due to my dragon biology." Ruby admitted, slightly taking a glance to her own chest that was a league beyond anyone in the room. "Those of the supernatural races naturally have a higher sex appeal. In fact, being a female dragon my own, eh, _natural __beauty _is much more than most supernatural races, only surpassed by Yokai and certain gods.

"Which brings us to the truth of the world as we know it, or should I say worlds." Ruby revealed, catching a few gasps. "Yes, we are not alone. Remnant is just one of many dimensions of reality. Every world is separated by a place called the Dimensional Gap, but until recently Remnant has gone closer to the supernatural worlds and continues to do so and has made travel between them possible."

"Wait, are you saying more of those fucktards are coming here?!" Yang exclaimed.

"I hoped that _they _wouldn't know of Remnant's existence, but today's events have shown otherwise." Ruby said with a sigh. "As you look at it, we caught the end of the short straw. Those beings were devils, specifically part of the Old Satan Faction. The supernatural world is full of factions of different aspects of the supernatural like you wouldn't believe. To explain it all, Ddraig and I need to tell you of a Great War that almost consumed everything."

And so, Ruby and Ddraig told the students of Beacon about the Great War, a terrible war between the Biblical factions of fallen, angels, and devils. It unnerved them how a seemingly omnipotent being such as Yahweh himself was killed in the war along with the Satans. Then, the multiple pantheons of gods, such as the Shinto and Nordic. Her tales of beings able to wipe continents off the literal world struck fear into their hearts, even some that rivaled Yahweh. But none more so when she told them of the existence of the dragon gods.

"Remember when I told you about Yahweh?" Ruby started, earning nods from everyone. "What if I told you that there are beings that make him an ant in comparison?"

"You can't be serious!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Deadly so." Ruby said. "I met them too."

"Okay, you have to be pulling my shit." Yang said.

"Oh, I'm telling the truth." Ruby said. "One of them that I've had the expressed displeasure of being bothered by is Ophis. She is the Infinite Dragon God, and she's visited Remnant multiple times to talk to me."

"Why haven't I met this dragon god?" Yang inquired.

"It's because no one in this world even interests her except me." Ruby said. "And that is saying a lot considering Ophis can just snap her fingers and bye-bye Remnant. No, the only reason she comes here is because I am the Red Dragon Empress, and she wants me to join her Khaos Brigade, which I have no interest in."

"I'm guessing that this Ophis will be here again." Blake said. "If by chance we do see her, what should we look out for?"

"I am not shitting you when I say this." Ruby said with all seriousness. "If you see a little girl with black hair, grey eyes holding no emotion, and wearing a Gothic outfit, you fucking run as fast as you can."

"Wait," Yang replied incredulously, "are you saying this supposed dragon god of infinite power is a little girl?"

Ruby shivered at the thought. "Trust me, when you see her and realize Ophis' power, it fucking scares you."

With a shake of her head, Ruby went back on topic. "Then there's the only being that Ophis can't stand alone against. The arch-rival of infinity itself, the Dragon of Dragons, and a personal friend of mine, the dragon god Great Red. Unlike Ophis, Great Red is actually a pretty nice guy when you get passed his rugged exterior. I first met him when I accidentally traveled to the Dimensional Gap. At first, I was terrified out of my whits but I found out that he can make these awesome stunts. He may seem brash, but he was really kind of lonely so when I loved his stunts we quickly became friends and he kinda helped me with traveling to and from the Dimensional Gap and even to the other supernatural worlds."

"Time out, you're 'friends' with literally the most powerful being in reality and that's what you can say about him?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"More like the greatest performer of epic and explosive stunts ever!" Ruby shouted with pride. "Red's so fucking cool and his portal explosions are the greatest thing in all the universes."

**[I guess I don't need to remind you about Great Red's Dual Moon Explosion.] **Ddraig quipped.

"Fuck yeah!" Ruby cried before realizing she had derailed from the conversation entirely. "So yeah, I'm the only one in existence to have a good relationship with Great Red. I also have some contacts in the Shinto Faction, who are the only ones I trust among the rest of the supernatural."

Ruby paused for a moment and glanced to a clock, realizing that a total of two hours have passed in this entire conversation. She felt much more lighter now that she didn't have to hide so much now, especially from Yang for all those years.

"That's about everything I know to the best of my knowledge." Ruby concluded. "Any questions?"

"I have one." Blake perked up. "That one devil that you left alive. He said something about the 'White One' and you suddenly went..."

"Bat-shit crazy?" Yang quipped with a smirk. "Yeah, I've never seen you so... uh, Ruby, are you there?"

Ruby certainly wasn't completely there. As soon as Blake reminded her about the 'White One', her dragon instincts felt like they were ignited in pleasurable flames. Her eyes glazed over and a soft rumble escaped her throat at the thought of the strength of her destined rival. The descendant of Lucifer she was promised in this generation as her rival. Someone that can meet her blow-to-blow. Someone that may actually defeat her. That can give Ruby the challenge her very instincts as a dragon desperately craved for. It excited her so much, it was almost blissful. Unconsciously, her whole body shivered, and her tails and wings shook in excitement.

"Oooh Ruby." Yang cooed, snapping her fingers in front of Ruby's eyes.

"Huh?" Ruby dumbly replied before snapping out of her trance. "Oh that. How do I put this? You see, I'm not the only wielder that has had to sacrifice their heart just the youngest. Some of them end up immortal through other methods, but as you can see I am right here. That is because someone kills them."

"What?" Yang exclaimed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh Yang, if only if it were that simple." Ruby chuckled darkly. "You see, there are other Longinus Sacred Gears out there besides the **Boosted Gear. **A long time ago, Ddraig had a rival by the name of Albion, the Heavenly Dragon of Supremacy. Their rivalry was one to behold the world, and just like Ddraig, Albion was sealed into a Sacred Gear as well. But their rivalry did not stop, and they continued to fight through the ages and hosts."

"You mean there's someone out there like you?" Jaune wondered.

Ruby gave a nod. "For every new Dragon of Domination, there is a new Dragon of Supremacy. As the new Red Dragon Empress, I am destined to fight my only equal and opposite, this generation's host of Albion and the new White Dragon Emperor."

"Ruby, you're scaring me." Yang cried. "It almost sounds like you're going to fight this 'White Dragon Emperor' to the death."

Ruby sighed. "In every fight between the Heavenly Dragons, that is what happens."

"NO!" Yang shouted. "NO, NO, NO, NO! I refuse!"

Ruby blinked in surprise. "What?!"

"You heard me!" Yang screamed. "I am not going to let some asshole come after your own life, just because of that ass."

**[Hey, it wasn't my choice to be Ruby's partner.] **Ddraig roared.

"Yang, it's inevitable." Ruby argued with narrowed eyes. "Soon or later I will face him." Then she suddenly made a maniacal grin that made the humans and one Faunus tense up. "And you think I'm scared of the White Dragon Emperor? I relish the challenge! So let him come to me cause I can't wait for him."

"Rubes, you're freaking me out." Yang whimpered, as Ruby unintentionally leaked out her draconic aura.

"You don't understand, Yang!" Ruby growled with a powerful undertone. "I - am - so - fucking - bored! No one in this world can make me bleed anymore! You could combine all the ships of Atlas, every Huntsman and Huntress, and all the Grimm in the world, and I will crush them! There isn't anything to challenge me anymore!

"Then I hear news of the new White Dragon Emperor. I hear that he could be the strongest one in past, present, and future because he's a Super Devil with more potential than Lucifer himself. I can't help but feel so excited. There's someone out there who can challenge me, match me blow-for-blow, and bring me to the brink of defeat. I want that! And I can't wait till our battle!"

"...You're dead set on this." Yang gasped.

**[Remnant is still merging with the other realms.] **Ddraig said. **[That will no doubt attract more of the supernatural factions, which in turn will bring that bastard Albion.]**

"Wow, you really do not like this guy." Jaune commented.

**[Hmph.] **Ddraig scoffed.

Ruby took a moment to take intensive deep breaths and push down her dragon instincts. "I think it's time that we retired for the night."

JNPR wordlessly agreed and left to sleep in their dorm. Once they were gone, Ruby reverted back to her human form and put only her skin suit back on to hide the scales she couldn't transform away. It was going to be a growing problem until Ruby turned into a full-blooded dragon. As she made herself comfortable in her bed, Ruby glanced to see Yang staring back at her in concern.

"Don't worry, Yang." Ruby consoled. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I plan to have my reign far longer than a fight with the White Dragon Emperor."

"Okay." Yang said before she went to change into her pajamas.

Ruby let out on last sigh before she contented herself to sleep. As her mind and body slowly relaxed to slumber, only one thought went through Ruby's head.

_'If only I knew your name, White One.'_

(With Vali)

Vali Lucifer, the descendant Super Devil of Lucifer and the White Dragon Emperor, was currently far from the reaches of the Khaos Brigade and in a place where they never expect him to be: the HQ of the Grigori. To be clear, Vali is actually a double-agent under Azazel's orders to infiltrate the Khaos Brigade and keep track of their movements. The teenage Super Devil had fully agreed, mostly because it was to spite the Old Satan Faction and he owed his life to Azazel for saving him. When he was a child, he had always been abused by his own family for being too strong, and his mother was his only saving grace. Her last gift was a chance to escape.

He ran from that hell with all his effort, even sacrificing his heart to Albion just so he could escape capture. Eventually, the young Vali had found himself exhausted in a miserable state, unable to move forward if it weren't for the timely arrival of Azazel to pick him up.

Speaking of, that same old man was the very person Vali was meeting. Seated right in front of him was said man that didn't necessarily look like an old man, but more accurately looked to be in his mid-thirties. His hair and beard was a mix of both blonde and black locks of hair, and he wore the traditional outfit as the leader of the fallen angels. In contrast, his entire body language spoke about his laid-back attitude.

"So let me get this straight." Vali repeated. "You want me to take a team from the Khaos Brigade and go to some other world that you have no idea what's on the other side."

"Yes, but hear me out, Vali-kun." Azazel assured. "Remember when your destined rival made her appearance by barging into the council room with a brutalized Credence Bael? And, as we both know, that same Credence was in cahoots with the Old Satan Faction?"

"Tch." Vali clicked his tongue. "I guess there is one thing my rival and I have in common, and it's we love making mince meat of those scum."

"Right." Azazel replied. "Anyway, from the latest intel you got for me, it seems that Credence was to head a starting invasion force to this new world. And, get this, that was the same day our mysterious Red Dragon Empress brought him in as a broken mess claiming his attack on her people."

"Where are you going with this?" Vali asked with furrowed brows.

Azazel smiled. "But understand this. lf we go by the time frame between the date of this invasion and the Red Dragon Empress' appearance, it's safe to assume that she comes from this very new world."

Vali's blue eyes widened before they settled into his 'battle' grin. "Why didn't you tell me this in the first place, old man?"

Azazel laughed in response. "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to mess with you for a little."

"When can I head out?" Vali asked.

"As soon as you can assemble a team of people you trust." Azazel informed. "Remember to establish a teleportation circle there for quick transportation from there to here and back. This is possibly a long-term mission, so remember to have fun."

"I plan to." Vali promised as he stood up from his seat and disappeared in a magic circle.

(Time-Skip)

The next months were interesting to say for Ruby. After one day in their new dorm, Ruby decided to make some renovations. Using **Spatial Expansion **locked down with a seal, she expanded their dorm room and transformed it into a glorified apartment. The original room served as a lobby for everyone and other purposes. Two halls went out on either side going forwards to two rooms each, giving each member of Team RWBY their own room. Each room had a customizable, queen-sized bed with a dresser on one side and main desk for study. For that accomplishment, Weiss had given the dragoness her upmost gratitude and had never lost faith in Ruby as a leader.

One event that was worthy of notice was when Jaune was being bullied by Cardin the prick as Ruby has called him. It had been going on from the first day of school, and he wasn't the only victim. But when Ruby caught him bullying a rabbit Faunus by pulling on her ears, she had gone in this order. She stood up, walked right up to Cardin, made him shiver with her gaze, made escape impossible, punched a dent in his chest armor, and then proceeded to beat the lowlife to an inch to death with the top of one of the tables. Glynda arrived and put Ruby for detention, which she responded flipping the teacher off and not going to serve her "punishment".

Ruby heard that Pyrrha was trying to tutor Jaune in combat, only for the blonde to be a dick himself. Once the dragoness caught on, she also proceeded to beat the blonde for his pride and stupidity, but more to serve of how much he needed help and remind that he has friends to help him. What can she say? Punching was very therapeutic for all parties involved, at least in her philosophy.

In other news, Ruby decided to alter Moon Dragon and Crescent Rose as she found her dual-wielding a bit cumbersome from their size. Reluctantly, Ruby had taken them apart to reduce the two in size so now the blades were almost as long as her arms and the polearm was just as tall as her self. She used the spare parts for emergency sidearms in the form of high-ammunition handcannons, which were basically OP revolvers fed with a clip. One was red and the other blue, which she named Ember and Diamond respectively.

And now here she was dragged out of her dorm by Weiss of all people, who was glowing unnaturally (for her at least). The reason being was the upcoming Vytal Festival that Vale would be hosting this year. It was basically a celebration of the peace between the kingdoms where the chosen kingdom would receive visitors from all-over the world to join in the festivities. The more exciting part about the festival was the Vytal Tournament, where the academies pit the top teams in a tournament in front of the whole world to see.

But Ruby found it all boring, including the tournament. There would literally be no one to actually defeat her, and her pride as a dragon would not allow a fake defeat as well. And the so-called peace was too loose in these times, especially with the White Fang becoming more aggressive.

The excited, shrill voice of Weiss snapped Ruby out of her thoughts. "The Vytal Festival! This is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Ice Queen." Said Yang. "I didn't know you could smile."

Weiss scoffed. "How could you 'not' smile!? The festival is dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, a tournament-"

"And food." Ruby interrupted. "At this point, that's the only thing going for me. Everything else is boring, and I'm going to need as much food as I can."

Yang widened her eyes. "Good gods, you're going to have another growth spurt."

Ruby nodded. Until recently, her appetite has been getting stronger. She will have to eat more and more each day just to keep up with her body's demands. By the next semester, Ruby will have grown several inches taller and a bigger cup size.

Yang was still sending her jealous glances once in a while.

"Mind explaining why we are at the docks in this momentous event." Ruby drawled with a roll of her eyes.

"Because, my epic partner," Weiss explained, "I've heard students from Vacuo were visiting today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to the kingdom."

"She wants to spy on the competition." Yang translated.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby decided to tune out her friends, but her eyes settled on an unnerving scene. Down the street was a Dust shop that was just robbed with the windows shattered. Like the last robberies only the Dust was taken.

The detectives present on the crime scene were thinking up suspects with the rest of RWBY listening. When one suggested the White Fang, Weiss scoffed.

"The White Fang." Weiss hissed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"My problem?!" Weiss exclaimed. "I simply have no care for the criminally insane."

"Their not insane, just misguided." Blake argued.

"'Misguided'?!" Weiss said. "They want to enslave the human race."

"Can you two stop it with your dick fighting contest?!" Ruby snarled, her eyes turning into slits for added effect to quiet her two teammates. "I did not wake up this morning to deal with this shit."

"What's with you?" Weiss admonished.

Yang answered for the Schnee. "Don't Ruby for this. She's just being a bit moody swing cause she's hungry."

On cue, Ruby's stomach produced a growl akin to the very earth shaking. Blake and Weiss had dismissed their entire argument to stare at Ruby as though she was some bizarre creature, which wasn't far off. The dragoness herself was hanging her head in shame, mumbling about no-good breakfast with Nora.

"We might need to use your Schnee fortune for this." Yang quipped.

Ruby sighed heavily. "Let's go get something to eat before some other shit happens."

"STOP THAT FAUNUS!" Cried a guard from the recently docked ship from Vacuo.

_'What the fuck did I just fucking say?'_ Ruby roared mentally. She sometimes wondered if she was cursed with E-rank luck. _'You know what. I think I am going to commit murder.'_

Ruby turned around to find the unfortunate soul towards the commotion, and she and Team RWBY rushed to the docks. There, they saw the running form of a blonde monkey Faunus wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal his torso, blue jeans with a chain, and yellow sneakers. His eyes were a deep blue and his blonde hair spiked up in a mess. He had the vibe of a mischievous prankster as he was running away with a banana.

"You no-good stowaway!" Shouted one of the sailors.

"Hey," The Faunus bit back as he hung from a lamppost to eat his banana, "a no-good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway."

The detectives from earlier decided to stop the troublemaker. "Get down from there this instant."

The one with the beard was met with the banana peeling to the face. The monkey Faunus flipped off his vantage point and sprinted across the dock to the mainland. He jumped up to the railing where Team RWBY stood watching. As he ran passed them, the Faunus gave a wink at Blake. He was going to do so to Ruby, but as soon as his eyes met hers all that awaited him was hell. So he chose wisely to pick up the pace.

The Faunus would've have made it if out of a golden portal from the sky that shot a sword in his path. Team RWBY's eyes widened when they recognized the power, especially Ruby. The Faunus tried to run back, only for a giant halberd to block his path. Again, he tried making an escape with the sides but more weapons fell down with deadly precision, trapping the Faunus in a cage of steel.

"Unfortunately for you, I detest thieves." Spoke a familiar curt feminine voice.

RWBY whipped their heads to the direction to find a familiar angular face of a stoic expression, blue eyes, and a head of golden hair tied into two pigtails that marked the woman as Angelica, the High-class devil that wield the Longinus Sacred Gear **Gate of Babylon. **Instead of the revealing attire from their first meeting, Angelica wore casual clothes consisting of a plain white shirt with a golden badge of the Vale Police Department, black pants, and white boots. Two other women were also standing at her side, and Ruby could sense that both of them were devils as well.

The woman on Angelica's left was short standing at 5'4" with midnight black hair that reached her waist, pale skin, red eyes, and C-cup breasts. She wore a black buttoned shirt fitted with a tie and a red battle skirt at the bottom. Her feet wore black boots, and sheated at her hip was a black katanna with a red hilt. Her facial expression was blank.

The woman on Angelica's right could be considered the other's opposite. She had sky blue hair just as long and matching eyes, but she stood several inches taller. She had a bust that rivaled Ruby's in size, and was kept secured by a white coat that reached to her ankles, which were worn in dark boots. At her waist was a katanna, but had a blue hilt to it instead.

"Angelica, it's been a while." Ruby greeted. "I see you've settled in."

Angelica smiled and shrugged. "This city is filling up with mongrels of the whole sort. I consider it a leisure actually working part of the force as a detective."

"Angelica, who is this?" Asked the girl with black hair.

"Ah, that's right." Angelica replied. "This is the one that freed me from my enslavement."

The blue haired woman acknowledged with a grin. "So this is the dragoness known as Ruby Rose. She must be powerful."

"Extremely." Angelica confirmed. "Ruby, these are my friends." The Queen of Heroes first gestured to the girl in red. "This is Akame." Then she switched to the woman with blue hair. "And this is Esdeath. Through the years, this pair has kept me sane among those mongrels for all those years."

Esdeath took a bow. "A pleasure to meet you, Ruby. I hope I can test my strength against yours. I... do not like the weak."

Yang swore she heard cracks as Ruby made her own grin. "I like you."

"Esdeath, can you not try and make a scene?" Akame berated, but all she got from the other swordswoman was laughter.

"Ruby and friends, while I turn this boy in, why don't we catch up on some lunch?" Angelica suggested as Akame and Esdeath detained the monkey Faunus.

At the sound of a free meal, Ruby instantly agreed and the rest of Team RWBY followed suit. But if they stayed longer, they would've noticed the arrival of more off-worlders. Four in total consisting a cat 'Faunus' wearing a revealing yukata, a blonde man with spectacles and a sword of legend at his hip, a monkey 'Faunus' wearing Chinese-themed armor wielding a staff, and, most prominently, a silver-haired teen wearing a black blazer and pants and an aura around him that defined supremacy itself.

Team Vali has arrived on Remnant and its leader has one thing on his mind. _'Where are you, Red One?'_

* * *

**Chapter finished. I would have finished earlier but I had to visit some relatives. I know some of you are complaining about the fact I completely skipped Penny. Admittedly, I don't plan on her to actually live and have her life play out in canon. But I will fix the issue with her meeting Ruby. Somehow. But hey, Vali is here on Remnant. That has to be good for something. What is a good name of a team (besides Vali) consisting of Vali Lucifer, Arthur Pendragon, Bikou, and Kuroka Toujo?**

**Up next is Chapter 8: I Hate the Ones that Get Away**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	8. Reunion of Dragons

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 8: Reunion of Dragons**

_'You have to be fucking kidding me?!' _That was just some of the thoughts running through Ruby's head due to the current predicament. She expected the dealt this morning between Weiss and Blake had stopped after having lunch with Angelica and the Knights of her peerage. Much to her ire, those two went back at it when they returned to their dorm room.

**[Happy thoughts, Ruby. Happy thoughts.]** Ddraig said.

_'Shut up.' _Ruby snarled back.

"You realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss argued. "Any Faunus a part of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There is no such thing as 'pure evil'." Blake barked (ironically). "It is people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"Allow me to say something to that." Ruby interjected. "Tell me Blake, what about the times those 'drastic measures' have killed Faunus as well?"

Both Weiss and and Blake snapped their heads to the dragoness with wide eyes. Ruby's eyes looked back at them, hiding any emotion with a stoic mask that made them freeze in place. Yang just awkwardly stood at the sidelines.

"I - They just made a mistake!" Blake exclaimed.

"Oh that's rich." Ruby chuckled darkly. "So, we can say the years of bombings on populace and local areas are mistakes?"

Blake growled. "Why are you siding with her?!"

"I'm not taking sides, Blake!" Ruby said sternly while raising her voice. "I am looking at the facts. And the facts say that the White Fang is no longer the protest group it was meant to be. Now, it has become a radical, terrorist group that doesn't give a damn about the people they kill in their 'crusade'. Both human and Faunus alike. The organization lost their grace when they start to kill people shamelessly."

"They aren't like that!" Blake argued.

"That includes Adam Taurus?" Ruby said, dropping the bombshell.

Blake looked like she was hit with a truck and started backing away. Even Weiss was giving the disguised Faunus quizzical looks at Blake's reaction.

"How do you know about that?" Blake said just above a whisper.

"I think the name Blood Dragon rings a bell." Ruby said.

Weiss' eyes widened. "Blood Dragon?! You mean the unknown vigilante that has been going around the world stopping the operations of the White Fang? My father's been trying to give practically half our fortune for him."

"That would be me." Ruby revealed with a smile large enough to reveal her fangs.

"Wha-" Yang stumbled on her words. "But you were always in the house."

"Chakra clone, Yang." Ruby answered. "I usually do it as a past time when the White Fang goes a bit too far. Many of those operations I've stopped would've killed a lot of innocent people. It would surprise you that Sienna Khan and I are on speed dial and she usually sends me when her subordinates go too far."

Ruby started her gig years ago when she first perfected Balance Breaker. She used the mech-like armor as a cover to go around the world and be like some sort of superhero for fun. It was quite useful, especially since Balance Breaker was fast enough for her to fly to the continents with a few **[BOOSTS]. **Her main priority was the White Fang, especially their terrorist attacks that were targeting civilians. When Ruby had gained the moniker of Blood Dragon due to the fact besides the armor all anybody saw of Ruby was her dragon wings, she shortly met Sienna. Short story goes they exchanged words and came to an understanding that the White Fang was losing its way. Ruby trusted Sienna enough to be convinced that she wasn't a person to kill unnecessarily.

And it wasn't the first time that Ruby and Blake had met. Actually, she has encountered the cat Faunus before when she used the moniker of Blood Dragon in her Balance Breaker. At that time, Blake was still partners with the rampaging psychopath, Adam Taurus. It just took a while for Ruby to remember the familiar scent from Blake.

"You can call the leader of the White Fang on your phone?!" Blake and Weiss both exclaimed.

"You're the Blood Dragon?!" Yang squeaked. "I can't believe my little sister is _the _Blood Dragon. But where'd you hide a suit that big."

"That's for you find out." Ruby answered. "Besides that, the organization has become a cesspool for bloodlusting hypocrites like Adam. I don't mind Sienna's methods, but I hate the way she has lost control of the White Fang to them. So, I don't think there's much of a defend for the White Fang, Blake?"

"Don't you see it?" Weiss said. "The White Fang are full of liars, thieves, and murderers."

Blake snapped. "Maybe because we're tired of being pushed around."

Silence permeated the room except for the sound of Ruby smacking her face. Realizing her secret was out, Blake sprinted out of the dorm.

"Way to fucking go, Weiss." Ruby said dryly.

If looks could kill, Ruby would've been dead through a thousand types of agony. The dragoness could only sigh at the mess that her team found itself in.

* * *

(Two days later)

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang went out on a search for their missing cat. Unknown to them, Blake was meeting with another Faunus, the monkey one from a few days ago, that Angelica captured to investigate the robberies. The trio of RWY were walking down the streets at night on finding their missing teammate. The whole time Weiss was making very awful suggestions how to go about this, but a single glare from Ruby silenced the Schnee from taking it too far.

The trio decided to their separate ways, especially with Weiss who left with a huff. Ruby found herself sighing a lot more often ever since she came to Beacon.

_'Ddraig, have there ever been wielders before me that had to deal with shit this troublesome?' _Ruby asked.

**[Plenty of them.] **Ddraig answered. **[Some of my partners became famed heroes of legend, but that also came with a heavy responsibility. I always was the last to offer them guidance in stressful times, but I will say you are doing well.]**

Ruby scoffed mentally. _'Yeah right. Let's admit it, I've grown so bored to the point that I'm so detached to everyone. I... feel like I'm pushing them away.'_

Ruby could hear Ddraig make a thoughtful rumble. **[Ruby... I'm not the first to say this, but no one is perfect. Not me, Yahweh, or even the dragon gods. We all have our faults, such as my pride that had me stuck in this Sacred Gear. But I suppose imperfection is more of a blessing, otherwise you wouldn't be out here searching for your teammate, much less care for anyone in this world.]**

_'Thanks Ddraig.' _Ruby replied mentally after a long pause.

**[Anytime.] **Ddraig said.

As Ruby was continuing her search via following Blake's scent, her Scroll decided to vibrate. Her eyes narrowed to the caller that named 'Tiger' and Ruby made sure no one was around her. Better safe than sorry, Ruby jumped up to a rooftop and answered the call. She didn't want any idiots mistaking her for allying to the White Fang.

"Been a long time, Sienna." Ruby answered.

"Indeed, Dragon." Said the voice of Sienna Khan. "Though, it isn't on good circumstances."

"When is it ever?" Ruby replied. "So what is it? Remember, I'm not joining your group of lunatics."

Ruby could feel the intense breathing from the leader of the White Fang. "I'll admit that the White Fang has... lost its place."

"No fucking shit." Ruby replied dryly.

"In any case, I'll get straight to the point, Dragon." Sienna pointed out. "The Vale branch of the White Fang hasn't been acknowledging my orders. I'm afraid there is a rogue element, and I fear that if openly interfere with this it could cause a divide between White Fang. Possibly a civil war."

"Wow, what a big fucking surprise, Sienna." Ruby said, dripping with sarcasm. "What's next, a coup calling for Faunus superiority? Maybe a civil war wouldn't be so bad. It could weed out all the psychos that you turn a blind eye to."

Sienna sighed. "If I could, I would have picked a much better solution than this."

"We both know what the better choice is." Ruby almost snarled. "Disband the White Fang. However you look at it, this whole organization is hurting both innocent humans and Faunus. I like to think the word for 'equality' is brain dead to over half of the White Fang."

"I-"

But Ruby cut her off. "You sit on that wonderful throne of yours, but you are nothing but a figurehead at this point. I've seen your so-called crusaders for Faunus equality point a gun at children! It won't stop at humans, Sienna! They are calling for blood. That's what your organization has done. I'll go deal with this rogue branch, but not because you asked me to."

"They wouldn't go quietly." Sienna said.

"My patience is running out with this shit." Ruby snarled. "We can at least agree on that the White Fang is crossing lines. Either you fix this mess you did, or I will."

And with that, Ruby ended the call with a draconic snarl. On the other side of the world, the leader of the White Fang paled at that last part. She had seen the destruction 'Dragon' can unleash, and had seen her annihilate entire branches of the White Fang instantly. Sienna knew that Dragon would live up to her words.

Back with Ruby, her head whipped to an explosion at the docks, and the wind blew in her direction carrying the scents. From it, Ruby picked up Blake, the monkey Faunus, a lot of other Faunus, and...

... _Torchwick._

"I hate those that get away." Ruby said. "Do you know why I hate the ones that get away?"

**[Because it reminds that you had the capability to do in an instant.] **Ddraig answered.

"Exactly." Ruby said. "And this time there will be no mercy. But first."

Ruby tapped her Scroll a few times and held it to her ear. After five seconds of the Scroll vibrating, someone picked it up.

"Angelica, how soon can you get to the docks?" Ruby asked.

"Five minutes with a car. Less than a minute with magic." Angelica answered. "Let me guess. Some foolish mongrels causing trouble?"

"Bingo." Ruby said. "Get there as soon as you can. And probably bring some medics... maybe some body bags."

"Ah, this will be joyful." Angelica replied with a hint of mirth before ending the call.

Ruby set her Scroll away, and a maniacal smile stretched across her face. She meant it that there will be no mercy. Her draconic aura flared to life around her, making the ground shake at her feet. The **Boosted Gear **appeared on her arms, bursting with fire from the jet engines on her shoulders.

**"Welsh Balance Breaker: Scale Mail."**

Sure it was overkill, but Ruby needed to send a message to anyone messing within Vale. That this city was her territory and anybody that wants to fuck it up will be met with a glimpse of Hell itself. As soon as the dragon-like armor of the Scale Mail fully covered Ruby's body, she unveiled her wings and took flight into the skies like a red comet. The Red Dragon Empress will have her ends meet, anyway she wanted.

Unknown to Ruby, another emperor stood shock still has he felt the Dragon of Domination that rivaled his supremacy. Wings of white with feathers of plasma blue came to life in response as Albion roared in the presence of his rival's power.

* * *

(Docks)

Blake didn't want believe it, but this was the truth. The White Fang were behind robberies, and leading them was none other than Roman Torchwick. She had immediately engaged them in combat, intent on stopping the White Fang from committing another sin. The monkey Faunus, who she learned was Sun Wukong, was battling Torchwick with his staff. Unfortunately, the criminal was not some pushover as even with just a simple black cane that he used as a replacement he quickly had Sun on the ground with a gun to his face. Aura could do many things, but it would not stop well-placed bullets to the head.

That was when something crashed to the ground between Blake and Roman with the force of a meteorite. Through the dust cloud that was picked up, they saw an ominous pair of green lights glowing through. They were eyes sat upon a huge figure complete with shadow of unfolded wings. Some force pushed the dust cloud away to reveal what can be described as the apex in appearance and aura. The very concept of domination rolled off the armored mech-like figure, causing Blake, Sun, and the Faunus to shake. Even Roman was taking steps back and when those eyes locked onto him, he felt that death itself was standing right in front of him. A helm resembling a dragon with gem green eyes and adorned with golden horns stared at them all, and waving behind the dragoness was a crimson steel tail.

"Bl-Blood D-Dragon." One White Fang grunt cried.

"W-We're so dead."

"Holy shit." Swore Sun, looking awestruck at the imposing figure of crimson steel, complete with a pair of dragon wings and crimson fire roaring off the shoulders. "That is so awesome!"

_'R-RUBY!?' _Blake screamed mentally. She knew recently that Ruby was the Blood Dragon, but it never stopped her heart pounding in fear.

"W-Well, this is certainly interesting." Roman said, trying to keep his cool. "It would be better if some of you shot her."

"Human, this monster has slaughtered through countless branches of the White Fang like paper." Whimpered a White Fang grunt.

**"You should listen to the smart ones." **The Red Dragon Empress spoke. **"They usually are able to live longer, give or take an arm or a leg. But I especially loathe the ones who think they can do whatever they want in _my _city."**

"Alright so you can talk big." Roman said nervously. He got the better of his nerves and unloaded a full clip from his pistol, equipped with explosive Dust rounds. But Ruby made no intention to move as the Dust rounds simply shattered on her Scale Mail armor without even a bit of dirt to stain it, much less damage it.

**"Pathetic." **Ruby hissed.

Ruby raised her right arm and started channeling red lightning into her palm. Sparks as red as blood lashed out on her palm as a small orb of plasma formed between her fingers. She made a swipe, sending a wave of red electricity towards the White Fang members. The multitude of armed terrorists that previously surrounded them were no twitching on the ground in pain. Blake could only stare at the looming form of Ruby in her Scale Mail as her whole body just screamed danger. The only reason she was rooted to the spot was because of pure terror.

Ruby decided to play with the last of her prey, which was Roman Torchwich. With each slow step she made, carrying enough force to leave an imprint in the concrete, Roman made two steps back. His previous calm visage crumbled into a nervous sweat complete with a strained smile. The dragoness smiled a bit wickedly at the smell of fear from Roman.

"I-I know this is, uh, weird, but I feel like we've met before." Roman nervously said. "Did I - Did I do something to-to you?"

**"Well, you're not wrong." **The Empress replied. **"I just hate people that get away."**

"We're at an impasse then because I love running away, especially now." Roman replied.

Ruby made a purposely slow backhand swing with her left arm aimed at Roman's head. The criminal ducked under the blow, but his eyes followed the armored fist as it buried itself into the industrial steel of a crate next to him. It served its purpose as Roman's whole body started to shake in terror.

"Please someone help me." Roman whimpered meekly.

God had to be alive because for some reason Roman's prayers were answered. Three Bullheads flew over a building and stared raining down bullet hail aimed at Ruby. The dragoness turned her in annoyance, not minding the bullets that shattered against her armor. Meanwhile, Roman took that chance to roll out of the volley of fire and run for his life to a Bullhead. Ruby was about to cup a **Dragon Shot **to obliterate the Bullheads until they were instead brought down by a rain of weapons of legend, exploding in midair. Ruby glanced to the source of the golden portals and found Angelica in her detective uniform. She already had golden portals lined up on the White Fang to detain them. Those that made the mistake of resisting were treated to the sight of how a blade can be used as a missile.

Akame and Esdeath were with her as well handling any of the stranglers that were remaining. While Akame kept a stoic composure slicing through the grunts with minimal effort, Esdeath was laughing in excitement either freezing grunts in place, probably giving them some nasty frostbite, or using her sword. She may or may not have cuts some limbs off.

"Phooey, these guys are so weak." Esdeath whined.

"We get paid better if we just detained them." Akame admonished.

Ruby followed the scent of Torchwick to a Bullhead ascending from the ground. She let out a soft growl of annoyance; she had no intention of letting Torchwick go again. Her wings snapped to their full span and lifted her off the ground in one flap. Blake, Sun, and the newly arrived Weiss and Yang watched with wide eyes as their leader flew into the sky after the aircraft. She quickly caught up to the Bullhead and dug her clawed gauntlets into one of the engines. No matter how much the pilot tried the Bullhead could budge from Ruby's grip. From his seat in the cockpit, Torchwick paled when he saw those green eyes glaring right back at him as Ruby tightened her grip on the aircraft.

**"Who gave you permission to leave?" **The Red Dragon Empress said.

Ruby aimed a hand at the cockpit that was charging a green orb of the **Dragon Shot. **Torchwick at his point was praying to whatever gods were out there to please help him. At the same time, his thoughts were going down memory lane of the transgressions of his life that led him to this moment. Perhaps he should've have listened to his mother and become a doctor in his uncle's footsteps. It was good pay, they said, but Roman wanted the rush of life instead. A good, honest living dashed away because of a thrill. If he only knew it led to this moment, stuck in a cockpit with a bunch of insane Faunus about to vaporize by some dragon Faunus woman in a crimson suit of armor.

**"Yes, indeed you're strong."**

Somehow, his prayers were answered, but not by a god. A flash of blue and white blinded his vision. Torchwick blinked the daze out of his eyes and right in front of them just outside the cockpit was another one in suit of mech-like armor as well. Unlike Ruby however, this one took a more masculine appearance and the metal shined a blinding white with blue gems here and there. The biggest difference was instead of jet engines on the shoulders, the newcomer had wings made of blue energy itself.

**"Hello, my rival." **Spoke the newcomer, the voice giving away to be a young man at least. **"You certainly don't make it a habit to hide yourself."**

Once Ruby felt the power, a power that rivaled her own, she went stiff. Slowly like a rusty door, her head swiveled to face the Dragon of Supremacy, the one she was promised to face, the one and only equal she will ever face, the White Dragon Emperor all in his glory in his own Scale Mail. Her helm hid away the absolutely gobsmacked look on Ruby's face as green and blue, and red and white, stared down each other. In her shock, Ruby's grip on the Bullhead loosened and Roman wasted no time to fly out of there, and thanked whatever god had just saved him.

"You're letting him get away!" Blake shouted but a hand stopped her. Looking back, she met the face of Angelica, and her eyes were locked to the pair of dragons in the sky.

"Blake, do you know how long-" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss," Interrupted Yang, her voice a bit stiff, "I think that's the least of our problems."

All eyes went up to dragon and the dragon/devil hybrid levitating in the sky. Weiss knew that the red one was Ruby given the fact that she had seen photos of the 'Blood Dragon' and the fact Ruby told her. Then her eyes settled on the white one, taking a more masculine, bulky build compared to Ruby's mech-like armor. It soon clicked in her head of who the newcomer was and her eyes widened through a few emotions including fear and shock.

Esdeath was the one to speak their thoughts, with a look of shock not like her. "Angelica, is that..."

"Yes." Angelica said, a cold sweat the only sign of her worry. "That's the White Dragon Emperor. I did not expect him to come here so soon."

Yang whipped her head to the other blonde. "You knew this 'Emperor' or whatever was coming here?!"

"It's inevitable." Angelica answered. "The Heavenly Dragons will always face each other."

"We have to leave." Weiss said, earning a look from Yang. "If they fight now, they could destroy the whole dock."

"We are not leaving her." Yang shouted in rage.

"Forget the dock." Said Akame, showing the first sign of emotion that was fear. "If they fight, we can consider the entire continent gone."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Swore Yang, glancing to Angelica. "You can stop them, right? You have a Sacred Gear too."

"I loathe to admit it, but I can't do anything." Angelica growled. "They are both in Balance Breaker while I haven't awakened mine."

With those words, the pairs of eyes could only stare at the twin dragons with a tense unease. Back with Ruby, she had not said a word through the entire encounter nor have any of them made a move on each other. Ruby's thoughts were either stopping completely in a crash, going faster than light, or somehow both. She can feel the power from her destined rival, and it was... exciting her. Her rival was here! He was right in front of her! She can finally have the challenge, and her inner dragon roared to face it! To prove that she is the alpha of this world.

**[Are you going to ignore me, Albion!?] **Snarled Ddraig as the green gems on Ruby's Scale Mail glowed.

**[Not really, Ddraig.] **Albion replied as the blue gems on Vali's Scale Mail glowed in response. **[What a fascinating world you've been hiding.]**

Ddraig growled. **[I am not some scared hatchling.]**

**"You know, I was watching you the whole time since you arrived to the docks." **Said Vali, his helm hiding the grin on his face. **"But I simply could not take it and had to meet my rival in person. I have to say, I am very impressed. Do I have the pleasure to hear your words?"**

**[I... may want to warn your partner, Albion.] **Ddraig said. **[My partner is a little bit-]**

**"Fight me!" **Ruby shouted, her Scale Mail calling out a **[BOOST]**. **"I've been waiting for so fucking long for this! Let's go, White One!"**

Vali smirked behind his helm at this response. **"I would love to but-"**

Vali didn't get to finish before a metal fist met his face. Despite the sudden blow, it made Vali's grin even grow. On the ground though, the spectators had to brace themselves from the physical force of the punch. The White Dragon Emperor recovered quickly just in time to notice Ruby's follow-up. He nimbly dodged out of the way and placed a hand on the extended arm.

**[DIVIDE.]**

The call from **Divine Dividing **leeched off the power Ruby gained from her **[BOOST] **making her movements slower. Using the leeched power, Vali grabbed Ruby's extended fist, pulled the Empress towards him, and landed a crushing knee hard enough to crack the Scale Mail a little. A grunt of pain escaped Ruby's mouth as she was hurled into a crate that was full of Dust. That also exploded on impact and knocked Sun out cold.

"What the-" Gasped Yang. "What happened to her? Didn't she do that thing with the boosting?"

"That is what makes **Divine Dividing **and **Boosted Gear **opposites." Angelica explained. "One doubles your power, but the other divides it. It is an eternal power struggle that has existed between the Heavenly Dragons."

Vali could still sense the life signs of his rival still strong, in fact he could practically feel the excitement emanating from Ruby even from this range. It made the dragon/devil hybrid all the more thrilled that his destined rival was not only strong, but also had a lust for battle like his own. He honestly understood the Empress' excitement to battle him. After what he has seen of this world, there isn't anybody of the supernatural here, the creatures of Grimm are not much of a fight for even High-class beings, and the strongest humans could get here is possibly low High-class at best. So Vali understood the boredom that must have plagued the Red Dragon Empress, and honestly she would fight whatever that met to her standards without a second thought.

But there was still something missing about this. This was sudden and not the right time. He wouldn't be like the other wielders of **Divine Dividing **and **Boosted Gear. **If he was going to have a battle with his equal, Vali wanted it to be a show. He was lucky that such an opportunity was going on in this world. Besides, it gave him time to actually know the one he will be facing. They don't even know who it is behind the helm.

Ruby, on the other hand, was absolutely drunk in battle lust as she clutched her abdomen that was rocking with pain. How long?! How long had anyone actually been able to land a successful blow? How long has it been since she actually felt pain? As wrong as it seemed, Ruby wanted to feel more pain.

**[BOOST.]**

By the call of Ddraig, the wreckage where Ruby was hurled into blasted it apart and there stood Ruby in her Scale Mail brimming with power yet again. She lurched her head to the air and unleashed a mighty roar of a dragon.

**"This is it!" **Roared Ruby. **"This is what I have been waiting for! I feel pain! I actually feel pain, and I can't get enough of it! We are not done, White One, not for a long while."**

Disturbed thoughts went through WBY at Ruby's roar. Weiss and Blake were highly caught off by the insanity of what Ruby was speaking of, and wondered where she hid this side of herself. Yang was thinking in a different matter.

_'Holy fuck, she's a masochist.' _Yang thought. _'Must not tell Dad or Uncle Qrow.'_

Ruby cupped a green orb in her hands till it grew to the size of her hand. Despite its meager size, the humans, devils, and one Faunus could feel the pressure just from that orb alone.

**"Dragon Shot."**

In a surprising move, Ruby punched the orb in the Emperor's direction and unleashed a wave of pure dragon energy. Vali widened his eyes behind his helm and extended his left hand towards the ray of destruction.

**"Reflect."**

The air rippled around Vali's palm upon the word. As the **Dragon Shot **made impact, it stopped a moment in Vali's hand. It appeared to be a bit of a power struggle as Vali had to exert a little more effort into the spell. With a soft grunt of effort, Vali managed to overpower the **Dragon Shot **and deflect it up to the air instead of back to the Empress. The green ray of energy ascended the sky for a few hundred feet before exploding in a blast that was large enough to level the entire dock.

**"Eager, isn't she?"** Vali noted.

**[Bored is an accurate term.] **Albion said. **[I can sense that the new Red Dragon Empress is more dragon than she is human, possibly Ddraig's doing though I am no better. As such, she is quite, as you say, jumpy in a world where there isn't anything to challenge her or even be worthy to court with her.]**

**"Excuse me, 'court'?" **Vali said with a quirked eyebrow.

**[... Hopefully, you'll never find out.] **Albion said from a long pause. **[It would save me and Ddraig some... embarrassment. If you don't want to fight her, I suggest you stop her right now.]**

Vali mentally gave his agreement and looked down at his rival, who was charging up on **[BOOSTS]. **He honestly didn't want to do this, but this didn't feel like the right time. He slowly floated down to Ruby's level without giving off any harmful intent.

**"My rival," **Vali said, **"as much as I hate to say this, I don't want to fight you. Not yet."**

Complete silence went over the whole dock. The glow in the green gems of Ruby's Scale Mail dimmed and her red aura simmered down. But like a calm before the storm...

**"WHAT!?" **Ruby roared. **"FUCK OFF! I HAVE WAITED HALF MY LIFE FOR THIS MOMENT!"**

**"But is it really worth it?" **Vali said. **"I want to fight you, I promise you that, but right now it feels empty. We hardly even exchanged names or who we look like. Tell me, my rival, is a fight with an equal really that worth the effort if you nothing about your opponent?"**

Ruby let off a growl, but her stance relaxed. **"...No."**

Vali nodded. **"We may be rivals, but we can still settle on common ground. This is neither the right time or the place. When we fight, I want it to be a spectacle because who can say they witnessed a fight between the Heavenly Dragons. Why not show this entire world?"**

**"How would go about this?" **Ruby wondered.

**"I did hear of a world tournament coming up by the end of the next spring."** Vali answered. **"I think they call it the Vytal Festival."**

Everyone's eyes widened at that, especially Ruby. Her conscience screamed about this being a bad idea, but her inner dragon couldn't but roar in agreement.

"B-But he can't do that." Weiss exclaimed. "He's not even a student at any of the academies."

"As if simple rules can stop any of the supernatural." Esdeath quipped. "No, there's no stopping him getting into the tournament and you wouldn't even be able to stop him."

**"What do you think?" **Vali asked. **"Wouldn't be wonderful to have our battle in front of the whole world to see?"**

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. "Don't-"

**"Yeah." **Ruby agreed, making a grin behind her helm. **"That does sound wonderful."**

Vali chuckled as he flew up into the sky. **"We will meet again. Sooner than you think."**

His wings of energy glowed a brilliant blue before Vali flew off at hyper sonic speeds through the sky. No one would even notice the blue streak across the sky as it disappeared over the horizon. Even Ruby's enhanced senses had no way of tracking Vali's speed. It was enough to make her shiver in excitement at the fact her rival was so strong in so many ways.

Ruby canceled her Balance Breaker, leaving her in her semi-dragon form before she retracted her wings and tail. Her head was hung low with her hair shadowing most of her face, and a hand went to rub the place where she received that blow. It made Credence's blast feel like a small sting. WBY ran up to their leader in worry.

"Rubes, are you okay?" Yang asked.

Ruby in turn started to shake and they could hear little chuckles escaping her throat. It soon devolved into crazed laughter with her hands holding her sides. WBY took steps back, disturbed at the sight.

"Am I okay?" Ruby exclaimed. "Yang, I've never felt better in my entire life. Did you see him? Did you feel his power? I can't wait. I simply can't wait until I get to actually fight him!"

"With the way you talk about him, it's like you have a crush on the guy." Yang quipped, and immediately slapped her hands to her mouth in laughter as she realized how funny that was.

The others who heard as well faced similar reactions. Angelica and Weiss had on hand over their quivering lips. Blake had a small smirk on her face with the occasional fit of laughter. Esdeath and surprisingly Akame were bursting with laughter.

Ruby, on the other hand, was stiff as her mind fully processed what Yang said. Her body went dead still like petrified wood. The grin on her face crumbled away into one of horror, and her head creaked towards Yang. Unknown to Ruby, her cheeks brightened.

"Y-You take that back!" Ruby shouted.

Yang glanced to Ruby and her laughter came back with a vengeance. "Oh my gosh, you're actually blushing."

That was it for Blake, Weiss, and Angelica as they fell to the floor laughing. Ruby refused to believe that! That was her rival, not her lover! She didn't even know the guy or who he looks like. Yet, the growing blush on her cheeks said otherwise. Her eyes twitched in anger and she yet again summoned Ddraig's power.

**"Welsh Balance Breaker: Scale Mail."**

"H-Hey, it was joke! I-It was just a joke! We can laugh at a joke, right Rubes? Rubes? What are you doing to that crate? No wait! No! No stop! I take it back. I take it back! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

* * *

**I did not expect the chapter to be this fucking long, nor was it going to take up my entire afternoon. But this is how it is with the first meeting between Ruby and Vali. Now you might be wondering about the lack of interaction of Sun. That is because he was knocked out the entire time as you will find in the reading. The rest of Team Vali, or KABL as it can be called, will make their official appearance in the next chapter taking place at the start of Vol. 2.**

**Up next is Chapter 9: Green and Blue.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	9. Green and Blue

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 9: Green and Blue**

Two weeks have passed since the incident at the docks and the first meeting between the Heavenly Dragons. Ever since then, Ruby has pushed herself to the limit in whatever opportunity she can get to train. That meant that she had to master one aspect of the **Boosted Gear **in order to face her rival: Juggernaut Drive. She was having no luck in ridding the anger of the previous hosts of the **Boosted Gear, **but Ruby did have a theory to get past the costs of her Juggernaut Drive. Instead of using her life force, Ruby was trying to find away to implement her senjutsu to use that as an alternative source for the form. To her joy, Ruby had small success in that area, but she would need to go the Dimensional Gap to properly test it. At least if it fails, Great Red would snap her out of the form and refill her life force.

On a side of bad news, her growth spurt has come up on the last week of the semester as well. She hadn't realized until the first day of the second semester Ruby had already grown to a height of 5'11", making her taller than even Yang, and she was had grown to an E-cup. Luckily for her, Ruby's body suit was highly elastic for this very reason and it was easy using magic that she made herself to expand her fabrics to fit her new size. That didn't stop the jealous glares from her teammates, and even worse she was still so damn hungry.

So it was a surprise to everyone in the cafeteria when Ruby walked into building with a tower of plates almost as tall as the door filled to the brim with all kinds of cuts of meat. The sheer amount of food was more shocking than the fact Ruby had no trouble balancing it as she walked to where her teammates were. The only one not giving Ruby such a shocked was her cousin Yang, who was content with catching grapes thrown from Nora. It wasn't the fact she knew of Ruby's appetite in her growth spurt, but she was the one to call the butcher shop for the order of meats, with Taiyang and Qrow sharing the fund as well. Yet another happy rich butcher, and hopefully a satisfied dragoness.

"What the fuck!?" Weiss exclaimed, forgetting her proper manners as she watched Ruby chow down faster than humanly possible. She swiped at plates so fast the tower wasn't even disturbed. In the next five seconds, she already had a clean plate and threw it perfectly on the growing tower to her left. All eyes in the meal hall watched Ruby with amazement, shock, or disgust. Nora was unique in the fact she was cheering Ruby on while holding flags that said, "GO RUBY!", on them.

Somehow, no matter how much she devoured down her gullet, Ruby wasn't even showing signs of a full stomach. In less than ten minutes, Ruby was halfway through the tower and didn't look fast.

_'Where does it all fucking go?!' _Weiss screamed mentally.

As the Schnee tried to figure out the bizarre creature that is her partner, her eyes traveled down to Ruby's chest area. Her eyes twitched in irritation at the fact Ruby grew a cup since her growth spurt. Then she looked at the flatlands that was her own bust. Her mystery of the location of all that could answered itself as Weiss glared at Ruby's bust. She wasn't the only female as well as those like Coco were glaring as well.

What made it worse was the fact Ruby was having zero table manners, which subjected Weiss to the horrible sounds of chewing. She stood up from her table to go somewhere else until Nora threw a pie in her face. All Weiss saw was red, and she grabbed a fistful of food to attack, thus starting a food fight. Or she would have if Ruby's hand didn't snap to grab Weiss. Weiss shivered under the cold green slits of Ruby's eyes going into her skull.

"Weiss," Hissed Ruby, "I am too fucking hungry for this shit. Now you sit back down and clean yourself up. You start something in here and I will make you regret it."

"Yes, ma'am." Weiss squeaked before she dashed off to get away from her leader about to explode.

Ruby continued gorging on the food, ignoring the outside world. She was woke up this morning so hungry, it was like that time she ate an entire cow farm in Patch. Even as she ate, her stomach still rumbled for more and that in turn made her irritated. Rarely anything beats the wrath of a hungry dragon.

That was why Ruby was totally clueless to the presence that was approaching. The young man was unlike anyone in the room for he had an aura of superiority. Even as he watched the devour of the tower of food, he was merely calm. Soon, he caught wide eyes from the people around him as he approached Ruby, and since of them were giving him silent warning signs. At the point he was two feet from Ruby, he was proclaimed a dead man.

Instead of saying anything, the stranger chose to tap Ruby's neck, but unknown to everyone sending off a bit of magic in it for added effect. The effect being snapping Ruby out of her trance with her first instinct to punch whoever interrupted her.

Ruby's first definitely felt her fist hit something. But rather have the guy flying, Ruby's fist was successfully caught to everyone's shock. The force in her punch had no direction and took itself out by cratering the ground at Ruby's feet in a large radius. Even some of the windows cracked.

The whole hall went silent at the fact someone managed to grab Ruby's punch without a sweat. Her eyes blinked in surprise and she looked up to the face of the stranger. As soon as meral green met sapphire blue, Ruby fully knew who was standing right in front of her.

"So this is who you are, Red One." Spoke the White Dragon Emperor.

Ruby can safely say as she fully looked him over that he was not what she was expecting. He looked close to her own age, possibly 17. His skin was slightly tanned to give it a healthy shade. The top of his head was covered in a spiky mess of silver hair, a trademark look of the Lucifer clan.

But then there were his eyes. They were like a sapphires lit by a fire and contained slits much like her own. Ruby didn't know why, but she felt herself drift off the more she stared into her rival's eyes.

As for his total physique, Ruby was slightly surprised that he was taller than her, standing at almost 6'2", possibly due to his dragon biology. Speaking of, something resonated within Ruby as she took in her rival's scent and aura. It felt like a part of her was calling out to her rival, for what Ruby had no idea. Yet, it made Ruby feel so good for some reason, and it took all of her willpower to not let out a suggestive purr.

Her rival was lean yet muscular, an aspect that made Yang stare at the silver-haired teen with a bit of drool. He wore a black leather jacket over a grey shirt that was slightly strained by his pectorals. He wore black pants with a chain looping on his left thigh, and he wore black boosts with buckles.

Ruby was expecting a lot from her rival, but it went over her head to ever think that he would be this...

BUMP BUMP!

The dragoness' eyes widened at her sudden increased heart rate. She tried to push it down, but it was like the more she breathed in her rival's scent, his draconic scent, her heart went up a beat. Was it his doing!?

Ruby's face etched into a snarl. "White One..."

"Vali." The White Dragon Emperor interjected with a smirk. "Vali Lucifer."

BUMP BUMP! BUMP BUMP!

His voice alone made Ruby pause and her frustration simply froze over. She tried to bring it back, only to make a strained expression and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

_'What - the fuck?!' _Ruby thought. _'By Great Red, his voice is so smooth. Why the fuck do I think his voice is so smooth?!'_

"Well, can I get your name as well, Empress?" Vali asked, and the use of the title of Empress for some reason made the blush on Ruby's cheeks.

Yet, Ruby refused to turn into jelly. Not when her equal was standing right in front of her. Her dragon instincts were roaring for Ruby to fight this challenger, but unlike last time it was holding a different message. The dragon within Ruby wanted to fight Vali to prove his strength. The Red Dragon Empress forced down the roars of her dragon instincts, her green eyes bearing into Vali's blue eyes with unbroken steel in them. She will not back down.

"Ruby." The Empress greeted. "Ruby Rose."

"Ruby Rose, huh?" Vali said with a bit of a chuckle. "It's a fitting name, don't you think?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Though I did not expect the descendant of Lucifer to wear so much white."

"That isn't what I meant." Vali said, leaning just a little closer and sniffing the air around Ruby. "You... smell like red. Roses and strawberries."

BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP!

_'What the fuck is wrong with my heart!?' _Ruby screamed mentally. _'Ddraig, help me!'_

**[...]**

_'Ddraig?'_

**[...]**

_'What the fuck, Ddraig!?'_

All Ruby could do on the outside world was breathe deeply in hopes to calm down her racing heart. The scene between Ruby and the new guy known as Vali caught the eyes of the cafeteria. Some gave quizzical looks at their resident Branwen acting other than her terrifying self and not beating Vali into the ground. But there were the more insightful individuals such as Yang who had to cover their mouths to hide the smirks and hold in their laughter. Ruby Rose-Branwen, arguably the scariest person in all of Beacon, was getting flustered for the first time in her life. Yang couldn't take it and was silently recording the scene to document this momentous occasion, paying extra attention to her cousin's scarlet cheeks.

"... T-Th-Thanks." Ruby forced out, the word itself feeling like bile when directed towards Vali. Wait, why was she thanking her rival in the first place?

Vali smiled, showing his own array of dragon-like teeth. Ruby didn't know why, but she had this urge to just run her tongue over every- she immediately crushed that 'weird' thought before it went too far. For now, all Ruby could do was look at Vali, trying to keep her gaze solid and intimidating as dragons should be. Seconds felt like hours without the Dragon of Domination saying a single word.

_'Say something, you damn idiot.' _Ruby berated herself.

"S-S-So, uh," Ruby (did not) stutter, "wh-where are you staying?"

_'Why are you asking that!?' _Ruby mentally screamed.

Despite Ruby's internal plight, Vali answered. "My team had decided to occupy the guest dorms of... Beacon academy. We've traveled a _long _way to get here so we could participate in the Vytal Tournament. I just came over here to get a feel of the atmosphere. I have to say it is much more... welcoming than from where I'm from."

"Well, I-I hope you have a nice stay." Ruby said with a strained smile. "What is your team's name?"

"It was a hard decision to make, but we managed to settle on KABL." Vali said. "I assume you're part of one as well, right Ruby?"

Ruby nodded, gaining just a bit more of her composure. "That is correct. I am the leader of Team RWBY."

"What a coincidence." Vali replied. "I am a leader as well."

Another long silence descended between the two. Feeling out of her element, Ruby resorted to releasing some of her power as an intimidation tactic. Her eyes glowed a bright green and silver slit pupils glared as a threat. In response, Vali released his own power. Unlike Ruby's, the dragon aura wasn't as pure but it made up for the dense dark power of his Lucifer heritage enhanced as a Super Devil himself. Ruby had the inclination to widen her eyes that Vali was able to match her like this in pure aura of power. To the spectators, it looked like Ruby and Vali were surrounded by brightest and most dense Aura anyone has ever seen, red for Ruby and black for Vali. She was at first shocked, yet Ruby could not help but feel so engrossed Vali's aura. It was so strong and yet her heart was hammering against her chest threatening to pop out.

Ruby knows many things, but at heart she is still ignorant to some the more intimate aspects of life. Her dragon instincts were in turmoil for all this time surrounded by weaklings that would never be worthy. They screamed to rid the weak, and it was only Ruby's upbringing as a human that stopped them. But now there stood someone more worthy than there will ever be. Ruby's inner dragon could not help it for finally there was someone strong enough. They didn't just cry out to test Vali's strength; her instincts needed this strong one. Ruby mistakes her need to battle Vali as an intense excitement, but it's more accurate to call it arousal.

Ruby may be Ddraig's reincarnation of power, but she was a dragon in her own right. And that dragon wanted, _needed_, Vali as a mate. But she didn't know that. Not yet at least.

"It's been a pleasure meeting with you, Ruby." Vali concluded and that's when he took his leave.

Ruby locked his eyes on Vali the entire time he left. By the time the doors closed behind him, Ruby felt her breathing and heart rate calm down. Yet, her heart also felt pained to see him leave. Why was her heart feeling this way all of a sudden?

With a heavy sigh, Ruby basically collapsed back into her seat. In the rush of her emotions, she had lost her entire appetite and left her with only a dozen plates of meats left from her massacre. The cafeteria went back to its normal routine, but not for the dragoness. For the first time, Ruby felt truly lost confused and lost on what to do.

"What just happened?" Ruby thought out loud.

In response to her question, Ruby heard snickers and her eyes glared on her cousin Yang. It did not take genius to figure out that the blonde knew exactly what was going on with Ruby. The dragoness barred her teeth in irritation, but that did not deter Yang's amusement.

"What's so funny, Yang?" Ruby growled.

"He-he-he." Snickered Yang. "Nothing. Just it's hilarious how you have no clue what's going on. I can blame anyway since that guy was the hunk of hunks."

"And you apparently do." Ruby stated. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I don't know~." Yang said in a sing-song tone. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Ruby hissed.

"Promise you won't punch me?" Yang said.

"...Fine." Ruby agreed.

Yang's amused smirk grew to a wicked a grin. She sauntered closer to her closer to Ruby till they were face-to-face. Her chin rested in the palm of her hands with her elbows on the table.

"Ruby Rose," Yang announced, "you are in L-O-V-E... love~."

Complete silence reigned on the whole table at Yang's claim. Friends and strangers alike looked to the blonde like she was suicidal, but Yang only had her shit-eating grin. Ruby's brain went off like a fried mess unable to compute. It rebooted only to shut off again as the words repeated through her head like a never-ending chorus. But slowly, ever slowly through multiple trials, the words finally processed through her mind and the effect was instant. Her lips were etched into a silent scream, and her whole face went as red as her Scale Mail.

_'I'm... in love?!' _Thought Ruby. _'In love? In love? In love. In love. In love, in love, in love, in love, in love, in love, in love. Inloveinlonveinloveinlove... WITH MY FUCKING RIVAL!? WITH VALI!?'_

Her mind absolutely loathed of the very concept of such a thing. She just met her rival. Sure, yeah he was leagues in looks compared to humans, Ruby can agree with that. And he was so powerful it made her warm in the right places she didn't even know about. The more Ruby thought about Vali, her mind was in a storm of fury, but her heart was a different story as it hammered again in her chest the more he thoughts about him.

BUMP BUMP! BUMP BUMP! BUMP BUMP! BUMP BUMP! BUMP BUMP! BUMP BUMP! BUMP BUMP! BUMP BUMP! BUMP BUMP!

One of Ruby's hands trailed over her sternum in some vain attempt to stop it. Her green eyes settled on Yang, who was struggling to laugh to the point she was banging her fist on the table making it crack. Ruby's right hand clenched into a fist. She needed something to vent all this out, and who better than Yang? In a red blur, Ruby was in front of Yang with a fist cocked back below.

BAM!

"WORTH IIIIT!" Yang screamed as she was sent flying through the ceiling of the cafeteria from Ruby's uppercut.

Yet, it did nothing to quell Ruby's current state. For once, punching something did not fix the current problem. Left with no choice, Ruby dashed out of the mess hall at the peak of her Semblance that sent a sonic boom just from her speed alone. She needed to be alone, to sort these things out. If only she knew that she wasn't exactly alone in her turmoil.

* * *

(With Vali)

_'What the hell was that?!'_

Those were the thoughts running through the strongest White Dragon Emperor, who was currently right outside his team's assigned dorm room leaning against the wall. His breath was a bit ragged but not through exhaustion, and his fingers were digging into the wall. He just had to get away.

After his team had settled into the dorm room as a cover for their observation mission, Vali had went to the mess hall to find his rival. He just could practically feel that his rival was here as she didn't bother to hide her presence. But when he entered the mess hall, Vali wasn't expecting for his nose to be hit with the strongest, sweetest smell, one that Vali found himself fond of for some odd reason. It wasn't some artificial odor, yet it permeated the air. None of the humans or these so-called 'Faunus' that Kuroka theorized were some kind of pseudo-Yokai were even aware of the smell, so it was a likely conclusion it was supernatural in origin. Vali had tracked the scent, getting stronger as it did, the source that he knew was his rival by the dragon aura she was letting out and the fact she had a tower of food she was devouring. The Lucifer didn't really mind since being half-dragon via his dragon heart Vali had his own explosive growth spurts that made him famed in Valhalla for beating every food contest. That certainly made his foster father, Odin, proud.

Vali decided to greet the woman he was destined to fight, if only to see the face of her. When he tapped her shoulder to get her attention, Vali expected many things from his rival. But when blue met green, Vali's mind went blank for the first time.

BUMP BUMP!

He has met many beautiful woman before due to his the perverted antics of his father and Azazel, and had made a sort of resistance to it. But when he saw _her_, it was like those mental barriers were crumbling away by Great Red himself. Vali didn't know what it was about his rival, but the word 'perfect' was a broken record in his head. Porcelain skin with a rich pink dusting. Waist length spiky black hair tipped crimson. And her eyes. By God (ow), he had never seen such a brilliant hue of silver made into slit pupils encased in a ring of emerald fire.

Not to mention a nice behind, but Vali would gladly die by his own grandfather than ever let that little tidbit be known. Even worse if Azazel or Odin hear of his secret fetish. He is not some damn perverted fool!

In the DxD universe, a brown-haired teenager sneezed, alerting the Kendo girls that he was spying on as they changed into the locker rooms.

That's when problems arose in the form of his inner dragon. Even half-dragon, Vali possessed the same instincts as the living embodiments of nature and chaos, and possessed his own dragon and semi-dragon form. As such, he was unprepared for those very instincts that he ruthlessly kept down to erupt passed his mental barriers when he basked in his rival's aura. It got even worse when he heard her voice more pure than the chorus of the Valkyries. Then her name, Ruby Rose.

BUMP BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!

Her entire being was based around red itself. She was the Red Dragon Empress, she wore a red cloak, and she even smelled of red itself. Ruby practically reeked, in a good way, of roses and strawberries, and his inner dragon was roaring in absolute joy. So the entire time, it took all his willpower to put on his usual face and not make a stutter by accident.

But the more he stayed with Ruby, the more his dragon instincts were getting out of control. He didn't mean to even answer where he was living nor that he had a team with him as well. Why? Why did he tell Ruby all those thing?

_'Albion, what the hell was that?!' _Vali shouted mentally.

**[...]**

Much like Ruby, Vali was given the silent treatment by his partner.

_'Answer, dammit.' _Vali shouted.

Vali only received silence instead of the comforting words of his eternal partner. The Super Devil/dragon hybrid could only sigh in frustration and bang his head on the wall. That was a cue for Bikou, Vali's closest friend. Bikou is a monkey Yokai, and the ancestor of the hero Sun Wukong. He, of course, was in his human form that had a pointed nose, lean face, and short brown hair. He wore red ancient Chinese armor and a golden staff sheathed on his back.

As soon as Bikou saw Vali, the Yokai raised an eyebrow. "Vali-kun, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Vali brushed off.

"'Fine' as in the most uncomfortable I've ever seen you've been." Bikou said. "You can't hide much from me, Vali. Seriously, what happened to you?"

"I... met with the Red Dragon Empress." Vali revealed.

A ghost of a smirk was present on Bikou's face. "Yeah, I heard that the new Dragon of Domination was a woman. A woman with more balls to storm the court of the Underworld and get out alive. What else happened? Details, Vali-kun, details!"

"She was... something else." Vali trailed off, unable to put in the right word that came to his mind automatically.

BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP!

_'Perfect.'_

Ruby was undeniably like no other woman Vali had ever met, and that was on just a glance. Yet from that glance he could feel the draconic power rolling off of Ruby, and it made him excited to know there was so much that was stored within her. So was that why his heart was hammering in his chest because of excitement at fighting a strong opponent? Good God (ow), this was confusing as shit.

Unfortunately for Vali, Bikou's Yokai enhanced senses could hear his friend's increased heart rate at the mention of the Red Dragon Empress. Glancing closer at his friend, Bikou let his jaw drop seeing just a little bit of red in Vali's cheeks. The puzzle fit together in the Yokai's mind. Like that, the dam broke for the quirky Yokai as a shit-eating grin spread across his face and his clutched his stomach.

"He-he-he-he-he. Ha-ha-ha-ha." Laughed Bikou, his laughter growing as he leaned against the wall for support. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Ha-ha. HA-HA-HA-HA. No I can't - HA-HA-HA-HA - I can't breathe. HA-HA-HA-HA!"

In less than a minute, Vali found Bikou laughing his ass off with one hand clutching his stomach and the other banging on the door. That brought the attention of the rest of Team KABL. First out of the dorm was the only girl on the team. A beautiful Nekoshou by the name of Kuroka wearing a black yukata. She had a heart-shaped face with supple lips and big amber eyes. Two cat ears were set on top of her head, but she was also hiding two cat tails. The last member was a blonde male by the name of Arthur Pendragon wearing spectacles with two swords sheathed at his hip, being Excalibur Ruler and Caliburn.

"What the heck is so funny?" Vali questioned with an eye twitch.

"Bikou-kun, what's gotten you into such a fit of giggles?" Kuroka asked. Arthur just stood silent.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA - I can't believe it!" Laughed Bikou. "A girl did it. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! A girl managed to make Vali flustered! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"I fail to see the point in this." Arthur commented.

Vali and Kuroka were silent. The former was just staring at his friend incredulously unable to make a retort. Kuroka however was catatonic. Why one may ask? Because she had done everything to get Vali to notice her more than just a friend. She's flirted, proposed, and even sneaked into his bed naked. Not once! Not once did he ever get flustered at her moves and just pushed her away. But now, she hears that somehow, this woman managed to get behind Vali's walls and make him blush.

Her reaction was fully expected as it fully processed through her mind. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

* * *

**Ah, what a nice chapter. No fight scenes. Just some swearing and hormonal confusion between two dragons. What a fun chapter indeed. Neither Vali or Ruby were expecting this, and this will completely throw them off their A-game. These months leading to the Vytal Festival will be used to build up the pair of dragons' relationship as they try to sort it these out. At the same time, more of the supernatural world will be making visits to Remnant, whether they be good or bad. **

**Up next is Chapter 10.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	10. Off the A-Game

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 10: Off the A-Game**

It was one after the other. First, Roman gets away _again_, then her rival appears, and then she meets him face-to-face. For days, Ruby could not get Vali's face out of her head because every time she saw it she felt her cheeks burn. Every time she thought of that physique, Ruby felt like making circles on it. Every fucking time Ruby is reminded of those burning, brilliant sapphires for eyes, Ruby felt she was cast adrift in the clouds. Her rival, Vali Lucifer, that she had waited for so long, wanting him here, wanting to fight him after years of boredom. How ironic that Ruby wanted the silver-haired hun - bastard - far away from her.

_'I'm going crazy.'_ Ruby thought hysterically. _'I'm going fucking crazy.'_

**[Speak for yourself.] **Ddraig growled.

_'I didn't see you do jack shit!' _Ruby roared back.

"Ruby, you with us?" Spoke her annoying blonde cousin.

"What?" Ruby growled, wiping her palm down her face.

"It's your turn, remember?" Yang said, gesturing to the table.

Oh yeah, that's right. Yang had dragged her out of the dorm to the library to play a card game. Honestly, Ruby totally forgot what they were playing. All she could remember that it was board game consisting of four players that were either Atlas, Vale, Vacuo, or Mistral. Damn, she can't even think of the name for the game, and here she was with a deck of cards in front of her with the Yang and Weiss waiting impatiently for her.

Over in the back of the library was Team JNPR. Jaune had sauntered up to Weiss trying to get her on a date. As usual he was left to little success. If only he saw that there was a better girl vying for his attention. The irony was totally lost on Ruby unfortunately.

Bored green eyes drifted down to her deck, but her focus was elsewhere. The voice of Vali kept on echoing in her head, and the more she heard it the more her inner dragon was roaring a mess. Her heart started hammering in her chest, each beat creating a storm of irritation and other emotions she couldn't identify. She soon snapped and with a snarl Ruby swiped the cards in front of her off the table.

"Fine, I guess we're not playing anymore." Weiss huffed, throwing down her cards on the table followed by Yang.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not in the best of fucking moods!" Snapped Ruby, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ruby," Yang said softly, drawing Ruby's green eyes to a pair lilac orbs filled with concern, "are you okay?"

"Peachy." Ruby huffed, drawing a surprised Weiss that her leader pulled... well, a Weiss. And that certainly wasn't a good sign.

"Is it about that Vali guy?" Yang said.

In order to not get punched again, Yang forced her lips down to not grin at the reaction from her cousin. Just a single mention of the devil/dragon hybrid's name was enough to make Ruby's cheeks burn up. She looked like a volcano ready to erupt but instead of an explosion that would've landed Yang indented into a wall, the dragoness instead banged her head on the table. If her skull wasn't made of dragon bone, it would be a problem of breaking the table.

"What am I going to do?" Cried Ruby, near the point of having a meltdown.

"Ruby, just admit you have a crush on the guy, even if he is your so-called rival." Yang patronized. "It happens to everyone."

"I do not have a crush on Vali." Ruby heatedly denied, slamming her hands on the table. "I want _to _crush him."

"Deny it all you want." Yang said with full sincerity. "But your body says the truth."

"How so?" Ruby dared Yang.

Yang let a small smile grace her face. "Cheeks feel like they're burning. Getting hot under the collar. Constant daydreams of the lucky guy. And, most of all, your heart hammering against your chest every time you hear his name."

The shock on Ruby's face was worth the few snickers that escaped Yang's lips. Never in the blonde's life would she ever see her arguably detached cousin look so cute. It reminded Yang of days so long ago where Ruby was still an innocent bubble of joy. Before the mess that made Ruby sacrifice her heart to save Yang.

Don't get her wrong, Yang loves her first, but there isn't a day goes by that she wished Ruby was more open. She wanted to see Ruby smile more, laugh without being cynical, and just have a more of a glow to her. Ruby put the entire weight of Remnant on her shoulders, but Yang could see its toll as she forced herself to face horrors of the real world at such a young age. The day where Ruby killed all those devils without even reacting showed Yang that much.

But what Yang saw from Ruby, acting so flustered, when she saw Vali gave the Xiao Long hope. So screw whatever death match destiny that Ruby was hell bent on. It was time for Yang to go full matchmaker. If necessary, she will recruit other minds alike like Coco in her quest. Yang was going to get those two together, and she wasn't going to let some cranky dragons with a grudge.

**[Yeah, fuck those so-called emperors.]**

Yang went stiff as a statue, her pupils dilating to hear nonexistence. Did... did she just hear a voice in her head? It certainly wasn't her voice as it sounded too masculine. The blonde pushed all rampant thoughts and tried to hear that voice again. Yet, the blonde was only met with silence.

Okay, Yang could not be going crazy. Despite her bizarre behavior, she was just a thrill seeker. She definitely wasn't hammered to the point of her brain being turned into mush. Yang wasn't that stupid to bring alcohol to school grounds.

Could she have... no, that couldn't be possible. Ruby would've told her anyway. Shaking those thoughts away, the blonde turned back to reality, where Weiss was picking off where Yang left off.

"You've also been talking in your sleep." Weiss added, a small blush evident on her cheeks.

"What do I say in my sleep?" Ruby asked.

"Um..." Weiss hesitated, the blush on her cheeks growing. "You keep on saying the name Vali... you begin to moan... and then say very suggestive stuff... something about hatchlings..."

Ruby's face was put into a silent scream yet again. Instead of punching it away, Ruby banged her head on the table and let off a moan of misery. Yang decided to reach out to her cousin and give a comforting pat.

"There, there, Rubes." Yang soothed. "It happens to everyone."

"But I don't have a crush on Vali." Ruby whined. "I don't. I don't. I don't."

"Crush what with Vali?" Spoke a new voice.

Four pairs of eyes snapped to the new speaker to find a tall young man wearing what looked like a business suit while holding a history book. His stance was the definition of prim and proper, one that Weiss instantly took note of the young man. Blue eyes framed in spectacles gazed with a sharp intellect over the girls, especially over Ruby, and blonde hair was tied into a ponytail that fell over his shoulder. At his hip were two swords of double-edged design with a cross guard. They were seemingly normal, but not to Ruby. She paid extra attention to the new stranger and knew that he was not from Remnant. The sword's at his hip were no ordinary sword as they produced a holy aura, one that was far more powerful than the other by a large margin.

**[Have caution, Ruby.] **Ddraig warned. **[That man is carrying Caliburn, the most powerful holy sword.]**

_'He most likely is part of Vali's team, KABL.' _Ruby thought. _'And by the fact he can even wield Caliburn must mean he's a direct descendant of the original Arthur Pendragon.'_

"Excuse me, I did not mean to interrupt." The young man greeted, closing the book in his hands. "Greetings, my name is Arthur Pendragon, and I am just a guest staying at Beacon academy with my team, KABL."

Weiss smiled at the manners of Arthur and stood with a bow. "Greetings, Arthur Pendragon. I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and member of the prodigy Team RWBY."

"Ah, the Schnee family." Arthur acknowledged. "I've read about your grandfather's work. Quite a genius of a man. Shame that he chose to put into such poor hands. I hope you will be the one to rectify, Weiss."

"Th-Thank you." Weiss nearly stuttered through a blush.

"And the rest?" Arthur wondered.

"Blake Belladona." Blake simply answered.

"Fellow blonde, Yang Xiao Long." Said Yang.

Ruby only decided to glare daggers at Arthur, and pretty much anything to do with Vali.

"So you are the new Red Dragon Empress." Arthur said, getting widened eyes from the three members of RWBY. "Though I do not understand the need to be glaring at me so dangerously."

"Tch." Ruby clicked her tongue. "I would be so relaxed if you weren't holding the most powerful holy sword, Caliburn."

"I see." Mused Arthur. "You must have a good relationship with Ddraig if he is willing to give you that kind of info."

"Rubes, what is the deal with this guy?" Yang asked, now airing on the side of caution.

"It is safe to assume that no one from Team KABL comes from Remnant." Ruby informed. "Arthur here especially since there is no such thing as a holy sword from Remnant. Add on to that, he has Caliburn the most powerful of all swords, holding enough power to eradicate all of Vale and then some. Most likely, he comes from the Pendragon clan, descendants of King Arthur of Camelot."

At the confused expressions from her three teammates, Ruby couldn't help but sigh. "He's basically a prince."

_'A-A-A prince!?' _Weiss mentally screamed in ecstasy while in the real world her cheeks went red and he looked at Arthur with sparkles in his eyes.

Arthur smiled at Ruby. "You are very well informed, not something I would've expected from the Red Dragon Empress. Vali's always been excited to fight you but lately he's been acting... off."

"Tell the White Dragon Emperor I am waiting for him in the tournament." Ruby said.

While the implications of what Arthur said went over Ruby's head, it was not missed by Yang. She smiled internally at this new development. If Vali himself was having 'heart troubles' as well, it just got a whole lot more interesting for her plans as the matchmaker.

"Caliburn," Ruby mused, lying back into her chair, "the Sword of Assured Victory. The very same blade that your ancestor Arthur pulled from the stone that proclaimed his right of kingship. I have to wonder though how my Anduril matches up to it."

Arthur quirked a curious eyebrow. "You have a holy sword as well, but I do not believe I have actually heard of such a blade."

"Ruby, are you talking about that blade?" Yang wondered incredulously.

"You would never have known it." Ruby claimed. "It's because it is a holy sword of my own creation."

"Quite the bold claim that you have made a new holy sword yourself." Arthur replied with furrowed brows. "Do you have proof of this?"

Ruby grinned large enough to show her fangs. Very discreetly, Ruby produced a small pulse of electricity to shut off any cameras in the library, and she set up a small barrier to shield anyone else from watching except for Team JNPR. Then she put her hands under the table to summon the **Boosted Gear.** Out of the left gauntlet protruded an ebony hilt with a golden pommel and cross guard gilded in silver like vines with a glowing yellow gem in the center. Her right hand gripped onto the hilt and a silver light caught the eyes of Team JNPR as Ruby pulled out a black scabbard with golden studs. Yang, Weiss, and Blake could feel an increase in pressure, but Arthur widened his eyes at the amount of holy power coming off the blade that Ruby was summoning. It wasn't just that the holy aura was powerful, but that it just felt different. Not diluted like a fallen angel's, but somehow this holy aura did not originate from the Biblical God at all.

A small silver flash later and the sound of drawn steel reached their ears. Then Arthur's breath hitched at the wonderful blade that was now being held by Ruby. It was over three feet in length, and the whole blade had an undying silver shine to it, unlike the gold from Caliburn or other holy swords. A yellow gem glowed softly in the center of the cross guard, and the hilt was made into a comfortable grip. Strange markings in black ran along the width of the blade, possibly a writing in a different language. Ruby smiled at the Arthur's curious look to the writing.

"That is dragon tongue made into writing." Ruby explained. "It reads, 'The Sword that Dawns the Reign of a New King'. It is an analogy to the eternity that this blade represents. That is Anduril, the Flame of the West, a light that shall always shine everyday till the world's end."

Arthur could keep in his amazement. "Incredible... Vali indeed has a fierce fight ahead of him."

"As he should." Ruby said, resealing Anduril back into the **Boosted Gear **and lowering the barrier.

"A thought occurred to me recently that I believe you should put thought into as well." Arthur said. "If you were born with a Sacred Gear, what makes you think there haven't been others before or after yourself?"

Ruby's eyes widened, but only for a moment. "I... have thought of that, but I have yet to encounter anyone like myself."

"You never know." Arthur said, taking his leave as he reopened the history book. "The impossible has always been made possible. I bid you a good day."

Weiss wanted dearly to protest his leave for absence. She finally met some someone that followed proper manners, and was a prince nonetheless according to Ruby. She needed to get to know the gentleman, but when Weiss had the courage to talk, Arthur was already across the library engrossed with his book. It didn't help that Ruby was keeping her eyes locked like daggers on the man.

"He was nice, don't you think?" Weiss said.

"And dangerous." Ruby added. "It is safe to say that no one on Vali's team is normal, even by supernatural standards. It is the best that we keep ourselves on guard."

"You have to relax, Ruby." Yang said. "It's not like we're going to war."

"You never know." Ruby replied. "Wars have been fought for less, even between previous wielders."

"Seriously, Ruby, you need to chill out." Yang repeated, only to find herself held up by the collar and being rigorously shaken.

"HE COULD BE PLANNING THE SAME THING!" Ruby shouted frantically. "IN FACT, ARTHUR COULD HAVE BEEN HERE TO SPY ON US! THEY COULD BE SCHEMING AT THIS VERY MOMENT!"

_'Jeez, even more a reason I need to get these two together.' _Yang thought.

"I'm sure he has better things to do." Yang tried to calm Ruby down.

"I bet he's planning to fuck us all over!" Hissed Ruby, already going through several scenarios.

_'I wouldn't mind him fucking hatchlings into me.'_

Ruby stopped dead silent at the new voice that now made its home in her head. It was a dragon's voice for sure, but it was also definitely feminine. That was her inner dragon given a personality, which had grown ever since Ruby was in the presence of Vali. As thus Ruby was tortured to perverted whispers of a horny dragon, unable to silence them and left Ruby as so red she was steaming out of her ears.

**[Uh, partner, this is really becoming an issue.] **Ddraig said.

_'Not a word.'_ Ruby growled.

**[You know, maybe I could help-]**

_'NOT A FUCKING WORD!'_

_'You may not want admit it, but I can see it.' _Yang thought as she watched Ruby in the middle of her turmoil with a beat red face. _'You want that hunk bad.'_

* * *

(With KABL)

"She has a holy sword, one she made herself?" Vali said incredulously.

Currently, Vali was sitting on one of the beds with a book in his hands. Out of the things this world had to offer, the one aspect that intrigued him was weapons designs. Unlike Earth, the populace of Remnant have gone far more creative and intuitive in the creation of their weapons to combat their eternal foe, the Grimm. As a result of such a constant looming threat, it made the average human as strong as Low-class devils, and even some have managed to become stronger than most Mid-class.

What interested Vali the most about the humans here was the use of mecha-shift, which combined any melee weapons with a gun. As ridiculous as it may seem, the White Dragon Emperor could see the use of such. It allowed greater mobility and variety in the middle of fight, and took away dangerous seconds of replacing a sword with a gun when one had both in hand. Of course, there was no chance that any weapon of Remnant would reach the level of magic and other powers of the supernatural.

However, the humans and Faunus also made up for it in the application that was called Aura. The aspect was vague, but the most agreed theory was that it was the use of a person's soul turned into a defense. Kuroka was having thoughts that it was some sort of different application of Touki in that this version was made purely defensive. As for Semblances, they sounded like down graded Sacred Gears. Vali could see the potential danger Semblances could have since no one person had the same Semblance, excluding the Schnee family. He idly wondered what Ruby's Semblance was.

Ruby, as soon as Vali even thought of that name his mind flashed back to that face with those beautiful emerald eyes. He simply could not get her out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. Every time he remembered her smell, Vali wanted to drown his nose in it. When Vali felt her aura, he wanted to pull Ruby closer to his body and map her soft curves. Fucking God (ow), dammit Father and Azazel. All Vali really wanted to do when Azazel sent him here was find him rival, but now that he did Vali had some suspicion this was Azazel's plan all along. That perverted raven has always been whining that Vali should get a girl.

"Vali-kun, are you okay?" Kuroka asked, concerned as she saw Vali unusually unfocused.

He brushed her off. "I'm fine, Kuroka."

However, Kuroka pouted, seeing right through Vali's facade. "You were thinking of _that _Red Dragon Empress again, weren't you?"

Kuroka wasn't normally so spiteful, but it the new Red Dragon Empress had hit her pride. The Nekoshou tried everything to seduce Vali so she can have strong kittens to raise and love. It was supposed to be easy since after all she was a Yokai, a species built around sexuality. But no matter what, Vali brushed off her moves at every turn without even so much as a blush, much less paying attention to her pheromones. Yet, it was some random dragon, albeit the Red Dragon Empress, that was reeking of pheromones like a love thirsty dragon in heat that made Vali the most flustered she had ever seen. It... It just wasn't fair.

But also in a way it was quite hilarious seeing the whole situation from the outside. Two beings of tremendous power and desperately wanting to fight each other as the Heavenly Dragons within them have called for can't even get it on when they want to get _it _on. Now it was resulting in Vali acting like a confused teenager. If Azazel or Odin were here, they would be too busy laughing their guts out trying to congratulate the White Dragon Emperor finding his Empress.

Kuroka decided to pause in her thoughts when Vali spoke again once he got back to his funk.

"That's very interesting." Vali said. "Are you sure she wasn't bluffing?"

"I believe that she would hate to do so." Arthur noted. "I saw the blade myself and felt is power. It is certainly not to be underestimated, and for a moment I thought I was in the presence of one of the swords of the Knights of the Round Table."

"She made an Excalibur-class holy sword all by herself?" Kuroka exclaimed.

"And there's more to it." Arthur added. "The holy aura that I felt from her blade, Anduril, was unlike anything I have ever seen. I... don't think it originates from the Biblical."

That drew wide eyes from the rest of Team KABL at Arthur's claim. He never joked about anything at all, always serious on any matter. Dealing with the Red Dragon Empress in foreign territory was no excuse. Vali was the first to compose himself as he cupped his chin in his right hand.

"Looks like Azazel's mission in this new world wasn't for shits and giggles." Vali admitted. "There's actually far more in this world than meets the eye. We'll need to look into this by researching through this world's take on gods and find some connection. If there is such a being besides the Biblical God that can make a whole new kind of holy power, then that should peek Azazel's interest."

"Not to mention whatever trashed their fucking moon." Bikou interrupted, pointing a thumb out the window to the where the shattered moon of Remnant hanged in the sky. "If Tsukiyomi saw this, he would've flipped his shit. I'm telling you, that isn't from natural causes, unless either Ophis or Great Red came here and decided they hated that moon."

"We can worry about that later." Arthur interjected.

"I don't know about you, but that freaks me the fuck out." Bikou exclaimed. "Besides, the critical problem here is Vali."

Vali furrowed his eyebrows in response. "What about me?"

"It's the fact that you are not letting yourself get laid." Bikou quipped, and Arthur decided to retire from this conversation seeing where it was headed.

Vali sighed. "Not this again."

"Yes this again because you want to know why?" Bikou said with his signature grin. "Because the planets have aligned and you have absolutely fallen for a girl."

"Really, who?" Vali challenged.

Bikou's smirk got wider. "The hot new Red Dragon Empress, Ruby, of course."

Vali nearly gagged on his own breath and for a moment his facade was broken in a nervous sweat with red cheeks. Kuroka made an eye twitch at the reaction from Vali just hearing Ruby's name.

"Ruby." Vali said, trying and failing to laugh it off. "Why would I be into my own rival?"

"Is that what you really think?" Bikou questioned. "I think it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." Vali argued, standing to his feet. "We are the hosts of the opposing Heavenly Dragons. We want to fight each other."

Vali was not prepared for Bikou's normally cheery look to turn serious. "That thinking right there, Vali. Are you sure that is what you really want? Or is that what Albion wants?"

Surprisingly, the wings of **Divine Dividing **manifested on Vali's back. Wings of blue plasma glowed as the voice of Albion spoke.

**[Hmph, Vali and I will face Ddraig's new partner, just as it has always-]**

"You stay out of this, you cranky reptile." Bikou interrupted with steel in his voice. That had the effect of drawing shocked looks from the room, including Vali.

Did Bikou just talk down to a Heavenly Dragon? Yes. Yes, he most certainly did.

"I'll say it since no one else has the balls to do so." Bikou said. "Vali, you don't have to fight her. That's always been about Albion and Ddraig, and their time has past. You are your own person, not something to continue some sort of ancient rivalry."

"Bikou... what is this about?" Vali wondered.

"The point is I don't want to see you waste your life away over this shit." Bikou exclaimed. "It has always been you wanting to fight your equal in a death match, but that's what Albion wants. But what do you want Vali? What do you honestly want for yourself?"

Bikou stopped his tirade and made his way out into the hall. The dorm was left in a heavy silence. Vali forced away **Divine Dividing **as he sat back down, looking at his hands.

_'What do I want?' _Vali thought. _'Do I really want to fight you, Ruby?'_

* * *

(With Ruby)

Ruby was walking down the halls back to the library to retrieve the board game they forgot. Just recently, Weiss had cornered Blake for her behavior that was more unusually anti-social than before. As it turns out, Blake could not keep the events of the docks out of her head. She had a feeling that they were planning something big when it involved stealing so much Dust and the fact Torchwick was involved.

Ruby also had her own suspicions as well. This was likely the very same branch of the White Fang that went rogue that Sienna had contacted her about. And Ruby also agreed with Blake that the enemies are not just going to sit back till graduation unless they stopped them. At that point, she knew that her teammates were going to do something truly stupid, which wasn't far off with her track in life. Starting tonight, they will be investigating the White Fang and any other Dust robberies to find their next move. The Red Dragon Empress already had a plan in the making, and she could use a few extra pairs of eyes to take down the White Fang in Vale. It would also serve as distraction from Vali and his wonderful aura (dammit). That was when Yang the shocking realization she forgot the board game in the library.

Her thoughts were cut off when she sensed a presence directly in front of her, but it was no ordinary one. It was the same magical signature from the night she first met Torchwick. Ruby acted completely on instinct and used her Semblance right behind it, but only stopped herself from drawing on her weapons and magic. She instead took assessment of the three people in front of her.

One was a young woman with tanned skin, red eyes, and light green hair. A kind girl on the outside, but Ruby could smell the makings of a thief the girl was hiding. As for the one next to her, it was a young man with pale skin and dark silver hair, which did not even compare to Vali's rich locks (dammit). Ruby could hear the hum of machinery from his legs, indicating they were bionic. As for his grey eyes, the young man was making a poor attempt at hiding the killer that he was.

But the one in front of them Ruby definitely knew as she put that face into memory. Ash black hair and amber eyes, the source of the magical signature, and she had no idea that they had met before. Ruby made no aggressive stance toward the woman, but she did prepare to release her magic. She wasn't going to take any chance when three criminals are in Beacon.

"You be careful in these halls. Never know what might hit you." Ruby said. "Judging by your uniforms, you must be new here."

"Visiting from Haven, actually." The ash-haired woman said.

"Ah, so you're here for the festival." Ruby replied. "Where are my manners? I am Ruby Rose. Who are you?"

"Mercury." Named the killer.

"Emerald." Answered the thief.

The woman smiled. "Cinder."

"A pleasure to meet you then." Ruby said. "By the way, exchange have their own dorms in the east wing."

"Thank you for the directions." Cinder 'thanked' and the trio continued on their way.

Ruby made a predatory grin when they couldn't see her face. "Oh and one more piece of advice. Be sure to have one eye open when you sleep. You never know... when you might never wake up."

_'Because if you try anything in my territory I will kill you in your sleep.'_ Ruby thought.

Of course, the trio chose to completely ignore Ruby, thinking she was just some ordinary student at Beacon and didn't even acknowledge those words. But when Ruby finished, Cinder had to halt in her step when she was assaulted with the most bone-shaking killing intent she had ever faced. A few beads of sweat trickled on her cheek from the overwhelming fear Cinder had never felt in her life. There would be sleeping peacefully tonight.

* * *

**Wohoo, I am probably going to have writer's block after this because I am working on a big arc for The Sins' Return. I am fine with how this chapter came out as it shows more of the 'complications' Vali and Ruby are having. I think I may be rushing this, but my plan is that by the Vytal Tournament when the two fight it won't be about settling a rivalry but more to test their strength. After all, dragon mating is very violent and hardcore.**

**Up next is Chapter 11.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	11. Snuffing the Torch Out

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 11****: Snuffing the Torch Out**

The plan for tonight went as such, with just the addition of Sun, and his blue-haired friend, Neptune. They were all paired for the shared assignments. Ruby and Yang would go the red district to look up any information on the White Fang. If Ruby was anything else, Yang would have protest bringing Ruby along. Yet, the red light district may as well be a friendly neighborhood compared to the dragoness. It also worked for Ruby that she would be the farthest away from Beacon.

Weiss and Neptune were paired to go to the CCT tower to look up what Dust shipments have been raided. However, Ruby could see that Weiss was not happy being paired up as Neptune constantly tried to hit on her. Blake and Sun will go and infiltrate a White Fang meeting since they are Faunus. Ruby herself could pose as a Faunus herself, but she didn't want any chance of her secret being found out. Not unless another supernatural army invaded Vale.

Riding on the back of her cousin's motorcycle, Ruby studied the surroundings of the red light district around her. Just as she expected it to be: shitty living conditions, broken windows, and garbage all over. As expected of humans that end up destroying themselves.

Yang parked at a sidewalk near a familiar building, then it clicked in her head. This was the same place Ruby found Yang when she saw her cousin punch a guy off the second floor. She also remembered Yang complimenting the drinks. May as well try them as well.

Don't judge. Drinking booze runs in the family, in a good way. And who said Qrow was the only drinking parent? Her parents certainly had fun.

Ruby followed Yang to a set of solid iron doors where two bouncers were keeping watch. Those very same bouncers that looked an awful like the thugs that Ruby brutalized when she first encountered Torchwick. They however abandoned their posts, fled inside, and locked down the doors with a power lock as soon as they saw Yang.

"Looks like they don't like you." Ruby noted dryly.

Yang could only nervously laugh. Ruby sighed, taking charge of the situation as she approached the locked iron doors. Seems that whatever Yang did here they really didn't want her back, and they certainly knew how to do it. Unfortunately, they weren't ready for a dragon.

Ruby's silver pupils turned into slits. Her hands jabbed into the crease between the doordoor with a loud crunch. Six inch Dust-made steel proved to be paper to the strength of a dragon. Yang watched with awe and envy watching her cousin pry a door open that was built to keep an Atlesian mech out. The doors could only creak and the hinges spark against Ruby's forceful entry. With one final push, the doors were aside and Yang made her entrance.

"Guess who's back?"

None of the guards made a move on the blonde, too petrified in fear that the woman with her had enough strength to pry open an industrial door. Even now, they had to stop fainting under the woman's cold gaze that they knew will give them nightmares. The one that Yang and Ruby came her made his appearance pushed through the crowd, revealing himself to be a man in his thirties with a black beard by the name of Junior.

"Blondie... you're here... with strong company." Junior said both nervously and incredulously. "Whyy?"

"That's just my sis, Ruby." Yang introduced, causing shivers through the crowd that Yang was related to that monster. "And you, Junior, owe me a drink."

Yang glanced to Ruby, who nodded. "Make that two. Ruby wants a taste."

"And why should I do that?" Junior challenged.

"Because I can and will tear you in half." Ruby threatened, and that was enough of a message for Junior.

"Please, right this way." Junior gestured to the bar.

"Wise choice." Said Yang.

"Good survival instincts." Ruby added as she joined Yang at the bar.

Junior stood at the other side, waiting for the duo's orders. Yang went first and ordered a Strawberry Sunrise, which was basically an frosty, strawberry-flavored rum decorated with a slice of strawberry and an umbrella. Ruby followed suit for one as well, mostly because strawberry was her favorite flavor. Coincidentally, it was the of Ruby's core scents according to Vali.

At the thought of that bastard of a dreamy hunk (dammit), Ruby called to use whiskey. Her dragon biology made it impossible to get intoxicated by normal alcohol, but she could try.

"Cheers." Said Yang, holding out her glass.

Ruby shrugged and clinked their drinks. "To fucking over some assholes."

Ruby drank her beverage, savoring the burning tingles of the whiskey going down her throat. It was on of the few drinks that Ruby could enjoy the sensation of. With a relieving sigh, Ruby set the glass back down.

"Now onto business." Yang announced. "Do you know what Torchwick is planning?"

Junior sighs. "I don't know."

Yang narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I haven't talked to him." Junior said. "I haven't even seen him since that same night you first came here. He paid up front, took a few of my guys, and they never came back. Obviously, he wasn't happy with my guys. Which is something I can relate to!"

"Oh, I can tell you." Ruby said. "I landed each and every one of them a ticket to the hospital. But don't worry about them. Worry about yourself because if I don't get what I want, the only thing leaving here are body bags."

_'Fucking shit, blondie's sister is way worse.' _Thought Junior frantically.

"I really wish I can tell you." Junior said with a whimper of fear. "I don't know anything. Honest."

Ruby sighed. "This was a waste of time."

The dragoness proceeded to down the strawberry whiskey and shatter the empty glass to the floor. The Branwen cousins oeft the bar with the guards around them to afraid to make a move. Neithe said a word until they were outside.

"Let's hope the others are having better luck." Yang wondered.

As if on cue, both of their Scrolls started to ring. Yang took the initiative to answer and were greeted to the screams of Sun with crashing in the background.

"ANGRY GIANT ROBOT... CHASING US ON THE HIGHWAY... TORCHWICK IS INSIDE IT!"

"Where-" Yang was about to ask until they saw Sun and Blake being chased by a giant mech just on the street to the far right.

_'Ask and you shall receive.' _Thought Ruby.

"I'll go on ahead." Ruby told Yang.

Before the blonde could reply, Ruby had already sprinted off via her Semblance. In seconds, Ruby had caught up to Roman, who was heading for the highway. If that were to happen, the mech would be flinging cars all over the city.

So instead of that, Ruby tackled into the left leg of the mech, tripping it onto its back. Her feet dug into the asphalt as she stopped herself. Torchwick soon picked himself up, and Ruby smirked as she could feel the criminal's glare on her. Too bad he didn't see the huge dent in the leg she tackled.

"Remember me, Torchwick?" Ruby called.

**"Oh I remember you, Red." **Torchwick spoke through the speakers of the mech. **"Here's my hello."**

The turrets on the shoulders of the mech opened fire, but Ruby made no move to dodge. Rather she just stood there lazily as the bullets just bounced off her body much like some classic superhero would. It wasn't due to her Aura, as durable as it was, but more so to her dragon scales that were shifted to near microscopic to look like human skin.

Ruby decided to simply walk toward the mech despite the bullet storm that tried to put holes in her. Every one that did fell to the floor in the shape of a flat coin. After making it five paces did Torchwick decide to stop the turrets.

**"How the hell are you still alive?" **Torchwick exclaimed.

"Fuck you, that's how." Ruby replied, her grin growing.

Torchwick decided that perhaps physical force was the solution to squash the annoyance in front of him by making the mech throw a left hook. Ruby countered by lazily lifting the back of her right palm to the mechanical fist. The force of the blow was enough to shatter the ground, but Ruby did not even budge. Next, Ruby raised her left elbow and smashed on the limb of the mech, and the metal broke like glass and Torchwick's new toy was one arm less. She pressed on the attack using the limb as a weapon to bash the mech around. That awarded Ruby with the destruction of the turrets.

The dragoness threw the limb away and rushed in close quarters. She threw a light jab that gave off the crack of a cannon and left a large dent in the chassis that Torchwick could see from the inside. In desperation, Torchwick tried to get Ruby away from by using the remaining arm of the mech. Ruby swaswatted aside without a glance and continued. This time she didn't hold back in her next punch that tore through all layers of steel and wiring. A fanged grin framed Ruby's face when she felt her hand holding the front Torchwick's shirt and smelled the terror that he reeked. Or maybe that was him pissing himself.

"I~ see~ you~." Ruby hissed so sweetly it plunged into Torchwick's heart like a dagger.

Ruby let go to Torchwick's relief, but it was short-lived as Ruby grabbed in the chassis of the chest of the mech, the steel crunching like paper from her grip. She forced the mech, collapsing to its knees, before sending a straight kick that sent the mech flying for several meters. But the front of the mech was ripped off, revealing a shaking Torchwick in the cockpit. The missing piece was held in Ruby's hands, which she then threw to the side.

_'I want my mommy.' _Torchwick sobbed internally, too terrified to actually cry.

Torchwick was going to make a run for it, but Ruby ward already upon him. Emerald eyes blocked his way from crawling out of the destroyed mech. Ruby's hand snapped tightly ariund Torchwick's throat and he was easily lifted off his feet by the girl's monstrous strength. In the distance were the sirens of the quickly approaching police.

"Try to escape." Ruby said, her emerald eyes piercing into Torchwick's soul. "Please, make my day."

Despite the terror that Roman Torchwick had landed himself in, he still held onto hope. His escape was already in the middle of getting him out. The sound shattering glass later and Roman's hopes were dashed away when he saw Neo get backhanded all the way into a building.

Ruby gave a small glance to the newcomer that tried to ambush her. It was a relatively short yet busty girl with long hair that was one-half pink and one-half brown. Her eyes were also mismatched between brown and pink as well. The girl wore a white coat with a black pair of pants and boots. In her hands was a pink umbrella.

The girl was about to try again until sheshe had to dodge out of the way of launched weapons. Ruby smiled knowing this was Angelica's doing which meant the devil detective has arrived. The Queen of Heroes made her appearance jumping between Ruby and the new girl. Golden portals opened at her back ready to launch whatever weapon while more circled around Torchwick to secure the criminal.

"Glad you could arrive when I called." Ruby said.

Angelica scoffed. "Why would I miss thrashing around some mongrels?"

"I sense you have improved." Ruby noted as she felt that Angelica's energy had indeed become far stronger.

"I can't let myself fall behind for long." Angelica said. "You should be on the lookout. You never know when I might fell a dragon from her throne."

The challenge wasn't missed by Ruby and she gave the blonde a grin. Angelica turned her attention back to Neo, her blue eyes showing no mercy. Neo's nerves got the better of her and so she retreated as she shattered like glass.

The rest of the police arrived and Roman was officially arrested. Ruby had confidence that the criminal will stay behind as long as he is under Angelica's supervision of his imprisonment. As for her teammates, Sun, and Neptune, they had watched Ruby's one-sided massacre upon the mech. More so with Sun and Neptune as this was their first time seeing Ruby's power and it was enough to leave their jaws on the ground. And that was just Ruby's raw strength.

Ruby jumped all the way up to the rooftops and eyes widened in her presence.

"Yo." Greeted Ruby.

"That was awesome." Praised Sub. "You were 'wa-cha', and he was all like 'grr'. But you were like 'bam'. I-I can't believe you're so strong. Like literally strong."

"Okay, Sun calm down." Blake said, putting a hand on Sun's shoulder. "It has been a long night for all of us."

"Speaking of." Ruby said. "What did you find on your end?"

"We have something about a base of operations in the south, but that would point to Mt. Glenn." Blake informed. "Could be worth investigating."

"I got nothing." Weiss said in defeat.

"Us too." Yang added.

"We did good tonight." Ruby congratulated. "We got Torchwick in jail and we have a possible lead at Mt. Glenn. Let's head back home."

"You guys go on ahead." Sun said, waving goodbye. "Neptune and I are going to check out this noodle house."

And with that, Team RWBY's mission was complete, and Ruby finally made Roman pay. No one gets away from her, not even _three _times.

* * *

(Time-Skip)

**[Quite talented, if I do say so myself.] **Ddraig complimented.

_'You're not wrong.' _Ruby agreed. _'And she's not even using her Semblance.'_

Ruby and her team were in combat class, the first one that was joined with exchange students. Team JNPR were present as well as CRNL, which was currently getting their asses kicked by only Pyrrha. The fake exchange students of Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald, which Ruby could tell they were up to something. Mercury had that look for battle, as though he was prepared to fight. Whatever they were up to, Ruby would make sure that they won't have their way.

But much to Ruby's frustration, Team KABL was here and worse they were right next to Team RWBY, with Vali and herself only a meter away from being shoulder-to-shoulder. The students sitting on the bleachers with them had a cold sweat down their necks and they didn't know why. What they didn't know was they were all on a tipping point before Beacon was about to become a battleground and their instincts were screaming at them to get out. The air around Vali and Ruby was much more dense as though trying to sit between them would crush a human.

_'I will do fucking anything to get away from him.' _Ruby thought, visibly shaking.

Vali was in no better condition. _'I can't be in the same room with her.'_

Goodwitch was down below, so she did not notice the tense atmosphere that plagued her students. More so that she was paying more attention to the match between Pyrrha and Team CRNL. Not that she really have to watch anything as it was obvious that the match was drawing to a close as Pyrrha drew to a close locking Cardin in a choke hold with her polearm. She then jumped high into the air, gave a twirl, slammed Cardin down, and kicked his chin for good measure.

**[She hides it well.]** Ddraig said. **[There is a demon within her thirsting for a worthy battle.]**

_'Do you think it could be a Sacred Gear of some sort?' _Ruby thought.

Ddraig hummed. **[It is something of the sort, but I cannot tell. Perhaps Arthur's claim of others being born with the powers of the supernatural isn't so far off.]**

"And that is the match." Glynda announced.

"Lucky shot." Groaned Cardin.

"At least save yourself some dignity." Bikou called out.

"Well done, Miss Nikos." Glynda complimented. "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

Pyrrha gave a small bow. "Thank you professor."

"Alright, I know it's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match." Glynda said. "Any volunteers?"

"I will!" Two voices called out.

Mercury widened his eyes that two people called out before he could. He was supposed to volunteer so he could evaluate Pyrrha's threat level. Cinder's enraged glare could be seen burning into Mercury's skull, blaming his incompetence when it was just a coincidence. But it had different effect on KABL and RWBY as their faces went white with horror.

Vali and Ruby had both volunteered.

Glynda hummed in thought. "Miss Nikos, it appears that there are two volunteers for you to fight, but only one match to host. Who will you pick?"

_'Please don't be nice Pyrrha and let them fight each other.' _Weiss prayed mentally to whatever gods were listening.

_'There's a good chance she will leave the match and the spar will be between Vali and Ruby.' _Thought Arthur. _'If that happens, we wouldn't stop them in time before the whole school is destroyed.'_

Pyrrha glanced between Vali and Ruby, who were trying their hardest not to glare at each other because if they did suggestive whispers from their inner dragons would pop up in their heads and their faces would go red. Unfortunately or fortunately, she was unaware that Vali was of the supernatural and was Ruby's 'destined' rival. Green eyes instead locked solely on emerald and the Mistralian champion was reminded of the slaughter Ruby undertook during graduation. She was horrified at the sight of so much blood that Ruby spilled, but a small part of her couldn't but be excited to fight such a strong rival. For Ruby above all else embodied the title of 'Invincible Girl'. The Mistralian champion made a choice.

"I will fight Ruby." Pyrrha announced, causing sighs of relief from RWBY and KABL.

"Then that is settled." Glynda stated. "Ruby, will you go retrieve your weapon from your locker?"

Ruby nodded and made her way out of the class to the lockers that held Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon, and the handcannons Ember and Diamond. But in reality that was a ploy to what weapon she was actually going to use. Just in case, Ruby sent a small burst of electricity to cancel the feed of the cameras. Once she was sure she was alone, Ruby summoned the **Boosted Gear **and with a mental command Anduril in its scabbard jumped out and was caught in Ruby's hand.

When Ruby returned to the class, all eyes went to the sword that she was carrying instead of the scythes she was known for. Pyrrha's eyes widened, recognizing the sword as the same blade that she revealed in the library. She could remember that blinding light that seemed to pierce her soul and she unconsciously gulped. Even Goodwitch quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Ruby with a sword.

"Miss Rose, I thought you were getting your weapon." Glynda said.

"If you read my file, you would know I have more than one." Ruby reminded Glynda. "I can't just settle with just one style of fighting."

"I suppose." Glynda relented.

Pyrrha did not move a single muscle as she watched Ruby enter the ring. She felt like she was looking at Ruby from a vast distance, but instead of a human she was looking at the form of a massive red dragon with the emerald eyes. Those eyes that did not show foul intent, but rather waiting for Pyrrha to make a move. Under her gaze, Pyrrha felt so small. Her heart hammered in terror and sweat poured down her body.

But at the end of her nerves, all that fear and anxiety to face such a beast suddenly washed away to a new high. Yes, she wasn't facing a human. A human would not suffice. Pyrrha was facing a beast of epic proportions, something that was far stronger than all the things that had bored her. The rush of a true fight that she can fully feel the rush of it pumping through her veins as adrenaline fueled her to the max. She was finally facing someone so enormously stronger than her, and Pyrrha couldn't be more happy.

Pyrrha barely heard the match start and she was already in mid-jump towards Ruby. She opened with a stab with her spear that Ruby deflected with the grace of water on rock. Her stab instead overreached, but Pyrrha reacted accordingly by bringing her shield up to defend her openings. She was not expecting the force of a hammer to knock into the shield, making it toll like a bell, and send Pyrrha across the entire ring. The redhead slid roughly against the floor before righting herself with a flip. Once she got her bearings, her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

Ruby was standing there, almost looking bored, with her weapon held lazily at her right side. But what caught Pyrrha's eye was the fact Ruby did not remove the scabbard.

"Why haven't you removed the scabbard?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I don't need to." Ruby said neutrally. It wasn't arrogance nor confidence, but simple fact. Yet, that answer that Ruby was holding back made something in Pyrrha start to snap.

"Then I'll make you!" Pyrrha declared.

Pyrrha crouched down with her shield used as cover and her spear morphed into its rifle form. She opened fire using her shield to stabilize her shots and all were aimed perfectly. Yet, Ruby slowly approached the champion, moving Anduril with lazy admission in one hand yet blocking every shot that came to her. The sheath didn't even get damaged and the bullets themselves dropped to the floor flattened.

The dragoness swatted at the shield, and the strength in the blow completely threw off Pyrrha's stance. It felt like her arm was trying to get ripped off her shoulder. Still, Pyrrha managed to make a swing with Milo. She even used her Semblance of polarity to move the braces on her arm for added force. Ruby simply put Anduril in the way, causing the ground to break from the force of the blow, yet Ruby stood firm. She swiped her right leg, hitting Pyrrha in the side and sending skidding against the edge of the ring. That one blow took off forty percent of her Aura.

"You were saying?" Ruby said.

Pyrrha gritted her teeth in frustration. She knew Ruby was far stronger than her, but Pyrrha wanted to face more of her power. She charged at the dragoness whilst firing her rifle. It turned back into a spear as Pyrrha threw her shield as a distraction. The one second of Ruby hitting the shield was just enough for Pyrrha to make a swipe at her side.

She wasn't expecting Ruby to bend back almost ninety degrees. In Pyrrha's surprise, she didn't see the fist that struck the bottom of her jaw. Her Aura went down to thirty percent from the blow, which sent her into the air. Ruby jumped after, but Pyrrha had commanded her shield to hit Ruby's back. Instead of that, Ruby caught the shield and used to bash Pyrrha's head before grabbing her ankle and throwing her down to the floor.

Ruby nimbly landed back down, but a frown made its way on her face. The look on Pyrrha's face was truly unnatural. Instead of a wince of pain or a growl of fury, she was smiling, and her eyes held a hunger for more of this battle.

"You really want me to draw my blade?" Ruby inquired.

"Yes!" Pyrrha didn't want to shout, but she was too engrossed in this feeling. As she picked herself up, a red aura surrounded her and her left hand made a grasping motion. "I want to enjoy a fight for once! Even if my opponent can instantly eradicate me! I simply can't care!"

Ruby's eyes widened when she felt a power from Pyrrha. It wasn't like a Sacred Gear, but it held a strong demonic power soaked in bloodlust. From Pyrrha's outstretched hand, there was the makings of a red magic circle appearing and Ruby knew she had to act.

Ruby made a step _behind _Pyrrha and there was a clink of her sword being resheathed. All was silent in combat class as they Pyrrha in a silent scream. She fell to her knees, unable to battle and the screen showed Pyrrha's Aura at zero.

"That concludes the match, thus Ruby Rose is the victor." Glynda announced. "Class is dismissed."

Ruby holstered Anduril at her hip and walked out with her team. But as she walked with RWBY, her mind was elsewhere.

_'That was not a Sacred Gear.' _Ruby thought.

Ddraig replied. **[That was a demonic sword. Sometimes, swords of legend may attach themselves to new wielders. Your friend was unlucky enough to get Muramasa, a blade forged by all the curses and insanity of the Japanese smith himself. That lust must be a side-effect of Pyrrha being its new wielder.]**

_'Then what Arthur said was true.' _Ruby replied. _'There may be more of them out there.'_

"That was a very impressive match, Ruby." At the sound of Vali's voice, Ruby stopped mid-step. She did not want to look at his handsome face.

By Great Red, why is he so handsome?

With a huff Ruby turned around and faced her rival, leveling a glare. But those sapphire eyes just made her melt, and her heart was hammering in her chest. Instincts demanded to fight him, not as a rival but as a potential mate.

"It is only a taste to what is to come." Ruby replied with as much steel as she could muster.

"I'll..." Vali struggled through his words. It was hard enough to keep his composure as it is. "... Be waiting then."

The two rivals unceremoniously turned around and walked in opposite directions. Only Yang and Bikou were left standing in the hall, watching the two love dragons having wasted an opportunity.

"This is painful to watch." Yang and Bikou said simultaneously, then they faced each other. "You see it too?!"

"Holy shit, I knew Vali had the hots for Ruby." Exclaimed Yang. "So you've tried figuring to relieve this mess?"

Bikou sighed. "I have tried, but Vali is so confused what to do. All he has to do is just, you know, work the magic. Ask her out. Get to know her."

"Ruby's fixated that Vali is planning something sinister, but I know she is just coping with the fact that she's developed on her so-called destinex rival." Said Yang.

"They just have to open to each other and realize they don't have to kill each other." Bikou said. "Oh, sorry about that. The name's Bikou."

"Yang Xiao Long." Yang introduced. "So... how about partnering up as matchmakers for our resident lovesick dragons?"

"I think this is the start of a great partnership, Little Sun Dragon." Bikou agreed as the duo shook hands. "We need something big. Something that'll make their walls crack and let their hearts do the talking.

Yang hummed in thought. "Well, there is the upcoming dance..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger because I am moving in. I am welcome to suggestions of a date at the Vytal Dance. I really need it because how do you get a tsundere to admit her feelings? I want that part of the story at the dance where Ruby and Vali officially build on a relationship. Bikou and Yang would certainly need the help.**

**Up next is Chapter 12: Dragon Courting Party.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**

**Edit 8/20/2019: I have moved into my college dorm, so don't expect as many updates.**


	12. Dragon Courting Party

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 12: Dragon Courting Party**

It was the night of the day Ruby had beaten Pyrrha, and a full day of her daydreaming of Vali to her frustration. No matter what she tried, no matter what mental discipline or meditation, it did not cure her of this attack on her psyche. She even had the spirits of Belzar and Elsha beat the shit out of her at the same time in some vain attempt to get her mind off of him, but it looked like it was getting worse. Ruby had consulted other spirits if they had this problem, but they actually looked down on her for this. If they were going fuck her over with Juggernaut Drive or her mental health, those cranky assholes can go fuck themselves.

But Ruby didn't need to delve her thoughts as of now in the middle of an important experiment, or rather craft, that she had to focus on. She was currently in her room alone but was lacking any of the natural light of the night via the missing windows. **Spatial Expansion **can only do so much in a literal one room dorm that was meant to fit four people with one bathroom. Only Great Red had that kind of rule breaker, and while the dragon god had indeed taught her his own power she was nowhere close to ever match him. As such, most of Ruby's room was shrouded in shadow except for a crimson and green glow that Ruby had her head over.

The light came from a ceramic ebony pot riddled with blue scratches of the dragon tongue glowing with draconic energy sat on a pentagon-shaped table. Each side of the table had dragon tongue scratched into them. The pot was filled with a red liquid that was boiling and glowing green. Ruby had her hands outstretched to the pot channeling her power and magic to fuel what she desired, who was currently in her semi-dragon form. She quite liked being in this form more often than her human or even her dragon form. The former felt imprisoning and cumbersome while her dragon form took a lot of mental strain to control her primal instincts. Yet, in her semi-dragon form, Ruby had the best of both worlds.

Over on the floor beside the table was the box that the devils gave that was filled with three sets of empty Evil Pieces, or more accurately the crystals they used for their reincarnation system. One of them was missing. On an outside perspective, the room looked like a scene of a witch in the middle of brewing whatever foul contraption was being made in the pot. It didn't help her image that she was currently chanting words of power in the dragon tongue.

**"Sos do Rel." **Ruby chanted in the dragon tongue, her eyes glowing an emerald green. **"Joor Kopraan, Koraave ko Dovah..."**

The liquid currently in the pot was actually Ruby's blood, now that of a pure dragon. She had finally fully converted her entire being into that of a dragon, leaving no trace of mortal humanity within her, which made it perfect for this to work. It wasn't even really a problem to bleed the appropriate amount for the craft. As horrendous as it was, the mages of old were onto something with they mystical properties of dragon's blood. Bathe in it, and no mortal steel shall pierce the body. Drink it and one gains a might no mortal man to match. But yet none knew of how to gain the immortality that dragon's blood flaunted.

**"Gron Sil wah Pah do Gein."** Ruby continued to chant, the craft reaching its peak.** "Slen wah Qah. Sil do Unslaad Aal. Aam wah Dii Fen. Aam wah Dii Aal. Hon Dii Zul. Fin Zok Thu'um."**

On the last line of Ruby's chant, the pot let out a wave of green energy that harmlessly swept through the room like a breeze. The light in Ruby's room died, but it was no consequence for Ruby's superior eyesight. The boiling blood erupted into an evaporated mist, the magic in the liquid of life spent. Yet, there still remained an intense neon glow from the bottom of the pot. Ruby casually approached the pot and a smile made its way on her face of what she beheld. Her clawed hand gripped at an object of her wonder, and her face was illuminated in a neon green glow from the a King chess piece seemingly made of emerald. Ruby looked down to the bottom of the pot and found the rest of the set all glowing an emerald light of the draconic power they were saturated in.

On this night, Ruby had created the first Wyvern Piece chess set. She had to compliment the genius of Ajuka for developing the Evil Piece system, but his own greed for the devil race had limited from so much more. He could've achieved a wonder for the supernatural world as a whole if he incorporated the reincarnation system for all supernatural races. Angels, fallen angels, yokai, and especially dragons, who were left to near extinction by both human and nonhuman. The Underworld would've claimed unrivaled political sway among the other supernatural factions if Ajuka didn't concern himself to just devils. Truly a wasted opportunity from simply expanding his horizons.

Ruby knew that immortality meant leaving friends and family to wither away as she stayed eternal. It was an inevitability Ruby knew, but it saddened her nonetheless. Especially her cousin, no, sister Yang that had been so kind and stuck to her like glue. Despite Ruby's detached attitude, she loved her sister dearly and even gave up her mortality to a life as a dragon to save Yang. The event of losing her mother was still a lingering trauma on the dragoness' head, but she made a promise to not lose her family. They will stay together forever, as dragons should be. But of course, Ruby will give Yang the choice of such and will soon break this news to her own teammates. They proved to be a good team, and with bodies of dragons and a bit of training nothing can stop them.

That will all come later, one step at a time, such as the King piece in her hand. Ruby held the King piece, scrathed with the dragon word for will and authority, close to her bosom. Automatically, a green glow resonated off her sternum and the chess piece glowed in unison. The piece soon sunk into her chest, but no harm came to Ruby. It wasn't just binding to her heart, but her very soul.

The entire process of taking in the King piece filled Ruby with such euphorian that her tail rattled and her wings shivered. Once the glow disappeared, Ruby could feel the King piece washing through her till it left a subtle warmth. It did not give her a boost in her power. The chess pieces could only do so much and the King piece was meant to gain authority of her peerage. Or, rather for dragons in this case, Ruby's pride.

Now that left 15 other Wyvern Pieces for Ruby's pride, and future two more prides when she considered someone strong enough to start one. They were of course the traditional pieces. Two Bishops that provide a boost to draconic power above the norm. Two Knights that will grant reincarnated dragons greater flight skills. Two Rooks that grant whoever possesses them a closer connection to their fighting instincts. And eight Pawns that gave no effect whatsoever accept the perks of what dragons hold anyway.

How strange. As Ruby examined the Wyvern Pieces as she she placed them on the table in the traditional chess setup, she noted that a particular few were different from the rest. Her Queen piece for example had blue gems studded into the body and blue veins protruding out. The head was a solid blue marble crowned in silver. Odd it reminded Ruby so much of darling Vali, bringing a blush to her and her tail to shake rhythmically. Sweet, powerful, handsome Vali. Her Vali.

...!

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Ruby thought outloud, emphasis on 'loud'. "When did I start thinking Vali like that?! More importantly, why does my Queen piece look like this?!"

Ddraig decided to join in. **[It's come to the point where inanimate objects see your infatuation of the Lucifer descendant. As always, they're right.]**

"You do realize from now on that I will not stop to find some way to inflict agony upon you? " Ruby threatened, not bothering to use mental communication.

**[I know you will.] **Ddraig agreed too readily.

"When did you get a new set of balls?" Ruby demanded.

**[You try fighting Yahweh and see how you end up.] **Ddraig retorted. **[Moving on, what you have there are Mutation Pieces. It doesn't take a genius to know what they are like.]**

Ruby didn't say anything else and was content to putting her Wyvern Pieces into a black box with a red velvet interior. Multplie slots were built in one for each piece. Once she was done, Ruby sealed it shut by scratching in the dragon word for "lock" onto the lid. The only way to open it is to speak "open" in dragon tongue.

That was when Yang made her untimely entrance into Ruby's room without knocking first. Typical sister. Ruby cursed herself for forgetting to lock the door. More the fact that Ruby had left her room very spartan, which will trigger Yang's decoration freak out. The light of the outside hall illuminated half of Ruby's room, with a long shadow cast from Yang.

"Hey sis, will - Holy fucking shit!" Yang swore outloud and almost losing her balance from the shock of seeing Ruby in her semi-dragon form. "Fuck, sorry about that. I just didn't expect you to look like that. I'm still getting used to the fact you're a dragon."

"It's fine, sis." Ruby brushed off. "Your response is actually pretty harmless. A human on Earth would've mistaken me for a devil and exorcists from the church would've hunted me."

"Wow." Yang responded, twisting the tip of her feet on the ground. "Sooo... I was thinking that you should... go to the dance?"

"Excuse me, but why?" Ruby inquired.

"Well, I thought you needed to wind down." Yang reasoned.

Ruby was about to refuse to go, to say it was a waste of time. Yet, Ruby thought back to the night on the docks where she reflected on herself. If she refused this, Ruby would be confirming her pushing herself away from everyone. Just because Ruby was strong didn't mean that she had to deny their presence. That was sickening to think of for Ruby, that she would turn into something that rejected even her family. Introvert or not, Ruby made up her mind.

"Okay, I'll go." Ruby accepted, shifting back to her human form.

"Look Ruby, I really think - did you just say 'yes'?" Yang exclaimed incredulously.

Ruby blinked. "Yes, I agreed to go. What were you expecting?"

"I had a lot of things to bribe you to go." Yang admitted, which stabbed at Ruby's heart that she was that reclusive that Yang had to bribe her. "But that's awesome anyway. Now we have to find you a new dress..."

Yang trailed off when she noted the saddened expression on Ruby's face. Frowning slightly, Yang approached the dragoness and, with motherly care, caressed her cousin's cheek.

"What's wrong, Rubes?" Yang asked softly. "You know I'm here for you."

"But why for me, Yang?" Ruby said sadly, a forlorn look in her eyes. "Do I really deserve it?"

"Rubes, of course you do." Yang answered honestly. Why would she not stay loyal to one of the closest people in the world to her?

"Am I an asshole?" Ruby asked seriously. "I feel like I'm pushing everyone away, and I... I don't want to do that."

"I'll admit," Yang answered honestly, "you are not the most ideal person to socialize. You are reclusive and maybe introverted, but you are not a hateful asshole, Rubes. You deserve to be my sister. You have your moments, and a lot of them. Like that time you and Qrow cut the cake with a scythe on one of your birthdays, and you accidentally cut the table as well. We all couldn't stop laughing. And then how giddy you were making your own weapons. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen, and over weapons of all things. Then was the-"

Yang's dialog was cut short when Ruby suddenly pulled the blonde into a tight hug. As if the moment she'd let go, Ruby would be left alone forever. At first caught off guard, Yang gladly returned the gesture. There was a little difficulty since Yang was not used to having Ruby taller than her. Nonetheless, the duo enjoyed the moment in their embrace.

"Sis," Ruby muttered, and Yang could feel a tear dry on her shoulder, "don't leave me. Please don't ever leave me."

"I'd never dream of such a thing." Yang assured with the truth in her tone because she meant it.

Yes indeed, Ruby will make sure that they are together forever as a family. That was a promise.

After a few minutes, Ruby was the one to pull back, but her expression was much more soft. Yang smiled that in there was still the sister she loved, and she was shining brightly. And she had agreed to the dance without persuasion. Her and Bikou's plan can then go along swimmingly as long as they play their cards right. She had to stop herself from squealing in anticipation.

"However," Ruby interjected Yang's thoughts, "I have my own dress tailored personally."

Now it was Yang to turn to confusion. "Wait, you are going to 'make' a dress? When did you learn to do that?"

Ruby smirked. "You misunderstand. I have a friend that is going to make for me."

"And who is this 'friend' you are referring to?" Yang asked skeptically.

Ruby responded with the most feral-like grins her cheeks could muster at their limit. "Only the best in all things."

* * *

(Dimensional Gap)

Great Red was doing a loop going into a portal explosion when he was suddenly hit with a sneeze, causing him to crash into a rock formation. He roared in fury at who the fuck messed up his stunt.

* * *

(Later; At the Party)

Yang was growing nervous as the time ticked by. She was volunteering to greet the guests to the dance party, yet her greeting smile was strained. The session had started thirty minutes ago, and yet Ruby was nowhere in sight. Meanwhile, Bikou was giving Yang wary glances as he tried to keep Vali present in the dance party.

Speaking of the Lucifer descendant, he was a real sight for ogling. He wore silver suit over a black shirt with dress pants with black cuffs with the Lucifer family crest complete with a blue tie. His hair was combed to the left side of his head, adding to more to that handsome face. Yet with all the clothing, his muscles still seemed to outline them, and had created literal eye hearts in most of the female guests that were staring at him with nothing but lust. Yang swore she saw a few faint with nosebleeds. Yet Vali stood imposing in an aura of supremacy, even more than Gen. Ironwood. Like an emperor.

"Am I too late?" The voice of Ruby snapped Yang back to attention.

Immediately her jaw dropped at the sight of her cousin. If Vali was an emperor of hunks, Ruby was an empress of sexual beauty. The first that caught her attention was Ruby's once long, spiky hair tamed and tied into a braid running down the front of her left shoulder. Crimson lipstick shined off her once pink lips curled into a smile. Her porcelain skin was perfect, almost shining even, thanks to careful manipulation of her scales.

Then was her dress, a cross of royal nobility and sexual beauty. The dress was fully crimson with a black interior. The sleeves were basically two red ribbons wrapping down her arm and ending at her wrist where an emerald nailed them down. It was held onto Ruby's shoulders by two golden studs in the shape of dragon heads with a ruby rose in their jaws. It held up the torso part that left the top of Ruby's cleavage, her neck, and collar exposed. As it went down, the dress opened up to show off her toned stomach while leaving the upper part of her back exposed as well. The dress would then fall down her legs like a red curtain embroidered with golden designs of fire and dragon scales that fit perfectly to the royal appeal. Yet the gown also parted at the sides to reveal her toned legs. At the bottom, Yang could barely notice black high-heels with red soles and a golden heels.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked in a victorious smirk.

"Not fair." Whimpered Yang, a storm cloud of depression looming over her head.

Ruby did not know how to respond to her cousin's dilemma. So all she could do was watch Yang with a sweatdrop. Eventually, Yang made a gesture to welcome Ruby in, but it was done very miserably. As soon as Ruby walked past her sister, all eyes turned to her and mouths gaped. While the young men openly drooled, the girls fired venomous glares of jealousy at Ruby. The Red Dragon Empress paid them no mind like a simple breeze. She was going to make this dance party fun, if maybe at the expense of others.

Her nose caught the scent of strawberries and her head whipped to the direction of the snack table. The scents were coming from the punch bowl. Her tongue automatically licked her lips in anticipation. She wasted no time casually, yet quickly making her way to the table and grabbing herself two of the largest cups filled to the brim with the juice. Anything with strawberries was worth the effort.

But as Ruby turned around, she bumped what felt like a wall, which was a first for her. She was so caught off guard, Ruby had dropped the cups to the floor. Thankfully, her dress did not get splashed on. Her eyes turned into slits automatically locked onto the person who had ruined her strawberry heaven drink. Only for green to meet blue once again and all anger just simple vanished.

"V-Vali!?" Ruby (did not) squeak.

They could not break eye contact with each other, their emotions running two wildly within them. Vali couldn't muster any of his composure as of this moment. Virtually all of his emotions and thoughts were always on Ruby ever since they first met, and it was building up instead of going down. He did not know what to say, and Ruby was no different.

_'Perfect.' _Vali thought involuntarily.

BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP!

The sound of the outside world was drowned by the sound of their hearts hammering in their chests. Their nerves starting to get the better of them as cold sweat beads were going down their necks. They were supposed to be rivals, yet all this anxiety was building to something completely different.

"I shouldn't have come here." Ruby muttered at the end of her nerves, and with a turn of her heel she made her way for the exit.

Off in the back, Yang and Bikou were panicking in nervous sweats.

Vali's first thought was to let her be, but that was somehow immediately squashed with doubt. His mind drifted back to the day Bikou had gone serious in a long while and talking down to Albion of all things. His words repeated in Vali's head: 'What do you want?'

The White Dragon Emperor has always lived up to this one simple ideal that fighting strong opponents was there is to life. That fighting his 'destined' rival was to be his ultimate goal. Albion fully supported this notion that Vali wanted, more so that it would help in the fight against Ddraig.

For the first time, Vali could see there was more to life than fighting as he led himself to believe. All these sensations had the same exhilaration that Vali feels in the heat of the fight, but were entirely different. Dare he even say they were even euphoric in comparison. He wanted to see where this sensation can lead him, and so Vali allowed his own inner dragon to take a little charge.

Ruby had made it only several paces before a hand grabbed her own. She froze at the contact, yet didn't attack whoever laid a hand on her because she unconsciously knew that despite never having felt his skin that it was Vali. The Red Dragon Empress would've still punched her rival, but what stopped her aggression was the feel in it. Vali's hold held no hostility, expressing his tough yet soft hand that held her own tenderly.

Ever so slowly, Ruby turned back to the silver-haired hybrid, his lips set in a straight line. He pulled his hand closer, which just that alone was making her heart jumping. It was straining Ruby to keep these insane 'urges' in check in Vali's presence, but it hurt in a way every time she denied them and her willpower was slipping. Unintentionally, Ruby's legs followed Vali to the center of the floor. At this point, her own body was trying its best to stay close to Vali.

"Ruby," Vali spoke so softly that Ruby couldn't control the soft rumble escaping her lips, "will you dance with me?"

Ruby's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Vali wanted to dance with her?! What was his game!? What ploy was there to give him an edge?! Those were the sort of thoughts running her so-called rational part of her brain. But the more primal part that was quickly getting louder and more in control only had one question.

Did Vali really mean it?

"I," Vali said, stumbling on his words, "want to see where this... can lead us."

Ruby quirked a curious eyebrow. What did he mean by - ! C-Could Vali have been subjected to the sensations as well? Was it because they were both holding the instincts and attitudes of a dragon? Yet those wondering thoughts were washed away in what Ruby can vaguely recall as joy seeing the truth in words and eyes. Those brilliant sapphire eyes that Ruby admitted she wanted to stare at for all eternity.

So Ruby took the plunge and indulged herself locking that eye contact. The barrier between primal want and thought cracked as Ruby let herself go. Surprisingly, Ruby did not regret it one bit. It felt like Ruby was bathing in fire the more she stayed in Vali's aura, and for a dragon that was pure bliss. She did not resist Vali's tender hold as he held out her right arm and settled his left hand at her waist in a traditional dance.

**(A/N I have no fucking clue which ballroom dance they do in the dance party at the beginning.)**

_'I wouldn't mind him going lower.' _Whether that was her instincts or herself talking Ruby didn't care as the dragons started their dance.

Right. That was the only word Vali can describe this development that he was sure was going to change his life. It felt so right holding this gorgeous woman's hand and waist with a tenderness he remembered from his own mother. It felt so right and so good to swing Ruby side-to-side in the rhythm of their dance. It was so breathtaking to watch her twirl by the hold of his hand above her and coming right back to him. The entire time, their eyes never left each other.

They were in their own little world. There was no one from the outside world to concern, nor Albion or Ddraig to interfere. This was their moment for them to be together instead of following so-called destiny of a rivalry long past or any competition to see who was better. Two equals enjoying the company of one another.

The more they danced, the more they allowed to let go of the rationality and flow with their instincts. At some point, Ruby had leaned her head against Vali's shoulder, who was contented to just relish in Ruby's sweet scent and alluring aura. Ruby had decided that she liked the beating of his hammering heart that was in sync with her own beating against her chest in ecstasy.

"I," Ruby said, "wouldn't mind... getting to know you more."

If getting know him meant getting close to him Ruby was find with that. If there was one thing she learned at the dance is that being close to Vali made her entire being light up in joy.

When Vali heard those words, he couldn't help his blood pumping and heart jumping in joy, even if the reason still eluded him. His eyes turned into slits and he rested his chin on Ruby's left shoulder with their cheeks grazing each other. He wanted to be as close as possible to that sweet scent of roses and strawberries that Ruby was releasing that depicted Vali of a piece of paradise. They settled in a slow dance to relish in the other's presence that was so compatible and addictive. Ruby had closed her eyes with a smile on her face and allowed her body to go through the rhythm with Vali.

Around them, their dance caught the attention of the rest of dance floor. Boys and girls glared at Vali and Ruby in jealousy, but they could not deny how right the two looked dancing together. In the background where Bikou and Yang were dancing to keep on eye on the couple, the latter was about to explode in a squeal while the monkey Yokai was giving Vali a thumbs-up. However, an ashen-haired criminal did not read the atmosphere and decided to try to steal Vali away, if only to keep up her cover. He wasn't half-bad either.

"Excuse me." Cinder said tapping Vali's shoulder, too sure of herself to . The silver-haired Lucifer only gave one eye Cinder because the human deserved nothing more for interrupting him, but he'll hear her out. "Could I have a dance with you?"

And she had fucked up the worst way possible. Ruby's motions completely stopped and Vali could feel the air around them heat up. Everyone except those such as Arthur (dancing with Weiss because he didn't deny a lady when the heiress asked him to the dance), Kuroka who was watching from above, and Bikou. The dragoness' eye snapped open and her emerald eyes were lit with rage. That very rage that broke the dam and rationality was washed away.

"I'm sorry, but go find someone else." Vali denied politely, but he could not help this feeling of annoyance and irritation at the woman that dared to take him away from Ruby's aura and scent.

"Oh but I insist." Cinder said seductively, inching her hand closer to his shoulder. "I can be very... alluring."

How dare this - this bitch try to steal him away from her?! This whore, this _slut _dared to take Vali away from her?! To even touch _her _Vali!? Vali was hers and any other woman is shit in comparison. Her Vali. Her Vali! HER VALI!

SNAP!

_'He's mine.' _Ruby repeated her thoughts, ever so much fueling her rage. _'He's mine. He's mine, mine, mine. Mine, mine, mine! MINE!'_

Green eyes locked onto amber, and Cinder was completely frozen by the biggest killing intent she had ever felt. Those eyes pulled Cinder into a dark world where fires of unending fury burned all around her. Looming over the false Maiden was a dragon, projecting a powerful aura of dominance her knees gave out. She didn't beg for her life as the dragon chomped down on her head. That was when Cinder returned to reality and looked at the couple with Ruby holding Vali tighter.

"He's mine, slut!" Snarled Ruby, her teeth barred threateningly and not bothering to hide her draconic voice. "Do you hear me!? **MINE!**"

Cinder had walked as fast as she did in the most calm manner as she was internally sweating. It wasn't like that she was scared for her life. No, that was certainly not it. She just didn't want to cause a scene. Yeah, that was it, no need to cause a ruckus over a dance partner. But Cinder Fall will not forget this from that woman. Whoever she may be, Cinder will make sure she pays.

How utterly foolish. Let's us all laugh at her foolishness to think that Cinder can do anything.

Ruby's dragon eyes and killing intent did not leave Cinder until she was out of the building. A chuckle broke Ruby out of her 'murder mode' and silver pupils glanced quizzically to Vali. The dragon/devil hybrid Lucifer was letting off soft chuckles directed at Ruby.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I think I like you when you act possessive." Vali quipped, his smirk truly living up to his family name.

And Vali had to admit that Ruby could make the cutest whine when she buried her face in Vali's shoulder in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Bikou and Yang were getting as many photos as possible to archive this momentous occasion.

* * *

**In one chapter, a tsundere as turned into a yandere. Holy fucking shit, what have I unleashed?!**

**So far I am doing okay in my new life at college, though I know a shit storm is coming soon. It always happens with academics and I'm going to be buried in studies. But back to the point of this chapter, which marks the beginning of a very violent yet deep relationship between Ruby and Vali. Maybe lemons in the future, but I am kind of worried about getting flagged about that. Tell me if that's a thing or not because I've been doing this for a year and I don't want to quit for a long time.**

**And on a more personal note, if any of you are artists I would appreciate some fan art of this. I'm not asking, but I love to see like how this Ruby looks from my description of her or a drawing of Ruby and Vali.**

**Character Bio.**

**Subject: Vali Lucifer.**

**Alias: The Strongest White Dragon Emperor; Lucifer's Second Coming.**

**Race: Dragon/Super Devil hybrid (formerly human/devil hybrid)**

**Affiliation: Khaos Brigade (double agent); Norse Pantheon; Grigori.**

**Rank: High Ultimate-class.**

**Abilities/Feats: Expertise in flight. Extremely fast compared to most of the supernatural. Advanced in Nordic Magic. Super strength and durability thanks to being half dragon. Immeasurable demonic energy reserves that far surpass Rizevim Lucifer, earning Vali the title of Lucifer's Second Coming and a new Super Devil. Master combatant and skilled in his use of his family's bloodline. Can shrink the size of anything he wants, and even 'divide' into reality for dimensional travel. Holder of Divine Dividing, and has mastered the Sacred Gear to the point he can use Juggernaut Drive without using his life force by substituting his own vast demonic power. Prides himself in using three weapons being his Sacred Gear and demonic power, but the third is unknown. Can transform into semi-dragon and a full dragon that is over fifty meters in size.**

**Caution: Do not endanger subject's allies, or worse his mate.**

**Up next is Chapter 13: The First Date.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	13. The First Date

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 13: The First Date**

Yang couldn't help but keep smiling the whole day. It wasn't because they would be starting to go on missions and fight Grimm. The real reason for Yang's happiness was Ruby's happiness. Ever since RWBY woke up this morning after the dance party, Ruby had this air of cheer around her. There was a skip in her step, she was humming a tune, and not once did she ever let go of that pleased smile on her face.

The blonde was so happy that the plan worked. She was right that Vali would be the one to break the real Ruby out in the open. It's been so long since Yang had seen Ruby so cheerful without that deadly atmosphere she was projecting. Ruby even greeted Prof. Goodwitch without flipping her off.

The surprises didn't end there for Team RWBY. In her cheer, Ruby had taken a quick trip to Vale and now their magically made lounge had a TV. Yang had snuggled her cousin squealing as she did for such an amazing gift.

With Team KABL, it was obvious to them that Vali was more happy than usual. He was smiling for often through the whole day instead of that bored expression he had before. Amazingly, there was no longer a fierce tension when Ruby and Vali were in the same room. In fact, the mood felt much better like a warm blanket and the two dragons were even making eye contact more than usual. It was because they didn't try to fight the warmth in their chests and instead accepted it.

As of now, Team RWBY was in their personal lounge with Blake and Weiss preparing their equipment while Yang was on the couch watching the TV. This morning, the Xiao Long had received a 'package' in the mail from Dad, and by how it was barking the blonde knew perfectly just what the elder Xiao Long sent. At that moment where she was flipping to a sport's channel, Ruby entered the room with a box in hand.

"Team RWBY, I have a very important announcement to make." Ruby proclaimed, and by her tone there was no room for brushing the dragoness off. **"Nahlot."**

The word of power of the dragons aimed at the door. Wood creaked and simmered as a word in the dragon language etched itself onto the door. On the doorknob, the word for "lock" burned in blue draconic energy, allowing no such entry. If Ruby was willing to put these measures in then it really was important.

"That should do." Ruby said, setting the box down on the table. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about all of you, and after seeing your true selves and us growing as friends I am know that you are all worthy for this."

"What do you mean 'worthy'?" Blake inquired.

Ruby smirked and undid the lid. Inside the box, the two humans and one Faunus were greeted to the sight of Ruby's Wyvern Pieces in all their emerald glory. Some had much more elaborate designs than the others, such as the Queen piece with the blue veins and the silver crown. The Red Dragon Empress picked up each one and set them in a traditional chess setup.

"Chess pieces?" Weiss wondered.

"They are much more than chess pieces." Ruby replied. "Remember when Ddraig and I told you about the Great War?"

Blake nodded. "All the three Biblical factions lost too many of their population, and they quit the war after most of their leaders died."

"And repopulating isn't easy." Ruby said. "Naturally born devils and fallen angels are extremely rare, and angels can't reproduce under the risk of falling to lust. That is until the reincarnation became the solution. Devils were the most successful at this, and so had humans reincarnated into devils to heal their damaged population. They used this through items called Evil Pieces, which took the form of chess pieces."

Ruby paused to allow the information to sink in and three pairs of eyes locked onto the Wyvern Pieces. They grew wide now knowing those weren't ordinary chess pieces.

"So you see," Ruby continued, holding up a Pawn piece, "the Evil Piece system was based off of real chess. A High-class devil will gain their own set, which they will be considered the King whether they be male or female. Whoever the King reincarnates is considered to be a part of his peerage, which is the term used for a set group of reincarnated devils. Each piece has their own effects, but I've added my own sort of twist."

"These aren't the usual Evil Pieces, aren't they?" Blake said.

"Pretty perceptive." Ruby complimented. "I acquired a few empty sets of the Evil Pieces before they could be infused with demonic energy and made my own version. What you see before you is the first ever set of Wyvern Pieces able to reincarnate humans into dragons. I am the King of this pride. And so it comes to the most important question?"

Ruby paused to level a serious gaze on her three teammates. "Yang, Blake, and Weiss, I ask of you to join the skies with me as dragons of my pride."

A pin drop would be heard from the silence that permeated the air. Yang, Blake, and Weiss could only stand there petrified as though under Medusa's gaze while their pupils continued to dilate. No one can really blame them. Ruby was basically asking them to turn them into dragons, creatures that have left a powerful impression on society through myth alone. Yet, it is not easy to throw away ones humanity so suddenly.

"What brought this on, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked downcast. "I... don't want to be alone. Immortality may seem all great, but there's nothing more horrendous than seeing those close to you wither away... while you stay young forever. I don't want to lose you guys, but I am willing to let you decide your own fate at least. I... understand."

Yang's heart seem to crack as she heard the solemness in her cousin's words. If eternity meant seeing those you care about die by old age, it is a painful existence. Then she thought about the time before the dance floor and how much Ruby was begging to Yang to not leave her alone. There was so much love in Ruby's heart, yet it can be easily shattered. Her mind was made up. She will gladly go through the afterlife and raze the sky for Ruby.

"Do it!" Yang almost let out in a shout.

It was Ruby's turn to look like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, her head whipping to the direction of the blonde. Her green eyes scanned deeply for any kind of facade, but it left Ruby in further shock of how much truth Yang held. Similar looks were directed to Yang from Weiss and Blake as well.

"Yang..." Ruby muttered.

"I made you a promise." Yang said. "I'm not going to leave you. Never will I leave you alone. We're sisters forever, Ruby, and I'll go all the way for you. So might as well do this already."

"Yang-"

"If you're doing this than so am I." Blake interrupted, standing from her seat. "I wouldn't be a good partner."

"Now hold up!" Weiss interjected. "If you are all going in all this crazy, then I'm coming along too. That way I can keep you all alive from all this insanity."

The three teammates stared at each other in shock and awe when just moments ago they were in deep thought about this whole ordeal. A sniffle caught their attention back to Ruby, but no one was prepared for what they would see. There Ruby sat crying tears down her cheeks but a happy smile on her face. Never in their lives that they had known the most powerful being on Remnant would cry at all.

"You guys..." Whimpered Ruby, unable to make the words.

A warm smile made its way on Yang's face as she took in her cousin's hands. Teary eyes met with lilac and the tears stopped.

"It's okay, Rubes." Yang soothed. "We are all here for you."

"Despite your attitude faults, you are far from the worst I know in my life." Weiss stated, an image of her father popping into her head.

"We will go anywhere with you." Blake said.

"Thank you." Ruby muttered, wiping away the tears. "Let's get started. You can go first Yang."

Yang sat back down, if a bit nervously while Ruby picked out one of the Mutated Pawn pieces. She channeled her draconic energy into the piece making it glow a neon green. A bead of nervous sweat went down the side of Yang's face but she did not falter as the Pawn piece was brought closer. Her chest started to glow the same neon green as Ruby reached the Pawn piece forward. There was no tearing of flesh or even pain when the Pawn piece sunk into Yang's chest. She felt nothing different until that Pawn piece was fully submerged into her body did Yang suddenly feel power like nothing before. It was like she could punch the tower of Beacon and send it flying.

She felt something shift from her back and above her behind, and a distinct sound of something flapping. Yang then realized that she had her eyes closed the whole time, revealing her slit pupils that went back to normal. The blonde went to look at Ruby, whose eyes were looking just behind Yang. She followed the look and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw her new dragon wings. The wingspan was almost the same size as Ruby's, only being a few feet less. Instead of crimson red, Yang's wings were a lustrous gold. Yang's eyes went below and found a golden, reptilian tail that was coiled on the ground.

It was then that weird sensations Yang was feeling was the feeling of her new limbs. She gave a few tests and was awarded with Yang's new tail waving up and down and her new wings folding on her back. Then her hands went to the top of her head where she felt a pair of horns, which were ebony in color. And then her senses. Yang never imagined that there was so much that she could smell, including what was cooking from the meal hall to the scent of tuna from Blake. She could hear the talks from the dorm rooms and the breathing from Zwei in the package. When she went to speak, Yang stopped when her tongue touched her teeth that were now much sharper. She examined her body, finding it spotted with golden scales, and her fingers had black claws.

"Holy shit, Ruby." Yang cursed, but a feral smile crossed her face. "This is amazing."

As Yang was familiarizing herself with her new body, Ruby repeated the process with Blake and Weiss, giving the former a regular Pawn piece and Weiss a Bishop. From Blake, wings and a tail of night black grew as her new limbs, and ebony with bits of amber scales crossed over her body. Her Faunus features remained, but now were partnered with amber tipped horns growing just behind them going back. Along Blake's tail and back was a row of tiny amber-colored spines. Her dragon claws were amber in color.

For Weiss, her tail was pure white, but there were more striking features. While the limb and digits of Weiss' wings were white, the leather flap however shimmered in a myriad of rainbow colors and were almost transparent. Even Weiss' scales and row of spines had that same spectrum color scheme to them. Her horns, that were placed in five around her head like a tiara, and her claws were icy blue.

"This is... incredible." Weiss said, her eyes widening when her voice came out as a growl.

"Yeah, but," Blake wondered, having just a little bit more control, "how do we change back?"

"Focus inside of yourselves." Ruby lectured. "You should feel something loose pulsing outwards. Find that and then pull it back in."

It took a few minutes, but eventually Blake and Weiss managed to hide their wings, claws, and tail as they sunk into their bodies. They still had some specks of scales showing, but nothing that a few more clothes wouldn't fix. Ruby also noticed the strained expressions on Blake and Weiss.

"This feels uncomfortable." Weiss voiced the duo's annoyance.

"How do you think I feel?" Ruby pointed out. "But you are going to have to suck it up unless you want to find yourself in a laboratory in Atlas."

"Th-They wouldn't do that!" Weiss sputtered, but Blake was giving the Schnee a deadpanned look.

"Weiss, you'd be shocked by the audacity of humans." Ruby said, clear disgust in her voice. "After all, the dragon race was the most devastated out of any of the supernatural due to the power that we have that they want for themselves. Just be lucky that were are not on Earth."

"You make them sound worse than how humans are here." Blake noted.

"Let me put it this way." Ruby briefed. "Humans here can be racist to Faunus. Humans on Earth can be racist to different skin colors or just because of different beliefs. You tell me."

"That is fucked up." Weiss cussed in a rare moment.

"Tell me about it." Ruby sighed, then she glanced to Yang who was still in her semi-dragon form. "Yang, aren't you going to change back?"

Yang, however, was completely ignoring Ruby and was busy checking herself out in front of a mirror. "Damn, I look awesome. Sorry, what was that, sis?"

Ruby sighed in exasperation. "Nothing."

Suddenly, Ruby straightened up when her nose caught a familiar scent in the room. Her eyes tracked the scent to a desk by the door, where a mailed cylinder was. Strange that it smelled so strongly of dog and Ruby could hear a heartbeat. There can only be one thing that can survive being stuffed into a mail package.

"Zwei?" Ruby exclaimed, rushing to the table.

Ruby picked up the package, which was a lot heavier than it looked and undid the cap on one end. She held it out for everyone to take notice of a gray, fluffy thing dropping to the floor. It wiggled a little before like magic it unfurled into fat gray corgi that Ruby and Yang knew by the name of Zwei. Stupidly happy eyes gazed up at Ruby, who had a blank expression.

"Ruh! Ruh!"

"I cannot believe Tai actually stuffed you in there _again_." Ruby said to Zwei as she picked up the corgi

**[I am still bewildered by what this creature can do.] **Ddraig noted.

"A-A dog!?" Blake exclaimed, her cat instincts acting up.

In the dorm of Team KABL, the Nekoshou Kuroka tensed up suddenly as well.

"In the mail no less." Ruby deadpanned, wincing a little as Zwei assaulted Ruby with kisses.

Yang shrugged. "He does this stuff all the time."

"Your father or the dog?" Blake said, who was hanging from the ceiling by using her claws to anchor her. "How did he even fit in there?"

"I guess it's sort of my fault." Ruby revealed, getting a shocked look from Yang. "One time, Zwei accidentally followed me to the Dimensional Gap when I went to go see Great Red. Long story short, Great Red did something that blessed Zwei. He's practically invincible and sometimes does not follow the laws of physics."

"So that story about feeding him Dust in his treats was a lie." Yang said incredulously.

"That's half-true." Ruby corrected. "I fed Zwei Dust to see what Great Red did. Next, thing you know, I had to stop a fire-breathing corgi from burning down the house."

"Dad and I always thought you were trying to bake cookies that day." Muttered Yang, remembering one day she found the inside of the house a burnt mess.

"Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling mutt," Weiss said, her voice suddenly all cutesy, "is going to wive with us forevah? Oh yes he is, yes he is! Oh isn't he adorable!"

"He melted the Ice Queen." Ruby muttered. "What the fuck did you do to Zwei, Great Red?"

"Keep him away from me." Blake hissed from the ceiling.

Yang then proceeded to dump out a pile of dog food from the cylinder. Ruby set Zwei down and gathered senjutsu. Chakra gathered beside Ruby till a replica of herself stood there.

"Ruby, what's with the clone?" Yang wondered.

"I'm leaving a clone to replace me." Ruby explained, making her way to the door. "We know that the White Fang has operations in the southeast, which can be at Mt. Glenn. And before you say anything, I have to make three things clear. One, you three just got new dragon bodies, which are far stronger than a human or Faunus. If I take you with me, you may end accidentally killing people you don't want to. Secondly, I'm sure they won't allow first year students to go on missions that far off due to the concentration of Grimm. Thirdly, I can't make chakra clones for all of you or else it will raise suspicion. The best course of action to stop whatever the White Fang are planning is that I fly over there, find the White Fang, and take them out."

"Sometimes, I am so thankful that you are my leader." Weiss noted.

"I'm still not comfortable the fact you're going alone." Yang admonished. "You should take someone with you at least."

Ruby scoffed. "Who can I take with me that can take on an entire army if need be?"

Yang simply smirked. "Why not Vali? You know, make it a date?"

As soon as Yang said that, Ruby's motions all but stopped dead still. Her face went up in beet red at the object of her heart's desire. She looked she was about to freak out until they saw a very joyful, if somewhat overly excited, smile appear on her face.

"Yang, that's such a great idea!" Ruby squeaked before blurring out the door.

Yang was so stunned by the whole different attitude from Ruby. It was only a week ago she was avoiding Vali like the plague, but now of all of a sudden she couldn't get enough of the guy. She was happy for Ruby, but couldn't help thinking that it was going a bit fast.

_'What am I thinking.' _Yang mentally admonished herself. _'It's not like I'm going to have a new brother-in-law soon.'_

**[I think you may have jinxed yourself.]**

* * *

(With Ruby)

Ruby appeared in front of KABL's dorm room in a flurry of petals and lightning bolts. It was easy for Ruby to isolate Vali's scent and track all the way across Beacon. She may have knocked a bit too roughly and frantically on the door in her excitement. Her rationality at his point was buried under primal instincts. This was her chance to see more of what Vali can do. To see what his all so alluring power is like.

Her tongue ran over her lips at the thought and a shiver went through her spine.

Eventually, the door opened to Vali himself. He was first stunned to find Ruby there before him, but his calm facade settled with a small smile. Ever since that night at the dance party, he had been getting more comfortable around Ruby.

"What brings you all the way here, Ruby?" Vali asked.

"I want you to fly with me." Ruby requested.

Vali blinked. "What?"

"Ah - I mean, uh, I want to come along with me." Ruby corrected with a red face. "There's a base filled with terrorists in the southeast that aren't planning anything good for my home. I was thinking on flying over there, see what's going on, and take them out. I was thinking if you'd like to join me... if you want to."

Vali chuckled. "I was sent to see more of this world anway, so why not? I could use the bit of adventure."

Ruby could have squealed in excitement if it weren't at the same time she was putting out a dominating aura to match Vali's supremacy. It was nature for dragons to show off their people, to tickle them with a trickle that will entice them. Without a word, the two dragons made their way out of the grounds of Beacon.

Once they found a proper secluded area where no sort of surveillance will find them. There Ruby revealed her semi-dragon, making her tail, wings, and horns pop out to their full majesty. A much more primal power can be noticed within Ruby's eyes with the brows now scaly, and her long spiky hair added a wild side to her. Ruby looked to Vali, whose eyes were locked onto her.

_'Does he... not like me like this?' _Ruby thought in trepidation.

**[She's almost a replica of Ddraig.]** Albion growled. **[Why don't you fight her now!?]**

But Vali did not even acknowledge Albion's words because he was stuck in a trance at the majesty he was witnessing. If Ruby before was beautiful, she was now majestic molded by nature itself. The leathery skin of her outstretched wings were translucent to the rays of the sun like leaves. The crimson scales that dotted her body and the golden spines glimmered in the light like precious gems. Yet, her green eyes pierced through the rays of light like the most perfectly crafted emeralds he had ever seen.

"Beautiful..." Vali said in barely a whisper.

But with Ruby's dragon hearing she heard the word as clear as day, and the reaction was instant. Whatever pale skin was left matched the same color of her skills, making it hard to distinguish between skin and scale. Her head started to feel a bit lightheaded from all the blood rushing through every pore of her body, and her racing heart was not helping. If she wasn't a dragon, Ruby would have fainted then and there instead of her whole body blushing red.

_'He thinks I'm beautiful!'_ Thought Ruby in ecatasy.

Vali coughed to get his composure. "Well, uh - since you've shown me yours, allow me to do the same courtesy."

What Vali meant was that he wasn't going to unfold his eight devil wings and decided to delve into his dragon side. Thus, it was his turn to show his semi-dragon form. The sound of wings unfolding brought Ruby's full attention and she was practically glowing from the blush.

Vali's semi-dragon was breathtaking. Wings of snow white unfolded from his back in a wingspan of twenty feet, and white scales covered most of his body in a similar fashion to Ruby. Yet, not all of Albion's doing was there unlike Ruby's form with Ddraig. She was sure that Albion never had a speck of black that Vali adorned via his Lucifer bloodline. The leathery skin of his wings was like a cavas painted the darkest of black. His spines were like jagged spires of black rock running down from the base of his neck to the tip of his tail, which had a black underside. Two ebony horns went out the side of his head and pointed upwards in a mirrored jagged design.

And his scent, his aura, was denser than before. Her mind was getting dizzy just from taking it in. She could get drunk from it, and she idly wondered what his body would feel like when she trailed her hands to map those delicious pecs. Her tail and wings visibly shook in pleasure, and Ruby felt something burning.

"Ruby," The voice of Vali snapped Ruby out of her trance and she realized that she was inches from rummaging his hands over his torso, "what do you think?"

"Amazing." Ruby muttered without thinking.

Vali for a moment looked like a deer before getting crashed. He quickly gained his composure and decided to switch topics.

"So, where is this base full of terrorists?" Vali asked.

He was treated to a feral grin to rival his battle grin.

* * *

(Mt. Glenn)

Two White Fang guards were standing outside of the main entrance. Case in point, they were bored as shit. Eventually, one turned to the other.

"Hey, dude."

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder why we're here?"

His partnee wouldn't get to answer before a red and blue blurs crashed over the entrance all the way to the underground city. The guards, unfortunately were buried under the collapsing tunnels. As for the two blurs, it revealed them to be Ruby and Vali in their semi-dragon forms. Alarms went off and in seconds they were surrounded by White Fang, most of them were quite perplexed by the duo's bizarre appearance.

Why do Ruby and Vali stay in these forms? The answer was simple: they will leave no survivors.

They also decided on a little game. The winner will be whoever gets the most kills, and the rules they could not use any of their magic and the only weapons they can use is from their enemies. It was a fun contest that Vali gladly accepted as dragons do.

(Cue Red vs. Blue ost "Terrify")

Ruby and Vali blurred into action, and the White Fang only took action when the first two guys were taken down via Ruby slamming two to the ground. Dust bullets fired from rifles from all angles, but Ruby and Vali did not mind moving faster than the eye can see.

Ruby chopped at the neck of a White Fang grunt, snapping his spinal chord then moving her right wing to swing around bash into another. She angled her left wing to shield her from rifle fire. Getting close, Ruby swung a devastating kick that crunched a grunt's ribs. He had let go of his rifle that Ruby acquired andand used the full clip with deadly accuracy to kill a whole line of enemies.

Picking up movement behind her, the dragoness swung her tail behind, the spines cutting into flesh. Her claws ripped into grunts before her. A shotgun went off, and Ruby felt a buckshot hit her cheek... then proceed to slide down. Her emerald eyes locked on the perpetrator holding the shotgun. The grunt in desperation continued to fire on Ruby, but the shots simply bounced. Once Ruby was in front of him, the grunt pulled out a knife that Ruby shattered with her claws. She swiped the shotgun out of the grunt's hands, but she didn't fire a shot on him. Rather Ruby held the grunt by the neck and impaled him with the shotgun.

The shotgun still lodged in the grunt was then used to shoot more of the White Fang, all aimed for instant kills. Once all the ammo was used, Ruby decided to use the shotgun as a batt to beat the rest of them until it broke.

Meanwhile, Vali will admit despite being handicapped from his Sacred Gear and his demonic powers he was enjoying this challenge. His blood boiled in adrenaline of battle, though it was far from the excitement he craved but it will do. His body blurred into action into the terrorists who were moving so slow to him. To them, Vali looked like he was dodging bullet fire when in fact the bullets were bouncing off his scales. He hammered down his fists on a grunt followed up with a kick that sent him crashing into a few others. He had pulled the pin on a grenade on his hip, and the grunt soon exploded along with his comrades. Vali went after another enemy (victim), sending a kick that broke his knee. As the White Fang grunt kneeled in pain, Vali took the opportunity to swipe away the twin pistols on his holster. Using one bullet to kill the grunt, Vali began firing on the others around him. He did not like using other weapons but he found himself liking these pistols. Perhaps he can find a way to incorporate it with his powers after this. The clips soon ran out, so Vali used the empty guns to throw to two thugs wielding swords. They dropped the blades out of their grip and the White Dragon Emperor caught them. A smirk found its way on the Lucifer's face before blurring through the lines of grunts erupting blood in his wake.

Meanwhile in all the carnage of the two dragons slaughtering the White Fang, one grunt was on the ground crawling whilst finding a weapons to use. Join Adam Taurus, they said. The humans will pay, they said. It will be fun, they said. Fuck this shit! If he miraculously survives this, he was out of this bat shit insanity pronto.

"Oh God, oh god, oh god!" Panicked the grunt until his hands landed on a rifle among the many others littering the floor that Ruby was making great use of killing them with. "Yes, a rifle! I'm saved!"

As the grunt started to shoot the monsters slaughtering his comrades and friends, without any success, another grunt walked up to him. He was unarmed, but he was not bothering picking up any of the rifles.

"Hey man, can I have that rifle?" Asked the stupid grunt. "I don't want to bother you, but I think that's my rifle you're holding."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just grab a rifle!" Exclaimed the actual smart grunt. "There's like a whole pile of rifles."

"But that's my good luck rifle. That's the one I sleep with every night."

"Are you kidding ma-" The grunt was interrupted when Ruby came in driving her tail through both grunts and quickly dislodging them with a swipe of her tail.

Just then, a few vehicles accompanied by mechs rolled onto the scene. The vehicles started firing from mounted miniguns on their backside while the mechs charged forward. Ruby zipped the passed the mechs, her attentions focused on the vehicles. The grunt operating the turret did not know what hit him when Ruby's claws sliced through his head. The dead grunt was thrown aside and Ruby proceeded to rip the mounted minigun from its station for her own use. Next, she jumped to the back of the vehicle and with one hand lifted the whole possibly two tonne jeep with one arm without any sort of strain. The small army of White Fang that were going to start firing were frozen in fear from the display. Ruby threw the two tonne jeep in the thicket of the grunts, smashing them as it tumbled, and then followed up firing the minigun on the exposed bottom. The fuel within the jeep was ignited by the bullets, thus exploding and taking more of the grunts via fire burning their bodies and shrapnel tearing them apart. The other jeep's operators were too scared of what happened, and paid the price for their inaction with a hail of bullets. With them dead, Ruby took the other minigun and proceeded to rain hell on the White Fang.

Vali did not even blink an eye when the pair of mech were charging at him. Their turrets fired their rounds, but the bullets merely bounced off of him. When in close range, the mech threw a fist each. The White Dragon Emperor simply caught the huge mechanized fists on impact. The ground behind him exploded from the force projected but Vali was as steady as ever.

"Pathetic machines will only get you so far." Vali said.

He roughly pulled on the limbs, making the mechs trip forward. While he let the one on his left fall, he grabbed the elbow of the one of his right and proceeded to use it as a hammer in order to bash both mechs. Once the one on the ground was a flattened scrap heap, Vali pulled mech closer and dug his hand through the chest to the pilot. The grunt in the mech had his neck snapped by a squeeze of Vali's hand and let the mech fall to the ground lifeless. He walked toward to Ruby holding miniguns with melted barrels standing in a front of a field that looked like a war zone.

(End Ost)

"How many are you on?" Asked Ruby.

"I'd say more or less 300." Vali informed with a smirk.

"Ooh, so close." Ruby said with a smirk. "I'm on 335 after these idiots tried charging me."

"Seems there is only two left just up ahead." Vali said, cursing himself for getting too distracted back there with the mechs

A battle cry and the revving of a chainsaw was their only warning until a giant Faunus slammed down a chainsaw onto Vali's back. That is until Vali's scales completely negated the damage and only sparks flew off. But that alone that someone was so close to seemingly harming _her _Vali ignited something in Ruby. Before she knew it, the Red Dragon Empress had pounced on the Faunus and smashed him into the ground where she then continued stomping on him till his innards turned into jelly. Another sound caught her ears and her hand grabbed the edge of a crimson blade.

Ruby managed to control her anger to examine the newcomer, but when she did it came back in full force. The red hair, the blind mask, the black bull horns, and the crimson blade. It was none other than Adam Taurus, the most fanatical member of the White Fang. He was nothing but a hypocrite thirsting for blood. She could smell Adam's victim's from his blade. The very same blade that slaughtered children.

"MURDERER!"

Ruby's voice came out as a roar of a dragon. She snatched the blade away from Adam, and before he could make a peep Ruby thrusted her claws. He coughed blood on her face, but it didn't matter. What did matter to Ruby was that she had Adam's heart in her grasp. However, she made sure that her green, furious eyes were staring back at Adam's, knowing that his sins were paying their due.

"This is for Kayba Village." Ruby snarled.

A loud squelch followed as Ruby crushed Adam's heart. Out of all the members of the White Fang, Ruby had hated Adam Taurus the most. All he did was kill, whether it be human or Faunus. The man preached to make human's suffer, but all Adam wanted was just blood. So much that the sword that was tied to his Semblance was even in the middle of being made into a demonic sword.

"You okay?" Vali asked, a bit of concern coming to his voice.

"That bastard was disgusting." Ruby snarled, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Suddenly, Ruby tensed up when she felt Vali gently hold her chin and softly turn it towards him. A sad frown was on his face, and the back of his hand reached up to wipe the spilled blood off of Ruby's face. The gesture alone made Ruby's heart beat faster and a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Thank you." Ruby muttered.

"No problem." Vali replied, then handing out Adam's sword. "I believe even a sword such as this can seek redemption."

Hesitantly, Ruby took the blade of Adam. There was subtle feel to it, much like from the Muramasa blade Pyrrha almost summoned. Indeed, from the slaughter that Adam was undertaking, it had the basis for a new demonic sword. Perhaps she will complete it, but it will be something completely new.

"Thanks for hanging out with me." Ruby said.

Vali smirked. "It was a pleasure seeing you fight. It was almost like you were dancing."

Ruby could only giggle bashfully and give a playful tap to Vali's shoulder. The two unfolded their wings and exited out of the ruined city under Mt. Glenn. But the troubles of the day were just starting.

* * *

(Vale)

Over the city of Vale, the very fabric of space was rippling like a pond in a storm. The people down below did not notice until a deep yet loud crack reverberated throughout the city. A crack appeared in the sky, widening ever so rapidly. This alerted Gen. Ironwood and Ozpin who always monitored the fissure above Vale. Atlas ships were already on their way with weapons primed. People were thinking it was some sort of Grimm attack and immediately sought shelter.

Something golden like a falling star descended from the crack in the sky and crashed down in a square. When the dust settled, it revealed a single man crouched on one knee with ornate golden spear longer than himself. His skin was awfully pale to match his white hair but his eyes were a startling blue holding sadness and regret. He was covered in golden armor with two enormous shoulder guards depicting suns. People who were still around decided to take out their Scrolls and document the man that fell from the sky.

The unknown man suddenly rose from his kneeled position and spoke in a voice heavy with grief and sadness. "Forgive me for what I am about to do for it is not my choice."

A loud roar caught the people's attention to the sky, only to stricken with fear. A dragon of enormous size big enough to take up the square landed beside the man. Its purple eyes gazed wickedly at the crowds of people around him and its crocodile-like head was etched with a sickening smirk. Toxic green scales layered over its body, and its very presence screamed wrong. To the people's utter horror, the dragon started to laugh in a way that chilled their bones.

And it spoke. **"This world is under my rule now, mortals. All shall fear me, Farengar, the Apostle Dragon, Lord of Necromancy. Now do me a favor and give me your souls."**

The last anyone saw in the square was a wave of fire coming from the man, who was mumbling endless apologies. All the time, the now named Farengar just kept laughing at their death and suffering.

* * *

**Well shit, it was such a (literally) bloody good date until an Evil Dragon has come to Remnant to conquer it. Can anyone guess who the man is? If you do, then you know what is about to go down. It could be the time that Ruby reveals herself as the protector of Remnant because she is going to go full power. Time to go dragon slaying!**

**I will repeat from the last chapter, I will accept any fan art any of you want to do. I really want to see what any readers who are artists can make out of this.**

**Up next is Chapter 14.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	14. Surya's Sun and Holy Flames

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 14: Surya's Sun and Holy Flames**

Even as far away as Mt. Glenn, Ruby could sense the massive power signatures that have entered the center of Vale. One was of dragon, but it felt foul and tainted. The other, far more powerful, couldn't be anymore the opposite in it purity, divine even, but Ruby could sense that there was something unnatural about it. But that didn't matter as she felt the loss of life through senjutsu sensory abilities. Automatically, the **Boosted Gear **appeared on her arms and she ran towards the exit. Vali soon caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" Vali asked in concern.

"Someone or something has come to Remnant." Ruby answered in a vicious snarl. "They dare to come into _my _territory and kill _my _people. I will make them suffer for this."

There was rubble in their way from the collapsing tunnels, but Ruby did not stop her pace. She held out her left hand and cupped a glowing green orb.

**"Dragon Shot."**

Ruby punched the orb, sending it off like an artillery shell that blasted apart the rubble and revealed the outside world. She then leaped into the air, her wings unfolded and her body brimming in a red aura.

**"Welsh Balance Breaker: Scale Mail."**

After a flash of red light, Ruby donned the armor of her Balance Breaker, the metal-like crimson scales shining in the sun. Rocket thrusters attached just below her wings and behind her elbow joints roared as they spewed jets of crimson fire. The ground below Ruby was cratered and windows of buildings shattered from the force of her lift off.

**[BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST.]**

Ruby did not hold back willing as much power of the **Boosted Gear**. With every **[BOOST] **her speed doubled and she broke the sound barrier. She needed all the speed she needed to reach Vale, where she could sense more loss of life. They will pay. They will pay for daring to invade her territory!

Meanwhile, Vali summoned the wings of **Divine Dividing **and followed Ruby, albeit more slowly. In his mind, he was in slight conflict on what to do. Be was no good with senjutsu due to his Lucifer heritage, but Ruby's troubled expression was enough to set off alarms. If there was anything that could upset Ruby that much then it had to be from the supernatural of Earth. There was nothing good about that. At best, it was some rogue faction seeking conquest in a new world. Worst, it was another even bigger attack by the Old Satan Faction.

Azazel had given Vali explicit orders to not reveal himself as a double agent infiltrating the Khaos Brigade. He had to keep an act that he was on their side no matter what, even if it meant attacking Azazel. But Vali was torn when it came to Ruby. They could be attacking her world and she will be put in danger. He didn't want to fight Ruby like that just to keep a secret. Vali hoped to some god that was watching that it wasn't anyone from the Khaos Brigade.

Ruby's flight roared in the sky as an air cone followed her, and fueled even more when she saw the fires of Vale and the wings lf a green dragon, the center of the foul magic. The Red Dragon Empress can feel the sadistic joy of the dragon watching the slaughter of Atlas military trying to stop him. Multiple frigates were above the scene until a red laser pierced the sky and one of them went up in an explosion. Her dragon eyes traced the trajectory to a man of matching pale skin and hair dressed in gold armor and wielding a spear. He had the most powerful energy source, dwarfing the dragon, and was even nearnear Maou-class. She could even feel the heat of whatever power he was using. But when Ruby saw the burned bodies around him, all she could do was summon more **[BOOSTS] **while roaring in fury.

* * *

(With Gen. Ironwood)

Gen. Ironwood of the military of Atlas watched the live feed of the battle in the center of Vale, but was still trying to believe it. An entire platoon of Atlesian forces of robots incernerated by a single man in golden armor and a spear. He didn't even look like he was shot by volley after valley of hyber Dust artillery fire. Most shocking was that the man did something with his eye that sent out a concentrated blast that brought down a frigate in an instant. The most bizarre was that the stranger was emitting temperatures to melt rock into magma.

Then there was the dragon. Not a Grimm, but a real life dragon that talked and was taking sadistic pleasure in the loss of life. I Even after pelting with heavy fire from the frigates did not put a scratch on the bastard. But the giant reptile was content with watching the whole show with that sickening grin.

Ironwood was loathe to admit, but he knew nothing in their arsenal will e getting a win out of this. They needed a miracle and fast, or else Vale is going to be a scorched wasteland.

"General," Called one of his officers working in front of a terminal, "sensors are reading an unidentified flying bogey coming in real fast."

Ironwood's eyes widened in alarm. "How soon will it get here?"

"I have a visual." Announced an officer.

The live feed was put aside for another, and Ironwood couldn't tell whether to be happy or scowl. Wings of red of a dragon and crimson mech-like armor. Ironwood recognized anywhere as the Blood Dragon. To the public of the kingdoms, especially Atlas, Blood Dragon was named as a vigilante, but politics praised her for her attacks on the White Fang. The general himself had put in substantial resources to find her to possibly employ her sevices. He knew on first glance that the armor was far more advanced than anything among Atlas, and figured that with her recruited into the force they could reverse engineer it. With the kind of destruction the armor had, it will be an invaluable boon against the Grimm and Salem. Yet, as destructive Blood Dragon was, he always eluded contact which irritated Ironwood.

Today, Ironwood might get that chance, but he silently was praying for Blood Dragon's success. He internally agreed with the vigilante's methods, and considered letting her join Ozpin's inner circle.

"I want you to record the Blood Dragon." Ironwood commanded. "Whatever is about to happen, it won't be pretty."

* * *

(With Ruby)

The crimson Scale Mail crashed into the scene like a meteorite, wings outstretched menacingly. Farengar turned his head, and immediately sensed the presence of a powerful dragon. Not just any dragon, but the one he never forgot. The one that defeated him senselessly and humiliated him. The one he swore vegeance with all his being.

that, Farengar's vision went red witb fury.

**"DDRAIG!" **Bellowed Farengar, catching the pale man's attention.

_'He seems familiar with you, partner.' _Ruby thought.

**[Can't believe that's Farengar.] **Ddraig said. **[I remember beating this shit senselessly and he vowed vengeance. Looks like he became insane and turned into an Evil Dragon****, but you can defeat him.]**

**"Karna!" **Shouted Farengar, summoning the pale man to his side. **"New orders for you. Kill the incarnation of Ddraig."**

**[That's not possible!] **Ddraig said outloud. **[What have you done, Farengar?!]**

**"Ddraig, what's the matter?" **Ruby asked.

Ddraig answered. **[That man right there is named Karna, the son of the sun god of the Hindu pantheon. He lived long ago as a Hero of Charity, which is where this doesn't make sense. Karna died long ago, and he would never attack the innocent.]**

**"Allow me to enlighten you, Ddraig." **Farengar said. **"For eons, I have been working my power to master necromancy to the point I can reanimate demigods from the clutches. After all, when we our mind to it, we dragons can do anything. Then it took a few centuries to find this one's grave. Indra was a fool burying both the armor and the spear, so my former corpse is that the peak of his power."**

**[You damn fool!] **Ddraig swore. **[Partner, this will be the hardest battle you will face so far. Karna's armor makes him virtually impenetrable, but he can't use the full power of that spear without sacrificing his defense. But if he ever uses it, there's no use in running and we can kiss half of this continent goodbye.]**

**"Looks like I can't hold back." **Ruby replied.

From Ruby's gauntlet protruded the hilt of Anduril that she unsheathed to its full glory. The shimmering Flame of the West captured the awe, however slight, to any spectators around them. Even Karna did not doubt the magnificence in it, but Ruby was just getting started. With a mental command, the sword was sheathed in silver flames as the holy light within awakened to burn whatever sin there is.

"I take no joy in this, if that is any comfort to you." Karna said, revealing he still was keeping his personality. "I at least am proud to face an honorable warrior."

**"Then let's change the setting, shall we?"** Ruby 'proposed'.

Karna only had the time to raise an eyebrow before he found his face in Ruby's grasp. Faster than a fighter, Ruby launched into the air and soared to the vast wilderness to take their battle elsewhere. If what Ddraig told her was true, she could not afford to fight a foe as destructive as Karna, especially if he decided to use that spear. He can easily burn all of Vale to the ground with his powers alone, and the spear, Vasavi Shakti. As fast as Ruby was soaring, there were Atlesian drones chasing after her to document this battle.

Once Ruby reached a far enough distance, she blasted Karna down to Earth with a point-blank **Dragon Shot. **The demigod crashed to Earth in an explosion of green energy that would take out several blocks. Ruby landed on the ground to see Karna pick himself out with only a bit of dirt on him.

"Smart, bringing me all the way over here so the innocent can stay out of this. You have my respect for that." Karna complimented. "But, are you really ready to face me, for I am forced to use put my full strength to destroy you?"

**"I will face any challenge as long as I can protect my people." **Ruby answered, channeling her draconic aura for added emphasis.

Karna smirked. "Indeed, you are a warrior of the strongest of hearts, with a strong blade as well. Put your full heart and soul into this."

**"I plan to!" **Ruby roared.

**[BOOST]**

With the call from Ddraig, Ruby launched off of the ground and slammed down Anduril on top of Karna. To respond, Karna channeled his magic into the spear of the Indra and met the blade sheathed in silver flames. The result of the two powers caused a rather massive explosion to erupt from the two. Yet, the fallout immediately dispersed via the forces that continued to clash against each other unabated by the earlier explosion or the ones that followed.

Karna spoke again when he and Ruby went into a weapons lock. "For this blade to not even have chipped against this spear, it is truly a blade of worthy make."

Ruby did not answer and instead flapped her wings charged with red lightning creating an electric pulse that sent Karna flying back at such speeds he ran through rock like paper. While he anchored himself, Ruby raised Anduril over her head, channeling more power into it, and then slamming it down to create a tidal wave of silver flames three stories high. When it struck Karna, molten rock went flying off from the heat.

The smoke and earth gave way to Karna who seemed to be flying toward Ruby with orange flames burning behind him. Ruby only had enough time to angle her blade in the correct blocking stance before the demigod was already upon her. As he swung, his magic channeled into the legendary spear and spewed flames upon Ruby that even she felt the heat of. Fortunately, Ruby came out of it harmless, but was being forced back across the land as Karna continued his onslaught of lightning-quick swipes and thrusts while Ruby blocked each one with the same speed and power. She eventually found herself crashing into a cliff, and Karna took that opportunity to let out another burst of super heated flames that crumbled the giant rock into molten bits.

The dragoness and demigod were now dancing around each other, their weapons of worth clashing with visible pulses of force that were put into them. Karna had the better agility as he continuously jumped over and around Ruby's frame, but the dragoness had the better defensive constitution, and the Scale Mail held against glancing blows from the spear that would've left a nasty flesh wound. As far as stamina was, Karna was ahead since Ruby was already on multiple **[BOOSTS], **but she continued to endure when her home was endanger. She could easily kill Farengar, but Karna was the much bigger threat. Reanimated he may be, but he was still a demigod.

At some point, Ruby found some flaw in Karna's attack pattern and put all her will and might into exploiting it coupled with a few **[BOOSTS]**. Blue eyes widened when the Red Dragon Empress was suddenly behind his guard and was had somehow grown stronger. His response was to launch into the sky with a quick burst of magic, but Ruby was swiftly closing on him. In the few of the many exchanges of blows, Karna could feel the sting of that holy blade even through his armor, and now it coming right at him charged with magic that intensified the flames.

He summoned his magic gifted to him by his father and pointed his spear at the approaching dragon. A rain of fire descended on Ruby, and with so many she was struck all the way to the ground where the flames then bursted. Karna slowly descended back to the earth, watching as the smoke and dust dispersed. It soon revealed Ruby with part of her armor chipped at the helm showing her scaly and pale-skinned cheek.

**"Your skills and legend are definitely no laughing matter."** Ruby said, running a finger over the damaged place and healing it. **"I am actually enjoying this fight."**

Karna's only response was a nod of acknowledgement before he brought out more of his power. Ruby in turn did so as well, making red lightning to spark off her body. In the wake of her elements, storm clouds gathered over the sky. Her dragon abilities will do nothing against that armor Karna wore, and her holy sword Anduril was Ruby's only chance to get passed it since anything reanimated has a weakness to holy elements.

Meanwhile, the footage that was captured from the Atlesian drones watching from a distance completely stumped the viewers, including Ozpin. Even in his long life, he had never borne witness to such casual yet destructive power. Not even the Maidens combined would stand a chance against either of them if the molten and scorched land was anything to go by. And then there was the issue with the new dragon terrorizing the citizens of Vale.

* * *

(Vale)

The grin on Ferengar's face would not leave. Ddraig's demise was sure at hand when it was Karna himself that was facing his latest incarnation. That demigod made even gods quiver in fear for he is the only one to wield the Vasavi Shakti that not even Indra could handle. Once he saw the molten crater in the distance of the spear's release, Ferengar was sure that bastard Dragon of Domination will meet his end, Sacred Gear or not.

Now, if only these pesky humans would stop ruining his good mood. Those blasts they kept firing were like little tickles of hatchlings. If they wanted attention so much, then they will get it. Foul, green flames brimmed behind his teeth and he lurched his head toward a frigate. A wide cone of green flames shot out of his mouth, melting the hull of the ship in seconds. Ferengar watched with glee as the ship sunk to the ground and relished in the souls of the dead humans.

Suddenly, Ferengar saw a ripple of gold in the air before he was pelted by what he can only see as golden lights. And these actually pierced right through his scales, eliciting spouts of blood. Ferengar cried out in both rage and pain that someone on this pathetic world actually hurting him. He turned his head to the side and to his chagrin found swords embedded in his flesh. Swords! Of all things, they were swords that hurt him. What the fuck was this shit!?

**"Who dares?!"** Ferengar bellowed.

"I have the right to do so, lowly beast." A feminine voice caught his attention to the sidewalk, where he found a blonde woman.

To his surprise, Ferengar sensed that the woman was in fact a High-class devil. It didn't matter to the dragon. He will make this world his and become the most powerful dragon. His ambition would not allow for failure.

**"Begone!"**

Angelica merely rolled her eyes and summoned a shield from the **Gate of Babylon **and of course it was no ordinary shield. A pristine round shield of glimmering silver that reflected eternal beauty that completely stopped the flames. She reciprocated opening golden portals around the dragon and pelting it with the weapons of legend like missiles. Ferengar continued to lash in rage and pain until his movements were hidden in a dust cloud. The Queen of Heroes raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence until her eyes narrowed at an eerie purple glow.

Ferengar dispersed the dust cloud, roaring in rage and brimming with a purple aura. His power was now at the level of the dragon matriarchs, which surprised Angelica but more so the feel of it. It did not feel like a dragon's aura, but it was so wrong. The sensation was even worse than the Underworld, and if Angelica focused hard enough she could hear wailing. That was not power of a dragon; those were souls.

The Queen of Heroes can be a shrewd bitch much like Gilgamesh, but there were horrendous crimes that she could not accept.

"What have you done, mongrel!?" Angelica demanded.

**"You like?" **Ferengar replied with a grin. **"The power of life itself at my command. I will absorb the souls of all I deem unnecessary and I will become a god of this world!"**

"You truly have become an Evil Dragon." Angelica said with a cold tone, a wall of golden portals opening behind her. "But what you lack in power, you make it up in insanity."

**"Don't test me, little devil!" **Ferengar roared.

The portals fired off the weapons of legend, but now they were simply shattering off the scales of Ferengar, empowered by the souls of the dead. Angelica clicked her tongue in annoyance. Now her weapons being launched won't have any effect, and she didn't have time to sort through the **Gate of Babylon **for an appropriate weapon. Perhaps, it is time for that.

"It seems that you will make a perfect test for myself." Angelica announced, a gold aura brimming off of her body. **"Balance Breaker: The First Hero."**

The golden intensified to the point that her figure was masked away. After a few seconds of the glow, it receded to reveal Angelica in full golden armor and a crown of gold sat on top of her head. Ferengar only bristled in annoyance.

**"It matters not what stand before me." **Roared Ferengar, blasting a wave of purple flames.

Only for it to be swept away by wisps of crimson energy of the likes that made Ferengar shock still. In Angelica's hands was a weapon before the concept of weaponry. It had a golden handle with a one-sides guard, and the blade could not be called a blade. It was made of three rotating gears formed into a pillar that were black with red circuits. The bottom and top gear spun counterclockwise while the middle spun clockwise. It a sword born before the concept of the name of "sword". The Sword of Rupture capable of ending the world, Ea.

It actually took effort on Angelica's part to not accidentally destroy half of Vale with it.

**"Enkidu."**

Out of portals surrounded Ferengar were chains pinning down the dragon's form to the ground and wrapping around his maw shut. He summoned as much strength as he could but they would not even creak. These chains are the greatest secret of the **Gate of Babylon**, capable of binding the gods. A dragon will have no better luck.

"I could kill you right now, mongrel." Angelica said. "But for what Ruby has in store when she comes back will all the worth seeing."

Now she had to keep the humans away with a field of some sort. Fortunately, most were too enraptured by the light show in the distance of Ruby and Karna's battle. Suddenly, Angelica had to dodge a swipe of a very pale arm and bile rose in her throat at the sight of a reanimated corpse. It was not alone as more of the dead started to rise to Ferengar's call, their eyes glowing a sinister purple. In her momentary loss of concentration, the Necromancy Dragon freed himself as the chains receded.

**"Useful, aren't they?" **Ferengar quipped.

Angelica ticked in annoyance, opening numerous portals to defend herself against this horde, but she knew that the dragon will get passed this to attack her. However, a saving grace arrived in the form of a silver blur crashing into Ferengar's side and sending him into the side of a building. The dragon's snapped open to the sight of Vali in his Scale Mail.

**"You disgust me." **Vali said. **"I cannot wait to see what Ruby will do to you."**

The Vanishing Dragon has entered the fight.

* * *

(Ruby vs. Karna)

(Cue Fate/Apocrypha ost "Karna vs. Siegfried")

Orange and silver fire clashed in a tremendous bang more deep and powerful than any clash of thunder. The power struggle was visible at they ascended to the sky and split the earth apart to form a canyon. Ruby, with the raw strength granted by her **[BOOSTS], **was the one to break the contest of strength and split sky and fire apart with a swing of Anduril. Rock formations in the way were sliced through from the sheer force of the winds generated. Karna, however, stood proud channeling his power to create lances of energy hanging over Ruby. With a cry, Karna commanded the lances to crash down upon the Red Dragon Empress. They did not impact the ground as Ruby shielded herself with her wings bristling with red lightning. The lances could not penetrate the lightning yet exploded right above her. The ground at her feet turned molten from the sheer heat unleashed from Karna's magical lances.

The massive smoke cloud that hid Ruby away from Karna disappeared and the demigod beheld Ruby raising her sword into the sky with the silver flames of the blade reaching to the very thunderclouds above them. With a cry of effort, Ruby swung down the massive blade of silver flames as though a god was cleaving the earth itself. Despite the sheer size of the attack, Karna was able to block it with the shaft of his golden spear that did not relent to the silver flames. Yet the power within it truly did cut into the earth as hills of rock were picked up.

From the vast distance, Ruby can clearly see Karna rising from the rubble, unaffected with his right eye suddenly glowing like the sun itself. She tensed now feeling the massive buildup of energy that was being gathered into that very eye.

**"Brahmastra."**

It was too close for comfort as Ruby swerved her head away from the searing laser that erupted from Karna's eye, matching the flames of his father. She may have saved her head, but the heat alone from the laser was enough to do away with the Scale Mail on her shoulder and neck. Ddraig was already working on repairing the damage, but at this point Ruby had to press on despite the weak spot in her armor. Karna shot the laser from his eye again, and in an instant the land around them erupted in fire and magma. It was like hell on earth as the flames of the sun god Surya ravaged Remnant, and the fires reaching over four stories high and the earth a boiling lake of melted rock.

Yet, Ruby charged through the flames and soared over the magma, the silver flames of Anduril still shining as bright as the rising sun. She was faster than before with her thrusters of the Scale Mail being pushed to the limit for maximum speed. Her blade trailed through the magma and struck Karna on his chest, still protected by his armor. The demigod attempted to get his bearings after being flung like a doll, but Ruby was chasing him down as a dragon should.

He jumped high into the air, holding his spear as a lance of red fire surrounded it. Even from the distance from the ground, the heat of that lance was enough to melt the rock around her. It was only thanks to Ruby's natural scales and Balance Breaker that she wasn't charred to a crisp in this heat.

**"Brahmastra Kundala."**

The lance was fired down, expanding into a red sun that had enough power to level the area for tens of miles. In response, Ruby poured her power into Anduril and the silver flames lengthened into a far longer blade much like before.

**"Anduril."**

Ruby swung her sword down clashing against the red lance. The result was a massive explosion that equaled a nuke. If it weren't for Ruby striking it in midair, the blast was sure to have done some damage probably as far as Vale. She needed to get this battle farther and done sooner.

With an upward swing, Ruby split apart the raging flames born from the fallout of the **Brahmastra Kundala **and found Karna up in the air on the other side. She made another upward swing, far more power than before as the silver flames carved a canyon for a mile or so. Their battle was literally reshaping the landscape, as expected of beings of the highest echelon of Ultimate-class and just bordering on Maou-class. Karna was hit and was stumbling through the air trying to get his bearings, but his expression did not look troubles but pleased.

"Repeated attacks that split the land. Impressive." Karna said, now stabilizing himself in the. "With every swing of your sword, I feel the heart of a warrior who will protect those precious to them at any cost. It seems my efforts haven't been satisfactory as my orders were to eliminate you. I haven't even come close."

Sheer heat, not flames, brimmed off of Karna at such an astonishing amount that the very heatwaves became visible in a red mist. Ruby could feel herself starting to sweat a little, for even dragons have some limits with the heat. She held Anduril with both hands, ready for what will come.

**[It's happening.] **Ddraig informed. **[He is going to use the spear. If left undefeated, the destruction of Vasavi Shakti will obliterate Vale even from here.]**

_'I am not falling here.' _Ruby stated mentally.

* * *

(With Gen. Ironwood)

"Sir," Called one of Ironwood's soldiers as alarms were blaring, "temperatures are reaching into the thousands. Massive energy is gathering. I-It's immeasurable."

Ironwood didn't need to know that as he watched it. The land was literally burning for more than a mile around the pale man, which audio from the drones revealed to Karna. As the temperatures were rising, those drones were forced back. Karna and Blood Dragon were mere specks.

And Blood Dragon. No matter what kind of armor, no man or woman should be able to stand in such heat. Yet, this stranger whoever she was standing in molten rock ready to take on whatever was coming. Yet again, Ironwood wondered just who was behind that helm that is able to stand this monstrosity. He only seen bits and pieces of the armor chipping off, which did reveal a feminine figure. Unfortunately, from the distance the drones were he will never be able to see the Blood Dragon's face. But one thing is true. Remnant will never be the same after this.

* * *

(Ruby vs. Karna)

"So," Karna announced, his armor suddenly burning off, "in order for me to be victorious, I must obliterate you with my next attack."

In an instant, Karna became the center of a new star as he relinquished his armor and unleashed the power of Vasavi Shakti. The land literally combusted as rock and earth were instantly turned into a sea of magma. Beads of sweat were going down Ruby's body. For the first time, Ruby felt the hottest she has ever been in. Up above the sky was blinded in red as Karna's sun replaced it, all originating from the spear. In its true form, it now had a head of a meter long black spearhead of a god's make that was meant to kill gods.

"Great warrior, tell me your name." Karna said.

**"My name is Ruby Rose." **Ruby answered.

"Yes, that is indeed a worthy name of the Welsh Dragon Emperor." Karna praised. "With the utmost respect that I have gained towards you, I shall hereby dedicate my most powerful attack to you. Not even Arjuna, my greatest rival, has borne witness to its power."

In the sky, the symbol of Surya burned in golden fire while on the ground the Red Dragon Empress stood proud against whatever she will face. Ruby held Anduril back, channeling all her power while Ddraig continued to bellow **[BOOSTS]. **This indeed will be a clash like none other. What will win? The mighty flames of Surya, or the holy flames of the God of Creation? Those who were watching could only watch in bated breath. From the tower of Beacon where the oldest guardian stood, to the dark lands where the witch held her breath.

**"Thou shall soon know the mercy of the gods."**

From Karna's back, sun dials unfolded.

**"The black of night shall flee."**

Ruby rushed over the sea of magma, the sword in her hands growing in power.

**"This thrust shall be one of destruction."**

Karna pointed the spear at the Red Dragon Empress.

**"The West shall see a new dawn."**

Ruby held her sword ready for a swing, and the silver flames lengthened to an unimaginable size and were somehow pushing back against the heat of Surya's power as the sea of magma parted away from the flames.

**"Incinerate them, VASAVI SHAKTI!"**

The red sun flowed into the spear where it funneled out into a concentrated blast that matched the heat of the sun itself. Nothing will stand in its way, until now.

**"Shine, ANDURIL."**

Ruby thrusted her blade forward to the sky. Anduril shot out its own blast of silver flames so concentrated it looked like a laser. The two forces clashed, struggling for control. To Karna's shock, he felt himself getting pushed up while Ruby was slightly sinking into the molten ground. The pressure and heat of the full power of Vasavi Shakti was chipping away at the Scale Mail till she had half of her helm, the legs, and the arms left. She was only holding out for so long due to the face that Ddraig was still boosting her power as much as her body was willing to give.

"I CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!" Ruby roared, pouring the power into the blade of Anduril.

Orange and silver flames were in a stalemate with neither side able to let go. Ruby needed to do something, knowing her stamina will give out soon enough. A risky plot formed in Ruby's mind going millions of miles. She remembered one of the lessons she had with Great Red and creating a bubble of sorts that was a portal to a new world. Ruby had done it, but it always took all her energy away and it was always the size of her palm. Unless she used the **Boosted Gear.**

_'This is going to be risky.' _Thought Ruby.

While still holding back the smiting of Karna's spear, Ruby cupped her left hand surging her draconic power into it. She was going to have only split-second to do this or it was complete annihilation. Mentally steadying herself, Ruby quickly formed a bubble portal, green in color and as expected the silver flames in Anduril gave out without her power. Ruby thrusted the bubble forward, right as the blast of Surya's flames was right in front of her.

**[TRANSFER]**

Searing heat was replaced with relief as the bubble expanded to the size of Vale city itself. Being a portal of a separate dimension, the blast of Vasavi Shakti was absorbed into the expanding portal. They both saw as the flames were destroying a city of an ancient civilization of an entirely different world, and Ruby had the inclination to apologize to whoever she sent Vasavi Shakti's attack to. It had expanded so far that Ruby found herself falling with a deep crater at the bottom. She was too weak to fly until Ddraig gave her more a few more **[BOOSTS] **before the rest of her Scale Mail dissolved. It brought her only roughly 40 percent of her full power due to her weakened state, but it will be enough.

**[Go, Ruby!]** Ddraig roared.

Ruby bellowed in a way worthy of a dragon as she headed for Karna still in the air. A piece of rock falling from the other dimension got in her way, but a single swing of Anduril simply cut in two to her prey. Karna was only able to put his spear up in defense, no longer having the aide of his armor, and was sent down to the earth below. In a risky move, Ruby threw Anduril at Karna, who stumbled off his feet when he barely blocked the blade away as it buried in the ground.

Ruby landed nimbly, with Anduril between her and Karna. As expected, Ruby ran towards her favored holy sword with a hand outstretched. Karna was meeting after her with a spear ready to pierce her body faster than she can reach her sword to pull it out. But Karna widened his eyes as Ruby fainted her movements as she used the last of her power to reach into her personal dimensional pocket to thrust forward another blade. It was none other then the blade of Adam Taurus that she had stored away for future purposes.

(End Ost)

And its purpose now was to drink in the blood of a demigod as the crimson blade pierced through Karna's chest, and up above them the portal imploded in a tremendous explosion. Yet again, Karna the son of Surya was defeated, but it brought a smile to his face. Unlike last time where Arjuna struck him down cowardly with his back turned, Ruby gave him a worthy death.

* * *

**I don't care what you say. That was a fucking awesome fight. This had truly pushed Ruby to the limits, and the blood of Karna will play in Ruby reforging Adam's sword into a new weapon that she will give to one of her friends. For those wondering where everyone else was, it would make sense that Ozpin would not allow any of his students on the scene and keep them in Beacon since this a first a dragon and a demigod have invaded Remnant. He will definitely be needing more coffee to handle the headache of making sense of this. If only he knew.**

**And this is a promise. The fight between Vali and Ruby will be even greater than this. How, with the fact she has an Excalibur-class holy sword? Well, that's for you to find out.**

**Up next is Chapter 15.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	15. Truth is Out

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 15: Truth is Out**

"It would... seem," Karna groaned while coughing blood, stepping back from the blade that was impaling him, "that... I was... a step behind."

Karna coughed more blood, creating a river of red going down his lip. The only reason he was not falling over was his spear planted into the ground that kept him steady. Ruby looked at him with an expression of pity. Undead or not, Karna was an honorable man that much she had seen in their fight. It was never easy to see such a charitable person die yet again.

"Despite the... circumstances," Karna said, pushing himself to give Ruby a smile, "I... am glad... that your sword felled me, Ruby Rose."

"I did not want it to end like this." Ruby replied solemnly.

Karna let off a pained chuckle. "It is... alright. I was returned here... through foul means. In the small moments... that I have in this... second life... allow me to... give you my blessing. You... are a true hero... may my father watch over your struggles... and so walk... the path... that you must."

With his last words said, the son of Surya and one of the greatest demigods in history fell to the ground dead yet again. Ruby, breathing haggardly from exhaustion, trudged all the way to Anduril. As she put Adam's sword away in the pocket dimension, bathed in the demigod's blood, Ruby summoned the sheath of Anduril. It took some effort due to her exhaustion to pry the silver blade loose from the earth and return it to rest in the **Boosted Gear.** She glanced back at Karna, noticing that his now lifeless eyes were still open. Ruby frowned seeing Karna like that put a foul image on the legendary hero. She crouched down on one knee, her silver eyes staring at the dead demigod's empty blue.

Ruby also had this urge to use her Wyvern Pieces. She had the set right in her pocket dimension, ready to be summoned. It felt so tempting to give Karna a man of charity and legend a new chance at life. Yet at the same time, Karna was content with the full life he had. Should Ruby really do it? Revive the Hero of Charity to do more good? There was right to it, but also a wrongness as well.

**[It is your choice, Ruby.] **Ddraig said. **[Karna lived a life without regrets, yet I don't think he wouldn't mind another chance at it.]**

Ruby stayed silent, her form still as her mind went through the choices presented to her. A ripple in space opened at her right hand, yet nothing came out as her mind was still making its decision. Should she revive such a legendary and charitable hero to do more good, but at the cost of his rest that he accepted in a past life?

The box protruded from the pocket world. Her fingers moved automatically finding a piece until they plucked out the silver Mutated Queen, brimming with energy. As soon as Ruby was held it out of its confines, a strange silver glow resonated from Karna's chest with the Queen piece responding in kind. It was far different than the usual reincarnations with her teammates. Karna and the Queen piece seemed to call out to each other, wanting to be united.

Who was Ruby to deny it? So she held the Queen piece over Karna's chest and let go. For a moment, the piece floated above via its own magical power that it was building up at an extreme rate. The light on Karna's chest intensified to the power of the Queen piece. There was even a strong divinity signature emanating from it, which shocked the Red Dragon Empress. The Queen piece started spinning rapidly and instead of floating down it shot straight into Karna's sternum. As divine energy blinded Ruby's senses, that last she heard was a real beating heart.

"I... live?" The voice of Karna spoke incredulously.

When the light died down, Ruby was treated to the sight of a truly alive Karna, his eyes showing his confusion of the whole confusion. Not only that, but as of now his arms, legs and lower torso that once donned his armor were now covered in golden scales of the same color. Yet, Karna did not possess horns, wings, or claws, possibly due to his god blood stopping the dragonification partly. Ruby can even sense a bit of human still inside of him, so he wasn't half dragon.

"I'm sorry but," Ruby apologized softly, "the world needs people like you Karna. You're death would not help the countless amount of people that need to still be saved."

"This is no reanimation." Karna said as he examined himself. "You've perfectly revived me."

"Forgive me, Karna, for not giving the rest you want." Ruby almost pleaded to the Hero of Charity.

There was no grief nor anger that overcame the pale face of the demigod. To Ruby's amazement, Karna gave the Red Dragon Empress a warm smile and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Your heart beats as bright as Surya's sun." Karna said. "As... off as this is, I will not waste the opportunity of new and free life that you have given me. I will do right by your intentions, Ruby Rose, and I mean you no ill contempt for it."

Ruby sighed in relief. "You are indeed charitable. In truth, you should have been the one to have best Arjuna in that battle. After all, he chose to launch an arrow into your back."

"The past is the past, Ruby, so I can forgive my brother is I did in my first death." Karna said. "Our battle was of no excuse to it, but that does not mean I cannot atone to it. There is a still a foul dragon pillaging your territory, so allow me to help rid of it."

Ruby gave the demigod a fanged smirk. After this, she most certainly did not regret reincarnating the son of Surya. Though, she most certainly did not expect to take Ruby's hand and carry her into the sky with him as she was too exhausted to do on her own. She may be too weak to continue the fight, but now the invader known as Ferengar will face the punishment by the flames of the sun.

(With Vali)

He wanted to hurt this beast, for it was worthy of the title of dragon for the crimes he committed. Albion voiced his agreement with gusto, dividing Ferengar's power constantly, and so Vali did indeed hurt the dragon. But the Lucifer did not stop there and physically beat the shit of the green dragon, first by ramming into his side to shatter his ribs, pushing up into the air, and then slamming him back down to the ground. Meanwhile, Angelica continued to launch weapons of legend without end upon Ferengar, the blades digging deep into his hide from Vali's **[DIVIDE]. **This went for a full five minutes of Vali releasing some pent up stress that he was suddenly feeling. The outside viewer would know that this irritation toward's Ferengar was because his invasion took his time away from _his _Empress, yet Vali didn't know that. At least not in proper mind.

Occasionally, Vali would look to the distance. Despite being miles upon miles away from civilization, Vali and the citizens could see the massively explosive battle that was waging on between Ruby and Karna. Infernos so massive that it actually unnerved Vali they were that large even from a distance, and the very ground melting in the heat of the clash of Karna's fire and the holy fire of Ruby's Anduril. His devil side shivered in trepidation from the holy power that Vali could feel, but the rest of him also shivered in excitement. Ruby was strong, so strong it was delicious. He had unconsciously escaped a suggestive growl from his throat before turning his attention back to the mighty dragon.

The mighty dragon that was now sprawled on its side as swords of legend impaled his limbs and wings. Rather than red blood, Ferengar was bleeding purple; an indication of the corrupting and foul magic the Evil Dragon fully indulged in. A long deep gash was torn across his chest all the way to the point the ribcage was visible. Pulsing of the absorbed flesh also revealed the heart not too far. Despite his wounds, Ferengar leveled an eye towards Vali with a gaze mixed with insanity, bloodlust, and anger.

**"Damn... you... all!"** Roared Ferengar.

**"Quiet down, you rabid dog." **Vali sneered, blurring away in a stream of light and ramming hist fist into one of Ferengar's wings.

A loud snap sounded over the square and the joint connecting the wing to the shoulder was bent at a very odd angel. A bit of gray bone was sticking out, indicating that Vali had in fact ripped the bone in that punch. Behind his helm, Vali's lips were set in a straight line at the sight. He felt nothing for the suffering of this creature. The title of dragon did not belong to this beast that delved in dark arts, much like Rizevim. No concern whatsoever, those bastards.

That was when Ruby appeared, carried by hand by the son of Surya himself. He had lost his golden armor and now sported golden scales across his body. Vali sensed that Ruby was completely exhausted, and seeing her in the arm's of her apparent opponent triggered something rather infuriating. It went away in the next second when he noticed that Karna had no ill intent. Ruby's emerald eyes seemed to pierce through the helm to meet sapphire, and the eye contact alone gave Vali the message that she was okay.

In the back of Vali's head he can hear the grumbles of annoyance from Albion about 'love sick hatchlings'.

**"But that's not possible!" **Ferengar shouted. **"You should be my thrall, yet you are alive?! What trickery is this?!"**

"I cannot help but wonder the same." Added Angelica with narrowed eyes. "It can't be the Evil Pieces. There isn't a shred of demonic energy from him, and divinity does not exactly work well."

Karna floated down to the ground and allowed Ruby to rejoin the ground. Vali noticed there was a bit stumble in the Red Dragon Empress' step due to her tired state. His body was twitching in preparation to catch her in the event she fell, but Ruby did not falter in her approach to the dragon. Meanwhile, Karna floated closer to the dragon and landed right next to his head where his emotionless blue eyes pierced into foul purple.

"What you see before you is no trick, foul beast." Karna proclaimed, planting his spear on the ground with a resounding clang of metal. "I Karna, son of Surya, am among the living yet again. All thanks to the Red Dragon Empress."

**"I will kill you!" **Ferengar snarled maniacally. **"I kill you, Ddraig. I swear it!"**

"And look what you're pathetic revenge has taken you." Ruby admonished as she approached the dragon, her eyes still projecting the massive power of the dragon that she is. "You do not deserve the title of dragon for what you have done. Your ambition ends on the day it had started."

Ruby used her meager supply of magic to reach into her pocket dimension and summon Adam's sword. The demonic sensation from the blade was even stronger after drinking in the blood of a demigod. She had the full purpose of reforging the blade into a demonic sword, and now she make that potential grow with the blood of a dragon to go along with it.

Her aim went to the gash wound that opened Ferengar's chest with eyes locked on the pulsing flesh that was hiding his tainted heart. Ruby can feel the blade thrumming in desire to pierce that heart and she fully agreed with it. The crimson blade of Adamn was held lazily at her right side, and her face was blank with emotion. Punishment has been decided to the criminal after all, and there was no need for pity.

Ruby's accost stopped right in front of the wound. She flipped the red katana in a reverse grip, ready to stab it into the pulsing flesh. Her green eyes glanced to the purple slits, still burning with madness but now holding a bit of fear.

"For the crime of murdering my people and invading my territory," Ruby announced, "may this blade drink in the blood of your tainted heart."

The crimson steel came down passing by the exposed ribs and stabbing into the pulsing organ. A fountain of purple blood spewed out in copious amounts, raining the ground at Ruby's feet. She felt Adam's blade drink in satisfaction of the foul blood. Ferengar choked on his own blood and the life in his insane eyes gave out. Ruby pulled the blade out as it now sported a very subtle red misting off of it. Vali had watched the whole event with a calm facade, his Scale Mail dismissed as the battle was over.

_'I really need to reforge this blade.' _Ruby thought as she locked it away in her pocket dimension.

"Karna, if you would be so kind to burn that fiend into ashes." Ruby asked the son of Surya. "I am not taking any chances with fools studying the corpse."

Karna nodded and pointed his spear at the dragon. Unimaginably hot flames poured at the tip before being released into an inferno that engulfed the body of the dragon. In mere seconds, all the scales, blood, and bone turned to ashes.

"You did set up a boundary field, right Angelica?" Ruby asked the Queen of Heroes.

Angelica scoffed as thought offended. "Of course I did. I made sure that they saw Ferengar, but any outside spectators will think it was me who dealt with that foul mongrel. We need to keep our secrets after all."

Ruby sighed. "What a total fucking mess. I think I'm just going to go lie down in my dorm."

"Ruby," Vali called, "this is only going to get worse than this. You can feel it, can't you?"

"I know that." Ruby admitted. "That's why I am going to have to prepare myself. And Vali..."

Ruby paused, making sure that two Heavenly Dragons were on eye contact. A faint blush appeared on Ruby's cheeks as she tried to find the words or rather the courage to say them.

"It was nice hanging out with you." Ruby said. "And thank you for helping my home."

Vali smiled. "Of course."

"Karna," Ruby said to the demigod, "go. Live a new life as you want it."

"You are too kind, Ruby Rose." Karna spoke with a smile before vanishing into the skies flames trailing behind him. "Let's meet again soon."

The others soon left the area knowing that the public do need to have a grasp of the situation without the mystic arts confusing them. Ruby decided to walk all the way to the docks of Vale where she can safely transform and use her wings to fly to Beacon. She will admit it was quite the exhilarating rush being pushed to her limits fighting Karna, but it also served as a reminder that Ruby still needed to get stronger. For both Remnant's sake and her pride as a dragon to protect her home. However, Ruby never realized outside eyes were upon her the whole time.

(RWBY dorm)

"You look like shit." Weiss, surprisingly said when Ruby trudged through the door. WBY had been stuck in their dorms by orders of Ozpin to stay in due to the situation of an attack in Vale. The TV showed the media taping the scene of a dragon of all things terrorizing the center of Vale. It soon went dark after they saw Ruby in her Scale Mail taking Karna to fight and Angelica engaging the dragon. Scroll videos had also shown the destructive fight in the distance between Ruby and Karna.

Nora had to be hidden from any social media. If she ever saw explosions that big, there will be hell to pay when she tries to copy them.

"Fucking thank you, Princess Obvious." Ruby snapped.

The dragoness really was not in the best of shape. It was by luck that not most of her clothes were charred off. Her face was covered in ash from the fallout of nuclear-sized explosions she had to pummel through, and her red cloak was singed halfway. At least having a bit of rest had restored some of her stamina. As of yet again perks of being a dragon including enormous stamina and stamina recovery. Did not mean that she did not feel like Great Red ran over her.

"We saw... all of that." Blake said, pointing to the TV that was still showing the news. "We could see the explosions from here... and... just... WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING OUT THERE!?"

Evidently, Blake was the snapping point and Team RWBY was witness to the Faunus/dragon having a meltdown. Can you really blame the girl? She just saw destruction that was caused by only two people. Two people that have shown to effortlessly destroy buildings and reshape the Earth. For once, Yang was the most calm in the situation, but there was a look in her eyes that wanted an explanation.

"Who were you fighting in the first place?" Yang asked.

"A fucking charitable demigod reanimated by an Evil Dragon." Ruby briefed, too tired as it is to go on a long explanation. "Look I don't want to talk about it. I am tired, my back is killing me from pushing my wings so much, and my arms feel like they are on fire from holding back a FUCKING god killing weapon with Anduril! Have you ever felt a divine weapon scratching your skin?! Guess what?! It fucking hurts from a scratch, and I got stabbed in the back and chest!"

"Oookay." Yang said cautiously, grabbing Weiss and Blake and inching farther away from Ruby. "Will just give you some needed rest."

"Ruh! Ruh!"

The barking caught Ruby's attention to the ground where Zwei was currently resting his front paws on her legs. Beady, cut eyes stared up at fiery emerald with all the innocence of a corgi. Ruby's right eye twitched for an odd reason before a sigh escaped her mouth. She then leaned down and picked Zwei up where the corgi began to lick her face.

"Fine you win." Ruby said as sat on a couch where the two continued to play, Zwei licking at her face and the dragoness petting the corgi's head.

"I will pray to that dog." Muttered Weiss.

Yang shrugged. "He has that effect on people."

"You can never trust canines." Blake said, hanging this time from the wall.

Eventually after ten minutes of Ruby and Zwei playing, the dragoness had to hold back the corgi as Ruby succumbed to a rather long yawn. It wasn't like a human yawn at all, but it was akin to the alpha lion. The voice was carried so deeply there was a guttural and primal roar to it. She set Zwei down and made her way to her room for a nap. She deserved a nap; Vasavi Shakti was right in front of her fucking face. Anymore craziness today, and Ruby was going to turn into a full dragon and make Beacon her home.

A knock on the door immediately dashed those hopes away. She forced herself from sighing and went back to the lounge and snapped her fingers igniting a scratch on the ceiling in dragon tongue that translated to 'deceive'. The halls leading to the two rooms were closed off by an illusion and projections of four beds appeared in the lounge. The TV was hidden away as well as the couch to avoid suspicion.

Ruby opened the door, slightly surprised to see her fellow leader, Jaune Arc. As always, he was slightly fidgeting on the spot, indicating his nervousness. At least with his lessons with Pyrrha he was getting better. Idly, Ruby wondered what have Jaune's parents been doing to _not _teach him. She will admit that Jaune has potential with his far above average Aura, and in this world that is a gold mine. But back on topic was that Jaune was here to say something.

"Oh, uh, hey Ruby." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head. "Just came here to, uh, tell you Prof. Ozpin wants to see you."

Now that was a surprise. The Headmaster wanted to see her personally right in the aftermath of the attack. Her danger senses were tingling at this, but she was so tired that she thought it was from exhaustion. By Great Red, did fighting a demigod have to be that hard?! At least he was a nice guy and that it worth it using the Queen piece to revive him. Yet when fighting Karna she did not feel that drive of battle unlike how Ruby felt in excitement facing Vali. Perhaps it had something to do with the bad-blood rivalry between dragons and gods.

Shaking those thoughts aside, Ruby sighed. "Fine. I'll go see what he wants."

When Ruby walked out the door, the spell reversed, and Yang gave a silent cheer for the TV back. Ruby was thankful her stamina recovery progressed fast enough that her legs did not feel like lead when walking. But motherfucker Ozpin, she deserved some fucking sleep! She was going to make sure that coffee addict got a mouthful in whatever reason he summoned her.

Speaking of said coffee addict, he was waiting for Ruby, sitting behind his desk with his colleagues James Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch at his side. When the elevator opened, they heard the frustrated grumblings of a ticked off Ruby. Yet again, they were reminded that Ruby was indeed the daughter of Qrow Branwen in more ways than skill with a scythe.

"Ah, Miss Rose, good to see you today on such a... troublesome day." Ozpin greeted kindly.

"What the fuck do you want, Ozpin!?" Ruby half-demanded in a growl.

Ironwood was about to say something about respect, but Ozpin stopped him with a raise of a hand. When he looked closely, Ozpin can see the signs of exhaustion on the teenager. He almost wanted to chuckle that she missed her coffee for the morning.

"You look tired, Ruby." Ozpin noted.

"I was about to get some sleep until a certain jackass stopped me." Ruby said with a strained smile. "Point me in the right direction so I can deliver proper punishment."

Glynda idly thought in another universe, she and Ruby would've gone along fabulously if Ruby had a knack for 'punishment'.

"What a shame and this is today's last cup of coffee I can make." Ozpin said as he gestured to his mug of liquid caffeine. Glynda noticed Ruby's eye twitch in irritation.

_'Perhaps we do have some things in common, Ruby Rose.' _Glynda thought.

"Just. Get. To. The. Fucking. Point!?" Ruby growled through gritted teeth. She really, really wanted to sleep right fucking now and not deal with this shit.

Ozpin did not say anything and his smile turned into a thin line. His hand reached under the desk pressing a button. The windows of the tower darkened and left only the natural lighting on. Now Ruby was on edge of whatever is happening. A glow resonated from Ozpin's desk before it projected into a holo-recording.

A recording of Atlesian drones that watched her battle with Karna. A recording of the entire fight destroying and melting the land in their wake. A recording that revealed Ruby Rose holding back the sun itself with silver flames firing from her sword, her face revealed with the scales of a dragon and holding powers that were beyond the capability of mortals. How Ruby Rose split the sky in two with a single sword strike with Anduril to her clashing with an atomic-sized explosion in the air.

Case in point, they knew what Ruby was.

**[Well shit, we're busted.] **Ddraig quipped.

Ruby did not show any outward reaction, even her mind was more or less blank of panic. Yet, a very ominous mood descended in the office and the air around Ruby became heavy with unrestrained power. The concept of domination itself was rolling off her body, but she managed to contain just around her body instead of projecting it outward.

"So, Ruby Rose, I have to ask." Ozpin said, but his tone was more demanding. "What are you?"

Silence met the three adults from Ruby until they heard her take an intense deep breath. To anyone with the intuitive knowledge (the readers), they would know that this was a sign of a very, very pissed off Ruby who had gone through a circle and a half. She was about seventy percent fully energized, but at this point Ruby did not give a fuck. They found out her secret and were trying to pull something here.

_'As all humans do.' _Ruby thought.

She will not let them have their way. The tips of her fingers gave an eerie glow and she then snapped them before the adult humans noticed. Around them, space and matter shifted as the room expanded thirty times its size with the power of **Spatial Expansion. **The three of them were too stunned at the literal breaking of several laws of physics until the footsteps of Ruby grabbing their attention. Only for them to shake in morbid fear as her body was wreathed in red electricity and her slit eyes glowing like green fire.

**"Con-grat-u-fucking-lations, Ozpin."** Snarled Ruby, no longer hiding the voice of a dragon she held. **"So you figured out my secret? Big deal. So please tell me what part of this genius plan summoning here would do for you? But because one cold, hard fact. You cannot bend me to your command."**

Ironwood gritted his teeth. "Now you listen here, you fr-"

The general did not get a chance to finish before a bolt of lightning blasted into his right arm and melted the prosthetic. Burning green eyes stared into his soul at the so-called man of the people. And yet, when she's fighting her ass off as they see, he had the audacity to call her a 'freak'. Better a freak than a whelp. Glynda in alarm had tried to use her Semblance of telekinesis to hold Ruby down, but the moment the dragoness simply took another, albeit slightly forced, step her Aura was immediately drained from exhaustion. In less than two seconds, two of Ozpin's greatest allies were on their knees.

This wasn't some overly strong human Ozpin was facing. No, he now realized that he was facing against the apex might that Remnant has. The alpha that stands upon all of Remnant.

"That was unnecessary." Ozpin tried to say calmly, but his tone showed his caution.

Ruby calmed down slightly as the dragon voice left her. "You shouldn't have brought a hotheaded control freak here then. They are always the ones that do not learn went to stay down, thinking they own everything."

"And you do?" Ozpin inquired.

"I know I do." Ruby stated in fact. "You see what I can do, Ozpin. But that's enough of that, after all you wanted to know what I am. Do you still want to know?"

"It piques my curiosity." Ozpin confirmed.

Ruby sighed. "At least you can be civil. I also have my own questions, mostly about you. As for what I am, I am a dragon."

"A dragon?" Ozpin said, quirking an eyebrow. "You seem a bit small to be one."

"Jokes will get you nowhere." Ruby retorted. "But let me tell you this Ozpin. The world is much bigger than you realize. Or should I say... worlds?"

At that point, Ozma, the being within Ozpin, was treated to by far the most life-changing conversation in his life. Even surpassing the time when he was cursed with reincarnation by the gods. Two gods that are insignificant themselves to the bigger picture.

* * *

**Ozpin just landed himself in deep shit. He will have no choice but to trust Ruby on this, especially after that she showed her power to them. I will skip most of the conversation between them in the next chapter. And the question, where has Karna gone off to? Rest assured whatever he is, he is being the chill Hero of Charity that we all adore. Later, she will reforge Adam's blade into a demonic after drinking both demigod and dragon blood. What would the name of the sword be anyway?**

**Up next is Chapter 16.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	16. All these Motherfucking Devils

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 16: All these Motherfucking Devils**

Ozpin, for once, in possibly over a thousand years or so (he lost count), was drawing a blank. Slumping in his chair, Ozpin's mind was still half-defying everything that Ruby was saying even though he knew that she was speaking the absolute truth. The gods that he cursed for this fate, that he thought omnipotent, were just a fraction compared to much higher order of the world itself. A whole different universe in alignment with their own, and in comparison Remnant was a paradise. Devils that annihilate continents, angels that split the sky in two, and primordial gods that have existed before time itself. The worst part to swallow was despite the show of power Ruby showed, she admitted that she would only rank herself in the top 500 of the supernatural. It was so much information of this that it shattered Ozma's view of the world completely, and he had yet to ask a single question. Glynda and Ironwood listened silently at the sides, the latter occasionally glaring at the revealed dragoness.

"This is... a lot to take in, Miss Ruby." Ozpin spoke barely above a mutter.

"As expected." Ruby said nonchalantly, visibly much calmer than earlier when she was tempted to go full dragon. "I've been training this whole time preparing myself when those of the supernatural eventually arrive here."

"But there's so much I don't understand." Ozpin said, wiping his palm over his face. "You were born human, so how are you like this?"

"Ah, you are right about that." Ruby mused. "I guess this is the part where I bring a good friend of mine."

Ruby held out her arms and in a flash of red they were covered in the armored arms of the **Boosted Gear**. As expected, the three adults tensed in response and felt the growth in her dragon aura. They were not prepared for the powerful force of Ddraig to speak.

**[Yo.] **Ddraig greeted.

"That's the best you can come up with, Ddraig?" Ruby deadpanned.

**[Oi, I will drag you in here and give you another lesson.] **Ddraig spat, but Ruby only rolled her eyes. **[Ungrateful, disrespectful brats these day.]**

"I-I'm - excuse me." Ozpin spoke shakily as he tried composed himself. "W-Who - What is that?!"

Ddraig made a sound as though clicking his tongue. **[If you must know, I am Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon Emperor, the Heavenly Dragon of Domination. And as my relationship with Ruby here, she is terms my successor as the new Rose Dragon Empress of Domination.]**

This time it was Glynda who spoke. "Ddraig, is it? How does that explain how Ruby is no longer human? In fact, how is this possible?"

Ruby took her turn to explain. "This is called a Sacred Gear, specifically this is called the **Boosted Gear. **Long story short, Ddraig decided to fight a primordial god-"

**[Which I might add I had him on the ropes!] **Ddraig snarled.

"-and got himself sealed into this." Ruby continued, ignoring her partner. "All Sacred Gear users are born with them, and I was lucky enough to be Ddraig's incarnation of his power. Ddraig was dormant within me until I was six-years-old. Yang was about to get mauled by Grimm, I wanted to save her, and Ddraig offered me power through a certain cost. My heart served as a sacrifice and replaced with a dragon's, but the side effects as you can see entailed more than that. Since I've had a dragon heart pumping dragon blood through my veins since my childhood, I've been slowly turning into a dragon. As of now, I am now a pure-blooded, immortal red dragon and the new Red Dragon Empress."

"That is... interesting." Ironwood said in a heavy tone. "Just how powerful are you with the, as you call, Sacred Gear?"

Ruby scoffed. "Fine, I suppose I can humor you, James. According to Ddraig, I myself an Ultimate-class, which makes me the most powerful being on the planet. You can take the entire Atlesian fleet against me and I will wipe it out in less than a minute. But with the **Boosted Gear **it is a much more different story. This Sacred Gear in particular is rather famous among the supernatural as it is categorized as Longinus, the highest tier. Basically, the **Boosted Gear **doubles my power over and over and over and... over."

Ruby allowed that to sink in to let the adults process her words. She smirked at the expected reaction from them, more pronounced. Ironwood looked to be about blowing a gasket in denial, wanting to accuse Ruby of lying. The dragoness made that clear directing her glance to Ironwood that burned in emerald as she leveled a bit of draconic aura upon him. Glynda's breath was shuddering imagining the untold destruction that Ruby held at her fingertips and that such a force was in her very classes. Ozpin went stark white and his breathing all but stopped.

"And yet, that still doesn't make me the strongest to what is beyond Remnant." Ruby said grimly. "There are beings out there that make me look like an ant. I've seen them Ozpin, some benevolent, some violent to the extreme. There are beings out there, gods alike, that can simply wipe out a continent with a wave of their hand. And currently, our world is becoming much more noticeable to them.

"That is why I am willing to tell you all this. I never feel under the illusion that I was going to hide myself for long. Today's earlier events showed you that much, and that was me fighting at my absolute limit. I've been training myself to defend my home against the supernatural forces that look for conquest. If worse comes to even worst, I at least have the most powerful being on speed dial."

"I'm sorry - WHAT!?" Glynda screeched.

"Oh my, a slip of the tongue there." Ruby mused. "There are many beings out there to be cautious of, but none more so than the dragon gods. The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis, and Dragon of Dragons, Great Red. They are both powerful enough to wipe out our entire reality with a snap if they wanted to. Thankfully, Ophis isn't the one to needlessly destroy anything unless it involves Great Red, and the latter is actually a good friend of mine."

"Huh?" Was the general reaction from Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda.

"Yes you heard me, Great Red, the most powerful being in all reality, is buddy-buddy with me." Ruby could not help but brag. "On another pressing topic, there is the Biblical Faction to be wary of. Currently, they are concerned with bolstering their numbers and influence through conversion or reincarnation. Basically, if you here about something called the Christian church or wish-granting pentagrams, stay away."

"Are you saying," Ironwood said with a dangerous edge in his tone, "that potential enemies have infiltrated our society right now?"

"Yes and no." Ruby corrected with furrowed brows, her eyes piercing into Ironwood's soul. "The only devils living here are independent from their government, and that I have given permission to live in Remnant. However, the supernatural factions are competent enough to simply spy on us in curiosity, especially the gods believing our world is the product of a bygone pantheon. There are four that I know of that are right here in the school."

"What!?" Ironwood exclaimed, taking an accosting step to the dragoness. "You know that these spies are here and we're doing nothing?!"

Ruby did not even flinch under Ironwood. "Because there is nothing _you _can do. The weakest of them is able to level the entire city, and I am not just going to start fight with them when there is a guarantee Beacon can be made a crater. Surely you've seen one of them."

As Ruby said that, she directed an expected glance to Ozpin. It took a few seconds to understand what Ruby was saying and he pressed a few buttons on his desk. The video footage of her fighting Karna switched to the center of Vale with the green dragon. The video zoomed in on a near perfect look-alike of Ruby in her Scale Mail, only white with blue gems and a masculine build.

"I was going to ask you about this myself, Miss Rose." Ozpin said, then quirking an eyebrow at the silence from Ruby. "Miss Rose?"

Ruby was not in the right state of mind as her head was going dizzy, her cheeks blushed, and her breath haggard. Her eyes were locked on the footage of Vali in all his glory donned in his Scale Mail. Watching the White Dragon Emperor ripping apart Ferengar like he was the dirt at his feet made Ruby feel very, very heated up. It was different seeing Vali fight like this than earlier at Mt. Glenn, but it just made the Red Dragon Empress all the more excited. Idly, her thighs were rubbing against each other unconsciously.

_'Mine.'_ Thought Ruby blissfully, her instinct clouding her usual demeanor. _'My emperor. My Vali.'_

"Ruby?" Ozpin repeated a little louder, snapping the dragoness out of her trance.

"Excuse me for that." Ruby said, holding back that purr that was rising in her throat as she looked at Vali. "That one right there is my equal by the name of Vali Lucifer. A dragon/devil hybrid that holds that antithesis to the **Boosted Gear** called **Divine Dividing**, which makes him the incarnate of Albion and the next White Dragon Emperor."

Ozpin swore he was feeling cold from all the blood that was hiding itself away. From Ruby's brief description of the devils, he knew the Lucifer clan were devils of the highest caliber. Combine that with a power that rivaled Ruby's and Ozpin was not sure he or Salem are able to keep their sanity after this.

"Dare I ask of this." Muttered Ozpin. "Ruby, you said that you were not going to hide yourself for long. What did you mean by that?"

The feral grin that came with her answer did not appeal to Ozpin's liking. "In the Vytal Festival of course. Vali is going to participate in it as well, and we'll face each other for the whole world to see. Isn't that great?"

The sweet smile Ruby plastered on her face did not bode well with Ozpin. It was official. His kingdom was done and was going to be a playground between supernatural forces beyond his control. He did know what was worse at this point. The daughter of Qrow and Summer turned a dragon, or a literal descendant of a devil.

Nope it was Ruby. Qrow had an attitude, but Summer had her worst was the literal devil incarnate, and their daughter had to pick up both of her parents' traits.

"I am giving you this one crucial advice, Ozpin." Ruby said, dispelling the **Boosted Gear** and making her way to the elevator. "Stay out of the way. I do not care how old you are or what plans you can make, this is simply out of your control. We have now entered a world where gods alike can walk among us."

With a snap of the dragoness' fingers, the expanded room turned back to its original size. Yet again, the three adults were enraptured by the sight of reality bending itself they did not notice the ding of the elevator as it closed and descended with Ruby in it. Silence entered the room before Ironwood was going to stay something and growled seeing Ozpin about to raise his hand.

"Ozpin, we cannot allow this to stand." Ironwood roared. "We have to do something about that threat that was standing right in front us."

"What would you actually do, James!?" Ozpin fired back with much more heat in his voice. "Bring in Black Ops? Arrest her? Send in the Altesian army? Did you not hear a single word she just said?! Ruby may be one person, but as we have clearly seen she's no different than a storm. I have no doubt whatever you will do will just make Ruby pissed off enough to level Atlas in a crater."

"But," Ironwood gritted his teeth, "what if she allies with Salem?"

Ozpin chuckled dryly. "James, for intent and purposes, Salem and I are simply below Ruby on the hierarchy in this world. Salem, as powerful as she is, was but a fly of what we saw today of mountains melting from pure power. There is literally nothing that can sway Ruby. Quite literally, Ruby is Remnant's unconditional ruler with her power alone.

"And let's not forget that Ruby is the only defense Remnant has against these supernatural factions. Ironwood, we are dealing gods now. Gods that haven't even existed on Remnant since my time when they left and shattered the moon. She is our only way to make it out of this intact as much as possible. So for once in your career James, pipe down and suck - it - up!"

James relented at the end of the ramp and content himself putting an arm over the ruined prosthetic. Ozpin sighed and slumped back in his chair, mentally and emotionally exhausted. He never imagined wishing for a flask of liquor from Qrow as he was feeling right about now.

* * *

(That Night)

A soft sigh of bliss escaped the sleeping form of Ruby lied down in her bed with her head rested comfortably on her pillow. She was mostly naked forgoing her body suit for a set of sleeping underwear in black and red. When she had returned to the dorm, Ruby made headway to her room, changed out of her clothes, and was out like a rock as soon as she was under the blankets. Luckily, classes were canceled today, allowing the dragoness to sleep through the whole afternoon and now into the middle of the night.

But it would not be a peaceful night as Ruby expected it to be when her senses woke her up to the smell of demonic magic in the air. Her eyes snapped open for a moment before realizing there was a demonic presence in the room. It carried itself as a High-class, and was currently walking towards Ruby. A waterfall of red hair greeted Ruby's vision followed by familiar blue eyes on a heart-shaped face. By the curves on the body, it was definitely a female devil, and the red hair gave away to the fact she was a Gremory. In fact, her scent was oddly familiar to one other being that is Sizerchs Lucifer. If memory serves right, he has a sister.

Then her eyes traveled to the extra demonic signature that was in her hands. Ruby's eyes widened in shock and rage that the devil was holding an Evil Piece. This - This fiend dares to make her, the Blood Thunder Dragon Queen, a servant!? No, she dares comes to her home and make her friends and family devils in their sleep, without permission!? A quick stretch of her senses indicated that both of Ruby's teammates were still pure dragons, but that will not save this utter, arrogant bitch from punishment thinking she can come into a dragon's territory to do whatever the fuck she wants.

"I'm sorry." Ruby heard the devil utter as she raised the Evil Piece over Ruby's heart. "But I need your power."

"Too bad, cunt!" Ruby spat outloud.

The female devil gasped before Ruby's hand shot up to he throat. The next moment, the devil was thrown out of RWBY's window and falling to the ground. She managed to right herself summoning her wings to steady herself. Ruby soon crashed down, her semi-dragon form on full display with red scales replacing her pale skin and red lightning dancing around her body.

"I will demand this on**ce." **Ruby said with a growing draconic growl. **"Who the fuck are you to dare come into _my _territory and try to make _me _your servant?"**

"I," The devil spoke, her words stumbling under the pressure of draconic energy Ruby was unleashing, "am Rias Gremory, heiress - of the - Gremory clan . And I - will - make - you - my servant."

**"YOU DARE!?" **Ruby roared. **"YOU DARE TO THINK YOU'RE ROYALTY HOLDS SWAY HERE?! THIS IS MY LAND, AND I AM ITS EMPRESS!"**

"Leave Buchou alone!" Cried a particularly high-pitched feminine voice.

Ruby's tail snapped up to block a small fist that carried enough strength to crater the ground slightly. Her green eyes glanced to the side to find a very small girl of 4'9" with amber eyes and white hair. By the girl's scent, she was a nekoshou, the same species as Kuroka on Vali's team. Strange that their scents are so similar as well, and by the strength in that punch the white-haired nekoshou was reincarnated as a Rook. But a rookie one at that.

Ruby's tail coiled around the arm of the Nekoshou and lifted her up without any trouble. Fiery green eyes turned back to the Gremory princess, who watched in morbid fashion as her Rook was nonchalantly being beaten into the ground while the beater did not give a glance.

"Please, stop hurting Koneko!" Cried Rias.

**"The second you dared to make me your servant, not knowing your place, was the moment you forfeited your life." **Ruby hissed as her tail tossed the identified Koneko across the ground like a pebble.

Four more devils entered the scene including a blonde male with the scent of steel, a young girl with green eyes and yellow, a brown-haired weakling with the Sacred Gear **Twice Critical,** and a raven-haired girl that caught Ruby's interest. The blonde summoned dual demonic swords and rushed down Ruby, who was still studying the individual that stood at Rias' side. They had brought Koneko over where the blonde girl was using her own Sacred Gear that was healing the Nekoshou.

Her arms almost looked like they moved on their as they blocked every blurry strike the blonde man was swinging at Ruby. Rolling her eyes, Ruby sent a punch that smashed through the created steel and lodged into the blonde's gut. The Knight of Rias coughed blood from the blow, and Ruby threw another punch sending him into the trunk of a tree.

"Issei, Akeno." Rias ordered desperately in the wake that two of her servants were easily dealt with.

The brown-haired young man that Ruby guessed was the one named Issei charged Ruby with the gauntlet of **Twice Critical **pulled back for a punch. A sloppy punch at that, and by the power even with the Sacred Gear the devil was only above average compared to humans. Heck, a student from the combat schools like Signal could take him on.

When the punch came, Ruby caught it without much effort and twisted the extended appendage causing a loud snap. Her other arm snapped forward to punch Issei in the side, definitely breaking a rib. Or three after she continued to pummel the poor bastard. She finished with a tail swipe making Issei skid against the ground. Ruby approached the fallen form of the human until a yellow magic circle of lightning appeared in the sky, the source of the magic coming from the one named Akeno. It seemed powerful but compared to Ruby it was meager at best.

A massive lightning bolt came down upon the dragoness who didn't even flinch from the power. A wing raised up and to the devils' shock the raw electricity was absorbed into the scales and channeled throughout Ruby's body. The Red Dragon Empress had to hand it to this devil that her lightning tasted quite spicy.

**"Let me show you some real lightning." **Ruby announced.

Ruby unveiled her dragon wings to their full length with the scales glowing in red electricity. A hum was growing in pitch and volume the more the scales glowed in the lightning gathering within them. At the peak of her charge, the golden spines on her back glowed red. It was Rias' only warning before two lasers of red plasma shot out of the red wings. The ground scorched into ash wherever it touched, and it picked up the blonde girl and man, the nekoshou, and Issei. Akeno and Rias made a quick barrier that looked like cracked glass, the former catching her fellow peerage members.

**"I have really had enough," **Ruby growled, her aura growing in size and intensity that will surely attract the attention of Team KABL, **"of all these motherfucking devils in my motherfucking world!"**

The hum of energy, louder and brighter came back as her spine once again glowing red. She took a deep breath that charged her lungs not with fire but raw plasma.

**"Thunder Dragon's Roar!"**

Literally Ruby roared out a ray of pure red plasma that did not stop for whatever defense Rias and Akeno made. Instead, Rias summoned up her demonic power and clashed the plasma ray with a blast of the Power of Destruction. The two forces met in a tremendous clap that cratered the earth below them. The Power of Destruction was versatile as it was destroying the plasma it came in contact with, but there was far more than Rias' abilities can destroy. Ruby merely added more power in her breath, and red lightning crashed down upon Rias and Akeno like a tidal wave. Earth was picked up as though a shovel swept it up as the plasma crashed into it, carrying Rias' peerage with her.

When the dust cleared, it showed the devils on the ground sporting burns from the plasma and bruising from the earth debris. Rias' clothes looked to be in tatters and her hair dirtied, yet she was the one to stay conscious through the ordeal. She looked towards the crunch of Ruby's footsteps and her whole body was shivering in fear at the absolute dominating aura that was pushing down on her. Green eyes burning petrified Rias like the eyes of Medusa through the sheer terror that the Gremory princess.

She had now just realized just how big of a mistake Rias made trying to reincarnate the dragoness. Rias came to this world in desperation to find more peerage members to fight Riser in a Rating Game. Originally, her hopes were put on her newest Pawn Issei since he had a strong scent of a dragon, so thought the perverted teenager had the **Boosted Gear. **The Gremory princess had those hopes crushed when it was found out that Issei only had **Twice Critical,** and that he was so weak that he only costed one Pawn piece instead of two.

Then, when Rias heard tales of a new world she had taken her peerage in hopes of finding strong recruits, and she had tracked an extremely strong signature of a dragon that she could feel across the city she landed in. If only her head was clear, Rias would have noticed that this dragon was just too strong to even reincarnate at all. It was worse than being caught in the act, and it took a few minutes for her entire peerage including herself to be defeated and the dragoness coming out without a scratch. Now that Rias thoroughly defeated by this apex that stood before in rage she saw the horrid mistake that the dragon was stronger than her. So strong that not even Tannin, the only Dragon King Rias has met, can match the dominating aura rolling off of Ruby.

**"A Gremory with the Power of Destruction of the Bael clan?" **Ruby mused. **"Ah, now I know. You're that coward's little sister, aren't you?"**

Rias' eyes widened in surprise then fury at Ruby was insinuating. She knew that her brother was Sirzechs Lucifer, yet she had called him a coward anyway. Her brother was many things, but Rias still loved her brother. No one calls him a coward!

"Don't you dare..." Growled Rias, struggling to her feet as a crimson aura surrounded the Gremory princess. "Don't you dare call my brother a coward!"

_'Huh, she seems to have a bit more spunk than her brother.'_ Ruby thought.

Ruby no longer had rage and instead her expression was borderline bored. For the little sibling of a Super Devil, this Rias was disappointing. Even the rage-induced blast of destruction that Rias was charging over her head was not up to par to hurt Ruby at all. She will simply deflect the blast and knock the Gremory princess out for questioning.

That was Ruby's plan until her eyes widened at the sight of white and blue mechanical wings zipping behind Rias. The Gremory princess felt a hand touch her shoulder before something called out.

**[DIVIDE]**

Rias' power and stamina were divided in half, and in her damaged state it was enough to make the devil pass out from pure exhaustion. The demonic power dissipated and Rias fell on her back, revealing Vali with **Divine Dividing** out. Behind him were the rest of Team KABL, who were attracted to the demonic energy being unleashed. Ruby and Vali's met, the latter gaze softening seeing that the dragoness was fine.

"I was going to handle that." Ruby said, significantly calmer.

"You never know with them." Vali countered.

**[Just admit that you were worried for her.] **Albion said in his mind.

Ruby sighed. "Since you are here, can you find a place to tie these devils up?"

"That won't be too much trouble." Answered Vali.

Meanwhile as Kuroka was assessing the fallen devils to tie up for later questioning, her amber eyes widened in shock at one of them in particular. It was the nekoshou little girl, but it didn't take even a scent for Kuroka to know who exactly the girl was. Tears of joy gathered in Kuroka's eyes as she reached a hand to caress Koneko's cheek affectionately.

"Shirone." Kuroka whimpered. "My imouto. I can't believe I get to see you again, my little Shirone."

"I knew there was something familiar with that nekoshou's scent." Ruby said to Kuroka. "I'm guessing there's a history in this."

Ruby sighed yet again. "When did this day become such a shit show?"

"It comes with the power." Bikou quipped, only to slightly shudder at the annoyed look from Ruby.

Visibly calming down more, Ruby sealed her transformation back to human, which left her porcelain skin bare to the world and only covered by the sleepwear that left nothing to the imagination of her full beauty. Kuroka's somber look turned into a gaze of jealousy at the Ruby's figure that might as well surpassed her. Bikou was having a nosebleed, but managed to look away in time to avoid receiving a dragon's wrath.

Vali, on the other hand, simply stared in that same trance. Even in her human form, Ruby still gave off the wild look of an apex predator and combined with the pheromones Ruby was releasing made Vali's inner dragon roar in joy. Her skin and whatever scales Ruby could not hide shined in the moonlight, and her green eyes as always were piercing like glowing orbs.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow at the sudden silence from everyone then immediately froze when she caught Vali staring at her. Her porcelain skin flared as red as her scales once she realized that she was in her not-so covering sleepwear.

"Vali..." Ruby said. "Be you so kind as to get those devils out of here. Now, please."

"R-Right." Vali answered.

Soon enough, Vali, Bikou, and Kuroka left the area allowing Ruby to visibly calm down. The more time that was passing by, Ruby felt this urge becoming stronger and stronger every time she's around Vali. After the dance floor, it became even more so and Ruby felt that she was on fire being around Vali. And it felt so good, so addicting that she needed more. It slightly horrified her that just Vali staring at her with a glint of hunger that made Ruby shudder in pleasure and almost jump him to get lost in her primal side.

It's the sleep. She just needs more fucking sleep so she can deal with more shit tomorrow with a clear head.

* * *

**Rias is here folks, are ya happy? More accurately, are you happy Rias got what she deserved for thinking she can reincarnate whoever she wants to? The next chapter will be going over Ruby putting Rias' peerage though boot camp so the Gremory princess can solve her problems the right way. And Issei especially with his perverted streak is going to know just who is the top apex here and not some meager Twice Critical. And now Shirone and Kuroka are technically reunited, so that's either going to be beautiful or a disaster for the loli nekoshou as soon as she learns her sister is here.**

**Up next is Chapter 17.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	17. Not Dealing with this Shit

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 17: Not Dealing with this Shit**

Ruby was lucky that the following day was a weekend, or else she would have gone on a rampage across Beacon in a cranky episode. That, of course, did not happen as the Red Dragon Empress was sleeping soundly in her bed, and better yet the lack of windows in the magically generated room prevented whatever sunlight to irk her sleep. It was the perfect and most luxurious 'cave' fit for a dragon such as herself. Her semi-dragon form was out, with her wings splayed across her like an extra layer of blanketing and her tail whipping lazily about as it poked out of the foot of the bed. Her wild locks of spiky black hair tipped crimson splayed freely over her like a curtain. Each breath she took carried a subtle rumble that was a peek of the primal entity that she is. But not everything was as perfect as it looked. There was little surprise of her dreams that created giggles of bliss.

"... Vali..." Ruby murmured in her sleep in a husky tone, her supernatural scent permeating the air. "Yes Vali... be mine... be my mate, my emperor... bite me, mark me... hold me... give me hatchlings-"

**[ALRIGHT, THAT IS FUCKING ENOUGH!] **Shouted a certain soul of a dragon forced to watch and hear. **[WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU HORNY DRAGON QUEEN!]**

"KYA!" Ruby shrieked as she literally jumped out of bed.

She had ascended six feet in the air of her sudden rude wakening by Ddraig, only to come down on her behind on the floor by the foot of her bed. Ruby blinked the sleep out of her eyes while the rest of her body was fully functional from the adrenaline. A scowl marred her face from her own partner waking her up, her wings flapping to pick her up without the need of her limbs. All Ruby wanted was to just have a lazy day for once.

"What the fuck, Ddraig?!" Snarled Ruby, as she glared at the back of one of her palms that were glowing green.

**[Oh, I'm sorry.] **Ddraig mocked apology. **[I just felt - oh, I don't know - fucking livid that I had to be forced to watch your wet dreams the whole night. I can tolerate so much, and there is no fucking way I am seeing through the whole morning. So get your horny ass up already.]**

"You..." Ruby growled, gritting her sharpened teeth. "I swear to Great Red, I will make you feel pain."

**[Yeah right, you damn brat.] **Ddraig shrugged off Ruby's threat, causing a tick mark to appear on the Red Dragon Empress' forehead.

"I will find a way to stab you." Ruby seethed.

She got no response from the Heavenly Dragon, and Ruby let out a defeated sigh. Ruby picked herself, still clad in the revealing sleepwear, and went to her closet in the far right corner of her room. Once opened, there lay her usual clothes of the day of her black leather combat/casual gear and red cloak repaired with dragon scales formed into strings this time to prevent it from getting burned again by anything less than divine flames. The Red Dragon Empress changed out of her wear and in five minutes was fully clothed for whatever today's events she was going to face.

On that thought, Ruby was reminded of last night's annoyance in the form of Rias Gremory, the sister of Lucifer, of all people trying to reincarnate her into a servant! The fucking arrogance was so infuriating she could laugh in frustration! The devil was nowhere strong enough to have any hope of reincarnating her at all, and even if she were to be in possession of a Mutated Queen there was nothing that can change her. Only someone of Maou-class can effectively reincarnate her, and that will take more than a few Pawns for sure.

That did not come close to the horrid and livid thought if Rias had decided to go for her friends, especially her own teammates. And at that point, fuck the consequences. If that tomato of a devil even dared to turn Yang into a servant of a devil, she was going to flay Rias' skin off in rage. No one, absolutely no one, makes her family fucking servants no matter how nice they seem and not without permission.

_'May as well ask Vali darling where he is holding them.' _Ruby thought.

In the Sacred Gear, Ddraig was continuing to groan in abject pain just enduring the antics of his partner and her new affection for the White Dragon Emperor. He had no doubt that Albion was feeling the same way too with the Lucifer. Ruby's pheromones as a ready dragon was on another level since she has been without anyone on her level to interest her, and here comes Vali that basically breaks years of pent up sexual frustration that was making them both act off. For once, Ddraig would settle being with Albion in nonviolence and share a barrel of dragon fruit ale.

Ruby was currently walking down the halls of Beacon to the guest wing with a spring in her step. Despite her rude awakening by Ddraig, her mind had a very vivid recollection of her dream. Her spine shivered in ecstasy remembering the dream of herself bathing in Vali's supreme, delicious aura and her pushing her sweet, dominating presence upon him. None of them were going to submit, but they rather be equal partners. A blush was present on her cheeks remembering the two of them wrestling and fighting not to determine their rivalry, but to test the strength of each other and ending with the both of them sinking their teeth in their shoulder to mark each other as the other's only person that mattered to them.

But the most alluring, breathtaking memory of it all was both of their hands roaming over their nude forms, craving for each other's very existence. The thought alone made Ruby purr in bliss, let alone little hatchlings.

**[If mating with Vali will make you stop having these horny thoughts that torture me, then mate with him already!] **Ddraig shouted in protest.

Ruby sputtered. "I-I-I can't be _that _forward!"

**[You are going to give me a fucking aneurysm.] **Ddraig grumbled.

_**'And with all these wet dreams, you'd think my partner's reaching heeeaat... uhhhh.'** _Ddraig thought as that internal sentence stretched out as he was hit with realization. _**'... I jinxed it, didn't I?'**_

Meanwhile, Ruby had reached the door of Team KABL's dorm. Even from outside, Ruby could feel the aura of supremacy that was flooding out of the room. So much so, Ruby found herself a bit hot in places, but she managed to keep herself professional, excluding the faint blush on her cheeks. She didn't have to knock at all as it was Vali who opened the door as soon as Ruby arrived to the entrance of the dorm. His apparent timely cue of opening the door was in the case he felt Ruby's aura of domination coming closer, and for all intents and purposes he only answered the door because he was genuinely happy to see Ruby again.

As their eyes met, it grew harder for the two of them to keep their breath steady from the proximity of the powerful auras they exuded that was a major heart racer for the other. Ruby was eyeing her like a petrified deer while her thoughts went ragged imagining running her hands over Vali's torso for herself. The fact that Vali's eyes gave a glint of hunger from before that was more pronounced added something to Ruby's joy. As if she was the only thing he ever wanted in life. But they could not afford to let thoughts such as that get in the way and with some calming deep breaths they cooled their features to be professional.

"I would say it is good morning if it weren't already midday." Vali greeted, gesturing the dragoness to come inside.

Ruby scoffed playfully. "Yesterday, I fought the demigod son of Surya, who I recall was one of the Hindu Gods that rivaled Yahweh, then I had to deal with a few annoyances, not limited to a spoiled princess thinking she can come into my home, my room no less, and dare to make me her servant in my fucking sleep."

For a brief moment, Vali's eyes flashed blue with absolute murder at them. It was like a glimpse of a chilling landscape that took in all in its icy embrace without mercy. Wherever Rias was, she was sure to be shivering from the killing intent.

_'How dare some arrogant spoiled devil think to that!' _Vali thought in heated rage. _'Ruby is more than just some measly servant; she is my rival. My empress.'_

"Vali?" The Lucifer's thoughts trained to a halt at the sound of Ruby's voice, and the anger vanished as the Red Dragon Empress was giving Vali a quizzical look. "You okay?"

Vali flashed a smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"Good." Ruby said, her face going serious. "Where did you put the peerage? They came to my territory without permission and I want to hear whatever sad excuse this Rias Gremory did so."

"Not all of us can bend space to grow extra rooms." Vali quipped playfully. "So I had to make a separate dimension to keep the peerage contained."

Vali walked to one side of the room and poked the wall with a finger. A rectangular piece of the wall big enough for one person to walk through shimmered out of existence after the seal of the Lucifer clan flashed to life. The edges of the missing wall glowed a rainbow of light, showing that this was in fact a portal. Following Vali through, Ruby entered to find herself before the bars of a rather nice and cozy cell. There the peerage of Rias Gremory were imprisoned and awake and provided with chairs, tables and beds for their own needs. There was even a door to a bathroom to the right.

Arthur and Bikou were standing guard, the latter occasionally making some rather crude jokes at the devils for his amusement. The blonde one, who was known as Kiba, was openly glaring at Arthur and at Caliburn for some odd reason. Ruby can smell the absolute anger pouring out from the Knight of Gremory towards the holy sword. But really, what the fuck does a fucking sword do to you to make you that mad? It's a weapon, not a homicidal maniac that possibly ruined your life.

Rias Gremory, who was reading a book, turned her head to the newcomers of her jailers and her eyes narrowed at Ruby. She still had the audacity to be mad while stuck in the position that she herself put herself through. In return, Ruby returned an even bigger heated glare at the Gremory heiress laced with her dominating aura that made Rias keel back like a scared puppy. Her Queen, on the other hand, emitted a brief lapse of lust from being exposed to the aura of domination.

That also reminded Ruby of the fact that the nekoshou was not present. She sniffed the air for the scent of devil-laced yokai and followed it to a corner of the room where there was a lavish couch. Her thoughts immediately screeched to a halt seeing Kuroka... currently crushing the little white-haired yokai with hugs and trying to put her in different articles of clothing from a stack next to a pile of sweets. The cries of protest from Koneko were muffled by the older sister's bust, and not even her Rook strength could get her out of Kuroka's grasp, who was absolutely cooing playing with her dear little sister.

"How long has that been going on?" Ruby asked the rest of Team KABL.

"Give or take three hours, four tops." Bikou informed with a smile that showed he was clearly enjoying the antics of Kuroka.

The sight has also caused for the resident Pawn of Rias Gremory to be knocked out from a nosebleed and wake up to repeat every five minutes, with the blonde nun tending to him with her healing Sacred Gear. The amount of lust from that devil was absolutely disgusting for Ruby's senses that she shivered uncomfortably. And that is taking in consideration she has been surrounded by boys who were drawn to her top notch looks only to be harshly brushed off, or rather punched through a roof.

Fuck, the only devil that was giving Ruby good vibes was the blonde girl, and she looked like she would cry over accidentally killing a fly. Akeno on the other hand was giving off a powerful holy signature yet it baffled Ruby that she had never used it in their fight last night. It certainly would have caused a more stinging pain than the tickle from her lightning. Then there was Koneko who is going against her nature as a yokai and had never used chakra, much less senjutsu. Then there's this blonde swordsman that is for some reason hating a - fucking - sword. To top it all off, there is Rias Gremory supposedly High-class when Ruby had little doubt Jaune could beat her if he got in close.

What the fuck were the standards of devils these days?! At least the devils from the Old Satan Faction that tried to fuck over Remnant were more competent with physical attributes.

"I am going to ask this once." Ruby said menacingly, the room rising a few degrees of Celsius higher as she projected her power that outclassed Rias'. "Why are you here infiltrating on my territory thinking you can take away my people for whatever you want?"

"What?" Rias exclaimed. "I - I did not come here to take away anyone."

Ruby scowled. "How hilarious you say that when hours ago you went into my room to try and reincarnate me. Without any permission from my part I might add."

"Look I just..." Rias tried to come for an excuse only for the words to choke in her throat."

"'I just' what, Rias Gremory?!" Ruby snarled, tongues of red lightning dancing across her form. "You have no control here, devil. Much less you had the arrogance to think you could reincarnate someone as I who is far superior to you. I have faced countless High-class devils and slaughtered them in an instant. So it would be wise to answer my question, princess."

A bit of steel was regained in Rias' eyes. "I have express permission from my brother to come here and the leader of this world for my stay."

"My leader?" Ruby said as she quirked a curious eyebrow.

"That's right." Boasted Rias, a smile appearing on her face. "The leader of this world, the Red Dragon Empress herself, has given me permission to roam these lands."

A dead silence fell on the room. While Rias may think she has gained an edge, Ruby hang her head down. Her bangs of spiky hair shadowed her face. After a few seconds, her shoulders started to shake and her hand went to clutch her stomach. The reason for such is because that whole tirade was complete hilarious lie. So when Ruby lifted her head, it was to roar in laughter that shook the room.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, I can't even, ha-ha-ha." Ruby laughed, leaning on the wall for support. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, I can't breathe, HA-HA-HA-HA, can't breath! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Team KABL followed suit starting with Vali holding his mouth to retain some dignity and hold in a large laughing fit that Ruby released. Bikou, on the other hand, joined in the laughter falling to the ground and clutching his stomach in pain. Arthur turned his head away as he tried to hold in a few snickers as even he found this funny. Kuroka was laughing so hard she was accidentally making Koneko being suffocated by her sister's bosom.

"That's - Wow, I needed that one." Ruby said after finally calming down. "Rias, I can see that was lie from a mile twice over."

"B-But it's true!" Exclaimed Rias, but her nervous tone gave it all away.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Gremory princess." Ruby admonished in a slightly chilly tone. "I know for a fact that Sirzechs would never allow anyone to come to Remnant after the recent dilemma involving your uncle, the former head of the Bael clan Credence Bael. Secondly, the Red Dragon Empress never received any news of your coming, much less gave permission."

"How do you know that?" Rias asked with a bit of fear.

"That's easy." Ruby said as she held her hands that glowed briefly as they manifested the **Boosted Gear.** "_I _am the Red Dragon Empress."

Ruby could swear she heard the sound of glass shattering as she looked at Rias who went deathly pale and her legs wiggled like jello. Akeno's recent flush from earlier drained away for terror to replace it. Kiba had spared a shocked look at the Sacred Gear Ruby revealed at that declaration.

"At least you did not try to reincarnate any of my friends." Ruby said in sickly sweet tone that was laced with frigid anger. "Or else I would have probably lost it and not have any control over myself bringing your head for Sirzechs to see."

"Rias." Called Akeno above a mutter.

"Yeah?" Rias said.

"We fucked up, didn't we?" Akeno said.

Rias confirmed with a whimpered sound. Issei, who gained consciousness earlier, was intrigued at the mention of the **Boosted Gear **and the reaction it got out of his King. He could help but compare it to his left arm that held **Twice Critical **and saw how shameless his own Sacred Gear was in comparison. Definitely not because of the nice rack that she was sporting, but whenever Issei's traveled down to try and ogle them he was getting this murderous vibe aimed at him by Vali that made just as scary as Ruby.

"Buchou, what is the **Boosted Gear**?" Issei asked Rias.

Rias explained in morbid trepidation. "The **Boosted Gear** is one of the Longinus, the highest tier of Sacred Gears capable of killing gods. Its power is to double the user's power over and over granted by the Welsh Dragon Emperor Ddraig that is sealed within it."

"WHAT?!" Issei cried out. "You telling me her Sacred Gear can double her power constantly, but mine can only do it once?!"

"That is indeed true, Issei." Rias confirmed. "You know, when I first met you, I thought you **Twice Critical **was actually the **Boosted Gear **in a sealed state."

_'Great going Rias, you just made Issei's confidence take a whole new low than before.' _Akeno thought in a deadpan as she watched Issei sit on the ground in a corner while hugging his knees and a thundercloud hanging over his head. His only saving grace was adorable Asia trying to lift his spirits up.

"And allow me to be only one with manners around here." Ruby said. "My name is Ruby Rose, holder of the **Boosted Gear**, the Red Dragon Empress, and the incarnation of the Dragon of Domination. As for as you are concerned, you are my prisoner on righteous reasons of attempting to put people in servitude without permission. I don't even allow devil to reincarnate anyone on my home and make them servants however some High-class want them to be. So unless you answer my questions nicely and actually have some decency, maybe we can come to a compromise."

"Okay then." Rias said in submission, knowing this was the good for her peerage. "Ask away."

"Good." Ruby smiled, leaning forward with her eyes glowing like emerald flames. "First off, why are you here in the first place?"

"... I'm desperate." Rias answered in reluctance. "I want my freedom. I've been contracted in this stupid arranged marriage with another devil of nobility named Riser Phenex, and I had no say in it since I was a child. I don't want my parents to marry me off like I am some item. I want to make my own destiny, my own life, as just Rias, but my own family can't seem to get it through their heads I am a person. The only way I can win my freedom is to beat him and his peerage in a rating game."

"And yet you sneak into a room to take another person's freedom to reclaim your own." Ruby retorted coldly. "Quite hypocritical, don't you think?"

"Rias is not like that!" Akeno barked, charging lightning in her hands.

"Stand down, Akeno." Rias commanded softly, making her Queen reluctantly call back her magic. "I didn't want it to be like that. I treat my servants like I would my own family and I will lay down my life for them."

"Fine." Ruby said, showing rarely any emotional reaction to Rias' words. "So let's say that you do reincarnate someone, go back to your home, and beat this Riser in a fight. But here's the kicker. Whoever you reincarnate from here has a life of their own in _this_ world, dreams they wanted to accomplish in _this _world. As far as I know of devil peerages, your servants have to stay close to you, which mean that you will steal that very person's life away that he wanted to live on Remnant. Even if you were to give them leeway, there is only so much you can do but ultimately they are forced to give up much of their life they grew up wanting to live for you. Do you know how much that can hurt someone, Rias?"

"I..." Rias tried to say, but her words faltered as the full weight of Ruby's words hit her. "I... didn't... know..."

"That's because you did not think of anyone but yourself." Ruby said before taking a moment to pause for a calming breath. "I'm not saying that you are a cruel person, but you are a bad one in character. In your moment of weakness, you went against your ideals of the Gremory and thought of just yourself."

"I know, but I'm sorry." Rias lamented almost pitifully. "I... just want my own life. So please, I ask of you for just one request."

Ruby sighed. "Fine, I'll humor you. What do you want?"

"I, Rias Gremory, beg of you, Red Dragon Empress, to please train us." Rias begged with her head bowed. "Last night, you showed us how awfully outclassed we are. How out of my league I as I let my pride get the best of me."

_'I am so tempted to tell you that I am a little younger than you and I still beat you.' _Ruby thought.

"You've shown us such supreme power and strength that I can only dream of." Continued Rias. "That's why I ask of you to please train us."

"Really?" Ruby said. "Me, train you?"

Rias nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

"My honest answer." Ruby mused, then suddenly crossing her arms. "FUCK NO!"

Ruby already cut off whatever protest Rias was going to make. "Sorry-not-sorry. It's just that I have had enough devil shit to deal with, what with me being on the lookout for the Old Satan Faction thinking they can invade my home, again might I add, as well as stupid High-class fuckheads that think they own the fucking place. Not to mention other supernatural factions trying to make my world an expansion of their influence. If I train you, it would mean that I am allying myself with the Underworld when I need to be completely neutral from all of the craziness on Earth. Call me paranoid if you want, but I am not taking any fucking chances.

"Besides, I think there is a bit of issues going with your peerage. Your Queen for example I can sense powerful holy power that I'm sure will be useful in actually dealing with your arranged marriage bullshit, yet in our encounter she has never used it. Just saying that is pretty fucking stupid. Then there's your Rook, a nekoshou no doubt that doesn't use senjutsu. What kind of yokai does not use senjutsu. It is basically instinct to them to use it, and I have barely sensed any amount of chakra from the Rook, a nekoshou of all things."

At this point, Rias was on the verge of tears. In fact, she looked like a child whose favorite toy was just smashed right in front of them while the smasher was laughing. Truly a heart-breaking scene that made Ruby cringe in sympathy. She did not mean to be that harsh.

**[You have a problem with not holding back.] **Ddraig quipped.

_'Fuck off, you old gecko.' _Ruby thought. _'Or can I go and find Tiamat so she can reach into the blasted Sacred Gear and rip you a new asshole.'_

**[*BEEP*]**

_'What the- D-Did he just hang up on me?!' _Ruby thought incredulously. _'How the fuck can he do that?!'_

"However," Ruby interjected, making Rias' hopes rise, "there is someone in Vale that will aid you, provided she isn't grumpy with Sirzechs or anyone of the actual Underworld government. Just go to the local police station in Vale and call for Detective Angelica. I then leave the rest up to her, and trust me she will have very high standards to force you through."

"You can release them." Ruby told Vali.

Vali nodded and the bars of the prison disintegrated for the Rias' peerage's freedom. Issei, having been done with his depression episode, literally leaped out and started kissing the floor at Ruby's feet. Even though it's the exact same floor as it was behind bars. Ruby was sure Angelica was going to break him first, or she might try to stick the perverted devil with swords if he doesn't take his eyes somewhere they should not be.

"Thank you, Ruby-sama." Rias said with a bow, making Ruby sweatdrop at the unnecessary suffix. "I promise to not cause anymore trouble."

"Yeah, you do that." Ruby said nonchalantly. "I suggest staying at some inn after contacting Angelica. She can give you the lien, if she's willing."

"If that will be all, let's go Koneko." Rias called to her Rook, only to pause in motion.

Ruby and her peerage followed her line of sight and found Kuroka for the 55th time nuzzling her cheeks into Koneko's while the little sister with red in embarrassment. A fountain of blood later and Issei was knocked out again by a nosebleed. The Red Dragon Empress could only sweatdrop in awkwardness at the openly, over-the-top affection Kuroka was displaying, and thanking Great Red or whatever god was watching her that Yang wasn't like that.

"Nya~, Shirone-tan, your Kuroka-nee missed you, nya~." Kuroka purred as her cheeks assaulted Koneko's as soft skin rubbed against each other.

At some point, Shirone managed to get her voice. "HELP!"

Only for Kuroka to smother her again. "Don't worry, Shirone-tan, nya~. You're Kuroka-nee is here to help you, nya~."

"On second thought, maybe wait for an hour or two before she's done with that." Ruby said.

Rias nodded dumbly, making it Ruby's cue to sneak out with Vali back to the dorm room. At first surprised, the White Dragon Emperor did not resist in Ruby's hold on his hand as she led him out.

"Is she always like that?" Ruby inquired incredulously.

"Kuroka always talks about meeting her little sister again." Vali noted. "I didn't imagine she would go crazy on first sight. She literally was holding the girl for the whole night, not once going to sleep."

Despite the bizarre thought, Ruby could not help but smile. "She seems to show a very strong love for her sister."

"The little one does not seem to reciprocate." Vali noted. "What do you want to do?"

"I-" Ruby was about to say something (with thoughts aligning with perverseness) until the loud growl of her stomach interrupted her. Her face blushed with embarrassment that she was caught off like this. It was because of the simple fact that she slept through breakfast. Her cheeks puffed in the wake of her hurt pride, especially it being done in front of Vali.

_'I look like some utter fool.'_ Ruby thought, internally crying anime tears.

Yet, it was Vali who was her saving grace. "Why don't we get a bite to eat?"

In that next moment, the White Dragon Emperor was glomped in a strong hug from his rival as her eyes shined like crafted emeralds with adoration and thanks towards him. He would deny it, but Vali thought that little expression that made her look like a happy puppy was one of the cutest things he has seen from her, apart from her whine. Vali just wished his heart wasn't hammering from the fact that Ruby's sizable bust was squishing against his hard chest. Still yet she had a better behind.

...

_'Fuck you, Dad, Azazel.' _Thought Vali.

* * *

**Trying to get these chapters of these wonderful stories as best as I can with the whole college life piling down on me. If you have not noticed, Ruby seems to be losing it more and more as the day goes by. As if a certain cycle was about to be thrust upon her.**

**I wanted Ruby to be more apart from Rias because I don't really want her waste time with the Rias' peerage. Angelica can break them, but there will be some interaction between her and Issei as he is dealing with confidence issues and Ruby will be there to lift them up. No matter how many broken bones it takes. Thinking of giving him a sword maybe from Remnant, or possibly unlock his Aura. I really don't know.**

**Here's what I have always wondered about the Evil Pieces? If they were used to reincarnate a pure or fallen angel, wouldn't the added devil DNA turn them into a nephalem? That makes sense, right? Maybe I will do something about that with Akeno.**

**HUGE announcement. The first chapter of The Witch Princess of Chaos has been uploaded so please go check it out!**

**Up next is Chapter 18.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	18. Getting Closer to the Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 18: Getting Closer to the Breaking Point**

There was something nostalgic in a good way about eating with the one person that can never get out of your head. Or maybe it was the fact that said person can keep up with her draconic appetite being Vali was half-dragon himself. That comes to the scene now where the two incarnations of the Heavenly Dragons were seated in a restaurant in lunch hour. They were the talk of the building in fact because they had ordered more food than anybody else. With their dragon appetite, Ruby and Vali indulged themselves through three meals per person to sufficiently satisfy their very demanding hunger. To them, it was a very light meal since on average they can eat enough meat to equal the mass of a livestock of a sheep, or on more severe cases a few full-grown cows raised to be as fat as possible. Some of course commented to be such a lovely couple, which made Ruby almost choke on her devouring of the meat platters in her reach.

"It's surprising." Vali said, his voice a bit muffled before he swallowed. "The food here is so much similar to some back at home. I expected bizarre recipes, yet somehow you have udon noodles and steaks."

"You can thank the integrity of humanity across the multiverse for that." Ruby said, wolfing down a steak. "Though cheese bread isn't called pizza since Italy never existed."

"And then there's those people called Huntsmen and Huntresses I believe." Vali pointed out, downing whole bowl of a meat-based broth that had a nice spicy kick to it. "I don't know much about chakra, but what I feel around them feels similar to when Kuroka uses Touki, except it's acting like a shield around them. There's an obvious connection here."

"Trust me, you are not the first." Ruby agreed, pouring a jar of honey she requested over a juicy steak of her liking. "Look at the Faunus and you can sense that they hold a subdued chakra signature only found in yokai. In essence, I think they are some sort of pseudo-yokai, and whatever gods made Remnant decided to copy some other pantheons' work. Lazy gits, and I've never seen them around."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Vali could not help but laugh at that little jab at the gods, possibly a trait he inherited from his ancestor, Lucifer. "Such animosity toward the divine, Ruby."

"Hmph." Ruby scoffed, swallowing down a steak drenched in steak, leaving no trace of a mess on her face. "Their too lazy to do anything, so now I rule this world."

"You sound as if you're going to reveal you're a dragon to everyone." Vali noted.

"That has been a thought." Ruby said, making Vali pause in his motions.

"That sounds risky, Ruby." Vali said with a bit of caution in his tone. "Are you sure about that?"

Ruby breathed out from her nose, releasing a barely seen wisp of smoke via the fires of a dragon within her. She leaned back in her seat with her hands behind her head as she went into deep thought.

"Before I discovered that I had god-killing power, I had a simple, but very ambitious dream." Ruby said, and Vali stayed silent in full attention. "I wanted to be a Huntress, a hero just like my mother. I still want to do that, keeping Remnant away from the shit show that is Earth and the supernatural factions that fuck themselves over. But after training with Ddraig to become the strongest I can be, I almost missed a crucial detail. I can't make everyone happy as a hero, no matter how hard I try. I can kill a god, but I can't save everyone because there wouldn't be any natural order then. It's a dirty but necessary cycle that even I can't break."

"So what changed?" Vali asked after Ruby fell in a moment of silence.

"Nothing much, but yet also a lot with just a few simple word changes." Ruby said. "A hero can't make everyone happy, but a leader can. As far as Remnant goes with humanity and the Grimm, it is a paradise compared to Earth. Remnant isn't wrought with malice from its people since we are too busy fighting the Grimm, and our society is based on Dust. It is basically massed produced chakra the planet creates crystallized, so it is always a renewable resource. This place is perfect for humans as bad as it might sound with all the Grimm, but that's a fact. The world is in balance, but that isn't my ultimate goal. After seeing the horrors of what the world of Earth can do, my dream has become this. I want to create a new kingdom for the dragon race."

Vali actually dropped the utensil that was halfway to his mouth that stabbed a cut of steak. That was possibly the most surprising words that ever left Ruby's lips. She was ambitious indeed with protecting the whole of Remnant from the influences of Earth, but never die he expect Ruby to involve the dragon race. And especially a whole kingdom for them. Albion himself was eerily quiet at Ruby's dream for dragons.

"Strange, isn't it but think about it like this." Ruby explained. "Throughout history, dragons are the most targeted among the whole supernatural race. That is because dragons are natural rivals to gods, and they have hated us since time so they can solidify their rule. Look at the Ddraig and Albion, who surpassed most of the gods in the world. It isn't a coincidence that the whole Biblical Faction targeted them. Yahweh was no different from the gods with his own envy of dragons and I'm convinced he was the one that coerced everyone during the Great War to attack them so he can get rid of two dragons that rivaled his own superiority.

_'Does what she say have some merit?' _Vali asked Albion.

**[Now that I think about it, I believe she does.] **Albion admitted. **[I always found it strange why the whole Biblical Faction attacked us in the first place. We weren't causing _that _much destruction to warrant them all, and without their interference Yahweh would have definitely fallen by our hand.]**

"And look at the humans." Ruby continued. "Throughout every legend, there is some god that has told of them to go on a quest to kill a dragon. I'm sure some god decided to tell humans that our heart and blood can be used to grant them immortality. And how many of those legends actually have truth that we actually pillaged and razed villages? Propaganda by envious dickheads is what I call it. No matter how you look at it, dragons are the supernatural species with the least population, and they are only alive because they have fallen in submission to gods.

"I plan to change that. I want to bring the dragon race to its full glory that it once was long ago. Remnant is perfect for a new civilization to start for the dragons to live in peace. Grimm cannot harm us, humans are too few, and we respect the nature of the world enough to not fuck it over. That is my dream. A paradise for a race that suffered too much."

Vali honestly did not know what to say. It was indeed an interesting goal. She made it sound like she was making a new faction just for dragons. But the more Vali thought about it, the more it made sense. Despite their power, dragons are not as numerous as any of the other races. The reason that is was because of the god's envy and fear of dragons becoming too powerful proved a moot point, and on some level Vali can relate to the abuse he suffered under his birth father and Rizevim for his powerful heritage of the power of Lucifer and having **Divine Dividing**.

At Vali's lack of response, Ruby's mood seemed to droop a little. The air above her head turned a bit darker as a wave of depression came down upon her. Vali was a bit unnerved at the sudden depressing mood that Ruby was under, and for some reason he felt his chest tighten at the sight of _his _Ruby so strong looking so vulnerable. Around him, some knowledgeable woman were giving Vali looks that basically said 'Comfort her'. He did not even notice the looks unfortunately but it would soon come to him when Ruby spoke again.

"It sounds stupid now that I say it, doesn't it?" Muttered Ruby.

_'Ooh, that's what's bothering her.' _Vali thought. _'I mean, it isn't-'_

**[I am warning you to not finish that thought.] **Albion warned. **[Whatever you do, don't make it seem her dream is bad.]**

_'I wasn't going to say it's bad.'_ Vali mentally replied. _'It's commendable actually.'_

**[Whew, dodged one there.] **Albion sighed in relief.

Vali had the decency to sweatdrop at Albion's response. He almost seemed... afraid for some reason. The Lucifer could practically feel the Heavenly Dragon's slight shiver of momentary fear. What could he have said that would offset him? Women were so confusing, Ruby being the prime example since recently. And not a bad confusion he may add.

"It's a worthy goal." Vali voiced his opinion, instantly making the dragoness perk up. "You are working for the dreams for other people instead of something selfish like supreme rule."

"Not entirely." Ruby contradicted with a smirk. "I plan to be their queen if possible. But yes, that is the idea to create a new haven for dragons. And nothing will get in my way."

Vali returned a smirk that showed his approval of that little tidbit. He can respect that kind of ambition, and he also lo- er, liked that fire in her eyes when she spoke that. There was certainly no end to Ruby that made him like her more and more as the days were going by.

Vali decided to go on a different topic. "Tell me Ruby, what will you do if perhaps one of your friends is in possession of a Sacred Gear?"

Ruby stopped drinking a fizzy beverage as that question hit her. It was honestly one of the more troubling subjects that Ruby did not want to face. The day with Pyrrha was evident to that, and she still needed to deal with that. Beacon can't be the host of a Mistralian champion suddenly going on a murder-spree by the Muramasa blade, and that wasn't even a Sacred Gear.

"I don't know." Ruby admitted. "I wish it doesn't come to that. There is already the issue of Pyrrha holding the demonic sword of Muramasa, and I still need to figure out a way to deal with that. If any of them has a Sacred Gear, it could cause disaster if not handled properly."

"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Vali wondered.

"Us are a prime example." Ruby said without missing a beat. "There is already history of our predecessors going on a rampage in Juggernaut Drive due to emotional anguish. Whether it be the loss of a loved one or frustration of pride. Though short, we both know how much destruction can be done even by one who has lived a normal life. At best such incidents can last for five seconds before their life force is given out, but by then too much was already done. And we may be the worst, but not the only ones. After all, all Sacred Gears respond to the emotions of their hosts, no matter how weak. Even someone with **Twice Critical **with the trauma can unleash enough power to go on a bloody rampage like a psychopath, or someone with **Sword Birth **can spawn blades all over a city killing innocent civilians."

Vali could not help but chuckle at Ruby's in-depth explanation. "Azazel would like you. He is always been fascinated by Sacred Gears."

"No thanks, I'd probably ruin his manhood for how long he would stare at me." Ruby said with a recoil of disgust. "There is only so much I can stand."

"Well, take it on my word that he will not ogle you if he values being a man." Vali assured with a smile.

"Oh I feel so much better with the devil's promise." Ruby said dryly, but there was a hint of amusement in her tone.

_'And only you can look at me however you want.' _Ruby thought, her smile brightening.

When Vali glanced back at Ruby's emerald eyes, he had to hold himself from gulping as he saw a momentary flash of lust in them. The fact that it was all directed at him cause his own instincts and hormones to test his self-control that he had built up over the years. He found that his breathing was getting a bit haggard and he hoped that he was not looking flustered. If one look like that from Ruby as small as it was elicited that kind of reaction, Vali doubted he can control himself. Fortunately, that gleam was gone as soon as it appeared, allowing Vali to relax.

Ruby took a moment to look at the table to see they had only stacks of clean plates left. Glancing at a nearby clock, she found that nearly an hour has passed since they started eating, plus a full hour waiting for the meals. She gestured to a waiter to signal she was going to pay for the bill. Imagine her surprise when she's about to pay for the bill that Vali interrupts giving the waiter a thick stack of lien enough to pay for the meal.

"Had to do something for the meal." Vali said with a smirk at seeing Ruby's incredulous look.

Ruby chuckled dryly. "Oh, you are too sweet to me, Vali."

Vali did not know how it came to be like this. Not too long ago, all his thoughts were on fighting the one and true good fight to get fulfill his desires. He never even dreamed of finding himself in this way of life. Laughing, or even having friendly chatter, with his destined rival of all things. The most shocking about this was that Vali was enjoying this more than any fight he's ever had. Her smile was exuberant, her laugh a warmth for his heart, her power an impressive sight to behold, her aura was breathtaking, her beauty was radiant, and her eyes were so captivating that he never wanted to see them devoid of life.

Both of them were truly falling for each other more and more by the day. By the time that Vali snapped out of his thoughts, he had automatically walked with Ruby outside of the restaurant to the brisk air of Vale with the sun hanging just over its peak. He glanced at Ruby, who was flashing him the warmest of smiles that elicited his own.

"Thank you for having giving me such a nice time, Vali." Ruby said softly.

A blush grew to atomic proportions on Ruby's cheeks, making her pale skin glow like fire. Vali was about to ask what was wrong with the dragoness until he felt something extremely soft and slightly wet press on his right cheek. It took a full five seconds to process through Vali's head that Ruby just gave him a kiss. Suddenly, the air around his cheeks seemed warmer than usual as he looked at Ruby a little shell shocked. For despite previous women's advances upon him, that was truly his first kiss from any other girl. Add that to the fact it was from Ruby of all people, it felt... nice.

What the fuck was going on with him?!

"So, er, uhm." Ruby said while stumbling on her words and fidgeting on her words. "Ihadsomuchfunwithyoulet'shangoutagainkaybye!"

In a burst of lightning and petals, Ruby was gone in the wind, and left a rather flushed and confused Vali behind.

* * *

(Beacon)

In a flash of red lightning, Ruby reached the cliff edge and port on the grounds of Beacon. She couldn't recall ever running so fast in her life like that, much less running over the water instead of flying over it. Her heart was racing so fast, and it was not because of the sprint. That was closest Ruby had gone before her self-control was about to shatter. Even still it was threatening to break out of her chest and she pressed her left hand to it to try and quell it down somehow.

On the other hand and to Ruby's annoyance, Ddraig was laughing so loudly.

**[HA-HA-HA-HA. That was just precious, partner.] **Ddraig roared in laughter. **[I haven't seen you act like that for years.]**

_'YOU SHUT YOU MOUTH!' _Ruby screamed to match Ddraig's roar.

**[Fine, fine, be that way.] **Ddraig brushed off. **[Still hilarious.]**

_'AAAAAAAUUUURGH - WHAAA!' _Ruby's internal screech tampered off into a wailing cry. _'Why did I do that!?'_

**[Oh I don't know. Maybe because you have the hots of the guy?] **Ddraig quipped.

...

...

**[Oh, got nothing to say now that you're seeing the truth of it all?] **Ddraig said. **[Fine, partner, I'll keep quiet about it for you. But let me just say this. I approve, even if he is Albion's host.]**

_'... Thanks.' _Ruby replied numbly, emotionally exhausted.

Physically sighing, Ruby made a brisk walk towards Beacon. There was something that she wanted to ask Ozpin about anyway. Whatever he's running or whatever he actually is, Ozpin is the sole connection to the supernatural of Remnant itself. She didn't care of how pointless it seemed because for all she knew Remnant's own history carries treasures and artifacts of legend. Just a scrap can ultimately change the tide of what her world will face.

Not to mention if any of Remnant's myths and legends are actually true, it will eventually lead to one key weapon that Ruby will definitely need: divine constructs. Weapons and creations forged not by mortal hands but of beings of higher origin. If legends of Remnant, by logic that means that gods do as well, or at least once did. That would further support Ruby's theory of the existences of any artifacts of their creation that would be shone in today's stories, no matter how minor.

Whatever they may be, they will be boons for Ruby's goal in order to protect Remnant and make a whole new kingdom if possible. Ozpin is her only source of information of that. She knew that if she approached such a topic to the Headmaster, there is the chance that he will bargain for perhaps favors from Ruby in exchange for information. Her dragon pride did not like taking orders on that, but Ruby will force it down to get her goals done. Right now, she needs to review in the library to fine out what she wants to ask for.

Ruby idly wondered what Angelica is doing with Rias' peerage in their training. Perhaps she is showing them proper sword fighting etiquette, maybe even sharing some sort of deep philosophy to help them grow in the future and not be arrogant idiots.

Bah, who was she kidding?! Angelica was bringing them the world of pain. Ruby made sure of that, putting on special emphasis for the most improvement from the Pawn and the most pain upon Rias. Serves her right for waking a dragon up in the middle of the night.

* * *

(Ozpin's Office)

Headmaster Ozpin was in the middle of talking with Goodwitch when the ding of the elevator alerted him of someone unexpected coming up. His shoulders stiffened in preparation of an intruder since he has been expecting someone has infiltrated his school, and he made sure to put a security lock to bar access to his office temporarily. Imagine Ozpin and Goodwitch's surprise when the doors opened to reveal Ruby with her eyes skimming through a book from the library. The only thought going through Ozpin was how did Ruby actually able to get here through the elevator.

"Ah, good evening, Miss Rose." Ozpin said generously as usual. "May I ask how did you get up here? I put a security code on the elevator since Goodwitch and I are having a very tight-lipped conversation."

"I put my mind to it, I can do anything." Ruby replied without taking her eyes away from the book.

Ah, how could he have forgotten that little tidbit? Her powers as a dragon were on the same playing field as gods themselves. Basically, her powers were borderline bullshit.

"How can I help you?" Ozpin said.

"Nothing so trivial." Ruby said, closing the book with an echoing boom. "I like to know just some information on the four Relics, specifically the Sword of Destruction."

The silence was so palpable, a pin could drop and everyone would hear it. Goodwitch had a gobsmacked expression while at the same time her shoulders were trembling. Ozpin the other hand was giving Ruby a hard look that did not make Ruby flinch away from. His hand for once left its hold on the fresh mug of coffee in his hands. The one to act first was Goodwitch who accosted towards Ruby in the intent of denying her request.

"Miss Rose, you must you must understand that we can't disclose such sensitive information." Goodwitch admonished with a growl in her tone.

"YoU MUsT UndERsTANd ThAT wE CaN'T diScLoSe SuCh sENSitIVe iNfORMatIOn." Ruby repeated in a mocking imitation of Glynda's voice. "See? That's what you sound like. And thank you for telling me that you _do _know something."

Glynda's response was her face to contort in a mixture of anger and shock. Mostly anger acutally as Glynda was having trouble keeping her breathing calm and her riding crop was being strained in her grasp. Ruby ignored the glare of absolute hate that was being projected upon her. In fact, it was more or less hilarious to Ruby seeing the uptight and, as she terms, sexually frustrated woman losing her temper.

"Glynda, that is enough." Ozpin commanded.

After a few seconds of Glynda hearing those words from her superior, she finally relented. She stayed back and decided to stay quiet, but her green eyes did not leave Ruby for a second. The dragoness merely shrugged off the stare and approached Ozpin.

"So... care to tell me about these Relics, Ozpin?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin sighed. "I know that from... recent complications that you have the right for the knowledge, but frankly I'm still uncomfortable sharing it with you."

"Understandable." Ruby agreed. "But think on this. I am the strongest in this world. I am my own legion, so whatever enemies that you are facing, they are beneath me. Maybe not as safe as one of your allies, but I am certainly not your enemy."

"And why should I tell you anything?" Ozpin inquired in a neutral tone.

"Because you cannot afford to make me an enemy." Ruby replied with the same tone.

"If you insist." Ozpin relented. He had enough trust with Ruby's lineage as Qrow and Summer's daughter to tell her anyway. "The four Relics are artifacts entrusted to me by the last gods of Remnant before they left. The Lamp of Knowledge in Haven, the Staff of Creation in Atlas, the Crown of Choice in Beacon, and the Sword of Destruction in Shade. When they come together, they can shape the very world."

Ruby revealed her impressed reaction in a whistle. The back of her palms glowed green as Ddraig added his piece.

**[They almost sound like the Holy Relics of Christianity.] **Ddraig noted. **[But we are more interested in the sword.]**

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow. "Why the sword?"

"If what you say is true, then they are divine constructs." Ruby said. "In the world that we will facing, divine constructs are considered the top weapons that can make even gods fear them. Those Relics may prove the pivotal point our coming clash with the supernatural world."

"You're suggesting that we can't make peace with them?" Ozpin inquired.

"I said no such thing." Ruby denied. "The other world and its factions are a bunch of lions instead and Remnant is a fat cow ready to be slaughtered. They will see us as weak and spread their influence throughout the land. We need to show that we can bite back."

_'And besides I want to see what kind of firepower a Sword of Destruction can do.' _Thought Ruby.

"We can't seem too aggressive." Ozpin said.

Ruby shook her head. "You're not seeing the correct picture here. They will look down on us and run over us like we are owned by them. It may be subtle but ultimately we are just new land ready for the taking. We need to make a stand that we have our own say in matters of our world."

"What do you plan to do anyway?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, I plan to take the Sword of Destruction and figuring it out." Ruby announced boldly.

Ozpin blinked once, then twice, and finally seven times before Ruby's words fully processed through his head. Automatically, his hands rummaged through a drawer, took out a flask of whiskey, poured it into his coffee, and drank the contents of the mug.

"So let me get this straight." Ozpin said sternly. "You want to go to the vault in Shade and take the Sword of Destruction, still the most dangerous weapon in Remnant."

"Yep." Ruby replied. "I promise that I will not destroy anything."

"...You are going to do it with or without my permission, aren't you?" Ozpin said dryly.

"Aww~, look at that." Ruby cooed mockingly. "You're like a puppy learning new things about me."

"At least download this onto your Scroll." Ozpin said.

With a few button presses, a downloading circle of azure color came to life on the Headmaster's desk with the text of 'Pleace Device Here'. Ruby took out her Scroll and set it directly onto the circle. A white bar appeared on her Scroll's screen indicating it was downloading some sort of program. Once it was complete, the Scroll showed a bunch of code for a moment before the device was shut off.

"Show that to the Headmaster of Shade academy to know that you are an ally and you have my express permission to go to the vault." Ozpin notified as Ruby pocketed her Scroll away. "Just please, don't do anything rash."

"Fine, Ozpin." Ruby answered dryly.

Once Ruby was hidden away by the doors of the elevator closing, Ozpin let out an exasperated breath and rubbed his temples. Glynda chose to direct a stern glare to the Headmaster.

"I told you we shouldn't have let her come here." Glynda growled.

"...Shut up, Glynda." Ozpin lamented/whined.

* * *

**So Vali and Ruby are definitely getting a lot closer. I chose to not have a scene of Rias' peerage 'training' with Angelica. Go figure that she is just launching weapons constantly at them while they run for their lives. I have settled on a name for the new demonic sword from Adam's blade, and I would like a new one for the Sword of Destruction that Ruby is going to 'look' at. My own take on it is to call it Sparda. Also, head's up on more Fate/stay night characters making their appearance.**

**Up next is Chapter 19.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	19. Ruby and the Sword of Destruction

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 19: Ruby and the Sword of Destruction**

An hour and a half of flight in Scale Mail with a lot of **[BOOSTS] **was the sufficient flight time for Ruby to soar across the ocean like a red comet in the middle of the day. A few Leviathans and other Grimm tried their luck to consume the dragoness only for Ruby to soar through them like a bullet. In fact, she was gaining on the sun itself and by the time that she reaches Vacuo it will possibly be morning when only an hour has passed in real time. Strange how the world works around Ruby when one is fast enough to travel across the world casually.

Ruby saw the line of the shores of Vacuo like a blurry blanket of a light tan under a blue sky that was quickly becoming a lighter shade as the Ruby flew closer. She willed more **[BOOSTS] **making the jet engines underneath her elbows, shoulders, and back to unleash an inferno in her wake. After evaluating herself to be at most ten miles from the shore, Ruby halted in her flight suddenly and levitated in an upright position. The sudden stop caused the accelerating force that she generated to pulse out, causing a a high-tide wave below her at he water.

In a flash of red light, the Scale Mail dissipated back into the standard arms of the **Boosted Gear **and that in turn also disappeared. Ruby was left in the open in her semi-dragon form, her crimson wings the only thing keeping her from falling into the water. The reason she dismissed the Scale Mailwas that even in broad daylight she was sore sight from people on the ground. Better for people to think that she was some sort of Faunus flying through the skies than some sort of mech superweapon.

With a strong flap, Ruby flew towards the shore like a speeding bullet. The winds roared in her ears and the water broke away below her at her speeds that were bordering on the sound barrier. A fanged grin was etched on her face, enjoying the freedom of flying these skies as if she owned them. Be it life or machine, there's no equal to her in the air. The skies were hers and hers alone. She had to resist the urge to unleash a shriek that would let the entire world know of her domain.

And also to let _her_ Vali, her only rival, know that these skies were hers . He on this entire planet is the only one to match her for dominance and supremacy. If Vali wanted to challenge such ownership of these skies, all he had to do was roar back. Yet, it brought a blush to the Red Dragon Empress' cheeks imagining Vali and herself flying side by side, reaching high into the clouds, twirling around in a dance, and then at the epitome of their flight Vali takes her in a passionate and lustful kiss, where they then bite down on each other's shoulder to mark them as theirs forever. All the while their hands roam over every crevice and curve of their nude-

_'Bad Ruby! Bad thoughts.' _Ruby screamed mentally. _'I-I need to get to the mainland.'_

_'I want my Vali to fuck me.'_

_'You stay down!' _Ruby berated her inner dragon. Why did her primal instincts manifest into such a perverted degenerate!?

Her wings beat with more vigor in them, making Ruby actually go passed the sound barrier, which is her current maximum speed at her base power. Soon, she reached the shore of Vacuo, coming to like a red bullet with a cone of air trailing behind her. Slowly, Ruby eased her wings to slow down as to not grab too much attention with her going sonic speeds over a populated area. Once she came into view, Ruby climbed higher into the air till she was about thirty or so stories in the air and kept a normal gliding speed with the occasional beat of her wings. Anyone from below would just see her as a winged Faunus, yet not close enough to notice her tail or other bizarre features.

Ruby's emerald eyes glazed over the land below her before she spotted the building, or rather grand plaza that was Shade academy. Unlike Beacon that was situated as a palace, Shade covered a lot more ground with big, flat buildings made of sandstone with open stone plazas for outdoor training purposes. A few buildings stood out, such as what Ruby guessed was the combat building and library with the extra stories. The most notable out of them was a temple-style building in the center that Ruby figured where the Headmaster was, or rather Headmistress based on the feminine scent in the building.

Ruby was lucky that none of the students or staff were actively outside since the continent was just experiencing the break of dawn, and Ruby could smell at least one person was in the building. She landed softly right in front of the doors of building atop the stairs. With a simple push, the wooden doors opened inwardly for the dragoness to walk through, revealing lit halls to indicate current occupation was still present.

Ruby stopped at the front of a pair of lavish doors at the end of the hall, complete with a keypad. She lifted her right hand clenched into a fist to instead knock on the door instead of her way of just barging in. No use in creating more problems than necessary. The dragoness lightly tapped on the wood to alert the Headmistress that was inside and spoke aloud.

"Hello, Headmistress." Ruby greeted. "I came here all the way from Vale, with Ozpin's consent."

"Come in." Replied a young woman's voice and the locks on the door clicked off as they were unlocked.

Ruby opened the doors to find herself in a richly adorned office room with walls of smooth, dark brown sandstone. A intricately decorated rug lied on the ground with colors of blue and red made into vines with a border of green. Multiple wooden chairs and desks were placed around the room for convenient purposes. The most eye-catching in the room were the walls that were made of shelves of books two stories high.

Sitting behind a desk of green jade topped with light-colored wood was a woman with dark tanned skin lacking any sort of blemish with dark eyes and black hair tied up in a trailing bundle that was swept over her shoulder. Ruby was at first put off that the Headmistress of Shade academy looked so young, yet she knew that she had to be of similar age to Ozpin. At least she had to be forty years old, but she didn't look a day over twenty-five. She wore a long-flowing purple dress and a golden cape buckled to her shoulders by two metal plates of bronze engraved with spirals. Her movements by the very twitch of her muscle showed no sign of being wasted as her fingers worked diligently on paperwork. Also known as the bane of any leader in existence, be they human, devil, and even god.

"Good morning, young lady." The Headmistress greeted with a smile, but there was an air of caution around her. "I am Headmistress Auros. A pleasure to meet you and any friend of Ozpin."

"It's my pleasure as well." Ruby replied formally. "I have come with permission to look at the Vault. If you have my doubts, you can look at my Scroll."

At Auros' nod, Ruby fished out her Scroll from her pocket and handed it to the Headmistress to analyze. The process was done simply where a light blue circle of digital lights appeared on one corner of the desk where she then placed the device. A scan was initiated based on the Scroll being automatically turned on with the screen showing a mass of code. After several seconds, the circle glowed a green for confirmation and Auros released a sigh of relief.

"You are authentic." Auros admitted. "Even though every instinct is telling me to not let you anywhere near that sword."

**[Good instincts.] **Ddraig quipped.

_'It's not like I am going to blow up a mountain.' _Argued Ruby.

**[...]**

_'Maybe one or two for a test drive.' _Ruby admitted.

**[I rest my case.] **Ddraig said dryly.

_'Fuck you, Ddraig.' _Ruby snarled.

Once the dragoness snapped out of her thoughts, the Headmistress had meanwhile opened up a secret compartment revealed by the wall of bookshelves on the left parting open. From there, it led to a grey stone stairway with shadows clinging to the walls as far as Ruby could tell from the entrance. A Dust-powered torch of blue flame rested on one side of the staircase for convenience of light to lead down the path. Not that Ruby needed it thanks to her eyesight.

The Headmistress took the torch and gestured Ruby to follow. Down they went the dark stairway that seemed more a cavern winding down to the depths of the earth. Soon, the air became damp and colder in contrast to the humid climate from above. At the end of what Ruby guessed was give or take 200 meters below ground, the dragoness and Headmistress arrived at the mouth of a cavern. Here, the dark stone was as sleek as obsidian with orange Dust crystals providing a glow to illuminate the shadows. At the end of the cave was a set of golden doors adorned with etchings of dark flames with purple crystals set at the edges of the door, giving it the ominous atmosphere the Sword of Destruction deserves.

"So this is where the sword is." Ruby said. "I expected something a bit more... refurbished. I mean, this is an ancient artifact created by the gods of old."

Auros sighed. "Don't question me about it. Ozpin, or whatever incarnation he was called long ago, put it here before even the four academies were built. I think this place was something grand when he put it here, but so many years have passed to turn it into the cave it is today. Frankly, I don't care as long as that sword is out of some lunatic's reach."

**[Not for long.] **Ddraig quipped.

_'You're being annoying, you old gecko.' _Ruby snarled back.

**[I will pull you in here and smack your shit.] **Ddraig said with a gruff tone befitting of an old man.

"You can go now, Auros." Ruby said to the Headmistress.

"Really?" Auros said with a quizzical look. "Not that I'm concerned, but I don't know what you plan on doing. Only a Maiden can open the vaults to the Relics, and I am pretty sure you are not a Maiden. I think the only thing you can worry about is the creepy atmosphere of this place."

"I can take of myself." Ruby assured.

Auros shrugged. "Fine then. I have paperwork to do anyway."

Turning on her heel, Auros walked up the flight of stairs back to her office with the torch still in hand, leaving Ruby alone in the dim light. Not that it was an issue for Ruby. If Auros would have looked back into the darkness where Ruby stood, she would have seen the dragoness' emerald orbs glowing the dark light like green stars. Like the devils, Ruby possessed her own night vision, making the darkness around her as clear as day to her perspective.

Her eyes locked onto the gilded gate that housed the Sword of Destruction on the other side, and began taking a casual stroll towards it. The air around her seemed to pressure on the dragoness, as though she was being stared at by a horde of creatures just inches of tearing her apart. Ruby did not flinch under this presence, but instead showed off her aura of domination that overwhelmed it. As she did so, the shadows themselves that stuck to the walls seemed to slither away from her as if it was afraid. As it should be.

Once Ruby stood in front of the vault, she reached out her hand to touch the magic metal. As soon as her hand came into contact, she felt a force of some sort trying to deny her access. In response, Ruby poured her magic through into the vault itself, making the gilded etchings that decorated it turn to an emerald green. The vault still tried to deny her, but never met the dominating power that was the Red Dragon Empress and was forced to submit.

The vault separated into several revolving parts that circulated towards the edges, albeit strained like a rusted door considering it was still trying to resist the foreign magic from entering in the first place. What Ruby lay before her on the other side was certainly not what she was expecting. Instead of a perfectly preserved chamber of finely cut stone, possibly laden with crafted jewels on the walls, magical artifacts, or even some fucking lava flows that was a stereotype for these kinds of things. No, what the vault opened into was not a chamber, but an entire pocket dimension.

_'Ddraig, you're seeing this, right?' _Ruby thought.

**[Oh I see it.] **Ddraig said. **[Whoever these gods were, they are powerful enough to erect separate pocket dimensions. Only Greater and Primordial Gods have the capability of this power over reality. How curious.]**

The new dimension on the other side of the vault was a dark and dreary wasteland, much like the tales of the Celtic Pantheon's Land of the Dead where Scathach made her home hunting the divine spirits for eternity. There was no cry of wilderness and the wind was dead and dry. A thick fog stuck to the ground and pale trees dotted the landscape all the way to the horizon, or rather as far as Ruby could see in the perpetual darkness.

In the center of a cluster of these petrified trees was a pattern of stones put into a circular way similar to the places of worship cultures of the Northern Gods built. The stones however were pitch black and lined with purple that gave it an eerie and sickening feeling to the crudely made sanctum. It grew in further complexity till it made a clearing of stonework that created a platform big enough for ten people to stand on. An in that very center of the platform was a pedestal of dark gray stone laden with dark crystals surrounding it and on the edges, and from there did Ruby find the prize that she was looking for.

Straight out of Arthurian myth was a blade embedded in that very pedestal, standing perfectly still and almost tempting for one take a hold of it. Unlike the sword of Caliburn, where the setting and tales were wrought with majesty and holiness, the Sword of Destruction gave off the aura of a dark place where cursed powers frolic and converge. In contrast, the very setting was akin to a glimpse to the end of the world rather than the start of the utopia Arthur was destined for when he took Caliburn from the stone and created Camelot. Pulling this sword from its resting place is only meant for the end of an era so creation can start anew.

The Sword of Destruction's very appearance screamed demonic, and it was the first time that Ruby has actually encountered a demonic sword. She could feel the dark energies held within the dark grey steel blade that was slight thicker than Anduril with a more sharper tip. Half of the flat of the blade was colored in shining ebony that had silver etchings that was written in a long-forgotten language. The pommels and guard were pitch black with a purple ethereal glow centered on the hilt that was separated into two section for a hand each to hold, indicating it was to be wielded by two hands. The guard's design of itself was the strangest thing, taking inspiration of a cross guard, but the structure itself was much more flimsy than practical. One side was shaped into half of a heart while the other guard continued from its counterpart and twisted around one-seventh of the blade like a snake.

The sword gave up a very bloodthirsty vibe to it. It wanted to destroy because pulling it out meant that it had to be used for destruction. For as the natural order is, before creation comes destruction.

_'Well it's not like I am going to be creating a kingdom right now and I'll put it back when I'm done with it.' _Ruby thought nonchalantly despite the chilling feeling of the cursed powers of whatever god made the sword left here.

The cursed landscape tried to push down on her to rile her fears, but Ruby metaphorically glared back to force the oppressive forces back. As it would seem, the powers the gods of Remnant left were indeed powerful, but were completely helpless to the likes of a dragon's power, especially a Dragon Queen and the incarnation of the Dragon of Domination such as herself. The shadows and the fog slithered back away from her presence as she made her way to the Sword of Destruction. Her footsteps against the stone floor echoed through the empty landscape of the wastes until she stood before the Sword of Destruction that stood at least three-quarters of her height even as it stood in the stone.

In caution Ruby brought up the **Boosted Gear **and summoned Anduril in her left hand. This was her first true encounter with a demonic sword, and one created by a God of Destruction no less. There was no telling what will happen if Ruby takes the sword. The silver glow of the white flames that simmered just on the surface of her most proud weapon had a surprising reaction with the land around her. The Sword of Destruction was vibrating when Anduril and its white flames was unsheathed and Ruby noticed a subtle dark and violet aura permeating off the dark grey steel of the sword as its demonic energy increased. It was as though the demonic energy was angry being in the presence of the holy sword.

_'So it seems that I do have a relation to the God of Light.' _Ruby mused mentally, studying the interactions between the opposing swords. Even after her transformation into a dragon, she still held that specific gene per say that gave her the silver eyes.

She was really tempted to tap Anduril against the demonic Divine Construct, but the logical side of her mind belayed that in the warning of fucknormous explosion if the two opposing powers even touched. For fuck's sake, Ruby could see reality of the space between the holy and demonic blades was warping in on itself just from being in close proximity. Whoever the gods of Remnant were, they really did not like each other if the things they made even had hate themselves.

"Nothing's been gained without danger on the road." Ruby concluded, making her decision.

Her right hand snapped and held tightly on the hilt of the Sword of Destruction. Nothing destructive happened yet, which made Ruby unconsciously release a breath of relief through her nose. But as she started to pull the sword free, Ruby had lock her knees into place to stay standing as the whole pocket dimension shook. The moment Ruby moved the sword from its resting place in the stone pure destructive power began to flood the whole dimension and writhed in the air wanting to destroy. Pale trees were disintegrated into nothing but violet particles on contact, and Ruby's aura alone was her saving grace as the energy attacked her instead.

"Oh, I am not being pushed around by a fucking sword!" Roared Ruby.

The Red Dragon Empress raised Anduril in front of her and the silver flames that burned on the surface turned into a radiant light that shined through the dark expanse of the vault. The light grew so brilliant it hid away Ruby's form completely and neutralized the destructive power of the Divine Construct. Thus, it was easier for Ruby to give one final slow heave and release the blade from its confinement.

As soon as the Sword of Destruction was released, the malignant energy dissipated away and she held the grey steel blade above her head. She could feel the destructive power coursing into her arm, but it was only a drop and it tempted Ruby to use it to its full capacity.

**[The sword is definitely a piece of interest.] **Ddraig commented. **[I can tell this sword surpasses the likes of Caliburn by a fair margin. Even if it's not a dragon-slaying sword I would think twice about being on the other side of it. I'd say it can be considered a god-slaying weapon.]**

_'Good grief, whatever god made this has more anger issues than even Shiva.' _Ruby thought as she mused about the Hindu god of destruction and the rumors surrounding him, but the sword's energies were beyond that even.

**[Ha-ha-ha-a, better hope Shiva never learns you said that.] **Ddraig laughed in amusement.

Ruby was about to make a retort until her senses were put to high alarm of a new presence. Thoughts raced at light speed at the implications of the new dilemma, like how someone had concealed their presence to her up until they were right behind the dragoness. It was not Auros since the signature was not human based on the power alone.

"Yo, brat, thought I could drop by and give ya something."

The voice was totally unfamiliar to Ruby, and in her alarmed state she acted on instinct. She swung her right hand that held the Sword of Destruction all around to get behind. Whoever it was, they would surely disintegrate being struck by the powerful demonic sword as Ruby expected to happen.

Or that is what was supposed to anyone who wasn't so incredibly overpowered that made Primordial and Greater Gods shit their pants. Instead of the blade of the God of Grimm cleaving through flesh, a metallic pang rang out through the whole dimension. It felt as though Ruby was trying to strike at a solid steel wall. She blinked her eyes to focus and her blood went cold in terror and horror for a rare occasion as she saw one of the most powerful blades made a god of destruction was blocked.

By a single finger. One single fucking finger. Not even the skin was pierced by the blade, thrumming with purple demonic energy that was trying and failing to destroy what was currently in contact with.

"What the fuck, brat? I come to visit and this is how you greet your explosion/stunt bud?" Said the stranger in a voice reminiscent to gravel.

Now that Ruby had a moment to take a good look at the 'stranger', the first words that came to Ruby was tall. As in really fucking tall. The giant, for calling him a man was not enough, stood at over nine feet in height alone. He had a very rugged appearance with a stubble beard colored an auburn red and unkempt hair that spiked and waved in all directions in its mess alone. The giant unexpectantly wore leather jacket with badges for "Greatest Stuntsman Ever" and "Master of Explosions" decorating the chest area and red stripes running down his sides and the top of the sleeves. The shoulders of the jacket had pads topped with three decorative spikes for studs, and the sleeves on the forearms were covered in rounded stubs. Underneath the jacket Ruby faintly noticed a beige shirt.

His legs wore an equally thick black leather that had gray scratches for added effect of a rough thug you don't want to mess with. Red flame patterns adorned behind his knees and calves with a subtle glow to them. And that is counting the rigidly made red boots with black soles that the pants were stuffed in and was topped with actual sharp spikes.

Yep, this guy was definite total thug that did not abide by any rules at all. Then the words fully processed through Ruby's head and her eyes snapped to attention from the rush of adrenaline of battle. He seemed too familiar towards Ruby as if they knew each other, and then she focused on his eyes and her breath hitched. Those golden eyes were a window to a being so monstrous she was microscopic in comparison. There was only infinite power dwelling in those eyes, no, not even infinity can fully describe the soul of the being that was standing right before her.

And Ruby finally realized just who was standing right here when the only other person could have been logically Auros. But this entity did not abide by the rules of logic, much less reality himself. There was no reason how the Sword of Destruction could not even cut his finger because simply the man was beyond that. He was beyond even the gods themselves, including Yahweh and the Top 10, and did not give two shits about anything and just does what he wants to do because nobody can tell him otherwise.

The Perfect Being. The one and only who stands at the top of reality. The True Dragon of Dragons.

"Great Red?" Ruby exclaimed, her shock slowly forming into a smile. "Is that really you, bud?"

"Who the fuck else is as awesome as I am?!" Great Red roared followed by brief laughter.

And of course what can an underground cave that housed a Divine Construct do anything to Great Red when he wants to visit his best (and only) friend and portege when he wants to? Nothing as shit, that's what!

"Y-You're in a human form?" Ruby said incredulously. "What are you doing here? Don't you hate being a little peon?"

"Yeah, but I'm motherfucking Great Red so I do whatever I want anyway." Great Red contradicted like it was the most obvious thing to do.

Ruby was honestly happy with this little surprise visit from Great Red of all people. She has always managed to get along with the Perfect Existence better than anyone, mostly because she's the only one that likes his stunts. So much so that Great Red has even taught Ruby to become his wingwoman per say. Good times they had indeed that included exploding through planet-sized rocks like no one's business and going at warp speeds through the dimensions.

So imagine how surprising it is when all of a sudden she smashes an uppercut to Great Red's chin. Not like it did anything to Great Red despite the power Ruby put into the punch that cratered the ground at their feet. His expression didn't even change, but Ruby's turned into a snarl.

"That's for getting the jump on me, you fuck-stick!" Ruby roared in outrage, her whole attitude taking a 180.

"I get to do whatever the fuck I want, even if it does scare you." Great Red growled back before launching his own punch that sent Ruby tumbling across the ground like a pebble over the water. "That's what you get!"

Ruby clawed her hands into the ground to stop herself, prone like a predator. There was a visible bruise on her cheek from Great Red's punch, but it did deter her from leaping forth. In the blink of an eye, she was above Great Red and threw a kick to his leg that landed but yet again the True Dragon did not budge.

"Who the fuck just scares people like that when you can just call me!?" Ruby shouted.

"Why the fuck would I do that?!" Great Red roared back, punching Ruby in the face again and following up with a grab and smashing Ruby to the floor.

"Because it's common sense, you dick." Ruby spat, twisting around the grab to punch at Great Red's side.

"I'm beyond common sense - and did you just call me a dick!?" Great Red said with a backhand that landed with a resounding crack.

BAM!

"Yeah, I called you a dick because you are the biggest asshole I know!"

BAM!

"I take that as a fucking compliment because I am the fucking greatest!"

BAM!

"Not a decent conversation!"

BAM!

"You are just a bitching brat because I scared you!"

BAM!

"THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?"

BAM!

"I called you fucking bitching brat, or are you deaf too?! Cause you are 500 million years too young to challenge me!"

BAM!

"Then I'll stay here that long till I fuck you up!"

BAM!

The entrance of the vault to the Sword of Destruction was a show of shockwaves and shouting of the two dragons. The demonic sword was honestly lost in the conflict. In fact, this was the duo's entire dynamic as crazy as it would seem. As friendly as Ruby was in the past, they would eventually get on each other's nerves, mostly from Great Red, and that would involve the fist fighting. It is because of Great Red and the duo's strange dynamic as friends that contributed to the Ruby of today. It may seem like the True Dragon was beating the shit out of Ruby who had gone feral, but if one looked closely they would see the common smiles of friends as they continued to insult each other with quite the vulgar language.

* * *

**I am going to bury myself because my mind is a masochistic bastard that wants me to feel pain with more writing and fucking college. And it seems I like the pain because I love my stories still. As if my college life couldn't get _any _better, my brain decides to come up with some actual good fucking ideas for stories again, and I can't get them the fuck out of my head because they are that good. Here's what we have.**

**Shining Light, Unbreakable Body, Indomitable Spirit, a RWBY and Destiny crossover.**

**Summary: "Though our body is weak and breakable. The spirit is indomitable!" Ruby holds such enormous potential that can save the world, but that is held back by her own weakness when the forces of evil prove out of her league. Taking the arrow for Pyrrha was proof of that, but if that is not the case? The Traveler has chosen a young Warlock to spread the order with a new generation of Ghosts. When one finds Ruby in her most desperate hour, the Traveler sees her immense Light only surpassed by her spirit. She is given the strong and unbreakable body she needs so her Light can shine through the Darkness. Guardian: Hunter-class Ruby. Ruby X OC. **

**Choose what her favored sub-class can be.**

**Reaper Devil Queen, a RWBY and Campione Crossover.**

**Summary: After the events of Vol. 1, Team RWBY, JNPR, and the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Beacon investigate an SOS from a nearby village. Instead of Grimm, they arrive to find themselves in the middle of a titanic battle between the War God, Ares, and the Demon God, Mundus, brought to Remnant by Hermes. There is no escape, but when Ruby sees her family and friends in mortal danger the holy light of her eyes comes forward full blast, taking down the Demon God Mundus from the searing light. It is only a second after that Ares set his sights on Remnant until Ruby emerged as Remnant's first Campione and the ninth among the order. **

**Possible crossover with God Slaying Blade Works. That's right, I am insane enough for fanfiction inception. Honest to God not right in the head, but what does sanity really do for you?**

**Here are the Authorities I thought of.**

**-Eternal Arms Mastery: Instant knowledge of the art of any weaponry she holds.**

**-All Knights Owner: Any weapon Ruby holds are boosted to legendary proportions.**

**-Photon Ray: The Sword of Mars.**

**-Devil Trigger: Special Authority that connects with Crescent Rose.**

**-Body of the Demon Slayer: Parameter enhancement. Further boost when fighting against demon-like entities.**

**-Bane of Divinity: Boost against holy powers.**

**-Brutal Enhancement Assault Mode: A parameter booster, but at the cost of delving into a colder mindset.**

**Let me know of Authorities that are proper from killing Ares and Mundus.**

**An Avengers' Game, a Fate/stay night story.**

**Summary: Jeanne d'Arc the Saint of France summoned as Ruler was mpt the only one brought to the Fourth Great Holy Grail War. The Grail is an artifact that reaches into all timelines to find suitable heroes to summon. That unfortunately includes timelines of its corrupted counterparts. Another is summoned in the wake of the war, but where the Ruler seeks for order, the Avenger seeks for chaos. Who will win, Ruler or Avenger? Saint or Witch? Jeanne or... Jeanne!? Jaltear has arrived, and she can't wait for everything to _burn_. Humor. Rated M.**

**Imagine my eternal disappointment when no one else thought of this. For fuck's sake, it is Jaltear we are talking here! Why wouldn't there be in an instance she's in Apocrypha!?**

**Up next is Chapter 20.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	20. A Saint and her Knight

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 20: A Saint and her Knight**

"Are you done?" Great Red deadpanned without even a scratch upon his person. "Did I beat you black and blue enough to get it out of your system?"

The Perfect Existence was currently looking down at Ruby short of breath. Bruises and dirt marred her skin, and she was forced to be on all fours since strength left her a while ago. Slit emerald eyes glared up at Great Red in irritation. Out of the entire scuffle, Ruby only managed to make him move one inch.

One. Fucking. Inch. Great Red loved to call it the pity inch. And that cocky smirk on his face was putting salt in it as well.

"Yes." Ruby lamented, groggily getting back to her feet. "So, what's up, Great Red? Why'd you come all the way here in the boonies that is the world?"

"Well, you know I was minding my own business, chilling like a baller." Great Red boasted. "Then some pale schmuck comes in and keeps staring at me. Like no expression at all, like I'm a fucking wall!"

Ruby sighed. "Great Red, we can both agree this is boring the hell out of me SO GET TO THE POINT!"

"I'm getting there!" Great Red yelled back, his voice powerful enough to produce an actual thunderclap. "So this guy was strange. Had magic that can cross dimensions. So when I start yelling at him, he just smiles and drops this shit on me. Literally. Then the son of a bastich fucked off."

"Shit?" Ruby wondered, quirking an eyebrow. "Great Red, that could mean _anything _with you."

Great Red leaned forward menacingly. "You calling me stupid!?"

"Yes, because you are the greatest idiot in the multiverse." Ruby answered with a victorious smile.

"That's right because there's no one better than me!" Great Red cried with gusto, unknowingly agreeing with Ruby.

The Red Dragon Empress' smile widened as the seconds ticked by with Great Red's smile still plastered on his face. Any second now he was going to realize his fuck up. Counting up from one to five, and Ruby's chest buckled as she tried to hold in laughter. Great Red's eyes snapped in realization, which then glared right back to Ruby. Just in time to see her cackling at getting him to make a fool out of himself.

"That's one for me, idiot! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Laughed Ruby.

"You little brat!" Great Red bellowed, smashing Ruby into the ground hard enough that she sunk in a few feet.

Despite the blow, Ruby's laughter did not stop and continued as she climbed herself out the Ruby-sized hole she was forced into. Great Red's brows twitched rapidly before suddenly lifting Ruby by the collar of her shirt.

"Why you little-" Cursed Great Red as he was about to start wringing Ruby's neck.

**[OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE, STOP FIGHTING, YOU MORONS!] **Ddraig snapped in a roar from the back of Ruby's palms. **[DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONLY FUCKING ADULT BETWEEN YOU TWO?! GET BACK ON THE FUCKING TOPIC, YOU INSANE IDIOTS!]**

"Sanity is for the weak!" Ruby and Great Red declared firmly back at Ddraig.

Ddraig facepalmed within the Sacred Gear. **[Just... get back on topic... and no more fighting.]**

"Pansy." Growled Great Red. "So yeah, he dropped this shit."

Great Red held out his left palm before Ruby and out appeared two orbs of light circling in an orbiting pattern. One held a gold color projecting a strong holy aura while the other one was a red and blue carrying a strong draconic aura. Ruby gave the two orbs a few seconds of study before lifting her head to give the Dragon of Dragons a deadpan look.

"Dude," Ruby said, "those are souls."

"Really?" Great Red said, glancing at the orbs in his hand. "Souls? The fuck am I supposed to do with dead shits?"

Ruby facepalmed. "Of course you wouldn't know what to with them. The most powerful being of all and you can't figure out this shit. You know, give them here before you accidentally obliterate them."

Ruby held out her right palm expectantly. Great Red gave a growl but reluctantly passed the hand-sized orbs forward, floating like leaves in the wind as they flew towards Ruby. Once they now floated in Ruby's hand, she had no doubt that these were souls. The potent life-force felt heavy in her hand while using her own magic to keep them afloat. Souls that lacked a body were very fragile, and would disperse into motes of light against any solid surface, unless they managed to manifest into a spirit.

"Well, guess this is a good chance to test how far these pieces can go." Ruby mused.

Her personal magic crest, a myriad of calligraphy in the colors of green and red with the face of Ddraig, appeared behind her. The center then glowed with light as her personal pocket dimension opened and out floated her box of her Wyvern Pieces. From the remaining set, Ruby retrieved two Rook pieces, both of them Mutated.

**"Sil Wah Slen." **

As in added measure, Ruby spoke the words for "Soul to Flesh". The tongue of dragons enslaved reality to the words and the words of power etched into the heads of the Mutated Rooks. With her free hand, Ruby levitated the Wyvern Pieces towards the pair of orbiting souls. Once the Wyvern Pieces and the souls made contact, light and energy surged into physical spheres as the two joined as one. They levitated out of Ruby's hand as the spheres grew till they reached Ruby's height in size.

Her dragon-enhanced senses pierced through the bright light to witness the miracle her Wyvern Pieces were bringing forth. For a moment, the Rook pieces were just floating there until a mass of flesh surrounded them. That very flesh started to grow as more energy was fed into the process and eventually the masses took on humanoid features. Four extensions stretched out to form the limbs of the legs and harms and a bulbous mass in between the two top extensions were made into heads.

The masses of flesh tuned into defined shapes of bodies. One was a much slender and curvy build, indicating that soul was a female with large D-cup breasts. Despite the physical attractiveness, she was not without toned limbs indicating she was, in lack of a better word, made to fight. Golden hair grew on the top of the head and flowed down all the way to her knees. Her newly formed eyes were hidden from sight by her closed eyelids.

The second was taller and had a lot more mass of muscle to show that that soul's body's a male. Spiky brown hair tipped white grew out the scalp and reached all the way down the back. Blue, glowing markings lined the muscles on the male's torso, and some shaped into a leaf on his upper back.

The glow dimmed down to simply outline the new bodies, and the dragon features began to appear with horns and scales. The blonde woman grew a pair of petite golden horns tipped white that Ruby idly thought they looked cute on the woman. Unlike Yang's sun-kissed golden scales, her newest female Knight's scales were a pale yellow and it was almost hard to mistake it from her pale skin. Finally, her new tail and wings grew out with the flaps shining like a light golden curtain with the appendages holding spots of purple and blue like gems.

The male of the pair looked far more natural to be a dragon. From his shaggy brown hair grew an array of dark grey horns with the longest reaching almost nine inches curling back. His scales, tail, and two wings were the same dark grey that contrasted with his tanned skin.

The nude forms gently floated to the floor. Their chests rise and fell in soft breaths of life. Souls that were once deceased now anchored to new bodies to live a new life. They had life in them once again.

Eat your fucking brains out, Ajuka.

Ruby smiled in glee that her Wyvern Pieces were able to construct an entirely new and pure dragon body for the souls, essentially bringing back the dead even after the original body was beyond recovery. She has not only performed resurrection, but renewed life itself.

Oh how she wanted to laugh in Yahweh's face right now.

An awakening moan and groan from the woman and man respectively returned Ruby's attention back to them. The woman was first to come to consciousness, blinking the blur out of her eyes. But once her vision cleared, they widened finding herself in an unfamiliar environment. Her natural response was to sit upright and darting her head around to survey the area until they landed on Ruby and Great Red.

"Hello." Ruby decided to open conversations first with a simple greeting, finishing with a wave of her palm. "It's good to see you alive and well."

The woman narrowed her eyes in caution. "Where am I? Who are you? This isn't the Reverse Side of the World."

Ruby's was oblige to answer the questions of her new dragon until a louder groan interrupted her. The voice of the male caught the blonde woman's attention and her eyes widened in recognition. Then her face turned crimson red when her mind processed that very man who was sitting upright rubbing his head was also very naked. His eyes fluttered open, revealing them to be a dull crimson.

"Ugh... what the..." Groaned the man as he looked around until his eyes locked on the woman. "J-Jeanne? Jeanne, is that you?!"

"... Sieg?" The identified Jeanne said after a long moment of just staring at the man. "Is that really you, Sieg?! Wait, why do you wings!? W-Why are you naked?!"

"Yeah, it's me, why wouldn't..." Sieg said until he stopped when he noticed that Jeanne was not wearing any article of clothing and not making a move to cover herself up, and which caused his own face to heat up. "Uhm, Jeanne dear... You're not wearing anything at all."

"Eh?" Jeanne responded intelligently.

Ruby watched the scene with both awkwardness and amusement as the pair looked themselves over. Sieg was more attentive to his new appendages than his lack of clothing, but it she only saw further widening in his eyes before his nerves settled. In the next few seconds, the one named Sieg was working the appendages as if he was born with them. The logical reason Ruby surmised was Sieg's draconic aura he had before the reincarnation.

Jeanne, however, was much more panicked. She started in a cold sweat seeing her new scales that adorned her body and the claws the replaced her fingernails. Most of her distress went towards her state of nudity, and she clearly expressed in a shriek while attempting to cover up her modesty. Sieg tried to help, but his own lack of clothing made doing such a thing particularly awkward for the both of them.

"Red," Ruby asked the True Dragon, who was watching the scene blankly, "can you give them some clothes?"

"Why should I do that?" Great Red said heatedly.

"Do you want her to keep screaming her lungs out?" Ruby countered.

Great Red growled. "Fine."

A quick flash of light and no longer were the pair in their birthday suits. For Jeanne, Great Red decided to give her a white blouse that at least covered her modesty, but gave a very alluring peak at her bust. Sieg's body was clothed in a simple leather jacket over a grey shirt with black pants to go along.

"See, no more shrieking." Ruby said with a hint of flair.

That immediately dashed aside once Jeanne turned towards her new dragon features to freak out about. Great Red was giving the Red Dragon Empress a shit-eating grin. She didn't bother to glare at the Dragon of Dragons and decided to level a deadpan stare at Jeanne, who was currently clutching her new golden tail as if it was some sort of alien object. That wasn't inaccurate at all really considering her situation.

"I-I-I-I-" Jeanne hyperventilated, "WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL!? AND SCALES!? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Sieg comforted the blonde as he pulled Jeanne into a hug. "It's okay. You're still you. Everything's just... changed on the outside."

"Easy for you to say." Cried Jeanne. "You're used to having dragon's blood in your veins from having Sieghart's heart."

"At least I'm still here for you." Sieg consoled, resting his forehead against Jeanne's. "Besides, I think you look adorable with those little horns you have."

Jeanne's meltdown instantly turned into sputtering flustered mess, and her tail wagged rapidly and her wings shifted up and down. Ruby could not help but let a few snickers of amusement escape her lips seeing what an embarrassed female dragon acted like at an outside perspective. The faster the tail wagged, the more she was honestly bursting with joy from, as Ruby assumed, Jeanne's lover's comfort and compliments. She knew these two were going to add something special in her life.

Then, Sieg's eyes turned towards Ruby with a noticeable transformation to them. Where Sieg looked to Jeanne with warmth and comfort, the brown haired man gave a steady gaze on Ruby and his crimson eyes looked to have turned into chips of ice. Ruby knew that look very well. It was the look of a warrior ready to spring into action at any moment and against any threat. No matter how dangerous, Sieg would fight against the Red Dragon Empress and Great Red just to protect what mattered to him, that being Jeanne.

"I'm sure you have many questions." Ruby said diplomatically as she walked around the pair and retrieved the Sword of Destruction from its forgotten place on the ground.

"Yes." Sieg said in a neutral tone but was barely hiding caution. "Can you explain what has happened to us? We are... understandably confused."

"To put it bluntly, you are alive." Ruby revealed, getting disbelieving looks from the pair. "By your looks, I am correct in assuming that is not the norm for you and that you two indeed came from an afterlife. As interesting as that sounds, I will not pry for whatever epic tale that revolves around you two or some shit, so I'll simplify how you are here as far as I know. See, big guy right behind me somehow ended up getting your souls from some other guy that we don't know about. Then he brought your souls to me, and I simply gave you a new lease on life. Flesh and guts and all that fun stuff of being corporeal. Welcome back to the world of the living, I guess."

Silence entered the chamber, which made Great Red shake in growing irritation. Where Ophis preferred silence, Great Red absolutely hated silence. Sieg and Jeanne traded expressions of confusion, uncertainty, and surprise. They lightly patted their bodies to test if they were real or not.

"... not made of prana..." Ruby heard Jeanne mutter.

"We're alive." Sieg mumbled as though not believing the words that were coming from his mouth. "We're alive! Jeanne, do you know what this means?!"

"Uhm, no?" Jeanne answered, unsure.

Suddenly, Sieg lifted the smaller woman by her armpits and spun her in a circle. "We can have that family you always wanted."

"You mean..." Jeanne said as her face lit up in joy and she tackled Sieg in a bone-crushing hug. "Yay!"

Great Red made an expression of vomiting as the pair embraced themselves with hugs and kisses. Ruby watched it all with a genuine smile because she was responsible for giving them that happiness. For a moment Ruby imagined herself and Vali replacing the pair in that embrace. She immediately pushed those thoughts aside as Ruby felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"Though there is one thing I would like an answer to." Sieg said to Ruby. "Why are we like this?"

"Of course, magic can't be that perfect to give you a human body." Ruby replied calmly. "The only I could fully revive the two of you was through a process of reincarnation with magical artifacts I have. They are designed to convert any living being into that artifact's specifications. In my case, you two are now full-blooded dragons of my pride."

Sieg quirked a brow. "Pride?"

"As I am the one who reincarnated the two of you, I am your leader." Ruby clarified. "But honestly, I am not interested in being your leader. As far as I want, you can live your lives as you want it, but you will have to answer my call whenever I need the help of you."

Ruby paused and blinked in realization. "Ah, my apologies. We never made introductions. My name is Ruby Rose, the Red Dragon Empress."

Sieg followed suit. "Sieg. Just Sieg."

And then Jeanne. "Jeanne D'Arc."

As soon as the name processed through her head, Ruby's eyes went wide and she almost tripped on her feet from the shock. That blonde woman was Jeanne D'Arc. Ruby knew perfectly well that name for who hasn't? After all, the Saint of France was famed throughout the whole world, regular and moonlit, as one of the greatest Holy Maidens and warriors in history. No, that couldn't actually her. Right?

"Wh-What?!" Exclaimed Ruby. "D'Arc!? _The_ Jeanne D'Arc, as in the Saint of France that fought in the 100 Years War!? As in one of the greatest saints in history?! _That _Jeanne D'Arc?!"

"The very same." Jeanne beamed, making a pose with her right arm extended in reflex.

Ruby could not unsee it. Give the woman the very flag the Saint of France held in battle, and there was no mistaking she was actually the very same Jeanne D'Arc. That explained the powerful holy aura her soul had that rivaled most pure angels. She was thanking her lucky stars that out of all the souls that were possible from her reincarnation, one of them was the actual Saint of France.

Ruby was going to brag the church and Heaven so much that she turned the Jeanne D'Arc into a dragon. The looks on their faces would be well worth the effort.

But that begged the questions who exactly was Sieg? The only male friend of Jeanne was Gilles de Rais, but Sieg looked nothing like the loyal knight of the saint, and there was surely no record of Jeanne of actually having a romantic relationship with anyone with her being a Holy Maiden. So where did this guy fit in all this?

Eh, who was Ruby to care about that? What did matter was that she brought back Jeanne - fucking - D'Arc back to the world of the living.

_'Hah, suck it, Heaven.' _Thought Ruby.

"I guess I can get used to... this." Jeanne muttered with an uncomfortable expression.

"Makes sense." Ruby agreed. "Saints and dragons don't exactly mix. If it helps, you still retain your place in God's grace."

She wasn't going to tell the revived Holy Maiden of France that the God she put her faith in is dead. This was Jeanne D'Arc, a person who had so much faith in Yahweh even as she burned at the stake by the people she saved. Any other person would have lost their minds and turned on those people for their betrayal. If Jeanne of all people learned of God's death, that her faith that the Lord was with him was not as true, the consequences are a definite disaster.

In life, Jeanne was very powerful as her holy aura was strong enough to repel any attack no matter how devastating. It actually made Ruby shiver what would happen if Jeanne went off the deep end from learning of God's demise and she has been lied by the church she devoted her whole life to. She must not learn, not ever.

"If you could give us a moment." Jeanne asked, still trying to regain her nerves. "I'm still coming to terms I'm alive again. I wish I had my flag though."

Sieg nodded. "I would feel better with a sword in my hand."

Ruby pondered on Sieg's request. Then her eyes glanced at the Sword of Destruction in her hands. She had thought of using the Divine Construct herself, but her trusted weapon will always be Anduril. And as she has discovered, having two weapons of opposing origins was a recipe for a disaster waiting to happen. Mainly in the form of her spontaneously exploding when the two blades just accidentally touch and Beacon Academy can be considered Beacon Crater.

But first things first, Ruby wanted the name changed. What kind of lame name is 'Sword of Destruction' for a sword that destroys stuff? It was shameful how such a powerful artifact of ultimate power was given zero imagination in naming it. Perhaps that is one would expect when a destructor gods tries to name something. They are not exactly creative in the first place.

However, what Ruby had in mind was much more complicated than simply naming the blade. The purpose of giving the Divine Construct a proper name is to better conduct its power through words. Take Excalibur for example as was said in legends that King Arthur cried out his blade's name before eviscerating his enemies and their fortresses.

Plus, Ruby didn't want to shout out 'Sword of Destruction' everytime she wanted to use its full capabilities. Unfortunately, etching a name into a Divine Construct with the Words of Power was beyond her. Fortunately, there was someone in this very chamber that is beyond the realm of gods himself. Her eyes drifted to the side where Great Red was looking at the pair boringly and only broke off contact when he sensed Ruby's gaze on her.

"You better be looking at me because I am awesome." Great Red sneered.

"It is part of it." Ruby said in honesty as she held out the Sword of Destruction. "So, with your most epic awesomeness, can you please give this sword a proper name?"

"Why should I?" Great Red growled, not liking doing favors.

"Because the ass that made it decided to call it 'Sword of Destruction'." Ruby answered.

She had to put in effort to force down the smile that threatened to split her face as she saw Great Red's reaction. First, it was surprise that grew into shock to finally livid rage. If there was anything that triggered the Perfect Existence, it was lack of imagination put into an awesome creation.

A thick aura as solid as steel morphed around the True Dragon and the entire chamber shook in his power. Only Ruby knew how far Great Red's power was actually reaching and that his aura was actually making the entire planet shake. While Beacon may be experiencing a little shake, Ruby had no doubt that the people at Shade Academy were panicking from a level 5 earthquake.

"THE FUCK!?" Roared Great Red, grabbing the Sword of Destruction out of Ruby's hand. "WHO THE FUCK IS THE DUMBASS WANNABEE GOD THAT GAVE IT SUCH A LAME NAME!? WHY NOT BLOOD-DRINKER, DWINYR, OR FUCKING DESTRUCTOR!? BUT NAMING AFTER THE THING IT BASICALLY DOES?! WHAT THE FUCK!? WHEN I FIND THESE FUCKHEADS, I'MA TEAR THEM A NEW ASSHOLE TO SHIT OUT OF WHILE I STUFF THEIR HEADS THROUGH THE OTHER ONE!"

In some higher plain of reality separate from the world that is Remnant yet part of the same universe, two beings were doing their usual business, which is absolutely doing nothing. That is until they were suddenly hit with a feeling completely foreign to them that they collapsed onto one knee.

For the first time in their unknown existence, they felt fear. Fear for their very lives were in danger of being the target of a force that was beyond even them. One of them, a slim humanoid wreathed in purple light with curled horns, had it worse as he was the target of this unfettered hatred. He suddenly had the urge to look out for his nonexistent asshole that would probably be made real for whoever finds them.

Back on Remnant, Great Red was glaring at the Sword of Destruction while Jeanne was hugging onto Sieg in her terror of the True Dragon's wrath. Ruby just stood there rooted with a smile, but there was a noticeable sweatdrop on the right side of her head.

"Time to fix this fuck up." Great Red hissed. **"Vuloblaan."**

Reality screamed in terror as Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons himself, spoke the Words of Power that _he _created. No matter what divine law governed the universe, it was shredded apart upon the Perfect Existence's will. The dark power in the sword shrieked in pain from the omnipotent energies forcing it to change. The results were interesting to Ruby as she watched.

The other cross guard that was relatively normal wiggled and grew like a limb of dark steel and wrapped around the blade to be in perfect symmetry with the other guard. The hilt lengthened about four inches for a more comfortable use of two hands. Finally, the reality itself polished away the previous chicken scratches while purple light came to life as the new name burned into the steel.

"There we go." Great Red concluded, giving the sword back to Ruby. "It's name now is Vuloblaan. Dark End if you want to be dumb enough to say it."

Ruby could only giggle insanely in response before turning back to Sieg. "This blade will be yours only if you swear to defend my home, Remnant, from any and all forces that threaten to take advantage of it."

For a long moment, Sieg just stared blankly at the dark grey blade. He moved forward with slow, careful steps. Once he was in front of Ruby, he stood as tall as Vali does.

"I swear on this blade to defend this world." Sieg promised as he took the offered blade in hand.

At first, his face grimaced as he felt the demonic energies interacting with him. Ruby was concerned that Vuloblaan was going to try and corrupt the revived dragon until Sieg forced his own will upon the sword. The demonic aura calmed down, effectively accepting Sieg as its wielder. The Red Dragon Empress watched as Sieg gave a few practiced swings, showing his skill with a large sword was very well trained and experiened.

_'It is no Balmug, but it will do.' _Sieg thought, giving Ruby an assuring nod.

Suddenly, Great Red pulled all three of the dragons in. Not even a flash of light, a burst of energy, or even a sound and the three were simply gone as if they were never there in the first place. Good thing that they disappeared too as the next second a little 'girl' in Gothic attire entered the chamber, her usual empty grey eyes holding a fierceness to them.

"I know I sensed Red-baka here."

* * *

(RWBY dorm)

As it was Saturday, Team RWBY had no classes they needed to attend, and with Torchwick in prison there was nothing else to do. That is the reason to the scene of the dorm of RWBY where its members excluding their leader were lounging around. Yang was in front of mirror, checking herself out with her new semi-dragon form.

Weiss and Blake had their heads buried in books, with the former in a textbook and the latter reading por- er, _alluring _romantic novels. The Schnee also had her dragon features, but more so practicing using her tail as she balanced several crystals of Dust. Blake had her features hidden, but was struggling hiding her horns and claws. It was a miracle the Faunus/dragon hybrid wasn't found out yet.

_'Ruby was right, it does feel uncomfortable.' _Blake thought as she grimaced as she tried to morph her horns back into her head, sinking and rising as they did.

Their musing were interrupted when without sound or light Ruby with three others were suddenly there in the dorm on the couch. Yang, Weiss, and Blake snapped into action grabbing their weapons and going into their semi-dragon forms. Their stances relaxed as soon as they Ruby, currently sprawled on the floor. Then their attention went to the two strangers, Sieg and Jeanne, until finally they settled on Great Red, who was chilling on the couch without a problem in the world. Every instinct screamed at them of danger as soon as they saw the True Dragon.

"Red, the fuck was that for?!" Exclaimed Ruby heatedly.

"Ophis was on my ass." Great Red said, then his eyes went to WBY. "Yo, I'm Great Red, the greatest fuckmothering dragon. I did a *lot* of fucking awesome shit to get that title! So I deserve to be called such, and you better fucking remember it!"

"Great Red." Whimpered Weiss as realization set in on her face. "You mean this is..."

"The Perfect Existence, the Dragon of Dragons, and the greatest expert of explosions." Ruby said. "Yep, that's him right there."

WBY instantly threw away their weapon in total submission to the True Dragon so as to not meet whatever end Great Red deemed them having. As it would seem, it was entirely unnecessary as Great Red stood up from his seat on the couch.

"I'm fucking off." Great Red said. "See ya later, losers. Greatest Red, out!"

Without a flash or sound, Great Red simply disappeared from the universe and back to the Dimensional Gap.

"And onto other matters," Ruby said without much reaction to the recent events, "meet our newest members to our pride, Sieg and Jeanne."

"P-Please to meet you." Greeted Jeanne, followed by Sieg with a polite bow.

"Jeanne, Sieg." Ruby said. "I suggest you go talk to a man named Ozpin. Tell him that I am asking for proper accommodations for you two. After that, you can live your lives however you want until the time I call for your aid."

"Thank you so much for what you've done for us." Jeanne exclaimed as she brought Ruby in a hug. "May you forever be in God's grace."

_'Yeah, forever in God's grace... those are... words.' _Ruby thought awkwardly and trying her best not to blurt out the fact Yahweh was dead.

Sieg and Jeanne soon left the dorm and walked into the hall, where Jaune would suddenly stare at the Holy Maiden of France thinking one his sisters was at his school. Ruby turned her attention to WBY, who were standing ramrod still the entire time in shock that the most powerful being in the multiverse was just sitting in their dorm.

Ruby sighed. "Calm down you three. He's not _that _violet. Just be on his good side, that's all. Now I've been meaning to put this off, but I feel tomorrow morning we should start some training to master your new dragon bodies along with Team JNPR if they are available. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the workshop doing some much needed forging."

Ruby produced a sweatdrop from the lack of response from her teammates. They did hear her words, but their minds were still in the process of the fact Great Red was right there in front of them. That alone made them petrified on the spot, and Zwei took that chance to enter scene to lick Blake's feet.

The cat Faunus/dragon did not even react. With a defeated shrug, Ruby left the room and made her way to the workshops. Along with the way, she was mentally flicking through her pocket dimension till she found the object she was looking for: Adam's blade, Wilt. It was time for a new demonic blade to be forged from the blood of a demigod of Surya and a corrupted dragon.

* * *

**Alright now that is done there is couple of things I want to say. First of all, the reason I did not let Ruby keep the Sword of Destruction is because she already has Anduril and I don't think it is a good idea to have two opposing blades at the same time.**

**Secondly is concerning how the Gods of Light and Darkness rank in the DxD universe. Well, I am sure they are definitely not on the level of the likes of Ophis. Just because they can destroy the moon does not mean they are Beast-class. They are more or less on the level of Yahweh, the Hindu Gods, and the Heavenly Dragons definitely, and I do believe they can take two of the Top 3 spots. It is just that you don't have to be Beast-class to be capable of destroying a world. In fact, the entire Top Ten or even the Top 100 are fully capable of destroying the world, but that is simply stupid to do since that is their home. They are not omnipotent or omniscient for they were still fooled by Salem and the humans as they believed their creation of humans were 'perfect' and loyal to them. When they weren't, they were wiped out to not admit their fallibility. And I don't think it was the God of Light's plan for Salem to jump into the pools of the God of Darkness and that is why he revived Ozma when he himself was wholly against keeping him alive for the sake of 'balance'. Talk about bending your own rules for your own gain. If Trihexa were to fight them, I think they would not win outright much like Yahweh did against the Apocalyptic Beast.**

**Thirdly, yes that is Sieg and Jeanne from Fate/Apocrypha. The thing is that their souls came from the Throne of Heroes, which comes into play into how Karna was resurrected from Chapter 13. It all comes down to a story arc I am planning in the future that involves the Sephiroth Graal being used much like the Holy Grail in the nasuverse for the Old Satan Faction's scheme to resurrect heroes of legend to command under their will.**

**Fourth, here is an update on upcoming stories.**

**Reaper Devil Queen, a RWBY and Devil May Cry crossover.**

**Summary: Earth had Sparda, usurper of Mundus, and his twin sons, Dante and Vergil, and his Nephalem grandson, Nero. Remnant has Melkor, the God of Darkness and Destruction, Creator of Grimm, and his Nephalem daughter... Ruby Rose. As more of Hell's gods awaken, they set their sights on Remnant and only Ruby stands in the way of hordes of demons. Jackpot anyone? Set after DMC 5. Demigod, Devil Trigger Ruby. Rated M.**

**Weapons:**

**-Dark Ruin Melkor: The Sword of Destruction, one of the Four Relics of Remnant, crafted from Ruby's father himself as a manifestation of the Dark God's power.**

**-Nemesis: Ruby's favored sniper-scythe changed when it was binded with Grimm and demonic flesh and is blessed with lightning energy.**

**-Ember and Diamond: Twin rapid-fire magnums that deal fire and ice damage respectively.**

**-Nageki: A single-edged seemingly normal katana that can never cut its wielder and extend an unlimited distance depending on Ruby's power.**

**Let me know if there are better names for the Sword of Destruction and the God of Darkness because is what I cam up with anyway.**

**Now here's what I have planned for Ruby's pride.**

**King: Ruby Rose.**

**Queen (mutated): Karna.**

**Knight (mutated): Winter Schnee.**

**Knight: Qrow.**

**Rook (mutated): Jeanne D'Arc.**

**Rook (mutated): Sieg.**

**Bishop: Weiss Schnee.**

**Pawn: Blake Belladona.**

**Pawn (mutated): Yang Xiao Long.**

**Up next is Chapter 21: Training with Sadists**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	21. Sadists and Masochists

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 21: Sadists and Masochists**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That was how the 'song' went of metal striking metal to mold the latter that was made soft through molten heat. Ever since Ruby's return to Beacon, she made one of the state-of-the-art workshops the academy owned now her territory so to speak. It was mostly a cover really for the forging that Ruby was doing was simply beyond the capabilities of today's technology. In fact, a normal forge would have been adequate instead of the complicated machinery. The forging of a demonic sword required means beyond science.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A hammer of a small head made of silver with blue script running of the shaft with a pointed end held in Ruby's hand smashed down on the glowing metal sitting on an anchor. Her right hand held onto a hilt remade from the remains of Wilt. Ruby had broken down the hilt to is most base components and scrapped the trigger mechanisms and the shotgun sheath. She was aiming for reforge the pre-born demon sword with Japanese forging she learned in her time with the Shinto Faction to master Senjutsu.

Remaking the more solid components into a new hilt, Ruby then wrapped the hilt in traditional white tsukamaki handle twine tied into an infinity-like pattern. The handle underneath Ruby made to have a much more smoother texture and was colored a deep blue with four diamonds, two of them red and the other two gold.

Ruby took a much more meticulous time in the tsuba. Anything less than an artwork would shame her mentors back in Kyoto... and a special verbal tearing from Lord Kurama. That crimson kitsune can be so aloof especially with his family, but he wasn't called the Demon Fox, the arch-rival to the Crimson Lucifer, for nothing. She had all but tossed the guard into the smelter and made the new one from scratch. The new tsuba was a pair of hexagons of gold and deep navy blue and the habuki was ebony spotted with gold and white shaped into triangular formations.

Every step of the way in recreating this new sword was all done with magic helping the process and pouring into the blade itself. Every part of it that was crafted by Ruby's hands was suffused with mystical properties to turn into a blade of the supernatural. The heating process itself to melt down the blade of Wilt wasn't using fire from the forge. She in fact breathed a steady ray of red plasma, the red lightning of dragons, into the smelter to superheat the metal into a liquid while also enhancing the subtle demonic power it held to come to the surface.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

If anyone were to walk into the workshop right now, he or she would be hit by the taint and dark powers swarming in the room. Each blow from the hammer upon the shaping metal sent out a pulse of demonic energy that was starting to awaken in strength. Dragon words charred into the ground glowing blue pulsed with power each time her hammer came down. The impacts resounded with the roar of an artillery cannon till the demonic metal was forced into a rough shape of a katana blade of above average length.

When one forges a weapon of the supernatural, the smith does not make the blade. Rather the smith is making the shape that the blade desires. Every curve and bump on the blade is the blade's own intentions of what it wanted to be. Now it called for lining the the blunt of the katana in red clay soaked in Ruby's own blood. After drinking from the blood of both a dragon and a demigod and having a history of murder, the demonic blade was fixed around blood itself.

After applying the clay on the blunt end, Ruby lightly breathed red sparks of electricity that instantly heated the blade to the right temperatures and submerged in oil. The next step was to file the blade to create the sharpness. The katana required a whetstone, this as well involving blood as the flat stone was dripping crimson red in Ruby's own blood soaking it. Demonic energy vibrated in excitement as Ruby rubbed the steel edge in a practiced motion. Time did not seem to matter to the Red Dragon Empress until after one final stroke the katana sent out pulses of demonic energy that shook the room around her. It only lasted for half a minute till it settled down and Ruby beheld the final creation.

The demonic blade was beautiful to the eye, her inner dragon drinking in the sight greedily. The edge was sharp, so sharp in fact that there was thin cut on the surface of the table it was set down upon. It gleamed white in the light of glowing forge, and the blunt end that was layered in the clay was a beautiful shade of red. On this day, a new evil sword has been forged, and all it needs is a name.

"I think I will name you... Ketsueki." Ruby said. "Hmm, I wonder how Sieg and Jeanne are doing."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the night, people who were walking the streets on their own business made it a priority to avoid a block host to a certain apartment complex. It was not bad at all for sights like a slum, and in fact the apartment complex was more suited for the wealthy with a level each for a home complete with a luxurious balcony. The reason however that it was necessary need to take a long detour were the howls and roars of pleasure coming from the highest level of the apartment complex where the lights were still on in one room. There were the voices of a male and a woman crying out in the night, and their tone took no Sherlock Holmes to solve to what they meant, and if one were to unfortunately stand in that same block they would hear the bed creaking loudly in protest to the point of concern of potential damage.

"YES! YES, RIGHT THERE, SIEG! SO DEEP!"

"I'M CLOSE!"

"INSIDE, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, SIEG!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, JEANNE!"

"SIEG! SIIEEG!"

SNAP!

Imagination was not needed to know the 'climax' at that moment. The ongoings of the couple that made the people in their block suffer from lack of sleep ended with a shrill screech of pleasure from Jeanne, followed by the bed frame snapping too weak to last the night. Everyone else who lived in the building sighed in relief that their new neighbors were finally done.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Oh god fucking dammit, they were doing it on the walls now. And were those cracks forming on the wall!?

"HARDER! FASTER! POUND ME MORE!"

"YOU WANT IT AGAIN, MY LOVELY JEANNE?!"

"YES, SIEG! JUST DON'T STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T EVER STOP!"

Oh shit, looks like nobody was going to have a good night's sleep. All in the expense of a couple's very, very lively night like two rabbits in literal fucking heat.

* * *

(Ruby)

Ruby shrugged nonchalantly as she sheathed Ketsueki in its new sheath. "Meh, they're fine."

The Red Dragon Empress glanced to another table where another of her projects were laying down ready to be used. It was a set of braces seven for each person, the smallest of them thicker than her arms in radius. Four were just the right size to fit around Ruby's wrists, ankles, thighs, and biceps, and the biggest was big enough to wrap around her stomach. The one disbelieving fact was that they were entirely made of solid metal. As in none of them were hollow.

The point of these braces was Ruby's next step in training herself. She was powerful that she knew able to contend with Maou-class beings and perhaps kill gods, but they were still even more dangers ahead of her. Ruby needed more power, and the only way to go about it was work on her bases. Specifically speaking, Ruby needs to strengthen her body further so it can further produce more magical power to disperse. For every limit that is broken only means there is another to break again and again.

The braces only function was to be training weights. Without any enchantment, they were easily almost a ton in weight. Barely seen in the on the braces was a word of power that only needed to be said to activate and magically multiply their weight and increase the gravity around her. When she gets used to the settings, the braces will automatically increase the parameters and Ruby will have to break her limits again. The crazy part of Ruby's training plan was that she was going to wear these everyday.

**[You are insane, partner.] **Ddraig put in his opinion. **[Multiplying the gravity _and _the weight to such levels can potentially damage you permanently, even with your dragon body.]**

_'Then what do you propose differently!?' _Ruby mentally snapped back. _'Training with the past wielders can only hone my technique, our usual exercises can only do so much at the level I am at now, the dragon matriarchs can't push me to my limit, and Great Red certainly can't be bothered to train me on a daily schedule. I need to take risks if I want to become far more powerful than I am now.'_

**[Fine...] **Ddraig relented with a growl. **[You're a crazy partner, but you are still my partner. I will stand by your decisions.]**

_'I promise you, Ddraig.' _Ruby replied as she snapped the solid bands on her body and using magic to condense their size. _'By the end of this, I will be the strongest Red Dragon Empress. No one is going to push me around.'_

There was another reason to all this as well. Ruby was sure that Vali will not stay idle in the time before the Vytal Festival and make himself stronger as well. How he will do that she will not pry in respect to the White Dragon Emperor, but Ruby will not fall behind _her _Vali. She hoped by the time of their inevitable clash, Maou-class power will only be the start of it.

**"Hevno."**

As soon as the Word of Power was spoken, the runes on the braces glowed blue to life. The next Ruby knew she was forced on all fours from literal crushing pain coursing through her body. Her limbs were slightly sunk in the ground with cracks in the metal floor from the sheer gravity and weight being pressed upon her. But Ruby refused to surrender to the pain. Her teeth gritted in determination and with agonizing progress managed to have herself sit up right.

"Got to fight... through the pain." Ruby hissed through clenched teeth, sweat already pouring down her temples from the effort to lift herself up.

There was no gain without any pain. That much Ruby knew firsthand on her path as the Red Dragon Empress. However, she idly thought that Vali was sharing his own pain as well if he wanted to not fall behind as well. He better be suffering.

* * *

(With KABL)

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?" Screamed Kuroka for the first time in anger towards Vali Lucifer.

"I believe I am perfectly sane, Kuroka." Vali said with a straight face. "I fail to see how this is a problem."

"'Fail to see a problem', he says." Kuroka muttered before leering at the dragon/devil hybrid. "Alright, let me repeat it so you can see how RETARDED this sounds. You, Vali Lucifer, one of the strongest and level-headed, at least until recently, people I know and a good friend, want me to use my Senjutsu to forcefully inject nature chakra into every pore of your body. That, as you have accurately stated, will cause your very life-force to increase in density and, as a result, will make your body more difficult to move because of the sheer weight and pressure exerted on your body. And you want to do this because, as you said, to strengthen your body even more to become stronger and you chose this way because it was the most FUCKING dangerous."

"I don't see what is making you so pent up about this." Vali deadpanned.

In the background, Bikou and Arthur wisely kept their distance from the pair, specifically from the imminent eruption that is Kuroka. The former was having a hard time trying to keep his laughter in with a hand over his mouth. Arthur was looking at the scene blankly, but beads of sweat showed that he was increasingly nervous.

His fears were realized when the Nekoshou snapped, grabbing Vali by the collar of his jacket. "Allow me to reiterate, nya! The best case scenario you could be crippled! The worst case - you - could - die, nya! If it weren't for you being half-dragon, having Senjustsu chakra sent through your body would not react well with your devil biology. But then, there is the problem of the FUCKING SUICIDAL plan that you have. Condensing your life-force to such a degree can crush your bones, nya, and your muscles can be turned liquid! If I slip up once, you are going never going to walk again, and that is if you are extremely lucky, nya! AND YOU WANT TO PUT YOUR BODY THROUGH SO MUCH INTERNAL PRESSURE AND STRESS - FOR TRAINING, NYA!?"

"Then how else am I supposed to get stronger!?" Exclaimed Vali, brushing Kuroka's hold on him. "I am at a limit here! I need a game changer to push me passed that threshold! Any mundane method will only seem easy for me!"

"That's your excuse for wanting to have your body torn apart on the inside out!?" Screeched Kuroka. "Senjutsu is a useful art, but it has its dangers! Many, many dangers ranging from going mad from the malice of the world to turning yourself into stone! Do you have any idea of the risks your asking me to put on you, nya~?"

"And that's why I am asking you this, Kuroka!" Vali countered, narrowing his eyes that turned into slits of a dragon's. "You're the best Senjutsu user I know! I know you can this!"

"That doesn't make it any better, nya~!" Kuroka screamed again, tears building in her eyes. "I don't want to be the reason you end up a pile of flesh!"

"Kuroka," Vali said softer than before, holding the Nekoshou by her shoulders, "I trust you on this. I have my complete faith in you with my life in your hands. So... please just do it?"

At the end of it all, Kuroka had her dipped down because apparently the floor was suddenly more interesting. Vali was patient to wait, his face ever so blank but his eyes shining with unmovable resolve. He heard Kuroka grumble a few curses before her head snapped right back up to attention.

"...FINE!" Kuroka exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I'll help you, Vali-kun, but only because you don't get yourself killed."

Vali smiled. "That's all I ask."

"Idiot, nya~." Muttered Kuroka, putting an open palm on Vali's chest. "Don't complain to me when your bones collapse on themselves, nya~."

Kuroka went still for a moment and her breathing became shallow. Vali's eyes drifted around noticing motes of green light gathering from the air to be absorbed into Kuroka's body. This was the physical manifestation of nature chakra, which is only possible because Remnant was so saturated with natural energy. It helped as well that since humanity's presence was so small that there was hardly any malice that the planet was producing.

Then, Vali almost keeled over as his body rocked with agony once Kuroka had forcefully injected the nature chakra to weigh down on his now condensed life-force. He sank to his knees, feeling as though the weight of an entire building was sitting on top of every muscle in his body. The descendant Super Devil of Lucifer refused to surrender in the struggle against the immeasurable pressure on his body. Vali slowly rose back to his feet with veins bulging wherever a muscle was flexed to the utter limit.

"I'm..." Groaned Vali, his posture wobbly and his breathing taxing. "I... think I'm... good."

"Geez, don't scare us like that, Vali." Bikou said. "For a moment, I thought you were going to turn in a puddle."

Arthur was the next to speak. "How do you feel?"

"Strained." Vali bit back a hiss of pain as he felt his muscles cramp all at once. "A lot of pain... to be honest... but I'll push through."

Kuroka simply huffed in irritation and turned her head away from the boys. "You know what, I am going to bed now. I've had enough insane stupidity for one day. Hope your happy, Vali."

There was a venomous edge in the Nekoshou's voice as she snuggled into her bed, but Vali knew that she meant well. He mentally made a promise to make it up to Kuroka for this. Not in _that_ way Kuroka so desperately wanted from the Lucifer descendant. That was reserved for only one woman in his eyes that he saw was worthy of all the attention.

_'...Good grief, I am falling for you, Ruby.' _Vali thought.

**[Heh, it's amusing to see how far you are going for the Empress' affection, _not that it is necessary_.] **Said Albion. **[A strong mate is the only kind she will accept, and she won't go easily.]**

_'I cannot wait.' _Vali thought eagerly, making slow movements to his bed to rest for the night and prepare for the first day of his new grueling and torturous training regiment.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Sunday. A literal day for sunshine. No matter the season, the sun will always shine in the clear sky upon the land. Birds will chirp, the wind will whistle, and the smell of coffee is in the air. A much needed day after the destructive fiasco of a literal dragon destroying the center of Vale. The media was met with unexplained blockage to report accurate findings thanks to Angelica and her position as a detective, but the consequences were already inevitable. The council of Vale deemed it as Ozpin's fault in a lack of security and put the safety of Vale in the hands of Gen. Ironwood.

To the citizens, this was a cause of tension. Everyday and each night the streets were on constant guard with patrols of Atlesian robots. It made job as a local police officer a bit difficult without running into them on their own patrols. Angelica didn't mind; as far as the world around was concerned it was all trivial. She was a High-class devil and worth the title unlike the pure-bloods that have been spoiled in their own power, and she was the Queen of Heroes, possessor of the **Gate of Babylon, **a Longinus that even Yahweh himself feared alongside those of the **True Longinus **and the **Dark Longinus **capable of destroying the world.

The only concern to the blonde bombshell was the morning cup of coffee in her hands. It was less of a shot of adrenaline and more as a way to relax. The bitter taste of the drink suited her, and it was too early to partake on the fine wine of the **Gate of Babylon**.

"HELP ME! PLEASE GOD (OW), HELP ME!"

Ah, and she can't forget about the Gremory and her peerage. There was nothing better than having centuries of pent up aggression against the nobility of devils released into blissful torture. Revenge is indeed the sweetest of wines. Sitting on her spot on her throne summoned by the **Gate of Babylon, **Angelica glanced at the 'progress' of training the peerage of devils at an acceptable level.

Which on hindsight was either launching holy weapons like missiles upon them or beating them through dirt, tree, and rock if necessary. Esdeath was having the most fun 'playing with her new toys', launching waves of ice to crash into Akeno, Koneko, and Rias. Akame focused her time on the blonde swordsman by standing in one spot and still beating the piss out of the Gremory Knight. Asia Argento lacked resolve to harm and instead was put to the side to practice her Sacred Gear from afar on her injured comrades. And the lonesome Pawn with **Twice Critical **was treated exceptionally harsh being made to be Angelica's favorite moving dummy for target practice with her **Gate of Babylon.** As Ruby said, more pain on Rias and more improvement from the Pawn.

The trick was to fight them on a level just above the trainees and when they seem to have gotten a little stronger than go up a level to absolutely demolish them. On occasion, Esdeath and Akame will go after Koneko and Akeno with the intent to kill to force them to use the full scope of their abilities.

The biggest problem with the pair and the peerage as a whole is that they are not excepting their full power. Koneko as a Nekoshou is a natural born Senjutsu user, an art so powerful that Kuroka specifically Mid-class is a danger to most devils of society with the art alone. Akeno was a more important piece. Born as a fallen angel and reincarnated with an Evil Piece, her potential was immeasurable because two things should have happened when reincarnating a holy entity. One was that the clashing holy and demonic energies would have killed her, or they mix into something else. Considering the daughter of Baraquiel is still healthy that latter has happened, yet refusing to use her heritage in conjunction as a devil was horribly handicapping the Queen of Gremory. For all intents and purposes, Akeno should be the strongest of them all as a Nephalem.

"Devils are such idiots." Angelica muttered, sipping her coffee.

Rias was a huge disappointment to Angelica, both as a leader and a fighter. She expected more from the sister of the Super Devil Sirzechs, but the Queen of Heroes nothing of her potential to come close to that. All that she has done was throw her Power of Destruction hoping to destroy the enemy, but severely lacked any other physical skills. Angelica was sure that her Pawn could beat her in close combat. Her pride was not doing her justice, bordering on stupid. There was no doubt in Angelica's head that Rias will try to fight a Cadre in the near future.

"MERCY, PLEASE!" Begged Issei, trying to hide from the golden portals.

"Keep running, mongrel." Angelica called out without glancing at the devil. "Those legs are worth more than anything on you at the moment."

"AAGH!" His screams were quite pleasant.

Overall, it was only Issei who had the most improvement, but that only thanks to his Sacred Gear, **Twice Critical. **Similar to the **Boosted Gear, **it doubles the user's strength, speed, reaction, adaption, senses, and processing but only once. However, the big difference is that the effect of **Twice ****Critical **does not consume more stamina. As everything is doubled including healing and learning, Issei can effectively improve twice as fast than anyone on average. That still left Angelica with a bunch of brats.

_'I wonder what you are up to, Red Dragon Empress.' _Angelica thought.

* * *

(Beacon)

Whereas at the academy, everything was brilliant. A certain porky professor could even comment how beautiful the morning was. The morning rays of light shined golden on the palace, and not a sound to break the mood.

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That is until the shrill screech of Weiss Schnee completely broke the atmosphere. Students that have wanted to sleep peacefully were abruptly awakened with red puffy eyes, and birds previously tweeting flew out into the air in a startle. What no one realized was the tone in Weiss' shriek, and it sounded oddly... in joy.

None had it worse than Yang Xiao Long, and even before previously reincarnating as a dragon was already considered a beast to not interrupt her precious sleep. The sound of glass was audible when her eyes snapped open, the white of them red with irritation and becoming crimson red in rage.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SCREAMING S**O EARLY IN THE FUCKING MORNING!?" **Yang roared, her anger giving rise to her dragon voice.

Her covers were flung off her bed and the enraged dragon stomped out of her personal room to the source of the voice. Yang's brain was still trying to wake up, which was why she did not stop to consider she was heading to Weiss' room. She did not see Ruby and Blake already on the scene in Weiss' room. The latter was having an incredulous look at whatever it was inside while the former was mildly amused with the smirk on her face.

"Who is it that-" Yang was stopped when Ruby's placed a firm grip on Yang's shoulder.

Her rage-induced was calmed down to allow logical thought process. She glanced to her sister, who gestured to Yang to silently look into the room. Yang did so, peaking her head over Blake's shoulder and sharing the Faunus' incredulous stare.

The source of the earth-shattering screech from earlier was from Weiss, who was sitting on her knees on her bed. But it was the look on her face that gave pause. The shrill screech was not one of fear or anger that the heiress was known for. By the gaping smile stretching her face it was one of absolute joy.

The cause of such joy comes from the fact that Weiss was cupping her chest. The chest that yesterday was an A-cup had overnight filled out into a supple CC-cup, which made it tight to wear the clothes Weiss currently had on. It was a strange and awkward scene of the proper Weiss Schnee holding the underside of her new chest that more than fit in her palm. As if at any moment this dream would suddenly end and Weiss needed to constantly tap and bounce them to see if they were real.

They were very real. It is now real that Weiss Schnee was no longer flat.

"They're real..." Muttered Weiss, her smile practically beaming. "They're real! I HAVE A CHEST!"

In fact that very smile became so bright that the whole room spontaneously lit up in a bright white light. Ruby was prepared pulling out a pair of shades from... somewhere. Yang and Blake were at the light's mercy, covering their eyes.

"T-TOO BRIGHT!" Blake screamed.

"WEISS, STOP SMILING OR YOUR GONNA BURN MY EYES OUT!" Yang shouted.

Fortunately, Weiss was not ignorant to her friends' pleas, and mustered her proper etiquette to close her mouth. Even so, her upbringing could not bring down her open joy as a wide smile was still on her face and she was literally shaking on the spot. Yang stared at Weiss in disbelief at the state she was in. The heiress made the blonde remember the times when Ruby went on a sugar rush from too many cookies.

Weiss... acting like Ruby. For some reason, that did not seem right. The very concept of such a thing was so bizarre and impossible a headache was coming up thinking about it.

"Alright we get it!" Exclaimed Yang. "You have a pair of tits. Can you not freak out about it anymore?!"

"I can't help it!" Squealed Weiss, hugging her chest. "I have breasts! Do you know how that feels when you live with an older sister and when you reach her age you're - inadequate!? This - This is a miracle!"

"How could this have happened?" Blake wondered due to that this was cause for concern.

"Remember when I talked about the supernatural races." Ruby explained, her smile still present on her face. "Among them, dragons especially have a higher sex appeal. And I do mean higher in every way."

Weiss' lit up and burned crimson in both joy and embarrassment. Joy that now she was a dragon her 'assets' were going to grow bigger. Embarrassment that she was getting excited over such an immature thing. But who could blame her? For most of her life, Weiss envied her mother and her sister for the figure they had while when she matured she didn't exactly fill out. She finally has her own pride and joy of beauty and she has Ruby to thank for it.

Ruby's eyes bugged out in surprise when Weiss zipped the distance between them and latched onto the Blood Thunder Dragon Queen in a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Weiss squealed before realizing her blunder and latching off her leader. "Ahem, I mean, I am in your debt for this... blessing."

Ruby chuckled. "Welcome to my world, Weiss. Next thing you know, you will have boys dragging on the floor at your feet, but, uhm, you may need to get a wardrobe change."

Weiss tilted her head in confusion and chose to look down at her developed chest. Now that she was standing, Weiss now noticed how... inappropriately tight her current clothes were on her new assets. It looked that at any second it was going to rip apart. Her face went atomic with embarrassment,

"You're right!" Weiss exclaimed. "I am going to have to go into Vale and get new sizes. This is worthy of wasting money on."

"Or for now," Ruby suggested, putting a hand on Weiss shoulder and the **Boosted Gear **came to existence, "I can do this."

**[TRANSFER]**

A slight altercation to the spell and Weiss' clothes glowed a soft green before growing in size to fit her figure. The heiress' eyes widened in awe at the power of the **Boosted Gear**.

"Give me what you going to wear today." Ruby told Weiss as her smile grew into a fanged grin. "You can do your shopping later because today I am going to train you all as dragons."

The smile and the word training suggested something much more sinister for them. Inexplicable terror coursed through them as they saw Ruby in a much darker light. Why did the prospect of training with Ruby sound so terrifying?

* * *

**It was originally going to be a chapter to showcase Ruby training everyone, but I guess I will save that for next time. Now we see how both Ruby and Vali are going to improve their base strengths. Do you think the methods will get them to Maou-class? Or do I have to step it up?**

**I am also thinking of revealing Yang's Sacred Gear next chapter. I have decided to be a dragon-type Sacred Gear that involves the sun in some way. I just need ideas for names of the Sacred Gear and whatever entity is sealed within. For abilities, I was thinking of Sunshine.**

**Up next is Chapter 22.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	22. Who Decided That?

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 22: Who Decided That!?**

RWBY had quickly changed into their casual clothes fit for combat by their leader's orders. Weiss was the exception among the four in her outfit. Instead of her signature white combat skirt, Ruby had opted to have Blake let her borrow a sport's bra that was better accommodated to fit her new assets, complete with short black pants. It saved Weiss the embarrassment of walking through the halls of Beacon before anyone else was awake to see her in such deplorable clothing. Ruby kept ahead of them so she can lead them to their proper designation. The team continued to walk and find themselves walking outside, shivering slightly from the cool air of the dawn, and the sky was still a dark orange from the recently risen sun.

Their walk after a few more minutes reached an end. Yang, Weiss, and Blake took a moment to see that they were headed to one of the warehouses renovated into high-tech gyms Beacon owned. The building itself was the size of a factory complex standing at three stories tall and walls shimmering white from Atlesian alloy. These gyms were needed to be placed outside the main school grounds due to their sheer size and advanced equipment that was stored in there. They were only available normally to junior and senior classes, and it was expensive to rent one of them for the day.

Apparently, that meant little opposition to Ruby as she casually strolled up to the monitor at the entrance. She fished out her Scroll and pressed it to the screen for a quick scan. The monitor flashed green in approval for RWBY's entry and the door slid open to welcome them.

"Ruby, where'd you get the money to rent this out?" Yang couldn't help but ask.

"I had a few... choice words with Ozpin." Ruby answered cryptically.

Through the open doors RWBY entered a locker room that was more like a hall complete with showers, benches, and a bathroom. There was no need to change since they were already in workout clothes. Weiss, Yang, and Blake slowed down in their walk in confusion as they heard a loud banging noise like the constant impact of a massive hammer on iron. On the other side of the locker room was set of white sliding doors to enter the main gym area where the source of the impacting hammers came from. Weiss, Yang, and Blake were understandably anxious because none of them had gone close to the high-tech gyms on campus.

The doors automatically slid open for their entrance into a whole expanse that was three stories tall with white floors and ceiling made of Atlesian steel and numerous lamps hanging above. Halfway up the walls of the warehouse-sized gym was a balcony for to oversee the ground floor. They could only take these details in as they senses were assaulted by the thundering impact of hammers striking down constantly, and the source was not too far away from the entrance but was the biggest piece of equipment that made up the warehouse. So massive was this training equipment that anyone's eyes should bug out in shock, but the person operating the equipment was what made the jaws of Yang, Weiss, and Blake drop.

Apparently the entire time the 'Ruby' with them was a chakra clone, which upon glancing back dispersed into particles. The real Ruby was doing bench presses with the 'weights'. She wore the appropriate exercise gear of a black sports bra of a dragon closing its mouth around a rose and a pair of red shorts, and Ruby was wearing the new weighted gear she had made last night. WBY could see much more of Ruby's body exposed as well as the rippling muscles underneath going to work in the exercise she was currently. It was the most exhausted they had seen the Red Dragon Empress given that her face showed exertion and her visible skin was covered in a shiny sheen of sweat.

The source was the equipment itself that was not for the average civilian with weight rings ranging from five to one hundred thirty-five kilograms. Being one of the four academies to train humanity's greatest warriors, special equipment is authorized especially for individuals whose talents revolved around physical enhancement. But Ruby decided to issue the maximum peak and then some. She was basically lifting a bar that on each side was a solid steel cube over thirty times her own size possibly weighing twenty tons each. If that weren't enough, the steel cubes were outfitted with gravity dust on the bottom that were attracted to the polar opposites on the floor set at the very maximum. Red alarm signals were blaring in danger of the occupant that the system would assume was suicidal, but they were ignored long ago and the blares were drowned out by the impact of the steel cubes hitting the floor.

For a moment, the three reincarnated dragons had forgotten that Ruby was the farthest thing from human at the absolute impossibility they were witnessing. A normal humans would surely be literally disarmed attempting to lift the absurd mass under increased gravity. Their brains soon rebooted to remember that Ruby certainly was not human and in fact a supernatural powerhouse that ranked in the upper half of the triple digits for the strongest. That number currently will soon be going higher little by little.

"Oh... my... Gods..." Weiss mumbled dumbly. "That is..."

"Are we sure she's not part god somehow?" Blake wondered.

Yang could not say anything, but she was having a certain feeling of being very small as she watched her not-so-little cousin bench press the weight of a whole building without breaking herself. In fact, the whole motion of Ruby's muscles rippling lifting up the weight seemed to accentuate the Red Dragon Empress' bust. One of her brows was irritably twitching at the sight.

After one last rep, Ruby decided to settle the bar on a rest. The system of the gym immediately shut down the gravity dust to prevent the bar from breaking through and harming the subject. A throaty groan left Ruby's throat as she sluggishly picked herself up. Her hand grazed the ground till they found her precious water bottle to then chug down the whole contents that she desperately needed. This showed WBY that indeed Ruby did have limits shown by the strain shown on her face. Limits that their leader was determined to break.

The floor opened up to lock away the massive bar weight below as Ruby walked away at a safe distance. She reached her left hand down on the other side of the bench and pulled up a katana, the new demonic blade Ketsueki, in its black sheath. Despite being sheathed away, the sight of the demonic blade alone made shivers crawl up WBY's spines from the bloodlust and dark energy leaking out.

"Yo." Ruby greeted with a lazy wave of her hand. "Welcome to Team RWBY's first day of training."

"... Are we seriously not going to talk about what you were just casually bench pressing?" Yang said plainly.

"We're not." Ruby answered directly. "Because at some point, you'll be doing that too. Not today nor tomorrow nor in many months but eventually all of you will have to break limits that would normally break the _human _body. Lucky, for us we don't under that spectrum."

Yang went giddy at the prospect of bench pressing what surmounted to the weight of a small building. The feat itself told Yang of awesome badassery she can hang over everyone, and it gave the yellow dragon a goal to catch up to Ruby.

"Oh and this is for you, Blake." Ruby announced as she tossed Ketsueki to Blake who barely caught it.

But Blake arms started to shake once she felt the demonic energy leaking from the blade and onto herself via skin contact. Her complexion turned a little pale, and her eyes dilated to be more cat-like. The concentration on her disguise broke down to reveal her dragon wings, horns, and tail. Weiss and Yang gave the dragon/Faunas hybrid worried expressions while Ruby looked abash for not thinking this through properly.

"W-What is this?" Blake managed to question without shouting.

"Sorry about that. Guess I should have warned you." Ruby apologized before explaining. "Remember when I went to Mt. Glenn? Turns out the whole mountain was filled with White Fang ready to breach into Vale. All of them were led by our 'favorite' rabid bull, Adam Taurus."

The name of Adam Taurus made Blake's blood go cold and her legs started to shake. "Y-You mean h-he's here!?"

"Don't worry Blake, he is no longer a problem." Ruby promised. "I'm pretty sure a person can't live anymore with their heart crushed."

Blake's reaction to that bit of news of her former partner's death was mixed. One side, she was happy that Adam was no longer around to torment and kill people needlessly. She had seen the bull Faunas become so much more violent to the point of brushing off innocent civilians, whether they were human or not. On the other hand, Blake had lost a significant person that she had shared important memories with, and remembered the once noble boy that wanted to be a hero for a Faunas. A tragedy it really was for the proud Adam the cat Faunas cherished to turn into a shitty man bent on mindless revenge.

"That right there used to be that sword he was carrying around." Ruby revealed, making all eyes glue on the blade that was formerly owned by one of the most notorious terrorists in the world and bringing a snarl to Ruby's lips. "That man... No, I can't even call Adam a man. A man does not kill like he did. He was more of a monster, so much that his own blade was developing demonic energy. He was a demon in mortal flesh."

Those hated words from Ruby towards the late Adam made Blake cringe with just a hint of anger, but her words rang true nonetheless. Blake can get angry as much as she wants over Adam, but at the end of the day the one she knew as a friend died a long time ago. So why was she given this sword that used to Adam's?

Actually upon closer inspection Blake saw that the katana blade in her hands was entirely different. This was a blade Blake can respect in its make instead of terrifying chokuto Adam was famed for possessing. The sheath in her hands felt incredibly durable like iron yet light like wood with the kanji for 'blood' carved in the middle. The handle that Blake was used to being a bleak black of scavenged parts of steel and leather was replaced by a proper tsuka with beautiful tsukamaki wrapping that was comfortable to grip in her hands. Once was there a make-shift black trigger to fire out the sword was now a traditional tsuba made of gold with ornate decorations on the flat surface.

Blake resolved herself to peak at the blade itself underneath. In a traditional draw, the Faunas clicked a small part of the blade from the sheath with her thumb. As she had expected, Blake was met with demonic energy pouring out with some of the blade drawn from the sheath, but her eyes were fixed on the half an inch steel shimmering like moonlight on water. She felt more than noticed that the edge of the blade was the sharpest Blake has ever seen. The blunt end was dyed in red from the clay that was put on the blade during its forging process. Unlike the bright scarlet of Wilt the Faunas/dragon hybrid was familiar with, it was a dark crimson to mistake it for blood.

It was then that Blake knew this was not Wilt, but an entirely different blade. It may share the same steel but its purpose was set anew. Where Wilt was a reflection of its former master's path of mindless vengeance to see the world burn, the blade only and justly thirsted for blood yet not complete destruction. It will cut whatever Blake deems fit to cut.

"This is a really good blade." Blake complimented with genuine praise in her tone and she somehow felt the blade beam in joy from her words. "How were you able to make this?"

"I didn't just spend my time mastering Senjutsu with the Shinto Faction." Ruby said. "I came under a pseudo-apprenticeship of the wraith Muramasa, who in life was famed for making legendary swords that his skill alone entered godhood. He'd certainly be impressed, but my skills still pale in comparison even considering the fact the Shinto Gods banned him from forging blades since he's dead."

"You surround myself with bizarre people, you know that?" Weiss stated with a blank look.

Ruby chuckled. "Well, then that just makes my life a whole lot more interesting than most." The Red Dragon Empress turned her attention back to Blake. "The sword's name is Ketsueki, short for 'Blood Drinker'. I made it to fit your style including the sheath for dual-wielding purposes. Be careful because Ketsueki is certainly a one of a kind demonic sword since it already bathed in the blood of a dragon and a demigod before I reforged it.

"Computer!" Ruby called out to the gym A.I. "Set up a three test dummies lined up in single file."

Five meters behind Ruby the floor parted and up ascended three practice dummies that were sculptures made out of Atlesian steel in a T-pose. Ruby stepped out of the way between Blake and the dummies and gestured to her teammate to give a shot. Blake nodded and settled in a drawing stance picked up in her time as Adam's partner, her right hand gripped firmly on the handle while her right hand rested at the end of the sheath to click the blade free with her right thumb.

There was low click almost impossible to notice before the cat Faunas/black dragon zipped into motion. Her newly reincarnated body remade with the muscles of dragons considered living natural disasters in the Moonlit World brought Blake to new heights of speed and power she could never imagine. So in her usual movement that she expected to take less than three seconds to cover the distance, Blake had instantly kicked up with her speed alone making a bang from launching forward. Air circles formed in her wake from her sprint that was nearing the sound barrier, and it was only for Blake's enhanced senses as a dragon to barely control herself and adapt.

As Ruby noticed, Blake's recovery was impressive but noticeably sloppy. She had sprinted passed the dummies at the end of her swing and resheathed Ketsueki. Once the demonic blade returned to the sheath with a click, the dummies were torn apart in little pieces, leaving Yang and Weiss to gawk at the display. It didn't end there multiple, noticeable slashes appeared on the far wall of the gym indicating that Ketsueki's cutting power can reach over distances.

"How many swings did you do?" Ruby inquired, impressed at the Blake's swordplay.

"Erm, I think I lost count at sixty-four before it all just became a blur." Blake answered hesitantly.

"I counted about one hundred six." Ruby said. "What do you think of it Blake?"

"I am no Adam." Blake said. "But I can handle it in no time."

"Good because we are about to have some company." Ruby announced.

Before (R)WBY could question their leader what she meant, the doors to the locker room slid open for four new arrivals. They were RWBY's sister team JNPR that Ruby invited to join their first training session for the Vytal Tournament. Though Ruby also had a secondary objective to have JNPR join her pride as they have proved to good friends with good potential. The first to enter was their powerhouse Nora Valkyrie, who was zipping around the warehouse gym at every little thing her eyes landed on. Not too far was a disgruntled Ren trying to calm down Nora. Finally came Pyrrha Nikos and Juane Arc casually walking into the gym. All four of them were in their usual combat attire, except if one counts Jaune's hoody as appropriate for battle.

"Good morning." Pyrrha kindly greeted, who seemed to be the most upbeat among the four despite how early it was. Perhaps due to her own nature of training. She had to have put in work to become a champion.

"Hello Pyrrha, Jaune." Ruby replied back.

Jaune yawned. "Hey Ruby. Why did you want us - oh, um..."

The words in Jaune's words came in stutters as a crimson blush came over the blonde's cheeks, and his redhead partner gained a tint of pink. It was hard for the pubescent green warrior to speak to the dragon since she was wearing only a sports bra and tight red shorts, leaving much of her body visible such as her flat stomach and thighs to make for an erotic sight. But the eye catcher was the fact her bra was sticking to her bust from all the sweat and there little need for imagination after that. Ruby knew Jaune's embarrassment well but it caused Ruby's brow to twitch in irritation. Only _her lovely strong_ Vali had the pleasure of looking at her like that, and the descendant of Lucifer would never blush like that.

"Jaune, eyes up here." Ruby half-growled, pointing to her emerald-ringed silver eyes.

"S-Sorry!" Jaune squeaked, but it was easier said than done as his eyes darted up and down.

"Oi, stop perving over my little Ruby, or I'm going to neuter you!" Yang threatened with a sickly sweet voice as her eyes became slit like a dragon and bled red.

"Yes, ma'am." Jaune exclaimed, the fear of Yang empowering Jaune to pay attention to Ruby's face only.

"Now that we're all here, we can get started." Ruby called out, straining her joints to get a few cracks out. "I want you all to come at me at once."

"Eh, what?" Jaune dumbly replied, much like everyone else who was gaping at Ruby.

Ruby smirked. "You heard me. I want all of you, which is everyone here besides myself, to come at me with all that you have. All you have to do is knock me off my feet once."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her partner. "You don't believe we can do it, can't you?"

"Alright, I'll make it easier." Ruby said in amusement, her stance in total relaxation. "I will only use Senjutsu, nothing else. Sounds easy, doesn't it?"

"Someone's awfully cocky." Yang commented with a grin.

Her grin almost faltered as the three dragons and four humans saw a distinct green glow surround the Red Dragon Empress. Her eyes momentarily closed with an expression of peace and serenity. In that moment, her body and mind became one with nature to allow its energy to flow into herself. This natural energy manifested into motes of light visible to everyone sinking through Ruby's skin. Green markings formed around her eyes in the pattern of a pinwheel of three points resembling blades stretching out into lines going passed her ears, across her forehead and down her chin. When the motes of natural energy were gone, her eyes opened revealing them to be glowing green and a sudden pressure descended upon the rest of the occupants.

"Trust me, Yang." Ruby said, her voice somewhat smoother. "My arrogance is backed with a lot of power to support it."

While most of them were unnerved at the alien power they felt from Ruby, the cousin of the Empress had a grin splitting her face. She snapped to her favored stance with Ember Celica at the ready, and in her excitement her dragon features revealed themselves.

"Holy shit, she's a dragon now!?" Jaune exclaimed in shock.

"Look how golden she looks." Nora chirped.

"Whatever Rubes." Yang said, cocking back her gauntlets. "Just don't cry when you lose too soon."

**[Yeah, you go and take Ddraig's host down.]**

Yang had heard more than enough of the strange voice in her head, but she eventually did not care. And for once, she was in total agreement with her 'imaginative' friend in her head. Wings beat up a whirlwind and shotgun gauntlets launched the yellow dragon forward to take the charge. The whole time covering a distance was a blur to Yang for her only objective was to beat her cousin at her own gain. In all that time, she never noticed how unnaturally calm Ruby was lacking even a smile on her face.

At the very last second, Ruby swerved to the left side avoiding Yang's haymaker. Her punch was in midair, making it impossible to pull out of her attack and velocity. All Yang could do was lock her eyes in shock at Ruby's calm visage. Faster than a bullet could go, Ruby's right hand snapped to action with two fingers tipped in green ethereal energy and poked certain spots on Yang's spine. To Yang, it felt as though burning needles were forcefully shoved where Ruby poked.

Her balance was entirely thrown off and she skidded across the steel floor face first. She tried to get up but grimaced how numb her legs were and her wings were suddenly too rigid. The yellow dragon craned her neck to glare at Ruby with red slits of a true reptile.

"Gah, what did you do to me!?" Yang exclaimed, wincing as her attempts to move her legs proved rather painful and unsuccessful.

"That is the power of Senjutsu." Ruby said in a calm voice of a teacher giving a lecture, and all the while holding up her hands showing them both to be engulfed in the green flame-like ethereal energy of her senjutsu chakra. "Though lacking in the destructive power of popular magics, Senjutsu arts make up for it being in leagues of versatility. By making myself open to nature energy around me, my senses are greatly enhanced and I can feel the world around me. That includes the pressure points I normally would not be able to see, and hitting them with pokes and a burst of chakra to sever them with the precision of a surgeon. Luckily, it's only temporary, but still hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?"

"You're damn right." Growled Yang in frustration.

Ruby shook her head. "Well, at least I know you'd be terrible at Senjutsu as you need to have a clear mind to merge your being with the world around you."

The bang of Blake's pistol rang from behind Ruby, but the Dragon of Domination didn't spare a glance and her automatically swerved from the shots from behind her. Her use of Senjutsu had given Ruby a sense of clairvoyance making any sneak attacks at her flanks be nigh impossible without her knowing it.

"Unlike Blake here." Said Ruby.

That did not deter Blake who was currently making a the same mad dash with Ketsueki in a traditional drawing faze. At the right distance, the air around them became blurs of black, red, and slips of silver as Blake unleashed a storm of slashing steel while Ruby continued dodge like flowing water around rock.

By Ruby's estimation, Blake was no definite master of the standard katana, but there was potential to be had there. Already, Blake was tapping into the true aspect of the demonic blade. Simply put, it was made for the singular purpose to cut. And _it _wanted to cut everything. No sort of steel unless blessed with heavy magical protections can resist the blade and can send off waves of the very concept of 'cut'. But its power came from the dragon and demigod blood it was drenched on, and once enough power was summoned from the wielder the blade could cut dimensions. Perhaps once Ruby returns to Kyoto she could grab a scroll on proper kenjutsu stances and she was sure Blake would become a force to be reckoned with.

For now, Ruby was simply playing a dangerous game with the dragon/Faunas. They had done the dance of her attacking while Ruby dodged for a whole minute now, leaving some like Jaune gaping at the sight. It was like watching a fight from a TV show come to real life. However, this storm of speed ended when Ruby dodged a downward swing and suddenly stomped her foot on the blunt of Ketsueki to pin to the floor. Blake's shock at the unorthodox movement left her open to a devastating knee to the chin when Ruby used that as a leverage to jump off.

As soon as Ruby landed, the Red Dragon Empress for the first time moved for the attack. The first to go was Nora, wholly unprepared for a punch directly to her chest sending her bouncy all over the gym. The attack had put up Ren's guard, and just in time to defend himself from a kick. He stifled a gasp of pain feeling the bones in his arms rattle from the blow, Aura or not. His feet slid roughly back till Ren's back bounced off a wall.

"Just because I was standing there doesn't mean I am not going to attack." Ruby said.

"Hey, Pyr," Jaune said, "maybe we should just-"

His next words died in his throat when he saw the excited smile on his partner's face. Gone was the kind and bubbly girl now replaced by a warrior that thirsted for a good fight. Jaune let out an audible gulp. When and where did his life get surrounded by crazy people?!

"Release your demons, Pyrrha." Ruby said to the redhead as she now dealing with Weiss blasting the Red Dragon Empress with elemental glyphs from all angles. "I can take them."

"Yes~." Pyrrha's reply came out a bit throatily and that's when Jaune saw it.

From Pyrrha's left hand there was a crimson glow. Red light etched on her palm and the very air around her hand in intricate patterns. That was when he saw a hilt of a sword, ebony in color in coiled leather and a gold cap and tsuba, protrude out of the now known to be the portal. Instead of gawking at the sight, Pyrrha abandoned her spear and gripped on the hilt as though it was natural to her. She set it free from its extra-dimensional sheath and revealed a normal-looking blade of Japanese make.

But it was anything but an ordinary blade. This was a sword forged from other blades before it that held the demonic taint of their creator. The same creator who jumped into the fires to fuel his own creation to create the most powerful demonic sword in Japanese smile. Named after a smith who only wanted to forge the ultimate sword to cut war and conflict itself: Muramasa.

A red haze surrounded Pyrrha and she jumped into the fray. Jaune only stared in shock as he watched Pyrrha join the fray to beat Ruby. Where she once fought with grace and perfection, this Pyrrha fought like a maddened berserker with swift and brutal swings of the blade of Muramasa that chose her. The boy shrugged and reluctantly joined the madness himself. Thirty seconds later he was found dented into the wall with a chipped sword and a battered shield.

"Can someone get the name of the mountain swimming in my trumpet?" Slurred Jaune.

Meanwhile, Yang watched from the ground in frustration. She had been put down out of the fight in less than a second while everyone else was hogging the fun. She cursed herself for being stupid, going without a plan. But what difference did it make? Ruby was leagues beyond the blonde in strength that it wasn't even funny. It was hopeless to catch up to something like that, and that hopelessness was digging a trench in her heart.

**[So you're just going to mope like that, huh? Pathetic.]**

There it was. That fucking voice again. Was she going crazy? Did some repressed part of herself manifest into some alter ego to harass her as such? If that's the case, why the fuck does it sound like a man?

**[To give up when the road's still open. You've got the grit to go forward, yet here you are whining like a spoiled brat when her legs hurt.]**

_'You shut up!' _Yang growled internally, suddenly feeling a burning sensation on her right arm.

**[There's the answer right there. That fiery attitude of yours. That will to spit in the face of the impossible. It's right there, nagging at you. All you have to do is pick yourself up.]**

_'I-I can't.' _Thought Yang. _'Even if I get up, she's going to put me down again. She's just too strong! I'm too weak!'_

**[WHO DECIDED THAT!?] **Roared the voice, and Yang suddenly felt an entire sun was burning within her body. **[You can't pick yourself up? Who decided that? You're strength cannot best the dragon? Who decided that? Your cousin is stronger than you? Who decided that!?]**

_'N-No one did!' _Yang roared in defiance as a sudden enlightenment hit her and the pain in her legs was all lost to her. _'That's right! Who the hell says that I can't beat my sister!? Who the fuck says that I am weak?! Ruby!? Dad!? The teachers!? The gods!? Why the fuck should I care!?'_

That was when the whole gym flooded with intense heat that no fire could match. All motions in the fight stopped like stone and all eyes traveled to the source. There they saw Yang surrounded in a golden glow as brilliant as the sun getting back up to her feet. Her very hair looked to be a manifestation of the fires of the stars. Ruby watched with batted breath, sensing an unknown power from her cousin finally welling up the surface. Her right hand outstretched reflexively as the golden aura around her coalesced in her hands to take shape.

_'Only I will decide!'_

In a flash of gold, a new weapon was born to the world of Remnant. Held in a firm grip of Yang was a one-handed axe, one that was taller than her very self. It was made of steel shimmering in the light like gold with a giant axe head attached to an emblem of a blazing sun. Staring at the metal produced a sweat from the very heat from it. There was so much power held in that giant axe of gold as lustrous as the sun, one that was meant to stand on the top of all others or die trying.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock of the phenomena. Yang, her cousin and sister by title, held a Sacred Gear as well. Not a Longinus per say but one of the most devastating weapons still known to the supernatural. Oddly, as Ddraig was informing Ruby, the Sacred Gear fit Yang.

For it was the Sacred Gear Divine Axe, Rhitta, which held the spirit of Escanor, the human Sin of Pride in life and the father of Gawain of the Knights of the Round Table.

* * *

**There we go with the reveal of Yang's Sacred Gear. At some point, I was tempted to give Yang the Dark Longinus for shits and giggles, but decided she is a lot more better with more fire in her life. By next few chapters, Rias' group will be done and return back to Earth to battle Riser. I will just make they win because I will focus maybe on Ruby going to the Shinto Faction for being invited to Kunou's birthday. In the more distant future, I was thinking of giving Ruby a second Sacred Gear as she becomes more involved in the happenings of Highschool DxD and the fucktards that are the Hero Faction. Simply put, I was planning on Ruby beating the shit out of Cao Cao so bad the True Longinus actually switches to her. Vali will also get himself an upgrade so to speak by acquiring the Dark Longinus himself. I will leave that part to any suggestions you guys have.**

**Yet again, more ideas for stories have sprung up.**

**Exiled Light, a RWBY and Star Wars crossover.**

**Summary: No one knows the fate of the great three known as Meetra Surik, Bastila Shan, and the Grey Lord Revan. After the end to the Sith Empire and the destruction of the Star Forge, the Jedi Order thought them to have been vanquished. What they don't know was that the Star Forge had crashed down onto a world that had been recently made godless. The three made their peace on the planet, soon fostering children of their own. Their lines descended through the eons as the planet developed civilization again, but at some point the lines of the three legends converged into one. It was with Summer Rose that it came to be, but it was with Ruby Rose that such potential in the Force awoke. And she had the best teachers being her own ancestors called forth to train a guardian against an Empire crashing down on them. True Jedi Ruby (not those emotionless shmucks)! Strong Ruby! Features Galen Marek, Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, and Rebels. Set at 4 BBY.**

**Ruby Rose: Potent Force-user with immense potential garnered from her descent of Meetra, Bastila, and Revan.**

**-Weapons: Double-ended Saber Staff (Three feet long with light cyan blue color)**

**-Teachers: Meetra Surik (Bastila and Revan)**

**-Abilites: Force Push and Pull, Force Lift ("size doesn't matter"), Force Shield, Force Healing, Force Barrier, Force Float, Force Construct, and Force Shine.**

**-Saber Stances: Modified and combined style of Makashi and Soresu.**

**-Rivals/Enemies: Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Darth Vader, Galen Marek, and Inquisitors.**

**-Alias: Rebels, Ahsoka Tano, Beacon, the Grey Order.**

**I was literally playing the Force Unleashed games when I was hit with this. Just imagining Ruby throwing out powers like that whist fighting Galen Marek.**

**Up next is Chapter 23.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	23. The Evolution of Semblances

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 23: The Evolution of Semblances**

Everyone stared at Yang in awe standing on her two feet once again, golden flames dancing around her body. She looked brand new and invigorated when before she had been instantly disabled by Ruby at the start of the fight. There was a literal fire in her eyes. Her pupils did not take on the usual bleeding red from her anger, but now featured pupils of gold licking with embers of the fires of the sun itself. Sheer confidence was clear in Yang's eyes as if she fully believed to win no matter what. Even Ruby wasn't spared from the look, and she was the sole target of the stare from the newly transformed Yang.

Ruby did not deter from Yang while everyone else were pacing back from Yang's path. Their very instincts told them they were no equal to the walking powerhouse that approached the Dragon to Domination to challenge her, as crazy as it would seem given her feats. For Blake and Weiss they were in awe and shock at how Yang's very presence were shaking them to their core and despite their new dragon bodies can feel they were standing in the middle of an oven from the heat Yang was generating. Plastics were melting from the heat alone and Aura was the only thing protecting the humans from the ever-increasing heat.

They snapped their attention on Yang as soon as her footsteps that left burn marks stopped. The golden dragon wreathed in fire holding a golden axe stared back at Ruby's green eyes that did not betray her surprise of Yang's awakened power. In truth, it really did shock Ruby that her own sister held a Sacred Gear, and a powerful one that worked to continually increase her Yang's power output by the minute. There was no worry of defeat in the burning orbs of her cousin, only sheer confidence bordering on arrogance at the notion to compete with Ruby as a superior.

"Well, isn't this interesting." Muttered Ruby with clear surprise. "Too think you also had a Sacred Gear as well. Never expected to an axe kind of girl, Yang."

"And there's so much more." Yang replied, her voice distorted by whatever the strange power. "And with it, it's now my turn to win, Ruby!"

One moment, Ruby widened her eyes and hardly a millisecond later she was replaced by an explosion of wrended metal and dust when Yang's axe crashed down on her spot in a downward swing. Ruby had dodged at speeds faster than the eyes of JNPR could see and seemingly crouching several meters back in an intimidation of teleportation. She just looked up to assess the situation only to find her cousin instantly upon her with her axe over her head for another blow. It took the extent of the enhancements of Senjutsu to clear away from the powerful blow unscathed and on her feet.

_'You're getting stronger and faster!?' _Thought Ruby. _'But how? Ddraig, do you know what this is?'_

**[First off, I am not a fucking encyclopedia!] **Growled Ddraig. **[Secondly, yes I do know this power. I've only seen it once, but I know enough that this Sacred Gear gradually more powerful as the day goes by. Similar to you with my power in the Boosted Gear, yet entirely different and it isn't classed as a Longinus. I know I've seen this somewhere, but I can't remember, but I know that axe is named Divine Rhitta, once used by Escanor, the father of Gawain, who became one of the greatest knights of the Round Table.]**

_'At least that is some comfort.' _Thought Ruby, the concept of Yang having a Longinus a bit too much. _'But still...'_

The Red Dragon Empress was openly bewildered at this development. Never had Yang ever moved at such incredible speeds and the blonde bombshell wasn't exactly a speed-type of fighter. Not to mention the overwhelming increase of Yang's power. The real problem of Yang awakening her Sacred Gear was the energy coursing through the Xiao Long, practically making her drunk off of it. A loony Yang with hulking strength was a very bad Yang and the cause of a lot of collateral damage if she doesn't get control of herself.

"Yang, listen to me." Ruby said. "You need to calm down and reign it in. You've just awakened your Sacred Gear, but the power is messing with your head. You are the wielder."

Yang did not respond back to Ruby, but her lips formed a mocking sneer. Ruby narrowed her eyes at the sight. Great, the Sacred Gear was giving her a boost to already inflated ego. She won't listen to her words until she gets what she wants. Evidently, by the fist crashing into Ruby's left cheek with the force of an Atlas train at max speed. The spectators had to anchor themselves down to resist the whirlwinds caused by the strength in the blow while Ruby shot off like a bullet.

Yang had already crossed half the distance of the gym to intercept Ruby's path like a teleporting berserker with a fist aimed for the dragon's stomach. Acting more on instinct, Ruby crossed her arms together to guard herself while summoning the armored arms of the **Boosted Gear **to protect herself. On impact, it felt Ruby was holding off a boulder that had rolled down a hill, enough that Ruby felt the blow rather than damaging her. Nevertheless, the power in it was enough to trap Ruby in a crater as Atlas alloy was forcibly bent apart into a crater from overpowered strength.

_'I don't even want to know what she can do with the axe.' _Ruby thought.

"Congrats." Ruby said, picking herself up from the crater and catching surprised looks from JNPR and (R)WB(Y) that the Dragon of Domination endured the blow unscathed. "You managed to knock me off my feet and on the ground. This is your win."

"No." Said Yang, the golden axe brimming with golden flames. "This fight isn't over until **I **beat you."

Ruby rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh for the love of fuck."

(Cue "Here come the Jikkai" from Seven Deadly Sins)

Another punch from Yang crashed into Ruby's cheek, more powerful than the last. A shockwave reverberated through the air and the metal floor cracked at Ruby's feet. Yet, the Red Dragon Empress did not falter, and her right green eye peaked past the knuckles of Yang's fist to glare at the yellow dragon with a silver pupil frosted in cold fury. For a moment, the arrogance that overwhelmed Yang diminished for a lapse of fear.

**[BOOST]**

Ruby's right hand snapped up to land impact Yang's chin in a vicious uppercut enough to draw blood. She felt weightless as her feet had long ago left the floor, carried by Ruby's strength in the blow. Her lavender eyes only blinked once to find Ruby right in front of her with her left arm forward, and the pain finally registered the fact of a fist in her gut. Yang crashed down to the ground, but when struggled to get up as she put her weight on one knee. The Red Dragon Empress, her superior, casually walked toward her older cousin.

"Had enough?" Ruby asked.

Her response was for Yang to let out a bellowing roar and swipe the hand with the golden axe for a desperate blow. To JNPR, they only saw a searing golden blur of Yang's arc of the swing. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the gym as the axe was stopped by Ruby's forearm guarded by the armor of the **Boosted Gear. **Yang put more pressure into the blow, but Ruby did not budge on the spot.

"You're strong, Yang, don't doubt yourself about that." Ruby said. "I have no doubt you can overwhelm most High-class devils. However, you have a very long way to go to defeat me."

The crack of a cannon sounded through the gym as Yang gagged from an elbow blow right below her chest. She valiantly tried to stay conscious, but the damage was too much from Ruby's blows and she blacked out. Yang would have fallen to the ground if Ruby didn't catch her on her right arm where the yellow dragon lay limp.

(End Ost)

"Rest easy, Yang." Ruby whispered soothingly into her cousin's ear as she set her down near the doors to the locker rooms. "Is everyone all right?"

She only met silence to her question. While Weiss and Blake were picking themselves up now that the situation had calmed down, JNPR were in morbid silence. Pyrrha kept an intrigued gaze at Ruby that was slightly off put by the lust of battle that she was getting in control of the Muramasa. Ren was trying to catch his breath due to his lack of stamina while Nora was looking between the members of RWBY with awe. But Jaune as he forgot the ability to speak because through the whole fight he had flashbacks of his entire life when he was sure he was going to die.

"YOU ARE ALL SO AWESOME!" Nora screeched, stepping forward before bowing on all fours before the dragons. "Everyone was like a blur and explosions were going on for no reason! Please teach me your ways!"

Ruby just stared at the orange-haired teen that had too much sugar in her system while a sweat drop ran down the back of her head. Even Ddraig was off put by how bizarre Nora was, producing his own sweat drop.

**[Remind me again why you brought them here.] **Ddraig asked.

_'I know, but I don't why I did.' _Ruby mentally replied back.

Ruby cleared her throat as she began speaking, excluding the knocked out Yang. "Now that our warm-up is over-"

_'She calls that a warm-up!' _Thought everyone in terror.

"-you are probably wondering why I made you endure through all that punishment." Ruby continued. "My only reason is to test what I am working with today so that we can make ourselves stronger together. That is why I brought you here, JNPR, in preparation for the future."

"Uhm, are you sure, Ruby?" Jaune said. "Because with you in the Vytal Tournament it's not much of a competition."

"Don't sell yourself short." Ruby encouraged, playfully punching Jaune in the shoulder that made him stagger. "I can see there's potential in all of you, and this isn't about the Vytal Tournament. We are expected to be humanity's next generation of guardians and I aim to us all become the strongest out of the academy."

"Are you going to make us dragons!?" Nora exclaimed in excitement now several inches in front of Ruby's face.

"Nora," Ren reprimanded as he pulled Nora back, "I am sure Ruby wouldn't call us here-"

Ruby chuckled in amusement, cutting off Ren. "Well, that is part of the reason."

Ruby held out her hand where her signature magic circle burned to life in neon green. From the center protruded the black box holding her own set of Wyvern Pieces. The circle dissipated as soon as Ruby held the box in her hands, and JNPR's attention went to the contents to find emerald green chess pieces brimming with energy. She pulled four of the remaining Pawns out and held them out for JNPR to see.

"These are Wyvern Pieces." Ruby briefed the sister team of RWBY. "When embedded into you, they rewrite body and DNA into that of a dragon, granting all of you the aspects of the dragons of legend including eternity."

_'Eternity?' _Pyrrha squeaked, glancing at her love interest, Jaune. _'Then that means, I could be with Jaune forever.'_

_'I could make so many explosions and bash Grimm forever.' _Nora thought in glee. _'And if Ren agrees, that means pancakes forever together. I mean, not together-together like boyfriend or girlfriend... Or maybe so?'_

Ruby, Ren, and Jaune suddenly felt a chill go down their spines. The two latter felt they were being looked at like a pieces of juicy steak while the Red Dragon Empress had the sensation she had created something terrifying.

_'No going back I suppose.' _Ruby thought, picking up one of the four Pawns.

"So here is my proposal." Ruby announced. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie, would you will four become dragons and fly in the skies alongside me as part of my pride?"

To Weiss' surprise, the first to step up to the offer was Jaune. His nervousness was still evident by in his eyes, but it was mostly bottled down.

"I'm ready." Jaune said. "Made some really good friends here. Actually, the first friends I have."

Ruby nodded and pressed a Pawn to Jaune's chest. It sunk through fabric and flesh like a spectral object till it became one with his body. A green glow surrounded his body into an intense light that surrounded Jaune in a shell. When it dimmed down, Jaune's blue eyes had become reptilian slits. Claws of white diamond replaced his fingers and horns of grey topped his head. A pair of wings and a tail came forth breaking through the clothes on his back colored in dark grey scales. His muscles were also noticeably bigger and defined. Pyrrha couldn't help but stare at his back muscles that twitched ever so slightly.

_'Ooh, seems kind Pyrrha has some perverted thoughts in her head.' _Ruby mentally commented noticing the crimson blush on her face. _'And when she becomes a dragon, well someone is going to be very happy.'_

"Oh dammit." Cursed Jaune, his voice carrying a subtle growl. "That was my only hoodie! Mom is going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, Jaune!" Chirped Pyrrha, her voice more excited than usual. "I can help you find a new hoodie in Vale."

"Oh." Jaune responded, glancing to the redhead. "Thanks, Pyr."

"Me next!" Exclaimed Nora, shoving Jaune off to the side. "Make me a dragon, one that can make explosions."

"O... kay." Ruby said with a sweat drop.

Reluctantly, Ruby pressed the Pawn to Nora's chest, letting the piece sink to combine with her spirit. When the glow receded, Nora sported bright orange scales. Two dark blue horns grew above her ears pointing behind her head. Her wings and tail sported a dark blue color pallet, but Ruby noticed a brighter blue glow underneath the scales and lining the veins of her spines and wings. With her nose, Ruby picked up a strong scent of ozone, revealing Nora to be a lightning dragon.

_'At least she's not a fire dragon.' _Ruby thought. _'Don't know what I would have done with a dragon gone pyromaniac.'_

The next one up was Ren, putting on a stoic face. Ruby could see his reasons. Wherever Nora will go, Ren was bound to follow if only to make sure the hyper teenager doesn't cause too much damage. Without a word, Ruby gave Ren the Wyvern Pawn Piece, and watched as vince green scales, wings, claws, and a spiny tail grew. His defining feature was the crown of horns Ren sported in a row five on his head with four a dark green and the center one being a dark purple.

Last, but not least was Pyrrha herself. This was also expected to Ruby when she reincarnated Jaune. Practically everyone knew that the two were closest partners, but it was Ruby that can see the adoring affection Pyrrha had for the blonde. Jaune was Pyrrha's first real friend in a long time, and she did not afford to lose him ever. She can only imagine what Pyrrha will do with the instincts of a female dragon with Jaune in her sight.

When the Pawn was given to Pyrrha, it wasn't a surprise that her dragon features were red. Her spines were shorter than expected, only being an inch long, and were rounded to resemble dorsal fins. They shined with a metallic feel to them, and Pyrrha featured three short horns with one above her forehead and the other two on either side of her head.

"This feels amazing!" Nora yelled as she ran about in speeds beyond human to test out the new power of her body.

"I feel like I could lift all the metal in this entire building." Muttered Pyrrha, flexing her Aura to find it at such tremendous levels.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Ruby said with a smile, but her sweet tone carried an air of danger to it. "You may feel stronger, faster, and tougher than before, but starting from now, it will feel like hell. The training I will put through everyone can literally break a human body. I am going to put you through the same trials I had to make me what I am now. As dragons, we stand at the epitome of creation equal to the gods themselves. You will feel pain and at some point you will believe you cannot go forward."

_'I am starting to regret this.' _Jaune thought, gulping.

"However, there is one rule you must remember." Ruby said as she gazed over the small crowd of dragons that made up her pride. "You will never submit because in the end you submit to _no _one. If there are any questions, let's get started on strengthening our strengths so to say."

"Care to elaborate?" Weiss asked.

"I am glad you asked." Ruby said. "I can't teach you of the 'good' stuff, such as breathing your element, but I can improve on what we, as natives of Remnant, can do: our Semblance. On Earth, there is a similar power that is called Touki that coats a person in the same protective shield that we are familiar with, but there is nothing quite like our Semblances. Our way to get stronger is to take them to the next level. Weiss, you're familiar with how your Semblance works?"

Weiss huffed. "Of course. I've been training it for as long as I have discovered it with my big sister Winter. My family's Semblance specializes in the use of glyphs for wide variety of effects."

"Then what about summoning?" Ruby inquired.

Weiss wilted. "I... can't do that."

"Don't looks so down; you actually confirmed something for me." Ruby comforted while continuing on with the explanation. "You can't do summoning yet because it is the next evolution of your Semblance. Every Semblance has the capability to evolve into more powerful versions as you exercise it, and I aim to get that evolution out of all of you."

"This seems quite advanced, and not something that we've yet to learn in class." Pyrrha noted.

Ruby nodded. "You are right about that. In truth, the topic on evolving one's Semblance isn't touched on until our late second years. But I believe I can push it into you to get ahead of everyone else. You'll need it as a dragon after all."

"If what you say is true, then that would mean you've evolved your Semblance?" Blake noted.

"Yes I have." Ruby confirmed. "I can show what you want. All you have to do is not blink."

Blake did as Ruby suggested and set her eyes on Ruby with absolute focus. As a Faunas, her senses were enhanced to be cat-like, and becoming a dragon increased her eyesight and other senses by a hundredfold. There was no detail that Blake will miss no matter how fast Ruby moved unless she went at the speed of light. On that thought, it wouldn't really surprise her actually after all the crazy feats she's seen from Ruby so far.

But her perfect eyesight can't explain the phenomena that happened. Ruby was standing right there until she was suddenly on the opposite wall with her arms crossed. The problem was that there was no such blur of motion or a rush of wind from the wake of her speed. It was more on the lines of teleportation between space and time.

"How did you do that?" Blake exclaimed.

"You know my Semblance is speed, but it is much more than that." Ruby explained. "My Semblance is more along the lines of bending the laws of time to make myself faster, and skyrockets my reflexes and sense to keep up. The evolution of my Semblance takes this a step farther by breaking the laws of time for a short moment. In short, I stop time for under a second, and with my own speed and I can do a lot. The only problem is that it does hell on my Aura reserves."

"...Have I ever said that you are overpowered, Ruby?" Weiss said, getting agreeing nods from the rest of her pride.

"I have my limits." Ruby disagreed. "And there are forces far worse than myself out there. But that's a talk for another time, Weiss. Now it is the time to get you all started."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Jaune asked.

He gulped seeing Ruby's predatory grin showing her sharp teeth for all of them to see. She reached into a pocket to fish out her Scroll and typed in a code. The roof of the gym opened up to the outside world. A rocket blast was coming closer until something crashed through the hole right behind Ruby's feet. It was her own locker that stored her weapons, each said locker having a rocket system to give a student his or her weapons when outside Beacon grounds.

The doors of the locker snapped open with a hiss to reveal her twin scythes, Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon. On the floor of the locker were her twin hand cannons, Ember and Diamond made respectively from the spare parts of her scythes. She grabbed a hold of both scythes by their extended hilts and turned back to her petrified, and one knocked out, dragons.

"You have one goal from now and every weekend." Ruby said sweetly, making her friends pale as she unveiled her weapons to their full scythe form. "Survive."

"Isn't there a safer way to do go about this?" Jaune panicked.

Ruby shrugged. "Never said I was a good teacher. And thank you for volunteering to go first Jaune."

_**'I should probably remind Ruby that she is still boosted.' **_Ddraig thought. **_'Eh, they can handle it.'_**

Scythes in hand, Ruby charged down Jaune only armed with his sword and shield. The next few hours or so were filled with the blondes girly screams of terror and the yelps of pain for everyone else. Yet it was drowned out by Ruby's sinister chuckles.

* * *

(Yang's Mindscape)

"Ow, shit." Yang groaned, clutching her stomach and head that received the most blunt trauma. "I'm sorry Ruby, but you didn't have to hit me so hard - Okay, what the hell is this?"

Instead of waking in her dorm or in the medical wing at Beacon, Yang's vision was only greeted to an infinite blackness. The floor felt smooth at her feet, and the air was unnaturally still.

**"Finally you have arrived, my host." **The deep voice boomed throughout the dark space.

"Alright, who's the creep that's out there!?" Shouted Yang. "I may not have my weapons, but I can still kick your ass."

**"Ha-ha-ha!" **Boomed the voice in laughter. **"Indeed you have quite the fire. As a reward, I shall reveal myself."**

Yang's whole world erupted in golden fire eating away the darkness. The sky once a cold black burned white as a golden sun hung in the air to shine its unlimited heat and power below. The reincarnated dragon was just barely able to see through the golden flames to see a massive shadow approaching her with a golden axe in hand. Each footstep the giant took impacted the ground akin to a hammer striking an anvil.

The shadow soon revealed itself in the light, and all Yang could see was solid gold until she had to look up. Her jaw fell to the floor at how absolutely massive the man standing above her was. The absolute unit of man towered so much her head only reached just above waist while his maximum height reached over ten feet. He had a head of blonde hair and blue eyes that looked to be burning fires themselves. And his skin was the most bizarre being a shade of fiery-orange reflecting the flames that wrapped around his body.

His stare alone showcased unmatched confidence with overwhelming power to back it up. The look made Yang stagger back in a lapse of nervousness. The giant leaned down his head so that the two blondes were eye level with each other.

"A warrior such as yourself need no fear to me." The man said that didn't hint any malicious intent.

"Who are you?" Yang said barely above a whisper.

"Who am I, you say?" The man said, getting himself to stand straight and taking his pose with his finger in the air as though holding the sun itself. "I am the one who stand above all races of men, devil, and angel. My name is Escanor, the Lion Sin of Pride, and you, Yang Xiao Long, shall hold true to these titles as well."

_'Seriously, what the fuck is happening?!' _Yang screamed mentally. _'Am I on drugs?!'_

Escanor smiled amusingly. "I can assure you are not under the influence of narcotics."

"It was a rhetorical question!" Yang exclaimed.

"Perhaps." Escanor replied, his mood going serious as he brandished his axe. "You have finally awoken my power so we may converse normally. Prepare yourself, Yang Xiao Long. I do not appreciate my host being lax in strength and I aim to rectify that."

"Are you saying I'm weak? What are you doing with that axe- AAAUGH!"

* * *

**So yeah, I decided to give Yang the power of Sunshine to keep her theme of fire going on. There is a legitimate reason on the evolution of Semblances as it has been mentioned in the show. I've actually made a theory on what each individual's Semblance can possibly evolve into, such as Ruby's speed. Weiss' Semblance with summoning is an evolution of her family's Semblance as I believe from the original application to produce only certain affects. Blake's Semblance can evolve to create multiple clones or make them tangible. Pyrrha's magnetism can be evolved to affect more than just metal objects and potentially manipulate atoms to a agree, kind of like Magneto can do. You get the point now.**

**Up next is the start of the Phenex Arc after a short time-skip in Chapter 24.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	24. Jaune's a Lucky Man

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 24: Jaune's a Lucky Man**

(Two Months Later)

The past two months were enjoyable, at least for Ruby. She got to enjoy beating - er, training her friends, verbally ripping into Rias with Angelica, and the best of all in her mind spending more time with Vali. From her perch one of the balconies that overlooked the grounds of Beacon academy, Ruby could not suppress the blissful shiver that ran through her. The two incarnations of the Heavenly Dragons went on more lunch dates together usually with Ruby opening, in her mind awkward, conversation and Vali opening up more about himself. Even so, Ruby could tell that there was more of Vali's past that the Lucifer descendant was privy to reveal. When she tried to press once, it unnerved the Red Dragon Empress seeing a flash of pain and misery in Vali's eyes. She never wanted to see that and did not bother to approach the subject ever again.

But there was no doubt. She really liked Vali. She wanted him. He always looked to her with respect and there brief lapses of lust in his eyes that he ruthlessly beat down. But unlike the many boys, Ruby felt excitement at that look. Her instincts screamed at her to pounce the stud of the devil dragon and fight it out to see who can ravage who. It was only her soul as a human that kept Ruby in check, if only barely in private settings.

Ruby groaned and held her forehead in exasperation. _'Look at me. I am the Red Dragon Empress and I am acting like a fucking schoolgirl.'_

**[Yep, you are kind of pathetic right about now.] **Ddraig quipped.

_'You are not helping.' _Ruby mentally replied with intense venom.

**[I wasn't.] **Ddraig deadpanned. **[You kind of left yourself open there.]**

In the real world, Ruby snarled at Ddraig's antics at getting a rise out of her. Only he knew the right buttons to press because he has been living within Ruby since birth. She can get angry to the ancient dragon or downright furious, but at the end of the day Ddraig was a precious person to her. He was was her first friend after their first meeting, and after years together as mentor and student it only grew. Ddraig was like that very cool uncle and at some point Ruby regarded him as a third parent. An annoying parent but no one Ruby ever wanted to lose.

But Vali... Great Red, there's no way to describe the Super Devil/dragon. The momentum he entered her life, Vali was climbing to the deeper in her heart, and he was doing it quicker than anyone else in her life. It also filled Ruby witb pride that she was the only one to get through Vali's front as Bikou mentioned. There was a mystery behind the life of Vali that the dragon wanted nothing to do but unwrap, but only by his own discretion. One of her favorite aspects about Vali was that he loved to battle as she could feel the lust for it, but at the same time he can be heroic when the time calls for it when he did during the Breach. Wasn't that a mess on its own with a rogue dragon causing havoc. Ozpin must've used some sort of back door or shady way to get the public to calm down about it. She has yet to see people going on about conspiracies of dragons.

On a side note, the progress of her training was definitely results. Two weeks into the weight training Ruby added seals in the dragon tongue to hold back her magical power to increase as well. It was torture for her to walk around with the weight of the entire Beacon palace bearing down on both body and spirit. Worth it in the end that at her base power Ruby could do so much more. Where her breath of lightning can scar the Emerald Forest can now blow off most of a mountain. Her body felt lighter than a feather and muscles flexed under her skin built to unleash power to destroy solid iron. Ruby was confident at her current level she could _possibly _beat Maou-class beings with a few **[BOOSTS] **and against the likes of the top double digits Ruby can at least hold herself. At best, Ruby hoped she could qualify in the top 100, but Ddraig always said that she should never have her hopes up and keep going. Jackass loved to spoil her fun.

Training her teammates and JNPR was a good sidetrack for the Dragon of Domination to distract her from the boring classes of Beacon. She made them stronger, faster, and more powerful overall. She had put them through hell to evolve their Semblances as well. The ones to first achieve that were Pyrrha and Weiss, and as Ruby theorized her Pyrrha's Semblance on magnetism now went on the molecular level and Weiss was able to use her summoning. The memory still astounded Ruby how happy Weiss was in that moment literally jumping all over the place while mutterings stuff about making her sister proud. Jaune eventually had discovered which was to enhance others Aura with his vast reserves, and Ren developed his Semblance to a level that he became invisible to all five senses. That left Blake, Yang, and Nora behind in the Semblance department, but Ruby was glad that they were quickly getting the hang of their new dragon bodies.

Though over the course of the two months, their new lives as dragons turned out with interesting results. A perfect instance was on a weekend and Beacon academy was mostly empty with its students out in Vale to enjoy their lives. Ruby had decided to give them a rare break by rescheduling their personal training later in the day. Nora and Ren had escaped before that time going on a shuttle to hang out in Vale. Odd enough that Nora seemed more chipper than usual and Ren had more of a smile on his face. That also meant that they left Jaune and Pyrrha to her personal tor- er, physical therapy. That was the correct term

* * *

(Flashback)

She was walking down the hall to pick the pair up right now when _it _happened. The door of JNPR's dorm exploded in a mess of splinters from a blur with a head of blonde hair being Jaune. The same Jaune who was shirtless showing defined muscle from continuous physical torture, but had a look that weirdly resembled a mix of terror and... something else she didn't want to mention. His dragon features were out, and his pants were ripped as though something was trying to shred them off.

Following the remains of the door was Pyrrha herself, barely having any close on her body except for a red bra and panties with silky folds that showed off her toned figure and large D-cup breats bordering on an E-cup. Ruby was momentarily caught off by how different from the kind Mistralian champion she had the pleasure of sparring (and beating her senseless to master Muramasa). She had by far looked the most feral anyone could possibly be. Her eyes wide open in a crazed stare with the green pupils turned into glowing slits, and all of her dragon features were out as though on the hunt for what she craved. And Pyrrha was fully on craving for Jaune and Jaune only, but the boy in question was just starting to realize the more adult side of the world.

Ruby almost felt bad that it was going to take a Pyrrha in heat to break Jaune's little innocent world. Almost being the operative word in this case. It brought into question however how much did Jaune's parents shelter him.

"H-H-Hey Pyrrha, let's talk about this." Jaune sputtered, getting back on his feet. "J-J-Just t-tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, my Jaune." Pyrrha exclaimed in a sultry and growling tone as she inched closer. "I've finally realized what a fool I was trying to wait, and I can't take it anymore. I want you Jaune, and I am going to make - you - mine. By any means necessary."

**[Lucky son of a bitch indeed.]** Ddraig commented. **[Every other dragon would've glared at him in jealousy to get a mate like that redhead. Yet he's still stupid to pay attention.]**

_'I think it's time we resolve that here and now.'_ Thought Ruby with an evil grin. _'This will definitely help Jaune in the long run.'_

"Ruby!" Jaune cried, sprinting to Ruby and latching on the front of her shirt. "Please, you've got to help me."

"I don't I am the one you should pay attention to." Ruby noted, seeing Pyrrha's face morphing into outrage.

Pyrrha had reached her breaking point. Jaune, the boy that saw the true girl instead of the 'Invincible Girl', was ignoring her for someone else. Her first real friend and later crush was looking away from her now that she finally had the courage to let her emotions out. She can't lose him!

"Why!?" Wailed Pyrrha. "Why do you ignore me!? Am I not good enough!? Wh-Why can't you see _me_?"

_'Oh wow, this is getting real bad.' _Thought Ruby, cringing at the sight of the tears leaking down the redhead's face.

**[Getting Tiamat flashbacks here.] **Ddraig panicked.

_'Seriously, what the hell happened between you two?' _Ruby wondered.

"I don't see anything wrong here." Ruby said. "I just see Pyrrha finally letting out her feelings she's been bottling inside."

"But it can't be for me." Jaune firmly denied. "What does a wonderful girl like her see in me?"

"Oh for the love of fuck." Ruby cursed.

SMACK!

A large smack brought a silence on the entire hall. Jaune's face was left stunned, sculpted down with a red hand print where Ruby harshly slapped him to get him out of his panic. With his sense forcefully returned, Ruby held Jaune up and turned him back to Pyrrha.

"Listen to me Jaune and remember very carefully." Ruby said in Jaune's ear, her tone leaving no room to argue with her. "Why do you go after Weiss all the time? What do you see in her on a personal level?"

Jaune failed to answer. "I, uh-"

"Was she ever there for you when you needed help!?" Ruby interrupted.

"No..." Jaune said in a low tone.

"That's because Weiss is not interested in you and she sees you as a tolerant pest, an acquaintance at best." Ruby hissed. "But tell me this and answer very, very carefully or so help me I will rip off the very thing that makes you a man. Who is it that stands by your side when you need it?"

It took Jaune a full ten seconds staring at his partner for the answer to come to mind. "Pyrrha."

"Correct." Ruby said. "Now who was the one that was there when you felt down? Who was there to encourage to go forward when you wanted to give up? Who was there when no else was?"

"Pyrrha." Jaune admitted with more strength in his voice. "It was always Pyrrha."

For the redhead in question, her features brightened the more Jaune kept saying her name. Her tail wagged happily behind her, and her green eyes shimmered with nothing but love for the blonde.

_'Jaune, if you keep saying my name, I don't think I can control myself.' _Pyrrha thought as lust and love flooded her common sense.

"So tell me this." Ruby said. "What is the logic going after Weiss who has already spoken her position in this when there is a beautiful woman right there who is giving her soul to you just waiting for your attention? Look at her and tell me what you see."

Jaune obeyed Ruby and his blue eyes locked on Pyrrha's green orbs. He searched endlessly for some vain attempt to find anything unnatural, but all he found was love. Pure love built on friendship where there was loneliness and with it unbending loyalty for him. Ruby saw the cogs of Jaune's head turn and his eyes widened. His foot lost its balance and as a result he staggered back.

"I am a fucking idiot." Jaune swore. "Ruby, what do I do?"

"What any sane and kind man can do." Ruby said, before she shoved Jaune forward. "You be with her now that she needs you."

"Okay." Jaune said, taking in a deep breath to steel his nerves. "Whatever happens, I am not running away from this. So what do I do?"

"You do nothing." Ruby said, revealing the evil grin she was holding back. "Pyrrha, your Jaune boy is all yours."

"MINE!"

Before Jaune could let out a word of protest, his lips were sealed shut by Pyrrha slamming her mouth on his. An erotic moan left her throat as she relished the kiss she dreamed of having, which was currently sucking the breath out of Jaune. She became the dominant in the kiss sending her tongue to explore her lover's mouth as if it her own. Jaune eventually melted into the kiss, prodding his own force into the kiss.

When they finally let go, it was only for a need of breath. A trail of saliva connected between them. While Jaune was dazed from the wild sensations from the kiss alone, Pyrrha was giving _her _blonde a half crazed, half euphoric smile that promised one thing. Next thing Ruby saw was Pyrrha pulling Jaune back into the dorm. The slam of that bathroom door was Ruby's cue to leave before she stayed to hear more... erotic sounds. For the sake of Beacon as well, Ruby placed spoke a word for silence on the wall of the dorm to block out the noise of animal grunts.

Training day was canceled to her teammates joy to escape Ruby's sadistic pleasure in thrashing them into the ground. Though it is arguable there wasn't any improvement. On that day several hours later, a new Jaune was walking the grounds of Beacon with a glowing Pyrrha. Shocking for everyone was that they were literally connected at the hip, and only to Ruby in more ways than one.

(Flashback End)

* * *

**[I can't tell whether you are evil or a saint for what you did.] **Ddraig said.

_'I'll admit that it was fun doing that to Jaune, not that he's complaining.' _Ruby replied. _'But it was also necessary. You saw how shaky Pyrrha was holding back her feelings to be nice for the guy, and it was distracting for her. Being a dragon, her emotions became much more stronger to be let out, and it's an improvement for both of them. Now Pyrrha has improved emotionally that has made her overall performance much better, and Jaune has a lot more confidence.'_

**[I can see the logic in this.] **Ddraig said. **[With all that tension done, they can pay attention to other things.]**

_'That, and a lot more fun for the pair at night.' _Ruby thought, recalling one time the Arkos pair being quite audible one night. _'Wait a few years and I will be seeing little versions of them running around.'_

Ddraig let out an amused sigh, shaking his head within the Sacred Gear. **[If there's one thing that hasn't changed is that you are still the strangest partner I've had.]**

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Ruby said.

**[Don't let it get to your head.] **Ddraig joked.

Ruby snorted outloud and the two friends shared a laugh together. She sighed in relaxation after the fit of chuckles and leaned forward on the railing of the balcony, using her elbows to support her face. No matter how much she saw it, Beacon by far had the best sights. Regrettably, Ruby missed the sunrise of the dawn, which her arguably the most beautiful of Beacon's sights. For the sights alone a dragon would raid this place and call it his or her home.

"Now what to do?" Ruby mused outloud, uncaring if someone overheard her. "Classes are over for the day though Glynda's still a cold bitch since I demolished combat class. Seriously, she needs to get a boyfriend. The Vytal Festival isn't till the end of spring so the event doesn't take up classes. I could visit Kyoto again and see how Kurama, Yasaka, and little Kunou are doing. Her birthday should be coming up too. Or I could visit Jeanne and Sieg, see how they are holding up and maybe do a spar with them. I still want to see what that sword can do and see if Jeanne still has her holy powers. Which also reminds me that I have to make her a new flag. Then I could find Karna. I've heard he's set up a flower shop somewhere the last time he contacted me. And Great Red's Dual Moon Explosion isn't until midsummer and I don't think he's up for a flight today. What to do? What to do? I could for a surprise even."

The moment Ruby said those words, her Scroll began to vibrate. Fishing out of her pocket, she looked at the screen to find the caller being Angelica.

**[Ask and the devil shall deliver.] **Ddraig said.

Ruby rolled her eyes and held the phone to her ear. There was a few clicks as the line connected before Ruby heard Angelica's voice.

"Red Dragon Empress." Angelica greeted.

"Queen of Heroes." Ruby greeted back. "So, what's with this call? You don't contact me unless it is something necessary, or Esdeath wants to socialize. Actually, how old is she again? I wanted to see if I can get her to meet my uncle for a 'play date'."

**[I stand corrected, you _are _evil.] **Ddraig said.

"It's the Gremory." Angelica said, making Ruby narrow her eyes. "They've been under suspicion by the Underworld government for her constant 'visits' to our world for their training and they have run out of time. According to Rias, he time is up when she has to confront the Phenex."

"So they're going back home, hopefully permanently this time." Ruby stated. "What do you think? Are they ready?"

Angelica scoffed on the other side of the line. "They are... not the best they can be. I managed to get the Nekoshou to use her heritage, which I reluctantly give thanks to Kuroka. That cat is still a stupid girl for denying a part of herself because of an incident long since past, but the nephalem is far worse. The fool of a girl is stubborn against using her holy magic. The hypocrite of a crow doesn't understand that such a huge advantage can save her whole peerage. All that power - wasted!"

"Have you actually brought that little tidbit to Akeno?" Ruby said. "... You didn't, did you?"

"Why should I!?" Spat Angelica. "I will not waste my words on something so obvious to a brain-dead mongrel. All the right reasons to use her angel heritage are there in front of her, yet she's risking all of her 'friends' to spite her own kind. Just imagine if she uses both devil and angel powers together and the girl can become something utterly incredible."

"Okay, Angelica I need you to dial back a moment." Ruby said, despite her own irritation at the peerage. "I want to hear their _positive _progress. That's all I want, and you can rant on later."

"Right. Improvemet." Growled Angelica. "The sad thing is that the ones who have shown the most impressive progress is the user of **Twice Critical, **the former nun, and the Knight. While it may have been two months, I put in training that is equivalent to half a year into him, and with his Sacred Gear that has doubled. I can confidently say that Issei is over a hundred times than what he was before. I even had him pick up the habit of the sword to make fighting easier. 

"Did you give him a sword from your **Gate of Babylon**?" Ruby wondered. "Perhaps a holy sword."

"Let's just say his progress gave me a modicum of respect for him." Angelica said vaguely. "Asia on the other hand can hurt a fly but she's a prodigy when it comes to barrier magic. She could stop an attack that could put down High-class beings in one shot."

"Impressive." Ruby complimented with a smile. "You managed to turn a pervert into a training nut and a former nun into an impenetrable shield. If only the Gremory can appreciate the labors of hard work. Speaking of which, what did you do with Rias? We can't hurt her _too _much because of her big bad brother."

"I wish I could do more." Angelica growled. "Centuries under enslavement have given a rotten look at devil nobility, and Rias is no exception. She is a spoiled princess, relying only on her family's bloodline instead of resorting to other means. In terms of raw power, she is High-class but I would consider her an average Mid-class devil since she neglects everything else."

"What about the Knight?" Ruby asked.

"He's improved immensely, and I enjoyed training him." Angelica said softly. "He's a good swordsman, but he relied too much on his speed. I fixed that through our spars together and he accepted advise to improve his technique. As for his Sacred Gear, I suggested he use it to make a sword of 'zero' instead of a blade of ice so that way he may wound the Phenex. He can't regenerate if his flames can't exist in the first place."

"That does sound amazing." Ruby said before her face went serious. "Where are they right now?"

"At the outskirts of Vale to the wild forests away from the public." Angelica answered. "What are you planning?"

"Thinking of sending them off and make sure they don't blab about me." Ruby said.

Ruby held the phone away and ended the call. Looks like she finally had something to do: threaten a bunch of devils to not tell on her. Chances were slim and they seemed trustworthy enough, but Ruby did not want to make chances. She never did with the Old Factions devils, and she won't make an exception for them as well.

She turned back to leave the balcony, but only made it passed the entrance before she felt something warm and strong wrap around her waist. Ruby's whole world went in a twirl until her hands caught on a surface that was as hard as a well yet rippled ever so slightly like steel fibers. Her eyes snapped to attention to find the cause only to find enrapturing blue eyes under a head of spiky silver hair, and the 'wall' that Ruby was holding onto was a chest incredibly chiseled in muscle. When Ruby took in the scent, her face erupted in a crimson blush knowing who it was.

_'Vali'srightherewhatdoIdo?!'_ Sputtered Ruby mentally, the cool composure being reduced to a shy girl faced with her crush.

"Good afternoon, Rose Empress." Vali greeted with a smirk to make mortal woman swoon and his ancestor proud.

_'Don't melt in his hand while being held by his strong hunk of a body.' _Thought Ruby, very slowly getting her composure. _'But oh Great Red, can he please call me Rose Empress again! Say it more and I won't have any control over myself!'_

"Hello, Vali." Ruby said with a coy smirk, pushing herself more into Vali's embrace. "What's with the surprise?"

"Nothing to be surprised about." Vali said, smirk still in pace. "I'm just curious what was going over the phone. To me, it sounds like you are involved with some people you have ill views towards. I think you were going to threaten someone."

"Maybe, but Vali," Ruby said, her voice drizzled with honey as her hands held tighter, "it's very rude to spy on a girl like that. You might-"

In a blur of movement, Ruby pulled herself and Vali into a twirl. Using Vali's momentary surprise and her own weight, Ruby made them both tumble to the floor where she pinned him down with her body, her face expressing a sharp smile inches from Vali's. Though points went to Vali that his surprise was only showed with widened eyes, and the increased pumping of his heart with their close proximity.

"-you might find yourself in a bind." Ruby whispered almost huskily into Vali's ear.

"Perhaps." Vali replied, his eyes turning into slits that held barely held back hunger for her. "Or maybe it leaves me in the place I want to be. Right where this perfect, beautiful, and strong woman can't stop me."

"Oh really?" Ruby dared while mentally. _'Charmer. My charming Vali.'_

This had been a pattern after a month or so of dates where every interaction between them was flirting on the other. They couldn't have a normal conversation in a room without quote/unquote getting too close for comfort. Ruby and Vali did not want to admit it, but they could feel some sort of connection between them growing stronger everyday. It was there where normal walls they put up in public would crumble down to each other, letting each of them see a side of the other no one else did. Where people found Vali a bit reclusive and battle-lusting, Ruby found him endearing and quite the flatterer, and for Vali she found the Ruby that was shy in embarrassment that added an adorable appeal to the Red Dragon Emperor whereas she would be violent and snarky like the Branwen side of her family. Quite possessive too when other girls tried to make a move on the Lucifer with vicious effort.

A sharp gasp escaped Ruby's lips when she felt something clamp on her behind. She looked back at Vali to receive a smirk turned a mischievous grin yet again proving his lineage to the original Lucifer. For a moment, Ruby glared with no small amount of annoyance Vali was touching her butt. However, her possible protests were impeded by moans as sensations rocked her body with untold pleasure. If it were any other man, they would literally die knowing that Ruby's more private spots were very sensitive due to lack of stimulation from foreign elements. Vali didn't make it easier as his hands rose up her back, tingling the right spots like pulses of pleasurable shocks.

"You - cheat." Moaned Ruby, trying and failing to glare at Vali.

"I'm half devil Ruby, it's natural to me." Vali quipped.

"Vali," Ruby said in a serious tone, making Vali pause in his ministrations, "what kind of pair are we?"

Vali looked downcast, unsure as how to properly answer. "I... I'm not sure. Not friends?"

"Certainly not friends." Ruby said, letting herself rest on top of Vali. "We are past that point. By standards, it shouldn't even be possible to be friends. You're the White Dragon Emperor; I'm the Red Dragon Empress, yet here we are doing things friends definitely don't do. But I have to know where this is going, where _we _are going."

"I - I don't know, Ruby." Vali said, resting his head back. "To be honest... I'm scared of where this is going."

Ruby's emerald eyes widened in shock. Vali and scared did not exactly go together. Nay, it didn't seem possible to Ruby, but looking at his eyes she saw the same hurt and sorrow when he closed himself off on his topic on the past. Now, she could also see intense pain and suffering. She wanted to speak some comforting words, but let the Lucifer continue.

"I did not have a good early life." Vali continued. "All I knew was fear and pain, not the love of a family or the warmth of a home. But you made me feel the best in my whole life, but I'm afraid that at some point it's going to slip away. I don't know if I can handle that."

"Then I won't let it." Ruby proclaimed firmly, cupping Vali's face in her hands. "So please. Let me help you."

The sense for words was completely lost to them. Eyes of dragons met, but not in lust. There was something much purer than this. Neither had a conscious thought in their heads, not when Ruby's face started to inch closer to his lips. Nor when Vali made no resistance to break away. Their lips parted ready to join in a kiss that will cement a bond that none of the pair had thought of interrupting. In fact, as far as they knew they were in heaven.

"KYA!"

Ruby and Vali snapped out of their trance and twisted their necks back to the balcony. Where it was once previously empty now featured a fallen Yang and Bikou armed with camera equipment, including microphones and cameras on sticks. They weren't the only ones as soon as the pair were discovered apparently Kuroka, Blake, Weiss, and Arthur followed losing holding on the roof.

"THE FUCK!?" Ruby shouted in outrage that they had been spied on, not too mention being cockblocked. "YANG!? BLAKE!? WEISS!?"

"Kuroka? Bikou?" Vali said before his eyes widened in both shock and fury upon Arthur. "ARTHUR!? The fuck are you doing!?"

"Don't blame me!" Exclaimed Arthur indignantly, pointing his finger at Yang. "Weiss and I were making sure they didn't do anything!"

"Traitor, you were in on this as well." Bikou growled, trying to get himself free from the pile of bodies.

Vali's left eye twitched. "What!?"

"Arthur and I we're trying to absolve Yang and Bikou from invading your privacy." Weiss denied.

"Then why were you listening on as well." Yang accused. "And it's not invading if they don't know it."

"That's exactly what it is!" Weiss shrieked.

"Then why are you here, Kuroka, Blake?!" Vali demanded.

"... Would you believe us if we said that we were waiting for you two to fuck?" Kuroka said nervously.

A menacing snarl was her response from Vali with the most hated glare she had ever seen. Ruby on the other hand was much more ominous. Her ascension on her feet quieted arguing from the spies as a red aura of pure draconic energy surrounded her. Her hair whipped in the air carried by her power, and her teeth were barred like a rabid dog.

They had cockblocked her. They all had ruined such a perfect moment with _her _Vali because of their selfish curiosity. She was about to have her first kiss, goddamit!

**"You-"** Ruby snarled so deeply, her aura taking on the shape of a looming dragon ready to tear them apart.

"Yang, what is this?" Whimpered Blake.

"Pure rage, Blake, pure rage." Yang said, equally terrified. "I guess we have - RUUUUNN!"

**"YOU COCKBLOCKING MOTHERFUCKERS!"**

* * *

**God-fucking-damit Yang. You just had to cockblock Ruby like that. Now I have to write ten or more chapters for the official pairing to come to fruition with a lemon to boot. Hope you are happy with yourself.**

**This is the first of the 'Phenex' Arc, and I am kind of lost where to go with this because I am also planning on a miniature arc going to the Shinto Faction for Kunou's birthday and an event where Ruby and Vali are transported temporarily to the canon RWBY world. Let me know your thoughts on how to proceed and such.**

**In other news, how should I go about writing out the pairings? We have Arkos down, Morning Rose is the main thing of the story, and RenXNora is coming up. Don't know what to do with Bikou, Kuroka, or Yang at the moment. Your thoughts?**

**Up next is Chapter 25.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review. They show the love for the story.**


	25. They Won't Fucking Leave Me Alone!

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 25: They Won't Fucking Leave Me Alone!**

Ruby soared in the skies above Vale upon crimson wings, unnoticed by the citizens below. Her eyes scanned the ground like a hawk searching for prey via her superior vision looking for the peerage of devils. After properly... _disciplining _her friends for their _infuriating, fucking horse shit, _interruption earlier, she went off to give a goodbye to the Gremory peerage now going back to Earth. Where she will give only one warning to not tell on her superiors who she is so she doesn't have to get stuck in devil politics.

To add a beat in her flight, Vali was flying not too far away using his four pairs of devil wings. Despite only having eight wings, Ruby can already sense that his status as a Super Devil already put him at Satan-class on par with the old Maou barring his ancestor, and he was on the cusp of growing his tenth pair since his recent motivation. It added to Ruby's competitive streak to do more in her training, but it also excited her what lovely power _her _Vali will hold when he reaches his full potential, or if there is one. There's a strong chance Vali can surpass Sirzechs and Ajuka to become the strongest devil ever, and **Divine Dividing **would solidify his rule. The thought alone was making Ruby shiver in ecstasy of how Vali can use that power in _other _ways.

**[Perverted much, aren't you?] **Ddraig commented dryly.

She was already risking her neutrality with the factions interacting with the little sister of Sirzechs, and she wasn't comfortable doing diplomacy with devils. Whether they are genuine or not, devils in their nature are selfish to a fault. Take Ajuka for example creating the Evil Piece system. He could have created it to incorporate every supernatural faction that have also suffered losses in their population. Yet he chose to make it exclusive to devils.

Ruby cut her thoughts off once she saw the gathered peerage of devils down below at the edge of the forest. It was fortunate they haven't left yet or else she may had to track them down instead to give her 'farewell'. She descended down with grace as wind carried her wings while Vali floated a few tens of meters in the sky to keep an eye on the devils. He didn't want them trying any funny on _his _Ruby.

Issei was the first to notice Ruby's arrival with a startled jump, given his new instincts from his close calls with death constantly over the months training with Angelica and her peerage. The Red Dragon Empress examined him first and could definitely say he was much better than the last time she saw the pervert. Where months ago Ruby met a skinny Low-class devil with little muscle work, he now looked more fit and built for combat. His blazer and shirt was a size bigger to accommodate his build, and on his back was a western-style sword in a sheath. But on closer inspection, the hilt and guard were no ordinary make, made in lustrous gold and decorated with jewels. Only a sword of power that could come from the **Gate of Babylon **was the only possible way Issei could have attained the weapon, and it gave a holy aura as well.

Kiba looked much more of a warrior with a created sword at his hip, and his arms looked more defined in appearance from added muscle. He wore clothes that were more fit for high mobility considering his role as a Knight. His eyes were more focused on detail yet kept his soft expression that can make human girls swoon over him. A brief tingle of irritation went through Ruby remembering the multiple times she had to barge off the army of hussies at Beacon and Vale as a whole trying to woo _her _Vali. He was hers, not some slutty shit-for-brains.

_'He's mine! He's mine! He's mine!' _Ruby thought in delirium, already coming up with new plans to make sure those _whores _stay away from Vali.

**[Okay Ruby cut back on the crazy.] **Ddraig coerced with a sweat drop.

With Ddraig's intervention, Ruby put aside the plans to purge _homewreckers - _for now - and focused her attention on the rest of the peerage. When her eyes met the nun, Ruby smiled impressed. While the blonde may look harmless, it was clear to Ruby's senses that her magic skyrocketed from the last time they met. This development far exceeded the added magic added by her Bishop piece and surpassing that of Mid-class to rival High-class. She may not be able to harm others, but Asia more than made up with raw powerful defense.

Koneko may not look changed by much with the only exception of her visible cat ears and tail, but Ruby saw something much deeper. It was as if something holding back the nekoshou's potential was finally allowed to flourish. Ruby had no idea what transpired between Kuroka and Shirone but the end result was a much better change for the Yokai. In the coming Rating Game with the Phenex, she is sure to be one of the deciding factors.

Then there were the "disappointments" and Ruby frowned at the King and Queen pair. Akeno had become stronger there was no doubt about that, but not as much as Ruby would have expected. According to Angelica, she was still neglecting her fallen angel side to spite her father. There was progress in getting rid of Akeno's hesitance, but not enough to make her a game changer. The powers of devil and angel were still unequal in their usage. Once they become one it will be a whole different story. Ruby doubted Akeno will be rid of this, but only the future will tell and all it comes down whether she puts her new family above her hate. If not, the Red Dragon Empress can certainly say that Akeno was the biggest disgrace she has met.

_'I hope you make the right decision, Akeno Himejima.' _Ruby thought, her narrowed eyes locking on the hybrid to make her shiver. _'What do you hold more? Your hate of fallen angels or this new family?'_

And then there was Rias Gremory. As far in similarities with the Crimson Lucifer, they only had the same look and blood. Rias had been raised as a princess, not a warrior in a war like her brother who had to fight his way in life. She never knew the hardships in life, and only took whatever she had for granted. Such as her power which she never took the time to improve for herself. There was a difference now to Rias with her body now seemingly more athletic and her eyes held a realization finally understanding doing nothing for her peerage is the worst thing she can do. Maybe perhaps once this whole business with the Phenex, fried chicken, or whatever the fuck she is stuck with is over, Rias will train her peerage _pro-fucking-perly_.

"Kya!" Rias squeaked in fright once noticing Ruby landing before them. "Um, hi, Red Dragon Empress. What brings you here?"

Ruby's frown became more pronounced. "Seeing as this is my territory, I have an obligation that everything goes smoothly. Which brings to me to a few questions that have been bothering me?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Rias stuttered.

Ever since her physical and verbal beatdown by the Red Dragon Empress, Rias had made an oath to never get on the dragon's bad side. Her nerves were shaking as Ruby approached her and leaned her head forward so her emerald eyes can leer down at Rias, also reminding the Gremory how unbelievably tall Ruby was for a woman.

"How exactly did you come here to Remnant and does anyone else know you are here?" Ruby demanded.

"We came through the fissure." Rias answered quickly. "For two decades, Earth has experienced multiple fissures that have appeared in random locations. Two are in Japan with one in Kyoto and the one I used in a town called Kuoh. There are also more in England, Egypt, and Northern Europe with the one in Italy having been sealed off."

That last part piqued Ruby's interests. She was sure that the church would have been ambitious to spread their religion into Remnant. The fissures in Kyoto and Kuoh must connect to Patch and Vale respectively while the rest were unknowns.

"It takes a large amount of magic to properly use the fissures for a one-way trip." Rias continued. "But once travel has been made, we deploy a magical anchor here to make travel between this world and Earth as seamless as travel between the Underworld and Earth."

"Oh really?" Ruby said with a stern tone, raising an unasked question that made Rias quiver.

"I-It was a theory my peerage and myself developed." Rias said in a panicked voice. "No one knows I come here, not even my family. Ever since Angelica-sama started training us, we've taken time from our nightly duties on Earth to come here. That way we don't raise suspicion. I am being perfectly honest."

Eventually, Ruby relented her glare off of Rias and released a sigh. At least she wasn't so bad like some stuck-up noble and had some level of decency. Perhaps Rias can break out of her shell as the Gremory heiress and make herself better with her own hands. Then Ruby just might gain some interest in the peerage as they were all unique in their own right. Well, maybe barring Issei.

"I feel like I've just been insulted." Mumbled Issei depressingly with Asia trying to comfort him.

Ruby could not help the sweat drop as she watched Issei quietly mourn. That was probably a sign Angelica went too much into Issei's training, especially his awareness. Meh, serves the guy for being a huge pervert; she could feel his stare at on her chest when only one person should do that.

"Perhaps you aren't entirely insufferable, Rias Gremory." Ruby said. "I don't expect you to come here ever again, or at least bring a familiar to inform me when you are here."

"Hai!" Rias squeaked.

"And you, Akeno." Ruby said, turning her green eyes on the fallen angel/devil hybrid. "I hope when the time comes that you make the right decision. Whether you continue to spite your heritage as a fallen angel or do whatever it takes to protect what is important to you."

Akeno's eyes widened in shock with a brief flash of anger for the hidden meaning to coax her to use her holy magic. Some part of Ruby wished that Akeno makes the right decision and doesn't hold onto hate. Otherwise, she would be no better than the worst scum that fell from Heaven and joined Satan.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Empress." Rias said with a bow. "I'm sorry for trying to force you into my peerage. That was a mistake on my hubris and pride. And it was a nice experience getting to know this world. It has much more life-"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" Snapped Ruby, a tick mark visible on her forehead. "I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU CAN KISS MY OR MY WORLD'S ASS. OKAY!? SAVE ALL THAT SAPPY SHIT FOR SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY GIVES A FUCK!"

Least to say, Ruby was not in the best of moods to put on a smile of any sort. Most of that can be earned to the earlier debacle that was her own friends ruining a perfect moment to get her first kiss from Vali. The rightful beating she dealt on all of them did nothing to quell the volatile fury still boiling her blood. Right now, Ruby was sorely lacking the patience to put up with Rias.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." Stuttered Rias, fully realizing she may have overstepped her bounds since she was already on thin ice.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Akeno said.

Ruby brows twitched erratically. "Good grief, what the fuck does it take to get you motherfucking devils out of here?! What's next, your fucking maid going to fetch you or something!?"

Right at the end of Ruby's words, a blue magic circle suddenly appeared behind Rias, who jumped in alarm. The dragoness' eyes glared upon the devils for supposedly lying until they saw who it was that rose from the circle. It was a woman with dark silver hair much like that of Vali's with the same blue eyes, a sizable chest and figure for all men to lust over, and beholding a maid outfit of all fucking things.

_'What - the - FUCK!?' _Ruby screamed in her head.

Vali in the air tensed at the sight for despite the woman's appearance she was at Satan-level of power. He knew the woman as Grayfia Lucifuge, the wife of Sirzechs Lucifer, and technically a distant relative of himself via his ancestor fathering the clan himself whereas Vali is descended from the union of the original Lucifer's official wife, Lilith. Ruby on the other hand literally looked like she was going to explode again from the red aura that was surrounding her.

"Gr-Grayfia, how did you find me!?" Rias exclaimed.

"Your magic is versatile, but you cover your tracks sloppily." Grayfia informed stoically. "You're in a lot of trouble, Rias. You know that your brother forbid the Underworld from coming through the fissures. Especially when your engagement is so close."

"Rias..." Snarled Ruby in a low tone. "Who... is... this?"

"Um, this is Grayfia Lucifuge." Rias introduced nervously, now caught between two people that scare the Gremory. "She's, uh, my family's head maid."

"I WAS FUCKING KIDDING ABOUT THE MAID!" Shouted Ruby, her aura intensifying to high levels that it pulsed out to knock over a few trees from their roots. Goddammit, did she jinx herself with the maid!?

"Please calm down, Ruby-sama." Rias exclaimed. "I had no idea that she was coming here."

"You have five seconds to leave, NOW!" Ruby roared, reaching her erupting point.

Her power intensified with Ruby's rage. The air was burning from the dragoness' heat, and hot wind blasted in all directions and one the devils. Only Grayfia stayed unaffected while the Gremory peerage were struggling to lock their knees.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes. "I do not tolerate threats on members of House Gremory."

"Tough shit." Ruby snapped, glowing green eyes locking on the Lucifuge. "They are bothersome and I was merciful enough to let them stay here."

Grayfia's gaze turned arctic and the air grew icy in contrast to Ruby's hot aura. The Lucifuge's power reached higher than Ruby's own currently as an intimidation tactic to quell the tense standoff. It was at this point Ruby raised her own power to match Grayfia, making Rias stuck between scalding and freezing via pillars of red and blue magical energy. With the situation so volatile, there was only on option.

"Nope, not dying today!" Rias exclaimed.

Using her control as the King, the Gremory magic circle appeared at the feet of all of her servants and they disappeared from the entirety of Remnant. Ruby visibly calmed down reigning in her power, and Grayfia following suit as her cold glare became more stoic. The Red Dragon Empress was still miffed, added to the fact there was still a devil here. Green eyes caging back draconic wrath bore on Grayfia, who stood without fear towards the dragoness.

"What are you still doing here?" Ruby asked, hardly managing to keep the predatory snarl out of her voice.

"You are the Red Dragon Empress, I presume?" Grayfia greeted cordially. "I bring a message from my husband and Satan of the Underworld, Sirzechs Gremory. Your standing as official ruler of Remnant is known and respected to the Biblical Factions. He wants to make some apologies since last time's circumstances and possibly open up negotiations. You're even invited to upcoming Rating Games, including a tournament between young High-class devils."

"...I will think about it." Ruby said while her expression spoke, _'Tell him to go suck his own dick and see if I give a flying fuck.'_

Grayfia frowned noticing Ruby's disdain. "Please understand we are sincere in our efforts for your friendship. We are offering you the help you will need to get an edge on other factions."

"Really?" Ruby hissed venomously. "You devils help me!? Is that what I am hearing?"

"We-

"I don't want your fucking help!" Ruby roared, bringing the full weight of her power reaching Satan-class as scales started to replace her fair skin. "Because so far, all your so-called 'help' has done was ruin the lives of others. I'd rather trust the Greek pantheon more than the mess that are the Biblical Factions. Look at the nekoshous. Where are they!? Dead because of your incompetence! They trusted your help and look where it got them. You know your own kind were solely responsible for murder of an entire clan of Yokai, and you did nothing! So how can I have your help when I can't trust any of you? What's to say that devils of the Old Satan Faction don't take advantage of this?! The answer _you _can't because you can't trust your own selves!"

"That's not true!" Grayfia argued, passion dripping into her tone. "We are working to better ourselves."

"And look how that is going!" Ruby interrupted. "Absolutely nothing has changed. Your regime is failing. I can only count on a single hand of the remaining clans that seem genuine to be 'nice', including the Gremory by natural standards. You still have devils in power that cling to the old ideals, that are devious criminals that would see everyone else burn for their own gain! Look at your 'beloved' Bael clan. The head of the most powerful noble house was a part of a terrorist group, and none of you knew it. It took me, a foreign power, to bring that up to the truth! So here's my rebuttal. You take your fucking help and shove it up your husband's ass. Don't worry, it's a gaping hole with the amount of shit he shoves up there anyway!"

"But-"

"Leave!" Snarled Ruby, fangs poking from her lips. "... You're still going to come back here, aren't you?"

"If I am ordered to, then I will endeavor to." Grayfia rebutted turning her back to the Red Dragon Empress. "If it is any comfort, I promise on the House of Gremory and as Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer we only mean a mutual friendship between each other. No deals for territory or power whatsoever."

Before Ruby could snap back, Grayfia already disappeared in a blue magic circle. The dragoness was left to her rage still simmering underneath her skin. Any angrier and her blood would have visibly boiled red in her veins. This day went so infuriating and the cockblock of her first kiss had put her in the most foul mood possible.

A familiar hum of **Divine Dividing** drew Ruby's attention, and the scent of Vali was enough to quiet her rage before it went out of control again. The White Dragon Emperor floated down behind Ruby with an unusually troubled expression. In this exchange, the official Underworld government now had a face of the Red Dragon Empress and more importantly where she lived. He rarely gave credit to Vali that he was deeply worried, much so that it was for someone else. There was no doubt in the future devils of all sorts will be flocking over to win over her power, whether by 'persuasive' invitation to a peerage or a contract. Most will definitely be the greedy sort that will literally lust for Ruby's power or even darker motives.

It made both his Lucifer and dragon blood simmer with rage that was breaking through a lifetime of restraint. She didn't deserve that kind of attention. All she has done was protect her world from the mess that was Earth, and Vali can see why. Despite the limited human civilization and Grimm, Remnant was a paradise for those of the supernatural. The world is much richer in natural energy than the malice on Earth and the world was mostly untamed wilderness that can be exploited. Vali can see how these lands can bring the greed from multiple factions, especially the Biblical Factions.

"That was quite heated, Ruby." Vali said. "Are you sure of yourself with all of this? You've painted a large political target on you."

"I am still standing by my strict neutrality." Ruby explained in a softer tone. "Not just the Underworld, but the Biblical Factions as a whole. Devils follow whatever path to benefit themselves while the forces of Heaven and the church only care about making themselves the only 'true' religion. All the while, the Grigori are in the middle of the whole mess causing problems delving into sin like devils or trying in some vain way to return to Heaven without considering the consequences of their actions to others. The whole shtick is a mess. I can't align with any of the three, not as long as they are stuck to the past and are blind to the future."

"There will be reprisal for this, one way or another." Vali said, slowly approaching Ruby with her back turned to him.

Ruby snorted. "Let them come if they want. Let them think they own whatever they walk on _my _land and I will show them their mistake. It'll be quite the challenge, but I wouldn't be the Red Dragon Empress if I ran away. In fact, I can't wait."

"Now that is the Ruby I know right there." Vali complimented.

A soft gasp escaped Ruby's lips feeling his hands wrap around her waist, and when she jumped in surprise it was only to feel Vali's body as solid as a wall of iron. She was helpless drowning in Vali's scent from the closes proximity, and Ruby would be lying if she said that she was displeased. Her heart was racing in excitement, wanting to feel more of the one that caught Ruby's full attention in both body spirit. Wanting to feel more of his strong arms currently wrapped around her waist and feel the thrum of his power that called out to her own. Her mind was clouding with primal instinct and was starting to teeter over the edge of reasonable thought to plunge into those screaming desires. If Ruby was tingling all over her body, she may have resisted. But the physical contact on her and the scent of Vali was making her putty with pleasure.

_'I want him.' _Ruby thought in hunger. _'I **need **him.'_

As for Vali, the perfect smell of roses and strawberries was flooding his nose, and he loved every second of it. With his arms, Vali could feel Ruby's toned yet soft body holding unmatched beauty, and his thumb gently caressing the between of her back and butt. The rubbing was enough to send shivers through Ruby's body, and in turn increased her pheromones to produce more of the scent. But it was the pleasure barely hidden back on Ruby's face that was making Vali lose his control. Both his dragon and devil blood were demanding to take this perfect woman into the throes of passion of lust, to make her scream his name as they go at it like animals, but it was held back by his iron will built up from his escape of the Lucifer clan. That same iron will that this perfect woman had completely broken down to take a place in his mostly empty heart now beating rigorously. He can feel his own power for Ruby's own like two lovers embracing each other.

The pair were left to themselves and the only sound was the whistle of the brisk wind. Around them, the trees of the forest casted golden glows from their leaves. Vali Luciferwas all Ruby had on her mind, and she wasn't going to miss this opportunity. Leaning her head so it rested on Vali's left shoulder, Ruby snuggled her neck and body while releasing pleased, growling purrs. She smiled internally seeing Vali's eyes turn into slits, indicating his draconic instincts reacting to her audible advance. While their earlier opportunity was much more, it still deepened the ever-growing bond between them. They did not need a kiss, only the more intimate contact with each other. And the best thing was nobody was going to interrupt them.

* * *

(MEANWHILE, at Beacon)

Groans and cries of agony seemingly brought possible by hell littered the front grounds of Beacon academy. Scattered across the destroyed pavement and torn up grass were the members of (R)WBY and KAB(L). Their current condition was the result of pushing the boundaries of a dragoness too far for safety.

Students of Beacon and other academies visiting were meandering on their business only a few minutes ago. The usual musings of Beacon were interrupted when they all bore witness to Yang, Weiss, Blake, Kuroka, Bikou, and Arthur hurled down like meteors tearing up the place upon impact. If that wasn't enough to drive attention, then it was surely caught when Ruby descended down like a goddess of wrath from the heavens.

Everyone in the vicinity witnessed to the most savage beatdown of horrid brutality. She was less of a person and more of rabid animal with how much rage guided her movements. The crack of bones filled the grounds as Ruby lay onto everyone without mercy. Some like Yang tried to resist, but were met with further punishment. Those from Team KABL were mostly petrified with fear and at the fact Vali was watching the whole spectacle from above. In his own words, it served them right for making Ruby angry.

Their many injuries can attest to the extent of Ruby's rage. Bikou and Yang received the most punishment with the monkey Yokai sporting bruises and swellings that it disfigured his face and Yang's fingers and right arm were bleeding from broken bones. Kuroka and Blake were piledriven into the earth with their heads stuck in the ground and butts sticking in the air as punishment for their perverted tendencies. Arthur and Weiss were better off, but they had at least one leg broken and crooked noses with blood staining their clothes and hair, and were using their swords for leverage. Unfortunately, for all them they were still conscious to feel all of the pain inflicted by Ruby's wrath.

Yang groaned. "Oww... well, that hurt."

"I think... I broke something." Groaned Bikou, slightly delirious from blunt trauma to his head.

"The better question is what isn't broken?" Yang joked, though the question may also pertain to herself.

Blake and Kuroka possibly made a comment, but with their heads in the dirt it was impossible to tell. Weiss managed to get her feet, using her blade as a replacement for her broken leg. Blue eyes turning into slits glared with no small amount of rage at both the monkey Yokai and the yellow dragon.

"This is your fucking fault we are like this!" Weiss hissed with so much venom in her tone she would've turned them into a puddle of flesh.

"And there are no regrets!" Yang laughed, or would if the act didn't kill her sides in pain.

"I reckon this whole endeavor wasn't a failure." Bikou said.

"Not entirely." Yang answered, pulling out her Scroll. "I got a picture."

She activated the advanced device, and on the screen was a picture perfectly capitalizing the amount Ruby and Vali were about to kiss. With one hand and arm operational, Yang stored the picture away for many reasons to tease her sis, and also send it to the only person that needed the immediate attention. Despite all the pain she was in, Yang could not stop smiling.

_'Uncle Qrow is going to flip.'_

* * *

(Patch)

Qrow had returned to his home with his teammate and best friend Tai. He was having a nice lunch while the two were exchanging stories between the Branwen's mission and Tai's look on the girls at Beacon. Oh, how he wished he saw how his wonderful daughter kicked ass hard enough for Ozpin to let her in two years early. She damn right deserved it anyway: Ruby was a prodigy in the way of combat excelling past those that were five years her senior in pure skill and power. There was no doubt that Ruby was going to be the best Huntress on Remnant and change it for the better. That's his girl!

His musings were cut off when his Scroll buzzed with a notification. He opened it up, finding that his niece, Yang, had sent a picture for him to see. Curious, Qrow unlocked his Scroll and opened whatever had Yang put up the effort of sending her uncle something worthwhile. As soon as he the picture loaded up, Qrow's movements turned to stone.

There were so many things on that tiny screen that were sending alarms in his head. 1.) Ruby never has a boy less than two feet away from her, which he can agree from the looks those fucking teenagers were putting on his daughter and to try to undress her. That earned some 'accidents' in their nether regions courtesy of his Semblance putting out rightful justice. 2.) His girl was on the ground above a boy, who Qrow admitted was good-looking, and not beating the shit out of him, but rather giving him that 'look'. As in the same kind of look Summer gave him that inevitably conceived dear Ruby. The final two was the last straw that summoned untold murder in Qrow's eyes.

Whoever the brat was, the silver-haired bastard had his hands on a place no man should go unless Qrow had a say in it. Lastly was the fact there were in the moment to kiss. At that, Qrow can only see red with a faint outline of a grave written, "Here Lies the Bastard that Touched My Daughter."

Tai jumped when Qrow stood up so fast the chair he was sitting on fell over. The blonde father of Yang Xiao Long had never seen his best friend look so livid. Not since Summer had died and he went on a massive Grimm killing spree. He stared in shock as Qrow marched, grabbed Harbinger leaning on the wall, and opened the door before his words came back to him.

"Qrow, where are you going!?" Questioned Tai nervously.

"The time has come for bastards to die!" Qrow muttered in cold fury.

No one. Absolutely fucking not one touches his baby girl like that. Until he was done with Ozpin's latest assignment, he was going to have some choice 'words' with whoever snared Ruby. Then he was cut his fucking balls off. Slowly, and make him choke on them.

* * *

**I don't exactly want the pairing to be officially sealed just yet. The time has not come yet, but soon it will. Give them time to stew their feelings and build up the tension. I have decided that the Gremory will lose, but it will be close so I will have a scene where Ruby watches the battle from afar. I am not having Rias go out like that, and there will be the fight of Riser vs. Ruby when Sirzechs, not Grayfia, comes to ask for Ruby's help. What happens next will be a surprise.**

**But that won't be until two or three chapters later as Rias will still have those last ten days to train her peerage. In the meantime, Ruby and friends will have their own interests directed elsewhere on Earth. And that won't be until I have published a chapter for Shining Light, Shin Yokai, and Darth Sauron.**

**Up next is Chapter 26: Yokai Birthday.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	26. Yokai Birthday

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 26: Yokai Birthday**

"Winner is Ruby Rose." Announced Glynda Goodwitch.

Today was Friday, exactly four days since the Gremory peerage left to their own dimension to deal with Rias' personal business in her arranged marriage. For one Ruby Rose-Branwen their departure gave the dragoness much needed peace of mind. There was no reason to be bothered by the Underworld government, at least for now, and Ruby can focus more attention on her academies and training her pride.

Not that Ruby was trailing behind in her studies at Beacon Academy. Her supposed laid-back attitude did not deter RWBY to become one of the top classes not just in their grade but the entire school. They had even surpassed the rising stars of Team CFVY who are ahead of them by a whole year. Not just Ruby, but all of Team RWBY excelled in practical lessons of demonstrating themselves in combat due in part by their dragon biology giving the members speed, strength, and endurance far beyond even veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses can ever achieve with Aura. Only Team JNPR was closest to them grade-wise, the supposed only existent because Ruby was an Ultimate-class being and Jaune was still catching to the rest of his peers skill-wise. The blonde leader of JNPR was certainly making strides becoming more confident in character (thanks to his redhead partner showing him the passionate meaning of 'rut') than his former prepubescent self, and it helped in his fighting skills as his swings were attacks were more straight and disciplined.

Right now, it was the end of combat class with Prof. Goodwitch, and the last match had Ruby up against a full team three years her senior. Her strength was an inspiring, but it was also a source of spite and envy from some of the older teams feeling themselves stolen of the glory by Ruby. That very same team thought they could put Ruby in her place as the little girl too young to be a Huntress. In five minutes, she proved them wrong in a brutal fashion that made Glynda wince from the sidelines. However, Vali smirked in a feral manner watching the free show from above with the rest of the class of _his _Empress thrashing around a group of arrogant weaklings.

Bones were snapped, ribs were broken, and some organs may have been bruised at the end of 'spar'. Four faces bruised purple looked at Ruby with fear as she brandished Crescent Rose and Moon Dragon that had shortly torn apart their weapons and Aura. Even some of the people up in the stands were pale at the intimidating woman holding up two giant scythes, and more frightening how fluid she was using them.

After Prof. Goodwitch's announcement of her win, the scythes folded to two compact boxes of red and blue, and then Ruby sheathed the scythes in their passive forms onto her back. She walked calmly off the stage, leaving four groans of older students that were escorted by a team of medics carrying them by stretchers. As Ruby returned to the stands above, she was greeted to the cheers of Nora and Yang cheering her on, and her other two teammates giving her smiles with their new dragon-like fangs poking out at the corners of their mouth.

But Ruby's attention went solely on Vali, who seemed the most reserved among everyone there. His smirk however spoke of a thousand praises and his sapphire eyes lit up in a mix of lust, admiration, that caused a blissful shiver to run down the dragoness' spine. Her primal instincts were screaming at her to take this perfect man to a secluded room and screw each other raw, but Ruby ruthlessly bit it down and chose to 'reciprocate' the gesture. Making sure that Vali's attention was solely on her, Ruby leaned forward while running her right hand slowly down her side. When she reached her hip, Ruby flicked her cloak to get a sneak peek of her behind only Vali could see. She had noticed occasionally Vali's eyes tended to wonder there, and her pants were always _very _form fitting.

Ruby smirked victoriously seeing Vali perk up and almost jump out of his seat, but it was nothing compared to the primal gaze that came over his eyes. There was a great primal beast hiding within him and for just a split-second it came to light within those sapphire orbs. The Red Dragon Empress met the gaze with equal intensity, wanting nothing more than to battle her rival in an epic contest to decide the victor. But the moment had to end in its short life and the pair settled down just in time for Yang to glomp Ruby in a one-handed hug around the taller woman's shoulders.

"C'mon, let's go eat and empty out the mess hall." Yang hollered.

_'We probably will.' _Ruby thought knowing all of RWBY and JNPR had an increased appetite.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

That is exactly what happened when they arrived at the mess hall to eat lunch. Each member of RWBY and JNPR, with the addition of Vali, had acquired at least five times the average amount of food compared to everyone else. They were disproportionate between plates of steak along small cups of vegetables. The only thing that was in the same ridiculous amount was the water that had to be chugged down.

The messy eaters that gathered green faces were Yang and Nora who had no sense of table manners given their lack of control of their draconic impulses. It was a miracle to Ruby how she was able to have the pair properly manage their appearances as humans. Weiss kept her proper etiquette, but there was an obvious strained motion as she ate barely holding back from using her hands to gorge down the meat before her eyes and satisfy her hunger. Everyone else including Ruby and Vali could be considered in the middle lifting trays closer to their faces while still using their utensils to shovel down their food before and after swallowing bites of their meal.

At a perspective, it was a dazzling sight to see at the usual table where the members of RWBY and JNPR sat around a pile of trays and plates was forming around them. Ruby had the biggest pile, feeling as though she was having a minor growth spurt coming soon, but it was surprising that she was followed closely by Weiss despite her slow consumption compared to the rest of the 'competition'. The heiress may be expecting a major growth spurt, and, to Weiss' internal glee, a bigger chest.

"So this is the life of a dragon?" Yang said after gulping down half of a steak down her throat with an audible gulp. "I can get used to this."

"I would say you were born for it, 'little sun dragon'." Ruby replied with a smirk before downing another plate of food.

"Are you sure we won't be in trouble if we eat too much food?" Blake asked, who was surrounded by bowls filled with tuna and bass.

Behind the Faunas/dragon were three towers of empty bowls that were already Blake's height. Yet, the hunger in her golden eyes only persisted on the next bowl of fish.

Ruby shrugged. "Probably."

"I don't want to get in trouble for eating too much of all things." Weiss cried slightly, chowing down on five T-bone steaks in the span of twenty seconds. "That is deplorable... but I'm so hungry."

"It means your new body is demanding more sustenance." Ruby explained. "Which is needed for growing a _bigger _and better."

At the mention 'bigger', Weiss ate her meal with more gusto in her motions while still clinging onto to her table manners unlike some who have long since abandoned it. Ruby chuckled under her breath of her egging on Weiss to increase her bust, and it wasn't entirely false. Already they were signs of the members of her pride showing changes of their new dragon bodies. Pyrrha for instance is wearing a new armored corset that is a couple sizes larger, and Jaune and Ren look to be more built and taller than before. Yang was showing dragon-like teeth in the back of her mouth, and both she and Blake had grown in certain areas with the latter noticeably a few inches taller to match Yang at 5'8". Weiss herself can now stand at a height of 5'6" since her transformation.

Ruby had to pause before biting off from a fist-sized meatball when she felt a tingle in the side of her head. Making sure no one was looking in her direction, she lifted up her cloak to hide her right hand. Opening her hand, her palm lit up in a green magic circle of a four-winged dragon circling a rose. Her friends and cousin perked up sensing Ruby's activation of magic and watched as Ruby pulled out something from her personal pocket space.

A letter to be precise because as it turns out Ruby had been alerted to new mail. There was only one person between Remnant, Earth, the Underworld, and other dimension that Ruby gave access to her pocket space storage. She brought the letter forth to light for everyone to see. It was plain, aged looking with the only notable detail was the clay seal that featured a nine-tailed fox.

"What is that, Rubes?" Yang asked.

"It's a letter from the Shinto Faction." Ruby said. "Specifically from my master."

Weiss sputtered as she was drinking water. "You have a master?"

"Of course I have a master." Ruby said. "Ddraig doesn't count because all he does is bitch and growl like an old guy."

**[Oh fuck you, brat.] **Ddraig growled.

"And Great Red is an occasional buddy I hang out, and he rarely trains me." Ruby said. "This guy was practically my actual master and taught me all I know how to fight and use senjustsu. He's the only person that I've given a means to contact me across dimension, but I have to wonder - is it really that time..."

Ruby tore open the envelope and carefully unfolded the written in parchment within. To everyone else's surprise, the actual written language was unlike anything they have ever seen. Instead of letters, the writing was a style of calligraphy and kanjis, which Ruby did not seem troubled via her expression as her eyes looked at the paper with familiarity. Remembering that none of her friends and teammates have even known about the Japanese language.

Ruby read the letter. "Hello to who may concern, you are cordially invited to the royal palace of Kyoto, the central heart of the Shinto Pantheon on Earth, to celebrate the twelfth birthday of Kunou Otsutsuki tonight. A small competition will be held as well as other entertainments. Be sure to bring a present for the celebrated. We look forward to see you this night. The invited may bring any amount of guests. Sincerely, Lord Kurama. P.S.: Brat, if you're listening to this be sure not to be late."

"A birthday invite?" Yang asked incredulously.

"Pretty much." Ruby said with a smile. "I was expecting this at some point to be honest, just like last year and the year before, but my master never did give permission to bring guests to come over."

"So does that mean we can all go to this super awesome party in an alien world?!" Exclaimed Nora in excitement.

"You know what, why not?" Ruby said with a smile. "Lord Kurama has been interested of life here in Remnant, and it would be nice t bring along friends. All that's left is to... get... Kunou... a... present..."

By each syllable that came out of her lips, Ruby's smile crumbled down to a thin line and then to a silent scream of terror. It raised alarm bells among the rest of RWBY and JNPR to see Ruby in such a state, not to mention her face paling more than a few shades. Ruby was stuck in that expression for what seemed like an hour before her hands went to grab fist-fulls of her hair.

"I FORGOT TO GET KUNOU-CHAN A PRESENT!" Ruby screamed.

Yang and Weiss suddenly felt Ruby grab onto their shoulder and in the next instant the three disappeared out the door with a sonic boom, leaving a trail of rose petals and crackling lightning. They didn't stop at the dock to take a ship, and instead Ruby ran across the surface of the body of water that separated Beacon from Vale, all the while Weiss and Yang were flailing in the air behind Ruby.

Arriving at Vale, several citizens walking the the sidewalks had to brace themselves as as a red streak ran through the streets faster than any car and pulling strong winds in her wake. If anyone saw Ruby clearly they would see her eyes wide with a frantic desperation to find something. Ruby finally stopped in front of the local mall, but Weiss and Yang were stumbling on the spot trying to find their balance and keep their recent meal in their stomachs.

"Wha-What just happened?" Weiss mumbled, slightly broken. "Uf... I feel my stomach trying to climb out."

"Must... keep in... lunch." Yang groaned, spinning in a daze. "But... everything is... spinning..."

Fortunately, Ruby steadied the dizzy pair by holding them by their shoulders and allowed the pair to recover their sense of balance. Their eyes went to Ruby's green eyes, disturbed by the frantic desperation Ruby had. They've only seen this at such rare and small times when they run out of cookies and strawberries in the dorm, but never to this extent.

"Please, you two need to help me." Ruby exclaimed.

"What could you want dragging the two of us all the way in front... the mall?" Yang wondered in absolute confusion.

"I need you to help find a birthday present for a twelve-year old princess!" Ruby said, her expression strained. "Weiss has the money, and you have an eye for these type of things."

Yang and Weiss cringed at the look in Ruby's eyes. She seemed to be on the verge of begging for their help and it was barely held back from doing so by her own pride as the Dragon of Domination. Still, it was shocking how far Ruby was going for their help just to buy a birthday present for an unknown girl that the Red Dragon Empress is close to. The only other times they have seen Ruby go beyond this point was when she proposed reincarnating her teammates and her moments of euphoria dating Vali.

"We'll help you, Rubes." Yang answered, making Ruby perk up. "All you had to was ask, right Weiss?"

Weiss nodded. "But of course. You have done many great things for us. It is the rightful courtesy to do the same for you as both my partner and friend."

"Thank you!" Ruby exclaimed, glomping Yang and Weiss in a hug. "I promise you won't regret this!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Please. How hard can finding a present for a little girl be?"

Ruby looked squeamish as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well..."

* * *

(Later)

Teams RWBY and JNPR were standing in an isolated clearing away from the prying eyes of the public. They were dressed casually instead of a combat-oriented wear with Ren seemingly the same. Jaune had left his plated white armor, leaving him in a new grey and blue hoodie that was notably bigger to accommodate his increased build. At his side was his new girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos wearing a red shirt over a black sports bra and yellow pants, and she was currently squeezing his right arm with the brightest smile the Mistralian champion could muster.

They were not the only ones to come to Earth. Accompanying them was the power couple of Ruby's Rooks, Jeanne D'Arc and Sieg. The former Holy Maiden of France wore a white sundress and black shoes and the baggy clothes served to hide away her impressive bust. Sieg for his build managed to get himself into a white, buttoned shirt and black cargo pants for the trip. As for meetings, the Rooks went along well with the rest of the pride, but it was awkward between Jeanne and Jaune considering their coincidental names.

Ruby was still wearing her usual black leather corset, tight pants, and red cloak, leaving behind only the protective braces that adorned her arms. With Nora, she changed out her top and skirt for an orange sweater and brown jeans. Blake, Weiss, and Yang were unchanged of their clothes, but left behind their weapons. Speaking of Weiss and Yang, the pair of them were currently supporting up a six feet pile of boxes freshly bought and wrapped from Vale's mall all to be presented. Yang was having little to no trouble given her impressive strength without her Sacred Gear or her dragon attributes, but Weiss on the other hand was not used to such physical labor.

"I swear to the gods that this is worth it." Weiss growled.

"Oh come on, Weiss." Ruby said, summoning the shoulder engines of the **Boosted Gear**. "Think of this as some exercise."

Weiss glared at Ruby, but could not continue to do so as she was too distracted balancing the pile of boxes in her arms. Temporarily, Ruby entered Balance Breaker and charged up multiple **[BOOSTS]**, but never releasing the power. Once she reached the amount of power she desired, Ruby concentrated it all into the palm of her left hand. Space and reality warped in on itself by the sheer power held in her hands added with just a little amount of spatial manipulation taught to her by Great Red. Reality was torn apart and a portal to the Dimensional Gap opened before her pride big enough for three people to walk through at once.

**"Raise your Aura and power as high as you can."** Ruby warned, her voice louder from the helm of her Scale Mail. **"The Dimensional Gap is the realm between universes and its very nature is twisted and chaotic. Only the most powerful beings like the dragon gods and True Dragons can make themselves home here."**

Entering the Dimensional Gap was an experience unlike any of them have ever felt. They simultaneously felt pulled, pushed, lifted, held, forward, back, up, and down all at once. Raising their Aura and power to the max considerably helped them coax off the sensation, but it was still there nudging at their senses. The new reality was chaos incarnate and both sky and ground were a myriad of colors that blended in and separated all at once. Earth platforms dotted the realm levitating by themselves in the wake of the lack of gravity.

Yang whistled. "Freaky."

"Yeah, my mind is not that creative enough to make this in a dream." Jaune commented, his eyes glazing over everything in sight.

While everyone was enraptured by the chaos of the Dimensional Gap, Ruby ignored the sights having been used to it for a long time. She repeated the steps to open another tear in reality, this time paying attention to the currents of space and reality around her to figure out their desired designation. As she charged **[BOOSTS]**, the Red Dragon Empress escorted her pride through the space with the use of a green bubble surrounding them with the use of her spatial manipulation, like a boat navigating a sea. With the existence of fissures, there was little need to venture far or if at all when the right distortion is near the area. Unfortunately, Beacon did not have the specific fissure that led to Kyoto unlike the one present in Patch.

It was a short while of careful navigation through the Dimensional Gap that Ruby found the right current of space leading to Kyoto. Like before, her hand cupped the sudden release of boosted energy and allowed space and reality to tear itself apart from the singularity.

"Just a heads-up." Ruby said. "Brace yourselves for this. You're about to see wonders you will never find in Remnant."

Her words said, Ruby and her pride stepped through the tear in reality, and on the other side stepping into a plaza of tiled stone floors. Instantly catching her pride's awe was the new architecture suddenly thrusted into their vision of the wonders that was the Japanese-style buildings and gates surrounding them, and hanging over their heads were paper lamps glowing red and decorated in kanji. They could only meekly compare it to the style of Mistral if the country's culture in question evolved for a few more centuries. The whole area surrounding them was somehow a perfect mesh of civilization and nature in cohesion. For a city it held much more natural life of plants than they have ever seen. In front of them was a massive flight of stairs leading up to a huge Edo-style palace full of towers of red walls and black roofs surrounded by a three-story wall.

Next to take were the people themselves, who all paused to stare at the newcomers the moment the portal opened. Ruby had entered in the heart of supernatural Kyoto, which meant very few they saw were actually human. Blake felt a weird sensation seeing people around her so Faunas-like and openly milling about. Most were dog-like in appearance of the Inu race of Yokai with bird people of the Tengu and the occasional Nekomata. All of them wore kimonos casually or extravagant in decoration.

Immediately on their arrival, Tengu guards jumped down from their perches above weapons raised to the intruders. Ruby's pride were tense in caution at the sudden hostility, but understandable considering they literally appeared out of nowhere and without warning. However, the expressions of the guards and the local civilians perked up when they landed on Ruby, flashing them all a smile.

"Ruby-sama has come back!" Cried a male Inu Yokai.

The area filled with cheer all of a sudden, drawing wide eyes from the pride towards a very sheepish Ruby. Children of multiple Yokai races started to crowd around them, specifically Ruby. Her own pride were given some positive yet odd looks, with Jeanne happily giggling doting over a group of kids in her arms.

"You're oddly popular." Weiss noted while trying to hold herself back from glomping all the children in hugs.

"Well, I did kind of... save people a while ago." Ruby answered as she was busy preventing kids from climbing over her or pulling her cloak. "I guess it grew into me becoming a local celebrity."

"You're here!"

That one particular exclamation solely drew Ruby's attention apart from the crowd that showered them with praise. Her green eyes went up to the top of a red gate where a blonde fox Yokai girl of twelve years of age wearing a white and red royal garbs was perched. A beautiful array of nine sun-kissed tails waved behind the fox Yokai complimenting her wide golden eyes that sparkled with admiration and love to the Red Dragon Empress. Her shout brought a silence among the Yokai as they made way for the kitsune girl.

Ruby flashed a smile at the girl. "Hey, Ku-"

"RUBY-NEE-CHAN!"

"Grk!"

Ruby only had time to widen her eyes as the kitsune Yokai turned into a golden blur and slammed right into her midsection. Her feet slid back across the ground for a meter as she got a hold on the girl. Yang and Nora were laughing out loud at the comedic scene with the rest sporting amused smiles. Weiss was... staring unblinkingly at the child in Ruby's arms.

"Dammit Kunou, what was that for?" Ruby said.

The identified Kunou looked up at Ruby with a cheeky smile. "You finally came."

"Of course I did." Ruby replied, her right hand roaming the top of Kunou's head and petting her ears. "Happy birthday, Kunou-chan."

"Aww, who's this little cutie?" Yang cooed, leaning her head towards Kunou.

"Ah, Kunou, I would like you to meet some really good friends." Ruby said, introducing the Yokai to her pride. "This here is Yang, my cousin in blood but my sister in spirit. Then we have my partner, Weiss Schnee. A bit cold on the outside but very sweet once you get to know her. Then there's Blake, Yang's partner, and she's, well, in the closet."

"Hey!" Blake cried indignantly with a blush of embarrassment.

"Then we have Jaune Arc, a pleasant friend." Ruby continued onto to JNPR. "His girlfriend right there is Pyrrha Nikos, a woman with a shining personality. Then we have Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Side note: don't give Nora anything explosive. Finally, we have our power couple Jeanne and Sieg."

"Hello." Greeted the Maiden of France sweetly.

"A pleasure to meet you." Sieg replied in a respective bow.

"Everyone," Ruby said, holding Kunou closer to her, "meet Kunou Otsutsuki, daughter of Empress Yasaka and Emperor Kurama, and princess to Kyoto."

"Ohaiyo." Kunou greeted nicely, then her eyes landed on Weiss. "... You have nice hair."

That seemed to have blown a gasket in Weiss as she was suddenly right in front of Kunou pulling at her cheeks and petting her golden tails. Caught off guard, Kunou could not stop the yips that escaped her mouth and it only fueled Weiss to continue her ministrations. All in the meantime that Weiss had the most euphoric and glowing expression on her face; a complete opposite to her usual mood.

"Cuuute~." Squealed Weiss, petting Kunou's ears and running her hands through the nine tails. "You are so adorable~, I want to gobble you up. And your fur is soft~. I want you all to myself so I can take care of you and cuddle you and dress you up. You are the best and cutest little princess I could scream!"

"Nwe-chwn mwke hrf stwop." Kunou tried to protest, but her words were muddled as Weiss began to pinch the kitsune's cheeks.

Not that Ruby was going to help too busy failing to hold in her chuckles. It was amazing how on sight the cold exterior that people usually know as Weiss melted down to her true personality that was an intensely kind and compassionate person. That is the Weiss Schnee, the complete opposite of her father, that Ruby saw in her, and it brought her joy to see it out in the open.

"Is that really Weiss?" Blake asked incredulously, staring in disbelief how the Schnee heiress was acting so un-Schnee like compared to most of her family.

"Yep." Ruby perked up with a grin. "Amazing how the most adorable can bring out the best in people, and under all that cold exterior of our resident Ice Queen is a bundle of warmth and kindness. I bet Weiss here would run an orphanage because of her love of adorable kids."

Weiss was soon joined in by Nora, who was taking priority in petting the nine tails swishing behind Kunou. The reincarnated thunder dragon may have glomped the poor child if Ren wasn't carefully holding her back. Blake and Yang were soon to follow, the former making sure Weiss wasn't going too far in her ministrations while the latter was gently petting Kunou's ears. The Yokai princess' constant yips of pleasures were just giving them more fuel for them to continue as they were all enraptured with the cute kitsune.

"Now, now, let's give the girl her space." Jeanne spoke above the group, her pleasant voice grabbing their attention.

Her natural charisma won over most of the group, but Weiss was uncharacteristically stubborn as she held Kunou in her arms. There was even a pout on Schnee heiress, like a child unwilling to part with her teddy bear. It just made Ruby and Pyrrha giggle, bordering on roaring in laughter, while the boys sweatdropped.

"I don't want to." Weiss mumbled. "I can't leave someone so adorable like this."

"While it is cute, I believe you have played with my daughter enough."

The feminine voice one as sweet as honey and rich as silk carried over the area like a trance. When the pride found their source, the sight that greeted them made the young men blush and the young women feel inadequate before them. Parting through the crowd flanked by elite Tengu guards was the most beautiful and voluptuous women any mortal or immortal have laid eyes on. Soft skin pink with life was unnaturally perfected and golden hair tied in a bundle held by nine pins gave off a radiance comparable to a goddess of beauty. For what could one call this woman other than a goddess, dressed in a golden yukata parted slightly to show her bare shoulders and the top of large G-cup breats. Her very presence settled a strange warmth of life within all of them, and her golden eyes made one still for a moment as if they were staring towards the golden rays of the sun. Like Kunou, nine golden tails swished behind and a pair of fox ears of matching color sat on her head.

Weiss was so in shock of the beauty before her, she released her hug on Kunou. The kitsune princess skipped to the older woman's side, who flashed a warm smile at the girl and held her dainty hand. Her golden eyes settled on Ruby, her smile growing slightly.

"It's been quite a while, Ruby-san." Greeted the older kitsune Yokai.

Ruby bowed. "Indeed it has, Yasaka-sama."

"Oh please, Ruby-chan." The identified Yasaka brushed off, walking towards the Red Dragon Empress and patting the top of her head in affection. "I always tell you to call me Yasaka-chan, or better yet call me Kaa-chan."

"Yasaka..." Grumbled Ruby in embarrassment at that last tidbit.

"But why not?" Yasaka teased. "Kunou-tan looks up to you as an older sister, and you are practically a part of the family after what you did for us."

"I just did what I had to do and save Kunou's life." Ruby protested.

Their conversation was met with surprise from her pride at how oddly close the pair were. Yang was trading rapid glances between Kunou and Ruby the moment Yasaka mentioned the kitsune girl seeing Ruby as an older sister, and it made her feel a little awkward in a good way like she had surprise family. Most surprise came from the fact how passive Ruby was acting towards Kunou and Yasaka in the way they forgot for a moment she was a god-slaying force of destruction that can annihilate a continent.

"Dammit brat, every time you come here you always cause such a racket."

The voice was a deep masculine, and unlike Yasaka's entrance brought an eerie silence. Walking towards them from the stairs to the palace was can be described as a warrior cloaked in the garbs of noble. He was tall at 6'4" dressed in a crimson kimono. Spiky crimson hair flowed down to his shoulder like a mane of an alpha lion, and his matching crimson eyes spoke of untold power. Unlike Yasaka whose presence felt serene, his held a massive pressure as if they were all staring up at a giant that can easily crush them in a second. His features made him more feral than fair with thick whisker marks on his cheeks and a smile that revealed sharp canine teeth. Despite his noble garbs, there was an easy indication of compact muscle built for extreme power, and his nine crimson tails gave a sense of a walking calamity instead of a glorious radiance.

"Papa!" Cheered Kunou, running towards the male kitsune and hugging his left leg.

Yasaka's features seemed to brighten to the radiance of the sun at the sight of her identified mate. She sauntered up to the crimson kitsune, a slight sway in her hips that made the male lock on the Yokai empress. There was a shudder of pleasure running through her body seeing how his towering figure heavily imposed in comparison to her small stature, making him more akin to a predator staring down at his prey. It never got old how the sight of her lifetime mate got her turned on to the point Yasaka wanted him to screw her to unconsciousness like the countless times they have done over the centuries. Once they got close, the male kitsune leaned closer to Yasaka's face, rubbing their noses in an open show of affection before Yasaka took her place at her mate's right side.

Ruby and the male kitsune locked eyes for a moment, their lips in a thin line. It was she that made the first move approaching the kitsune till she was in the open for all to see. She looked up at the kitsune for a moment before doing the one thing her friends never thought she would do.

Ruby took one knee and kneeled before the emperor of Kyoto. Unlike her earlier gestures, this one served as recognition that the male kitsune was her superior. The kitsune in question cracked a grin at Ruby.

"Sensei." Ruby said.

"Ruby." Replied the kitsune. "You're just in time for my little girl's special day."

"I didn't want to miss it." Ruby said, never getting up.

From her friends, it was Yang who had the courage to ask. "Uh, Ruby, who is _this _guy?"

"This, my dear sister," Ruby introduced, a bit of flare in her tone, "is my sensei. The one responsible for teaching me in the ways of the sword, senjutsu, and martial arts; who made who I am today. He is the strongest of the Shinto. He is a Shin Yokai, a calamity of both sky and earth. One of the Top Ten strongest in the universe and arch-rival to the Crimson Lucifer. That is my master, Lord Kurama the Fox Demon."

...

...

...

"You really love putting on the dramatics, don't ya?" Kurama noted dryly.

"Shut up, you know you love it." Ruby retorted.

All of the buildup and tension instantly shattered at the last dialogue. All Ruby's pride could do in that moment was somehow trip on their own feet in shock.

* * *

**Now we finally have the introduction of Kunou and her new background. That's right, Kurama is her new daddy. Probably the best daddy since anyone messing with her or her mother will be obliterated by untamed wrath that is the Fox Demon. This Kurama is a reference to my other story, Shin Yokai, that stars Kurama reincarnated in the DxD universe centuries before canon. Bear in my mind the two stories are not connected in the same fan universe. It just fits how Kurama can be a legitimate character in DxD, and I love his character in general. He is my favorite from Naruto.**

**I hope this chapter does well really. I was kind of in a rush in some parts, and I just came back to my university and now stuck in studies. The next story to be updated will either be Roses of the Death Goddess or Shining Light.**

**Up next is Chapter 27: Unwanted Favors.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	27. Meet the Otsutsuki Family

Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.

Chapter 27: Meet the Otsutsuki Family

"So you brought some rabble from your world." Kurama noted, his crimson eyes flicking over Ruby's pride. "Why do they feel like dragons?"

Ruby smiled cheekily at her sensei. "It's my little secret."

Kurama sighed, glancing back at Ruby's pride. "It'd probably prove more troublesome if I know. I don't even want to know why one of them has a holy aura, or why the other feels like Fafnir on a bad day."

Ruby's pride were walking up the streets and flights of stairs to the royal palace of Kyoto. Weiss and Yang were in the very back of the group hauling their stacks of presents. The former would usually be glaring at Ruby for putting herself in her predicament, but Weiss simply could not muster the anger with the cute Kunou jumping around her ogling the presents above. Her golden eyes were wide with excitement that added a cutesy sparkle to them that was giving Weiss added strength to push through for the little cutie at her feet. In fact, Weiss had her whole stack of the wrapped presents neatly held high up in the air in a manner that made it seemingly easier than Yang's predicament all so she could give a warm smile to Kunou.

"Can you tell me what you got for me?!" Kunou asked excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you little cutie." Cooed Weiss, her face a perfect image of shining bliss towards Kunou. "You just have to wait until the time is right."

"Okay!" Kunou chirped, leaping up to sit on her father's shoulder. "Mush, Papa."

Kurama snorted as he held onto Kunou's dangling legs. "As the little lady commands."

"So cuuuute~." Weiss squealed, her dragon wings, tail, and horns popping out in their spectrum glow.

Kurama blinked at the sight. "Huh, have never seen that variant in a dragon."

"What do you mean, sensei?" Asked Ruby, glancing between her partner and Kurama. "Isn't she just an ice dragon?"

"I don't think so." Kurama said. "I don't sense anything relating to ice from her. No, it's more of something entirely new. I'll think I'd coin it to be crystal."

Ruby suddenly stopped in her tracks and her green eyes had an aimless stare in them. Everyone in the group paused to give a confused look to the Red Dragon Empress currently busy with her rabid thoughts. In hindsight, it now made so much sense that Weiss' dragon element could not be ice. She always thought Weiss' element revolved around her place of birth in the cold northern lands of Atlas, but it never crossed her mind of Weiss' family legacy of Dust. Weiss was practically born to cycle Dust through the world, which are a bunch of crystals.

In a flash of red light, her arms were covered in the armor of the Boosted Gear with the engines on her shoulders spewing crimson flames. From left hand came the hilt of her sword Anduril that she pulled out. Instead of unleashing it in a blast of bright silver holy light, Ruby began to comically bash her head against the pommel.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Muttered Ruby under her breath.

"Kaa-chan, why is Ruby being weird?" Kunou asked innocently.

"Well, it's complicated to explain really." Yasaka tried to explain. "Think of the times when I get... frustrated with your father."

"... I swear, it was Shukaku's fault that mountain blew up." Kurama said suddenly as Kunou felt her father stiffen.

"Yes, of course it was." Yasaka said as she smiled sweetly but in a way that left no argument.

"Whipped." Coughed Yang, catching snickers from Nora.

"I have really good damn ears." Snarled Kurama, leveling quite the dangerous glare as his crimson eyes shifted into a strange pattern of six concentric rings.

Yang chuckled sheepishly under the glare from the strongest Yokai and wisely took a few steps back. The glare relented into a gruff look before Kurama glanced forward and continued his way up the steps to the palace.

"Okay, I'm good." Ruby said after her episode, and pocketed Anduril back into the Boosted Gear.

The group had to endure a climb up a flight of stairs built on a _small _mountain where the royal palace of supernatural Kyoto sat in all its glory. Step by step they ascended up to very top where the tall walls of white stone enhanced with chakra stood proud. Their draconic constitution was their saving grace from exhaustion, more so for Jaune still considered the weakest link. Massive doors of dark wood studded with black iron and painted with a giant nine tailed fox whose tails made a swirl around him greeted them at the top, but the Tengu guards immediately went forward to open them on sight of their Lord and Emperor Kurama. A grand plaza awaited them on the other side, flanked by two spectator areas built under green tiled roofs, and at the very opposite of them was a raised platform where Kurama would sit in seiza with enough room for his family. Yokai and hime-miko were busy with decorations for the coming celebration, including red paper lanterns and balloons in kanji for birthday with paintings for Kunou.

"You'd never find this in Mistral." Commented Pyrrha, in awe of the flawless stonework of the squared floor and architecture. "It almost looks like an arena."

"We have vacated this whole area for our guests, while the plaza itself will serve for the main tournaments we hold for Kunou." Yasaka explained. "I hope you haven't got lax the last time I saw you, Ruby. Kunou is always excited to see you in action."

Ruby scoffed. "As if."

Yang blinked. "Hold on, there's a tournament going on!?"

Ruby nodded. "It's a sort of tradition now for Kunou's birthday. Some of the people Kurama invites are some of the top fighters in the world and the tournament is a chance for them to compete to the top with the addition of a hefty amount of prize money."

"Prize money!? Top fighters!?" Exclaimed Yang with a wicked grin, almost summoning her Sacred Gear by accident. "Sign me up."

"Why a fighter's tournament in for this cutie's birthday?" Weiss wondered with narrowed eyes, instantly softening as she took the chance to hug Kunou and play with her ears.

"Honestly, Kunou enjoys the show." Ruby answered, pointing a thumb at Kurama. "I think she gets in from her father being-"

"Want me to Shirei Tensei you through a few mountains like old times?" The Otsutsuki kitsune interrupted, leveling a feral smile on the dragoness while his eyes glowed red shifting into six concentric circles. "Or how about I drop a Chibaku Tensei on top of you?"

To their shock, Ruby didn't dine the chance to rebuttal and meekly kept silent. Fear was clearly flashed in her green-rimmed silver eyes and beads of sweat trickled down the sides of her head. Her mind immediately flashed to the borderline devastation of Ruby Rose that was her training that involved trying to resist blasts of pure gravity or surviving the crash of massive collection of earth right on top of her. She remembered the sheer destruction he left in his wake, and in all those times Ruby knew that Kurama was never seriously trying, even their spars showed just how far apart they were in power and skill despite the Boosted Gear. He was an excellent teacher that was for sure by teaching his brand of Senjutsu and his feral style of fighting to her, but it didn't diminish the notion that Kurama Otsutsuki was one of the most terrifying individuals in the universe that lived up to his moniker of the Demon Fox. Sometimes he could be more a demon than some would think of the Crimson Lucifer.

Ruby coughed nervously. "N-No, sensei. That w-won't be necessary."

Kurama smirked. "Well that is good to hea- YEOWW!"

"Ku-kun, you were only joking with Ruby-chan, right?" Yasaka whispered with a sweet smile, but her tone was pure sweet venom as she pulled harshly on her husband's right ear. "You wouldn't actually threaten our lovely little dragoness."

"N-No, Yaska-hime." Groaned/whimpered Kurama, cringing from the intense pain. "Just joking with my student."

"Good." Yasaka said sweetly, letting go of Kurama's ear.

None of the pride of dragons couldn't decide if it was funny or scary of the scene before them. How someone who instilled fear into their alpha, the Red Dragon Empress, could be cowled by his own wife in the most simple of ways. They could only meet the middle ground and produce a sweat drop from the strangeness of it all.

"Anyway," Ruby continued with her explanation, "the whole tournament is really for Kunou as she enjoys these fights because, in her own words, 'they are so cool like those fights in the anime shows'. Honestly, you get into the strangest of things, Kunou-chan."

"Nee-chan, you weren't supposed to talk about that!" Kunou cried with an embarrassed blush. "What if I talked about your so-called manga collection!?"

"Th-That's totally irrelevant!" Ruby sputtered indignantly.

"Oh, what this about Ruby and manga?" Yang prodded with a smirk.

"Ruby-nee-chan has this entire collection of manga she brings." Kunou told Yang, much to Ruby's silent horror. "She says that it some normal shounen, but I know better that she's a closet pervert for h-"

"YO, RUBY-CHAN!" A loud voice shouted throughout the entire plaza.

_'Never would I be so thankful for that idiot!' _Ruby thought, almost to the point of shedding tears.

The voice was masculine with a hoarse to it, but the dragons could pick up the youth in it that belied someone their age. Their eyes scanned their surroundings to no avail of finding the source, and even Sieg was put on alarm already moving to protect Jeanne. Ruby's eyes widened in shock before her expression drooped to a look of annoyance.

"By Great Red, why did it have to him?!" Growled Ruby.

They felt before they heard the sonic boom of speed throughout the plaza. Ruby managed to summon the Boosted Gear to cry out a [BOOST] to give her the needed speed to dodge a blur that nearly crashed into her. The winds picked in strength just from the speed of the blur that then went on to crash a hole nearly through the wall. The dust cleared to reveal the behind and legs of a man wearing a pair of black pants striped orange. However, they weren't given time to investigate if the 'man' didn't disappear in a very familiar fashion of motes of light.

_'Isn't that the way Ruby's chakra clones disperse?' _Blake thought.

Ruby suddenly moved as if on instinct and her hand moved to catch a fist aimed for her face. The force of the blow that she blocked made her feet sink in the stone for several centimeters. Her green eyes were narrowed on the attacker, and her annoyance was indicated by the twitch in her eyebrows.

"Almost had you that time." Said the attacker with the same voice from earlier.

Now that they had a good look at the attacker and the source of the voice all in one as Ruby held _him _down by the attacker's fist. He was a handsome face for the female populace to ogle with. His tanned skin that gave it a slightly darker shade of peach and a solid jawline spread in a roguish grin gave him a nice appeal, and his cheeks at six whisker marks similar to Kurama. Nine tails swished behind him in a controlled manner that revealed him to be at least a relative to Kurama and Yasaka, the latter that the young man carried the same sun-kissed color for his hair, tails, and fox ears, and the same golden eyes that had no small amount of mirth to them.

He wore an odd set of clothes consisting of a black jacket with orange stripes the same with his pants, but also wore a white haori tied by a blue sash around his stomach. Attached to his back in a sleeve was a bojutsu staff of dark wood with iron rings and pommels at the ends and crimson art of a fox Yokai in their true form breathing fire. Standing straight he was just as tall as Ruby at 5'11" and his jacket was form fitting enough to give a tease of his impressive build.

"I'd call you an idiot," Ruby said, pushing back against her sudden foe, "if you were the real one."

In a surprising and deft maneuver, Ruby vaulted up her opponent using the caught fist as vantage, and just in time avoid a copy of the kitsune's staff planting through stone where she once stood. She swung around in midair with her hands around the planted polearm and her feet impacted with a kick to the real kitsune, who attempted a surprise attack of a dropkick from above. While the clone disappeared in motes of green light, Ruby pressed on the attack leaping up to the staggered blonde kitsune, grab him by his nine tails, and slam down on the ground cracking the stone on impact.

"Kami dammit!" Cursed the real kitsune, picking himself up with ease. "I thought I had you on the surprise that time. Why didn't it work."

"Because you're an idiot," Ruby barked, her lips in a menacing frown that showed her sharp teeth, "and that you are completely shit when it comes to stealth."

"Never means that I won't stop trying." The young kitsune said with a cheeky grin.

"How about you try to stop ambushing me every time I come here?" Ruby snarled.

"But it's so much fun." The whiskered, blonde kitsune chirped.

"W-Who is this scoundrel th-that suddenly attacks you!?" Weiss exclaimed, holding Kunou close and away from this bad influence.

"Hi there." The kitsune greeted, waving to Ruby's pride with a cheekiness that rivaled Nora. "Never thought I'd meet any of Ruby's friends. Like at all. Name's-"

"The idiot here is Naruto Otsutsuki, third son of Kurama and Yasaka." Ruby cut the now identified kitsune prince. "Don't underestimate him despite his... antics. He's Ultimate-class like myself, but I hoped he would not be here considering he's been on a travel around the world for two years."

"Why would I miss my sweet Kunou-tan's birthday of all things?" Naruto said, approaching the younger kitsune Yokai. "Speaking of, happy birthday, Kunou-tan!"

Kunou smiled as she approached her older brother. "Thank you for coming, Naruto-nii-san."

"Anything for you, Kunou-tan." Naruto proclaimed.

"Did I forget to mention he is a raging siscon?" Ruby added suddenly.

"Oi, it's a perfectly healthy love for my little sister." Barked Naruto, his nine tails moving in an ominous way.

"Sochi, you're not going to say hi to your kaa-chan?" Yasaka spoke up, her voice playing fake hurt.

"Of course I am." Naruto said kindly, turning his mother and embracing both of his parents. "It's nice to see you, Kaa-chan, Tou-san."

"Us too, sochi." Kurama replied with a kind smile. "So does that mean you are joining the tournament as well?"

"Hell yes I am." Naruto exclaimed proudly with his usual grin. "After all, I have a reputation to keep up. That I, Naruto Otsutsuki, am the most unpredictable ninja in the world."

While it may have seen to have great impact to Naruto, the way he said it caused the mood to instantly drop with a near audible ding. Sweat drops came from everyone with the exception of Naruto. His focus was on Kunou to wait for his response, but her expression was as blank as a state.

"Onee-baka." Deadpanned Kunou.

It looked as if Naruto had been slapped in the face by the disbelief on his face. It was so comical that Ruby had to turn away to laugh into her palm while Yang and Nora just snickered uncontrollably. Then in the blink of an eye Naruto had retreated in some corner of the plaza with his back turned, hugging his knees to his chest, and a cloud of misery hanging over his head.

"My imouto-tan is so mean to me." Naruto muttered as he drew circles with his finger on the floor.

"Ruby," Blake asked, "why is that people that are so powerful are so... strange?"

Ruby shrugged. "It's almost a written rule. Those with great power also are incredibly eccentric."

"Did that reptilian cat just imply my entire family is a bunch of weirdos?" Kurama accused, his fix ears twitching madly.

"Uhm, no sir." Blake said in a frantic tone now under Kurama's crimson gaze. "It's just that for someone who is so powerful, you are oddly not what is usually expected."

Kurama snorted. "Of course that is what the norm think of us. They always think people like me with incredible power always like to act supreme when they are actually thinking of their own that have metaphorical power. The difference is, little drake, is that those who act supreme only have power through control and greed while I possess real power enough to rule all of Japan myself. I simply choose not."

"In simple terms," Ruby elaborated, "people who lord themselves over others, who think themselves superior over everyone, are people who have no power to prove themselves. Because Kurama's power is in fact real he has no need to act superior when he doesn't need to prove himself."

"Well said, Ruby." Kurama complimented.

"Ara ara, I thought I caught a familiar scent." Spoke a voice more silky than Yasaka but higher pitched.

The click of footsteps on the stone floor drove Ruby's pride to two women of voluptous figure surpassing Ruby. Both were nine tailed kitsune Yokai of crimson fur and each sported lush locks of blazing orange-crimson hair the same as Kurama. They were practically identical with the some major exceptions.

The beauty that spoke wore a crimson outfit of a shrine maiden decorated in golden suns. A smirk adorned her lips that could only belong to a seductress, but her pair of crimson held a sharp danger not unlike Kurama. Her hair was tied in a bundle similar to Yasaka held by a golden mantle at the back of her head. Oddly enough, an intricate mirror floated over the kitsune's shoulder. No ordinary make can describe its appearance for in fact it was one of Japan's greatest treasures, the Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu gifted only to the sun goddess' top priestess.

In contrast, the other woman was more reserved in her looks and had a more casual outlook in the form of a welcoming smile. Her eyes were not the crimson of the shrine maiden, but rather an intricate gold akin to the glow of the sun. She wore a casual yukata of red with a green obi that hugged her figure, but it did not hide the way she carried herself with a trained ease. That at any moment the woman was ready to jump into battle. The kitsune did not bother with her hair and let it fall down her back in an orange-crimson waterfall that stole the breath of any mortal man who saw her.

"Ara ara, look at all these cute dragons." The maiden said with a slight purr, her eyes lingering on the men of the group. "I could just eat them up."

She smiled wickedly at the desired effects she had on the men of Ruby's pride. Jaune became a sputtering mess with his girlfriend Pyrrha being his support (and also glaring heatedly at the kitsune woman). Sieg and Ren almost broke their stoic look, marred by beads of cold sweat and a blush on their cheeks. It was a sure good thing their own female partners were there.

The other kitsune sighed in exaspeartion. "Kura-nee, please don't tease Ruby's friends. I don't think they can sanely handle it."

Kurahime pouted at her twin. "You're no fun, Kushina-nee-chan."

Ruby was surprised to see the pair that were known as Kushina and Kurahime, the twin daughters of Kurama from a set of triplets and despite their appearance were centuries older than Ruby. Her stays in Kyoto were brief, only a few days per week with a chakra clone to take her place in Remnant. It was uncommon to Ruby to see Kurahime and Kushina in the royal palace unlike Naruto and Kunou were are regulars, and she had yet to see who was Kurama's eldest son or the last of the triplets of a man named Shirou. Kurahime spent her time in the outskirts of Kyoto to do her duties as Amaterasu's top priestess and managing the leylines of the planet's chakra and natural energy that ran under Japan. Kushina on the other hand acted as the Shinto pantheon's emissary to the other factions and so she was far from Japan speaking to foreign powers in negotiations.

It gave credence how Kurama's family was real tight that they were here for Kunou's birthday, and one of the rare times Ruby has seen them twin daughters together. As far as she knew, Ruby still had not seen two of his other sons named Ichigo and Shirou, the latter being the triplet brother to Kushina and Kurahime.

"Kurahime, Kushina, it's really nice to see you two." Greeted Ruby. "Does that mean that I'll finally see the rest of your family?"

"Not quite." Said Kurama. "My eldest boy is living a happy and married life somewhere in Japan, but I'm sure he'll send something nice for his little sister. He's always been the protective type. On the other hand, my second son Shirou is here and imagine my surprise to find out he's got a girlfriend following him around."

"Well, at least I will get to see more of your family." Ruby said with a smile."

"Speaking of marriage," Yasaka chirped, her eyes on Naruto, "where's your fiance?"

"Ah, Yugito-chan wanted to come with her mother, Lady Matatabi." Answered Naruto, scratching the back of his head. "Said something about helping in bringing in the sake."

_'Ah, that's Matatabi right there.' _Yasaka thought, her smile straining as images of a black-blue haired nekoshou was 'partying' while completely drunk in another of Kunou's birthdays that almost ended in disaster. _'Always pushing it beyond my own limits.'_

She did not want to deal with a drunken Shin Yokai again. Hopefully, she can reason with Matatabi's daughter and Naruto's betrothed, Yugito, to keep her down on the sake. Or in the coming of the disaster have the nekoshou 'escorted' out. Now she was starting to realize how much of a bomb she cooked up inviting Ruby as well.

"And on the topic of our lovely brother Shirou." Kushina announced. "He has just finished cooking for all of us."

Ruby and her pride watched in astonishment at the transformation that took over the entire royal kitsune family. Not only Kushina but also her sister, Kunou, Naruto, Kurama, and even Yasaka to a certain extent started to drool at the words of 'Shirou' and 'cooking'. It honestly disturbed Ruby how those two sentences together made one of the strongest go into that state.

"Uh, what's so good about this Shirou's cooking?" Yang couldn't help but ask.

"Oh Kami." Kunou gasped, horrified eyes set on Ruby's pride. "Kaa-chan, Papa, Ruby has never tried Shirou's cooking."

That seemed to snap the rest of Kunou's family out of their drooling sensation, and instead stare shockingly at the dragons as if they spoke blasphemy. The stares were so intense it made Jeanne quiver nervously, which in turn caused Sieg to get in front of her while going into the motions to summon Vuloblaan at a moment's notice.

"Holy shit, she's right." Kurama exclaimed. "Ruby, if there's one thing you have to follow me on is that my boy's cooking is to die for. Hell, it's better than Yasaka-hime's, and he always makes it in bulk so there is plenty for even all of you dragons and your endless stomachs."

"Is his cooking really that good?" Ruby wondered with an inquisitive look shared by her friends.

Kunou nodded ecstatically. "Shirou-nii's cooking is the best."

"While we thank you for the offer," Weiss said, stepping forward, "we've already had lunch shortly before coming here, so-"

Weiss' words were cut off as the whole plaza was filled with the rumble of a dragon. Not the growls of a dragon, but rather from the their stomachs that shook with need to be filled. An eerie silence settled between the kitsune Yokai and the dragons, the latter blushing as their stomachs continued to growl for food. The Schnee princess was worse off, her entire complexion going stark red in embarrassment and her posture was stiff like stone.

"Why?" Whined Weiss in a murmur.

Yasaka giggled behind her hand. "I'm afraid a simple lunch isn't going to satisfy a dragon's appetite."

"Then on second thought." Weiss tried to right herself, but ultimately deflated. "We'll just eat with you."

"Wonderful." Kurahime chirped with a clap of her hands. "Shirou-nii is always delighted to make people smile with his cooking."

"It is simply legendary." Kushina added with a smile.

"Then let's go right back in before it all gets cold." Naruto exclaimed.

Before Naruto made the motions to leap into the home that was their giant palace, a magic circle glowing bright red behind them near the wall gates. Kurama narrowed his eyes, glowing with three revolving tomoe, instantly recognizing the insignia emblazoned on it. Ruby did as well as her silver pupils thinned into slits and her good mood deflated into a cold expression. Jeanne tensed up, holy energies twisting around her instinctively in reaction to the demonic magic with Sieg at her side ready to defend her.

Yet, none of them were expecting the three that appeared from the magic circle. One of them was indeed Grayfia Lucifuge by her aura, but it surprised Ruby that she had changed her appearance that made her appear younger with blood red eyes and lacking her maid uniform in return for a black dress. Those same red eyes looked at Ruby with widened surprise and recognition.

Standing at her feet was a small boy of twelve years old with a head of blood red hair and bright blue eyes of any bright child, wearing a miniature suit and blue bow tie. However, it was the person towering behind her at Kurama's height that put both the Red Dragon Empress and the Fox Demon off their good mood. Wearing a buttoned white shirt and black pants was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer, the strongest devil of the Underworld and lord of all devil society.

And his hands was nicely gifted present that he brought with his little family of three, including himself.

"Hi, Kurama." Greeted Sirzechs with a smile. "Are we too late?"

"Nah, you're just early." Kurama said, barely holding down a growl.

"Furball." Sirzechs mumbled.

"What was that, ya shitty bat!?" Roared Kurama.

When it comes to Sirzechs and Kurama, they had quite the history. They came to blows when the Shinto Faction and the Underworld almost went to war in the scuffle of Kuroka's killing her King, and in return the devil nobility hunting down her race. If it weren't for Matatabi, the whole nekoshou race would have been reduced to three. Aggressions escalated into near open war that is until Sirzechs and Kurama decided to fight each other in place of their respective faction. A battle between the strongest Super Devil and the strongest Shin Yokai that had to be done in a mirror dimension to prevent major damage to the world in their fight. The fight that ended in both of them falling unconsciousness in exhaustion, thus a draw. Since then, the pair had 'reconciled' to say the least, but one can't simply leave the two alone or else they will start bickering over the smallest of things.

"Milli-kun!" Cheered Kunou, running up to the devil child that came with Grayfia.

However, the 'sins' of a parent do not go on to the child as they say, and it could not have been more apparent in the scene that followed. Ruby watched with no little amount of shock as she watched Kunou run toward the red-haired youth with the devil child meeting the golden-haired kitsune girl halfway in a hug. Yasaka and Grayfia smiled warmly in the background while also keeping their husbands in check, and Ruby realized that the child was in fact the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia. The son... a boy... that was hugging Kunou... so brazenly.

She did not like it. The strongest Super Devil may be right in front of her, but even he did not take priority. Ruby watched with unblinking slit eyes rimmed green of the scene of Millicas and Kunou embracing each other. There was definitely _something _going on between them... and she did not like it one bit.

_'My big sister senses are tingling!'_

There was no way she was going to let a boy fool her little Kunou into whatever foul ploy he has! She will find out what is going on as is her job as the big sister! No way is she going to let even the son of Sirzechs take away Kunou like this!

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. Quarantine is doing shit on my schedule and I can't be on this website as much as I like. It's like I'm in college, but I am also at home stuck doing college shit. CODVID-19, you are a sick bastard and I hope Canada cancels you like you canceled hockey.**

**The characters are shown are Kurama's children that will be in the future chapters of Shin Yokai, and Shukaku, Matatabi, and Son Goku are his fellow Shin Yokai that defend the Shinto pantheon. I am not really good with Japanese names, so excuse me if you see the same names used for characters from other anime, and I am not talking about Naruto. There's a whole different explanation for Kushina and Naruto.**

**Kurama and Sirzechs have a very... passive-aggressive dynamic going on for comedic purposes that you will hopefully see. They usually soon argue and throw insults at each other over the most simple of topics before their wives pull on cheek and ear to prevent them causing a disaster.**

**So who do you think should be in the tournament coming up for Kunou's birthday? What will happen during this shared meal with both dragon, devil, and kitsune sitting at the same table?**

**Up next is Chapter 28.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	28. There is Always Hope

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 28: There is Always Hope**

(Remnant)

Sienna Khan was not having a good day. She never did have a day that was 'good' ever since succeeding Ghira Belladona as the leader of the White Fang, and turning it into a force to fight the oppressors. The once peaceful global protest organization became the radical terrorists infamous throughout the world. Humans and Faunas were getting the results of equality, but it was through fear instead of respect.

_'What did respect give us anyway?' _Sienna thought bitterly.

In the Faunas' perspective, the peaceful protests under Belladona's regime never gave the immediate results. Progress was so slow, the humans may as well be mocking them with their 'kindness' while at the same time they rocks during their public gatherings. Sienna made it a mission for Faunas equal rights to happen instantly no matter what the cost. So when Ghira stepped down, Sienna didn't hesitate into forming the group into an image the tiger Faunas seemed fit as a movement to get what her people deserved. It was supposed to be simple, but...

Sienna could only ask herself so many questions. Where did go all wrong!? When did the agenda change!? How did the White Fang, the hope for Faunas equality in the world, become so rotten!? At first, Sienna was in blind ignorance of the problem that was right in front of her, too distracted by the fact that actual results were coming through. She thought that since becoming the leader of the White Fang that the good days could finally begin.

She was so wrong. So very, horribly wrong, and she was blind to it for too long until several years ago. It took facing death itself donned in mechanized crimson armor the likes Sienna had never seen. When the Blood Dragon first emerged, she had been both enraged and terrified that a single person destroyed operations containing hundreds of members at once with pure destructive power. It made it worse that the person in question was a Faunas herself having a pair of red dragon-like wings peeking from the back of the armor. The White Fang were divided having the Blood Dragon join their cause or get rid of her, including Sienna herself for a time.

Her wishes however came true in the worst possible way when the Blood Dragon stormed right into the main HQ of the White Fang. Faunas that have become veterans were beaten and torn through like wet paper against the crimson monstrosity. Sienna didn't have enough time to get up from her throne before her guards, Faunas trained to be on par with veteran Hunters, were knocked out and she for the first time meeting the Blood Dragon.

She could never forget that memory. That intimidating armor of crimson and those emerald eyes glaring with such intensity it was otherworldly. Sienna wanted to move, to act, to fight this intruder that dared to bring down the hope of her people, but her body refused her own commands. Because her instincts knew that she could not fight the Blood Dragon as it was tantamount of a worm fighting a lion.

Sienna didn't say anything, but the Blood Dragon hardly spoke a word herself. The only thing that she did was stare at Sienna behind that helm for seconds that felt like painfully long hours before throwing down a Scroll. It had a video on play of White Fang agents holding a gun to civilians bound and tied. Something broke in Sienna as she watched operatives of White Fang she trusted with the cause hold weapons to children without remorse, and it didn't matter whether they were Faunas or not. Years of her own hardship from humanity's abuse forced down the bile that threatened to escape from her.

The tiger Faunas didn't notice the Blood Dragon turn her back to Sienna until she heard the metal of the armor sink into the stone as she walked. When Sienna picked her head up to try to say something, but only came out as gasps, and the Blood Dragon refused to meet her eyes. Only these words were spoken to her.

_"You're a pathetic fool."_

Why did those words haunt her, she still didn't know. But from that day on, the blindness to the 'good' days was a false dream. There were never any good days because her cause had started untold and horrific consequences for the world at large. Worse was Sienna finally saw what truly lay behind the eyes in most of her followers. No longer was it the drive to make things, but rather to make the oppressors pay. They did not care for equality, only to shed the blood of humanity however they wanted. This shocking realization over the following years left Sienna numbly humbled.

It was too late for Sienna to back out as the leader. If she stepped down, it would cause a power vacuum within the White Fang and most likely turn it into something far worse. At the same time, Sienna felt her own drive waning with the White Fang, and she wanted so much to simply quit.

For now, Sienna had a rare window of a break from her duties with the White Fang. Right now she was not the leader of the White Fang and not Sienna Khan the Faunas heroine/fanatic. She was just Sienna, a regular face, though above average in looks, walking down the streets in a town near Mistral. Sienna wasn't without caution having donned a grey cloak to hide her tiger features, burnt orange skin, and shadow her face that would immediately identify her as the White Fang leader. But all Sienna wanted to do was forget about the problems of the world for just a little bit.

_'Gods, when did I want to be so... normal!?' _Sienna thought.

Her somber mood was broken when her acute sense of smell was overridden by blissful sweetness. Her ears perked underneath her hood in response and she turned her head in the direction of the scent. Just beside her on the sidewalk was an ordinary flower shop with shelves outside showcasing roses, lilies, daisies, and tulips of all colors in ebony pots. With years spent in dreary hideouts of stone and torches, the sight of flowers so radiant in their natural way was a sight for sore eyes.

"Maybe a little look wouldn't be so bad." Sienna mused under her breath.

She walked to the green-painted door and entered into the shop. As the door swung open, it flicked the bell above her signalling to the shop that a new customer has arrived. Inside, there were even more flowers in number and varieties, and the more extravagant were planted within vases of clear tinted glass smooth to the touch. The smell in the shop was so heavenly, Sienna missed the fact she was the only one in here and the fact the shopkeeper had his eyes on her.

"Are you alright?" A male's voice reached Sienna's ears.

Honed instincts from years of infiltration and fighting made the Faunas twist on her heel and adrenaline rushed through her body prepared for combat. She dropped down into a low stance on reflex and her right hand was halfway behind her back beneath her cloak. It was only the constant reminder she was on a break that Sienna did not jump at the source of the voice instead of reaching for her concealed weapon. In other words, Sienna was too close into accidentally shooting a civilian for no other reason than her jumpy nerves.

That civilian being the apparent owner of the flower shop as the man was the only one here, and Sienna relaxed her stance to study the man. The first detail that caught her attention were the bright golden _scales _of all things that covered his forearms and peeked at his neckline, indicating his status as a rare reptilian Faunas yet they seem to radiate this odd sensation upon looking at them. He possibly had more over his body, but it was hidden in short-sleeved red shirt worn under a black gardener's 'apron'. They contrasted heavily with his very pale skin, but it had a certain glow to it that showed that the man was very much alive.

Looking up to meet his face, she was greeted with the soft, yet elegant facial features of a young man, his pale skin lacking any fault to it. His eyes were a soft blue holding a strong gaze to them, but it did not bring any sort of fear from Sienna. His hair was a mess of pure white to match his skin and almost looked to be translucent. In all, his figure was lean, but there were signs of above average muscle tone. And speaking of facial features, the owner's expression was neutral as if not even shocked by Sienna's display of movement.

"You don't seem well." The man noted, leaning down behind the counter to grab a jug of water. "Do you need anything?"

"I-" The words caught in his throat at the unusually empty tone in his voice. "Forgive me, I'm just... a bit lost?"

By the tone of her voice, her statement came out more as a question, but the other Faunas did not even raise an eyebrow. The pale man did not give another glance as he walked throughout the shop and began watering the flowers to keep their vibrant life intact. Sienna wanted to speak, but found the ability to do so to be utterly lost. However, the owner was a step ahead of her.

"Lost, you say?" The Faunas said. "Yet, you are here in this shop. So you don't seem to be lost."

Those words in any sort of tone would have seemed threatening. But the man before the leader of the White Fang spoke with such indifference to the point of being cold that his words were instead confusing Sienna. She took a few deep breaths to center herself and decided to answer.

"I haven't, well, indulged myself in a while as you say." Sienna answered. "With what I do, I have hardly even smell flowers anymore. Always cooped up in work, and this is one of the rare times I have a break."

"Your work must be taxing." The pale man said, still not turning to face Sienna as he went to water a few pots filled with white tulips. "The weight of it all pushing down on your shoulders. So much it is crushing you in spirit."

Those words confused Sienna even further as this now seemingly odd Faunas. However, they also had the effect of stroking a chord of her heart that spread a wave of sudden apprehension. It was almost as if the man spoke from a view of clairvoyance.

**(A/N: *Cough* Discernment of the Poor *cough*)**

The tiger Faunas brushed it aside and kept a stern expression. She deviated away from the conversation and looked at the admittedly beautiful arrangement of flowers, making a dazzling appearance of green spotted in colors so bright like Dust crystals. Sienna tried to admire them and the efficiency of the Faunas' job, but her mind refused to do so. Instead, her thoughts went back to the White Fang, the movement she spent almost half her life forging through blood, sweat, and too many tears. A cause that was turning into bloodbath of killers and avengers, and Sienna was putting her brain through a headache trying to figure out a way to save it.

_"Disband the White Fang."_

_"Either you fix this mess you did or I will."_

The words from the Blood Dragon automatically echoed through Sienna's head when she went down that train of thought. She almost growled in frustration at how fucked she was, and the White Fang in its entirety. Despite its fallen status, the White Fang is the only hope for the Faunas. That was the only reason that Sienna held, and she knew it was a weak reason anyway. Sienna just needed time to think, to find the perfect solution so everyone is happy and the White Fang can go on. It needs to-

"It won't work." The voice of owner cut through Sienna's thoughts. "It never will."

Blinking back to reality, Sienna realized the whole time she was staring at this one crimson rose and not anything else. She whipped her head around to face the man, only to find the Faunas directly in front of her. The difference in their height forced Sienna to lift her chin slightly to heatedly glare back at the flower shop owner's blue eyes. Her blood boiled in fury, ready to argue until it clicked in her head.

_'He knows?!' _Sienna thought in fear.

"Your cause, Sienna Khan," The man spoke, his voice reverberating throughout the small shop, "is too far gone. Too dark. Too rotten like the fields of grain that have been left unkempt that they wither before harvest. Your goal is just, but one heart cannot bring change if the rest are not willing to."

"How?" The words spilled out of Sienna's mouth. "How do you know all this!? Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The man said. "Just a man given a second chance in life, yet I have no regrets. I have seen the hearts of all of this world. I know how the darkness of the heart festers and grows... And how unyielding it is on both sides."

"But I can't just give up!" Sienna cried, uncaring if anyone heard. "I have to save it. I just have to. The White Fang is our people's only hope. Without it, there is no equality for the Faunas. The humans will treats us like dirt again, and I can't let that happen."

She didn't even know why she continued to even speak to the man instead of dashing out of the shop before local authorities would apprehend her. That is if she didn't try to silence the reptilian Faunas to prevent him from the calling them in the first place. But here she was, speaking her mind to a complete stranger. There was just this strange aura around the pale man that eased Sienna to say the truth.

"Do you understand why I can't give it up?" Sienna argued. "No matter how far it has fallen, I can't turn it all down. Too many people have risked their lives, or some lost, just to create this foundation. A hope for Faunas equality, even if it means making the humans fear us. There is no other way."

"And yet, I see how obvious the problem is." The man said in the faintest way that can be considered scolding. "You are desperate to see it, how persistent that same hope that has built your organization that still burns in your people. What makes you say that the destruction of the White Fang will take away the hope of the Faunas with it?"

Again, Sienna opened her mouth, but as soon as her mind fully processed the words her lips only uttered chocking gasps. It wasn't only the words he chose, but also how he spoke with them with a voice full of absolute clarity. She felt like a child being taught a lesson by a wise elder, and he never once showed any sort of expression to convey his own opinion on the matter. Minutes continued to pass between them, and Sienna still couldn't find in herself to reply to the pale, golden-scaled Faunas.

"If people had the hope to create the White Fang, in both of its forms," The man elaborated, keeping his gaze on Sienna, "then people can have the hope again to create something even greater. The process of change... it's all a cycle. Just like the seasons of the earth or the rise and fall of the sun. Give faith in people that change will happen because have already worked for it already. It is simply the nature of sentient beings to rarely, if ever, give up for a cause. And one where peace is made will forever bring out the hearts among the masses to join in to make it a reality."

In the middle of the reptilian Faunas' speech, Sienna found herself caught in his words. He spoke with a wisdom that he may as well be speaking with magic. She did not notice how her recent frown of despair slowly crawled up to a barely made smile.

"I find that trait quite beautiful with our race, both human and Faunas." The man went on a tangent, his lips twitching in a barely noticeable smile. "Think of all of us as the flowers here. We all express different colors and stems of origin. An individual by themselves can be beautiful in their own right, but together we create something that is infinitely extraordinary. We may fight from our differences, but those very same traits can allow us to compliment each other. To shine as great as the heavens dictated."

The man stopped almost too suddenly and blinked his soft blue eyes for a moment. His attention went back to Sienna with the same neutral expression, but the tiger Faunas a lighter tone to his stance. For some reason, she had the feeling of the light of the sun from the pale Faunas.

"That is the world you want, isn't it?" The man stated. "You don't have to put it all on your shoulders for as long as people have that hope, your dream is very possible."

"...Thank you." Sienna said in a barely heard whisper. "Your words were very... insightful, especially after all these years just letting everything I've committed my life to fade away into something dark."

"You tried your best." The reptilian Faunas assured Sienna. "Think of this as the setting of the sun. Look forward that a stronger, and better movement will come by the new dawn."

"I don't know if I'll bear it." Sienna murmured.

"Then at least have your hope burn bright still till next time." The man said.

A chuckle escaped Sienna's lips, but she didn't have the capacity or the paranoia to care. Too long has the tiger Faunas felt this free. She almost forgot how it felt to feel just a little bit normal, and she didn't feel as burdened when she entered the flower shop. All because of well-said words from a bizarre Faunas. Then Sienna felt bashful when she came to a realization the entire: she didn't the guy's name.

"Where are my manners?" Sienna said, extending out her right hand. "My name is Sienna Khan, but you already knew that. What's your name?"

The 'Faunas' lips twitched upward into a kind smile as he shook her hand. "Karna. Karna Surya."

"Karna." Sienna rolled the word along her tongue, committing it to memory. "How did you know I was with the White Fang anyway?"

"You could say I am very observant." Karna said. "Would that be all, Sienna?"

"Well, this is my only free time for a while." Sienna said. "So I guess I better do some flower shopping."

"Of course." Karna said professionally. "I am sure we can find a flower to your tastes."

"Please don't rush." Sienna said, smiling widely. "Take all the time you need."

_'Because this has been the best company I've had in years.'_ Sienna thought in her excitement.

In the following weeks, Sienna would plan to crunch more time from her duties as a leader just to simply visit Karna to talk or buy some flowers. She had no idea that the moment she grew a liking to Karna that she entered a world that was beyond her. In another world where she never met the demigod son of Surya, Sienna would have been fated to die in a coup by Adam. But now, her destiny has been changed forever.

* * *

(Royal Palace, Kyoto)

The wait for dinner was... tense to say the least. 'Least' was being put very likely in this case. The air above the occupants in a dining room of artistic Japanese-style was dense with an underlining pressure. They all sat in a crouched position at a low table with Ruby's teammates sitting on one side with Kurama, Yasaka, Kushina, and Jeanne joining the dragons with the strongest kitsune Yokai sitting near the head of the table. Directly across the table from Kurama was Sirzechs, followed by his wife Grayfia, Sieg, JNPR, Naruto, and Kurahime.

The cause of all this tension mostly came from the most unlikely, and sort of expected, source. Sirzechs and Kurama were shamelessly glaring at each other like two children that simply didn't like each other. It would have looked childish if they weren't unconsciously leaking out their power, which caused the air to become heavy with their combined pressure. If one were to stand up, they would be instantly sat back down to escape the crushing pressure forced down upon them, and sitting at the table as they were was their only comfort. It was just close enough that everyone with the exception of Yasaka, Grayfia, Millicas, and Kunou had visible beads of sweat.

Speaking of Millicas and Kunou, the two were sitting side by side at the head of the table for everyone to see. Unlike most people, they had plastered smiles on their faces, with Kunou leaning close to the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia. For one Rose Dragon Empress, it was too close.

_'Such incredible pressure.'_ Thought Jeanne, feeling the most uneasy due to her holy powers. _'This is the power of the Lucifer!? It feels like destruction itself.'_

"Shitty bat." Kurama cursed.

"Furball." Sirzechs responded in kind.

Their respective glares intensified, and the pressure they created from their presence increased. If it weren't for the sealing wards of chakra Kurama and Yasaka placed, there would be cracks appearing on the ceiling akin to a spider's web. RWBY, JNPR, Jeanne, and Sieg tensed their posture ready to make a retreat if the situation became too hectic since the strongest devil and Yokai had zero skills in getting along in the same room. That was evident when Kurama made a subtle use of his chakra to channel it into a ball of water the size of Sirzechs head and drop it on the devil's head.

_'Why is it worse that they act like fucking children!?' _Weiss screamed in her head.

"Aww, did the bat get a little wet?" Kurama mocked.

In response, Sirzechs practically exploded with his magic, and the Power of Destruction was unleashed from his body that destroyed the water that soaked his shirt and hair. The amount of raw power the Super Devil was releasing, but it was in reality a drop in a sea of demonic might that was refined over an eon old. A dark red miasma of magic surrounded Sirzechs like a hellish fire, and his presence made Kunou whimper softly due to her race's sensitivity, and thus lean in closer to Millicas.

"You wanna go, fox shit!?" Sirzechs exclaimed, jumping off from his seated position and reaching across the table to claw at Kurama. "Let's go, right here, right now."

"Round two, bat shit!" Kurama snarled, potent chakra pulsing from his body as he went to meet with Sirzechs and fight on top of the table.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Cheered Nora, as expected.

PINCH!

"YEOW!"

If it weren't for the almost comical, quick action of their respective wives grabbing their husbands. Before the eyes of mostly normal beings of the supernatural world, they watched as two of their strongest were instantly brought low by their life partners just before they engaged into a potentially titanic clash. That, or a childish brawl on the floor of the dining room. Yet, these ultimate powers of their people were tamed by a simple, yet violent pinch.

"Gwyfwia, pwease wit hwurts." Sirzechs cried, his voice muddled as Grayfia pulled on the Crimson Lucifer's right cheek with a stoic face.

"Sirzechs darling, we are guests here." Grayfia admonished her husband. "You promised Millicas to be on your best behavior. You know how much he wanted to be here."

_'Gods, she's another Glynda!' _Jaune and Yang thought in panic.

"Hime, not the ear!" Kurama wailed, yanked back by Yasaka as the golden kitsune pulled on one of his sensitive fox ears. "It always hurts when you pull the ears! Why is it always the freaking ears!?"

"Ku-kun," Yasaka spoke with that sickly sweet smile, "this is Kunou's special day, and I will not have you ruin it with you and Sirzechs' childish feud with each other. So get over it!"

"He started it!" Both males protested to their wives.

"And we're finishing it!" Shouted Grayfia.

"So you will pipe down, sit down, and _peacefully _eat with us." Yasaka said. "Is that clear?"

There was no further protest from the strongest devil or the strongest Yokai. Sirzechs and Kurama sat back down hanging their heads in shame with a gloomy atmosphere over them.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Asked Yasaka.

"We're sorry." Kurama and Sirzechs spoke in a defeated manner.

"Good." Grayfia said with a small smile on her beautiful face.

During the whole scene, Ruby's pride were too in shock to make a comment until then. In their minds with the sheer power that they held, something as their wives pinching at them would be far less likely to calm them down. By logic, they had the right do anything they want because hardly anyone can stop them.

"...What did I just see?" Yang said, finally finding her voice as she glanced to Ruby for answers.

Ruby gave Yang a knowing smile. "People no different than us."

"But... how?" Weiss muttered.

"Doesn't matter if you have raw power to level the entire planet." Ruby said. "They are just somethings raw power will never compare. Like friends and family."

"Hello." A melodious, youthful feminine voice spoke from outside the room. "Dinner is finally ready."

The paper doors to the room slid open, revealing the owner of the voice to be a small girl standing at a height of 5'3". She had golden blonde hair reaching to her lower back and wearing a black dress with a grape-purple cowl. Red eyes and a sweet smile screamed cute and kindness, giving the impression that she was as sweet as cookies. In her hair was a black and red circlet with seven pointed stars.

While everyone took in her appearance casually, there were some that took the woman's appearance with surprise. None were as expressive as Ruby as her posture stiffened on sight of the woman. Suddenly, her pupils thinned to slits, her dragon features became more pronounced with the appearance of her golden horns and red scales, and she was releasing subtle waves of her draconic power. The two locked eyes with each other in a staring match, the friendly air almost gone.

"Um, sis, are you okay?" Yang asked concerned.

Ruby didn't know why she didn't sense the blonde woman's presence, but it was there was no mistaking it this close. The others didn't notice since they were still new to the life of the dragon, but Ruby had years to live with only her human soul untouched. She felt her dragon side snarling in open fury, and she fought against the notion to openly attack the blonde. They were natural enemies after all and throughout history of the supernatural. Every scent of the divine aura from the woman flared something within Ruby. Standing before Ruby was a god.

* * *

**Well... that is awkward as it gets. Just as bad when you put a mongoose and a snake in the same room. A lot of people wanted to know what Karna was up to, so here you go. I really like Karna as he is one of my favorite characters in the Nasuverse, and he can be a really chill guy. There's something really wholesome about Karna working at a flower shop, and it oddly fits with his calm nature. **

**Here's a list of Ruby's peerage and their class of strength.**

**'King': Ruby Rose - Extreme Ultimate-class (High Satan-class to God-class with Balance Breaker) (Top 50 with Juggernaut Drive)**

**Queen (Mutated): Karna - Mid to High Satan-class**

**Rook (Mutated): Sieg - Mid to High Ultimate-class**

**Rook (Mutated): Jeanne - Mid to High Ultimate-class**

**Knight: None**

**Knight: None**

**Bishop: Weiss - High-class (Highly proficient Semblance and sword technique, combined with strengths of a dragon)**

**Bishop: None.**

**Pawn (Mutated): Yang - Extreme High-class (Divine Axe Rhitta Sacred Gear)**

**Pawn: Blake - Mid-class. (High-class in speed and agility.)**

**Pawn: Jaune - Low-class (... He's improving though.)**

**Pawn: Pyrrha - High-class (Well-rounded and adaptive combatant)**

**Pawn: Ren - Mid-class (Only lacks stamina)**

**Pawn: Nora - Extreme Mid-class (Plain maniac with a hammer)**

**Pawn: None.**

**Pawn: None.**

**So we have 2 Pawns, 1 Bishop, and both Knight spots empty. I know who I want for the Knights but who for Pawns?**

**Up next is Chapter 29.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	29. So a Dragon, Devil, God, and Fox

**Disclaimer: The following is a parody. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 29: So a Dragon, Devil, God, and Fox...**

There was an intense standoff that could be felt in the room as the goddess and Ruby stared each other down. The other dragons being reincarnates felt a sudden rise in aggression out of their control, but Ruby and the other supernatural entities knew very well the cause of this tension. Cultural history would dictate that gods of the heavens and demons of hellish origin were natural enemies. While not false, it was not the exact truth. It is natural in cases that demons can never conquer the heavens as in the classic case of good versus evil.

The gods' in their superiority of all reality only have one to contest them on equal ground: the dragons. Gods and dragons have always been natural rivals since time immemorial. Whether it be on the side of good or evil, it never mattered. This feud went beyond the likes of good and evil and rather it was about whether order or chaos was the deciding power. In almost every case of a god and dragon encountering each other, especially if they are on a similar level, they have fought for who was the ultimate among them.

So it was that instinctual aggression that gave rise to Ruby's power as she stared back at the goddess. To her, the goddess was an entity that she had to eliminate via her instincts, but Ruby was able to hold it up. The blonde woman who once entered with a happy cheer, frowned at the dragons in the room, and a cold gleam appeared in her crimson eyes projected at Ruby who was the strongest dragon in the room.

"Ah, Lord Kurama," the goddess spoke, her tone flat with hidden venom as she kept the stare between herself and Ruby, "I was not expecting so many - dragons here. What a... nice surprise."

"Ruby is a good friend of the family, Ereshkigal." Yasaka informed gesturing to the Red Dragon Empress. "She was more than welcome to bring her own friends here for Kunou's birthday."

"Right... that's... _fine_." The identified death goddess of ancient Uruk said, her left eye twitching as she had the urge to attack with so many dragons around her.

The platters full of plates piled with steaming cooking were slightly shaking from the strain in Ereshkigal's arms, but not from fatigue. She barely kept her voice as neutral as possible with the two kids and their parents in the room. There was mighty need in the deity's body to smite the dragon before her. It didn't help that Ereshkigal's own past encounters with dragons never went so well. Motherfucking Azi Dahaka and Crom Crouach coming into Kur and wrecking the cages she spends so long to build for the souls of the departed. Do they know how long she takes building those!?

Meanwhile, Ddraig was relaying his encyclopedia-like knowledge when the goddess' name was revealed to Ruby as she kept the glaring contest with her species' natural rival. According the Welsh Dragon of Domination, Ereshkigal was one of more older gods of Middle East and part of the Sumerian pantheon that ruled Uruk, which would later become Babylonia. The only pantheons that could possibly exceed them in age were the Americans or the Hindu patheon. In fact, it was from this pantheon that may have indirectly led to the founding of the first Biblical beliefs in humans, though it was only after the end of Gilgamesh's reign as king. The blond goddess before her was the Sumerian's death deity, a powerful one due to her domain and a supreme ruler of Kur, one of the deepest hells in the supernatural.

Now with Ddraig's great lore and wisdom out of the way, that begged the question from Ruby? How and/or why was an ancient death goddess all the way across the world here. Ruby knew she was definitely missing something, and she directed her stare to Kurama demanding for answers.

The nine-tailed fox sighed. "Ruby, meet Ereshkigal. It's complicated really, but let's just shorten it down to the fact she is Shirou's girlfriend."

"Don't you mean our future daughter-in-law?" Yasaka cooed, her ears twitching at the thought.

"Really?" Sirzechs said in a rare moment of bafflement towards his rival. "You having a goddess as a daughter-in-law? Ha-ha, you certainly have your hands full! How is the Sumerian pantheon taking this?"

"Surprisingly neutral." Kurama said. "Ishtar is the only one supportive of it, so all around it's a plus. I don't really care. Means less trouble and paperwork for me."

Sirzechs nodded sagely at the last sentence. No matter how powerful one was in the span of reality, there is one bane to topple them all. The dreaded paperwork and its magic ability to grow without anyone noticing.

The comment from Yasaka did a one-eighty on Ereshkigal's mood in an instant. Her sour demeanor ignited into a full body blushed, turning her peach skin into a glowing scarlet. Words the death goddess tried to convey only came out in sputters in her embarrassment. She only composed herself in time to make sure not to drop the food she was carrying.

Ruby sighed in exasperation. Great, now she was having trouble actually staying mad at the goddess. Despite her inner dragon snarling at the deity in front of her, she could not bring herself to be mad at such cute shyness. There was a term for it, but for the eternal life of Ruby she could not remember it.

"Ere-onee-chan's such a dere-dere." Kunou said in a fit of giggles.

"Nice one." Naruto cheered with a thumbs-up to his little sister.

_'Ah, that's what it was.' _Ruby thought with a mental snap. _'She's a total dere.'_

"K-Kunou-chan, don't say stuff like that." Exclaimed Ereshkigal.

"But it suits you so well." Teased Kurahime, giggling behind the palm of her right hand.

"She's funny." Millicas commented until he received a light scolding from Grayfia upon keeping his manners towards people... even as an amused smile came to her usual stoic face.

Kushina did not bother to add in her own words, seemingly contempt to wait for dinner to arrive. The smirk on the redhead's lips told her own amusement at Ereshkigal's embarrassed plight. When she and Kurahime had heard that their twin brother Shirou had a girlfriend, they were at first murderous. They were both on the point of ripping the 'whore who has corrupted their precious brother' if said girlfriend didn't meet their requirements, goddess or not. Ereshkigal had passed the sisters' deadly test with her shy, yet cheery attitude that, as Kunou has dubbed, makes the death goddess a total dere-dere.

"Oh, how wonderful." Jeanne congratulated, somehow projecting a ray of light. "Are you looking forward to your wedding? When is it?"

Jeanne didn't pay much attention to the hostilities between the dragon and the god, too enraptured in the fact the woman before her was going to be married into this nice family of kitsune. Sieg could only smile at his lover's antics. It was in her title as a saint and she was already had a bright personality one could say can be manifested as a marshmallow. Cute, soft, and sweet in one. The saint's praise has the effect of making steam blow out of Ereshkigal's ears and her breathing became a bit heavier.

"Jeanne, I think she's going to faint if we tease her more." Sieg told Jeanne.

Jeanne gave a quizzical look. "Tease? What do you mean, darling?"

Sieg could only sweat drop. "Don't ever change, Jeanne."

"Ereshkigal-chan, is everything alright?"

The new voice, masculine tone with a deep pitch came from just outside the room from the door Ereshkigal walked through. They slid open once more, revealing a newcomer of young man seemingly in his early twenties. His parentage was obvious with the crimson color of his short hair from his father and the golden eyes of his mother. He stood the tallest among his siblings at six feet in height and shared Yasaka's face with Kurama's jawline. None of his kitsune features were showing, making him look genuinely human. Catching the eyes of everyone and making Yang struggle to keep in her laughter was the apron the second son of Kurama wore. It was a full body apron colored black with red edges and words sown into the fabric.

"'I am the bone of my skillet.'" Ruby read with a quirked eyebrow, glancing to the leaders of Kyoto.

Yasaka smiled. "It's a family thing."

"I'm here with lunch." The man greeted. "Ah, we have guests. Konnichiwa. My name is Shirou Otsutsuki. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"S-Shiwou-kun!" Ereshkigal stuttered in surprise. "S-Sorry. I didn't give them appetizers yet because we were caught up in talking."

Shirou gave a comforting smile. "That's alright. We have guests here, so we can serve it with the main course. Wouldn't want to needlessly waste food, and you did cook it yourself."

Ereshkigal made a complicated expression, but the comedic sight of her face continuing to create new shades of red said it all. Quicker and with grace no human could possess, Ereshkigal had laden the table with dishes she had been holding the entire time. Everyone's eyes were automatically drawn to the food set before them, especially the still warm scent wafting into their nostrils. The dragons on the table looked like a ravenous pack as their eyes dilated into slits. Yang, Blake, Jaune, Nora, and Ruby shamelessly lickd their lips and exposed an array of sharp teeth ready to chow down. The rest were more reserved, but there was a strain on their faces to hold back.

The appetizers of Ereshkigal's cooking were all of native Japanese. One plate was filled to the brim with cups filled with tofu misozuke, a cheese made from tofu aging in miso for an extended period of time. Ereshkigal had added her own flair to the simple dish by garnishing it in herbs from the Mediterranean. On another plate was atsuage, deep-fried tofu with a golden brown texture that immediately catching Nora's interest when the orangenette tried to get a quick steal only for Ren to quick swat it back. Sirzechs had tried his own, but a stern glower from his wife put him in his place. However, the atsuage was placed alongside bowls of dipping sauce made with soy sauce, mirin, and daishi. Next to the atsuage were grilled peppers called ground pork, onions, and eggs grilled a nice shining brown to go along with the dip.

Placed down by platter in Ereshkigal's hands were what caught the dragon's more carnivorous appetite. It was the large plates filled with ikayaki, large squid heads grilled to perfection and filling the room with their succulent scent teasing the dragons to devour them. It was accompanied by gyoza stuffed with shrimp by what Ruby could smell from it, and teriyaki sauce for dipping. This lining of grilled squid practically glittered in gold in Ruby's eyes, nearing her to salivate like a panting dog. She wasn't the only one, and multiple thumps were heard as the pride of dragon accidentally released their tails that began to wag uncontrollably. Even Sieg and Ren, the most stoic could not stop how their bodies reacted, and Jeanne looked like she had sparkles in her eyes.

Shirou reached his hands outside the room into the hall where he brought in plates and utensils, both chopsticks and western make, for everyone at the table along with cups of green tea. None of at the table moved for the food as if they instinctively knew they had to wait for some unspoken signal to dig into the cuisine before them. Naruto for his part was impressing his siblings and parents holding himself back, but there was something off when he had to distract himself with paddle ball that was bouncing at an alarming rate.

"Must... not... be... impulsive." Muttered Naruto, beads of sweat going down his forehead.

"P-Please enjoy it." Said Ereshkigal, standing apprehensively beside Shirou.

Hands blurred across the table trying to stack their plates with as much food as possible. Sirzechs and Grayfia went for the tofu and dipping while the latter handed Millicas his own share. Ruby's pride as expected emptied the ikayaki and gyoza for the delicious meat. They were barely able to keep themselves from going feral since they were guests. Once Ruby acquired her share, she cut and stabbed a piece of an ikyaki head and brought it to her mouth. She moaned as the grilled squid melted in her mouth, and she couldn't bring herself to done it one go. This masterpiece needed to be savored.

Similar reactions went across the table. Naruto could not keep in his excitement as ate the deep-fried tofu soaked in the dipping sauce, and his kitsune features were released in their golden splendor, his nine tails waving behind him. Blake's cat ears twitched erratically and her dragon tail wagged, a happy smile on her face as she tasted the best seafood she's had in a long while. Kunou and Millicas were enjoying their meal, and even sharing pieces between them. Ruby paused in her chewing as she caught Kunou feeding Millicas with a piece of tofu misozuki held by a pair of chopsticks. Millicas accepted it eating the offered food and Kunous giggling.

Ruby's high on the delicious food was momentarily swapped away by ungodly amounts of irritation. If it wasn't for the ikayaki in her mouth, her calm would have shattered. The cup of green tea in her right hand was not so lucky growing cracks from Ruby's sudden stronger grip.

"The food is wonderful, Lady Ereshkigal." Grayfia complimented, wiping her lips with a napkin.

"Thank you." The death goddess said, hugging Shirou's arm. "They really like it."

"I knew you could do it." Shirou supported with a wonderful smile towards the blonde Sumerian goddess.

"Is she a wizard, Ruby!?" Nora exclaimed, downing her third cup of tofu misozuki. "Cause damn that is some good food."

"I am siding with Nora on this one." Pyrrha added while trying to feed Jaune with her own share. "I've never had an appetizer so heavenly."

"Funny you say that." Ruby said with an awkward chuckle. "You see, Ereshkigal here is a goddess."

Like a light switch, the mood around Remnant natives died down to a shocking stop. Mouths open for another morsel were left frozen, and Weiss was unlucky enough to be drinking her green tea and went into a coughing fit. Jeanne and Sieg's reactions were more tamed as the saint's posture straightened and the bruenette dragon widening his eyes since they had knowledge of the existence of multiple gods. All at once, WBY and JNPR trained their eyes on Ruby, who seemed abashed by the looks from her pride. This was after all their very first time meeting an actual divine entity.

Yang laughed nervously. "You're pulling our legs here, right?"

"No." Ruby said with a straight face. "This is an actual goddess. As in an all-powerful being that quite literally exists on a different plane on a higher scale than humans can. They socialize themselves in pantheons based on the very religions they create, and they can number from as few as ten to literal hundreds. Ereshkigal comes from the Sumerian pantheon, one of the oldest on Earth, and is their death goddess and ruler of their Underworld."

_'Thank you, my personal encyclopedia.' _Ruby thought.

**[Fuck you, brat.] **Ddraig swore, flipping Ruby off within the Sacred Gear.

"Uhm... hi?" Ereshkigal greeted with a nervous wave.

The Remnant natives only stared at Ereshkigal in a mix of awe, apprehension, and shock. Jaune, Nora, Blake, Weiss, and Yang were the most outspoken of the group with their hanging jaws and shaky fingers. Ruby exchanged glances with her pride and only sighed at their reactions. This was going to happen one way or another, even if the possibility was slim. To be fair, this was Ruby's second time meeting a god; the first being Amaterasu a year or two ago.

"Calm down, guys and gals." Ruby coaxed, using Senjutsu to calm their nerves down. "She isn't going to smite you. Gods are more... weird than you think."

_'And if she tries, it will be a fight on her life.' _Ruby added in an afterthought.

Her words calmed her pride's nerves, if only a little. Ereshkigal also seemed less apprehensive with the dragons not so jumpy in her presence. She never liked it how mortals feared her as if a single mistake will make Ereshkigal send them to Kur. That was Ishtar's shtick in the whole subjugation of mortal kind, but since the founding of the Biblical religions such as actions from the gods were practically forbidden per Yahweh. A sudden funny memory came to mind when Ereshkigal remembered Ishtar trying to seduce Adonai to lift his ban, but only met a rain of light spears by Heaven's forces. These days, her twin sister had a phobia for white feathers.

"This is their first time meeting a deity?" Sirzechs wondered as they all went back to the delicious appetizer. "But by the looks of it, these 'dragons' have never even thought of their existence until now. Isn't that strange?"

Ruby resisted scowling and mentally went on a cursing tirade. That look in Sirzechs' eyes said differently. He knew who she really was. He now knew that she was a foreigner from the other world, and with the help of his wife had connected the dots to know that she is the current Red Dragon Empress.

Not wanting to give Sirzechs the satisfaction of a response, Ruby went back to eating the delicious seafood appetizer, which served as a cue for her friends to also continue. Ereshkigal's bright smile returned seeing their more than satisfied expressions from tasting the food she made herself. It took a while to actually be able to cook, but Shirou was always helpful and so wonderfully patient in teaching the goddess. Just another reason to love her kitsune more.

To their eternal sorrow, the appetizers diminished away into nothingness. There was not a single person sitting at the table that did not want have the urge to weep a tear. However, there was also a sense of excitement for if that was the appetizer what did the main course have in store.

"Did you like the food?" Ereshkigal asked timidly. "I tried my best!"

"That was great, Ere-chan!" Cheered Naruto.

"Fu-fu, I can't wait to have another gourmet chef at home once you marry Shirou." Teased Kurahime.

"I can't lie and say that I'm not looking forward to it as well." Added Kushina, resting her chin on her knuckles.

Shirou clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Thank you for your compliments to my fiance. Now, let us enjoy the real course."

The second son of Kurama momentarily stepped out of the room to go grab something. When he came back in pushing a five layered cart, Ruby and the others had to squint their ways from the golden god rays emanating from the source of whatever Shirou brought in. Once the 'light' dimmed down, they all felt enlightened what their eyes beheld. If Ereshkigal's appetizer was a masterpiece, then what lay before them had to be of divine make.

Lost in their awed trance, none of them noticed Shirou and Ereshkigal replacing the empty appetizers for the main course of the day. Naruto was given five heaping bowls of ramen, each with their own flavor. Wooden plates featuring different sushi rolls accompanied by soy sauce and wasabi scattered across the table. Each person, except Naruto, was given a large, black pot hot to the touch filled with sukiyaki that included tempura shrimp and tonkatsu cutlets layered over thin, white noodles. Served alongside it was a plate mentaiko sprinkled with red seasoning, rice beside a vegetable and beef curry still hot, and a box of unagi. All of it was literally glittering gold before their eyes, and the chef responsible for this miracle smiled just as usual as he and Ereshkigal sat at the opposite end of the table together with their own meal of a shared hot plate topped with a cooked egg.

"What do we say?" Yasaka said, eyeing her family.

"Itadakimasu!" Cried the Otsutsukis, the Gremory family, and Ruby.

The others could not say the prayer even if they understood it. To them, it was the permission to dig right into glory manifested as food. It did go into a mess of food flying all over the place. So heavenly was the food before them that the more more ravenous eaters knew instinctively they had to savor this divine cuisine. Either with chopsticks or other utensils they took appropriate morsels into their mouths. As they slowly chewed to relish the unrivaled, perfect flavor that is Shirou's divine culinary skills, their happiness seemed to radiate itself into soft puffs of flowers around them. Occasionally, the couples at the table such as Jaune and Pyrrha or Jeanne and Sieg or even the married duos such as Sirzechs and Grayfia would have their lady partner try to feed their lover. Truly, a wonderful experience for the lovebirds in the room.

They feasted on the dinner for what felt like blissful decades, but when the last morsel was consumed they felt it was too short. Still, it was a wonderful feeling to no longer be famished anymore, especially for the dragons and their impressive appetite. Shirou did not think twice as he gathered the empty plates, bowls, and dirty utensils onto the cart to be carried into the kitchen to be washed.

"Wow, I have to hand it to you, furball." Sirzechs complimented, getting a knock on his temple by his wife for his favored insult to Kurama. "Your son really knows how to cook. He outshines some of the best in the Gremory estate."

Considering the size of a demon pillar's estate was equal to some of the largest human countries, it was quite the hefty statement.

"Of course, he got the talent from myself." Yasaka beamed with pride. "Ku-kun can't cook to save his own life. But my son Shirou has already surpassed me in the kitchen."

"...You didn't have to bring that up..." Kurama grumbled under his breath, a cloud of shame hanging over his head.

Ruby chuckled at Kurama's misfortune. It was always so hilarious to see the strongest Yokai brought to heel by his own wife, especially since he could not launch the Red Dragon Empress with a blast of gravity in Yasaka's presence. A smile grew on her lips remembering when Kurama was put on 'couch' time, and the look of misery on his face since then. She also counted herself fortunate to not stay for Yasaka's howls of bliss ringing through the city of Kyoto the following two nights. But by Great Red did Ruby almost have a heart attack when she heard Kunou say that they were trying to give her a new sibling. Her innocent Kunou-imoto was too young for _that_.

"Welsh Empress," Grayfia said, immediately getting Ruby's attention with a glare, "Lord Lucifer requests an audience with you. In private of course."

Taking a look around, Ruby found that Sirzechs was absent. Her ears picked up the playful chatter of Millicas and Kunou not too far from the dining room, but she could not find the Super Devil's presence. Ruby locked her emerald-ringed silver eyes back on Grayfia, who did not sway under Ruby's gaze.

"Why should I!?" Ruby said, her tone so flat to suggest to underlying menace hidden beneath it.

"Please consider it." Grayfia insisted, a hint of desperation in her voice. "We hold no ulterior motive. He - We need your help."

_'Probably to bail that Gremory princess out her marriage.' _Ruby thought. _'She won't learn anything and go back to being that lazy, no-good idiot relying on her peerage instead of getting stronger herself.'_

Ruby was about to decline, but she felt a hand lay on her shoulder. She turned to the direction to find Yang staring back at her with a knowing smile. The blonde had heard the conversation and the plead from Grayfia for Ruby's help.

"Go on. We'll wait for you here." Yang said. "You always wanted to help people."

In that moment, Ruby felt herself leave the present and go back to a memory in the past. A time where she was more innocent in nature before realizing herself as the Red Dragon Empress. She remembered being so enamored by the heroic tales of her mother as a Huntress, and that she promised to be an even better Huntress than her. The notion of helping people... it sparked something in Ruby she thought was long lost.

Ruby glanced to Kurama. "Sensei?"

Kurama shrugged. "Go ahead, brat. Maybe you can get something over Sirzechs in this."

"...Fine." Ruby consented. "Lead me to the walking tomato of destruction."

Grayfia gave a sweat drop at the unique insult for her husband, but nonetheless stood up and gestured the Red Dragon Empress to follow. As they walked through the hallway, Ruby peeked in one room where it served as a play area where she found Millicas and Kunou playing with some each other with either toys or small shows of their power. She had to force herself forward and not go in there to interrogate Millicas about his intentions. Soon, Ruby and Grayfia arrived at a porch that was one part of an enclosed garden, one of many in Kurama's palace. There she saw Sirzechs admiring the lilies and the white flowers showering under the sunlight. His blue eyes landed on Ruby and he gave a small smile.

"Hello... Red Dragon Empress." Sirzechs greeted. "Last time we met, you made the entire council piss themselves. Some were calling for a bounty to be put on your head for that."

"I also seem to recall I verbally tore you apart." Ruby shot back.

Sirzechs chuckled nervously. "So... you were Rias' trainer for the better part of a month. It was only until Grayfia fetched them from that 'other' world. Your home, I presume?"

"Yes." Ruby confirmed. "But you're wrong in thinking that I trained Rias. So I owe you nothing. She was an annoyance at best."

Sirzechs cheek twitched. "She... means best."

"Oh yeah, let's talk about your sister for a moment." Ruby said. "Let's see. Ah, I first met her when she infiltrated my room and tried to reincarnate me in my sleep. Too bad for her that I am too powerful for her to ever do that, and not in another hundred years or a thousand would she ever be able to do so. Then let's look at Rias' peerage for a moment, but all I see from them is a bunch of abandoned pieces that she never fixed. People with trauma that Rias, as their so called beloved King, _never _helped them with. Never once improving themselves, much less Rias being up to standard to what I would expect from the sister of the most powerful devil ever.

"It makes you wonder really. Has your sister ever done anything by herself? Have you, Sirzechs, been holding Rias' hand? Or has it always been her peerage to answer her problems. All the Gremory princess is good for is throwing out that 'oh-so-amazing' Power of Destruction like a toddler holding a gun. Not very like you, isn't it? I would call them subpar, but that would be too nice. The whole peerage is wasted talent, but your sister..."

Ruby gave a pause to gauge Sirzechs' reaction. He never moved from his spot, but his hands balled at his sides. His face went through phases of regret and anger before finally settling on one emotion: shame. In that moment, Ruby didn't see a man in his twenties, but an entity who has existed far longer than she has. She sees a devil who has seen too much of the evil of the world and is trying to bring more good into it but is far too tired to do so. Grayfia looked to her husband, a sad frown marring her face, but internally she was weeping seeing her dear Sirzechs so vulnerable.

"Just say it." Muttered Sirzechs, holding his head down.

"...is absolutely pathetic, spoiled, and possibly brain dead." Ruby said in a blunt manner. "She has a Knight with two Sacred Gears yet uses one, has a nekoshou that refuses to use Senjutsu, and a fallen angel that doesn't even use her holy magic. And yet, she comes to _me_ and some unfortunate souls for power when her all of her life's problems that she refuses to do herself are right front of her.

"Some can say that I am biased since I am the Red Dragon Empress, but that wasn't enough for me. I was born with this gift, so I improved on it. I made myself stronger to be worthy of the title of Welsh Empress. I earned this power through blood, sweat, and tears, and it infuriates me that people like Rias can take for granted. She could be a true star among this generation if she worked to improve her power, but all she has become is canon fodder. I don't think it looks good if the King is weaker than the peerage servants. It's either a miracle or a scam that she is High-class.

"You know what is the worst part about it? Rias is a symptom of the Underworld society as it is now. It still clings to its false sense of superiority when has had so many chances to be humbled. Maybe there are devil like you who know how the world works, who want to make the world better, but there is just so damn few of you. Say that I help you with your sister's marriage problem. Will you keep holding her hand, letting her ego kill herself."

"No, I don't think I should." Sirzechs lamented, glancing to Grayfia for a moment. "She's a young lady now, but I just could let her go. On some level, maybe I knew doing everything for her was a huge mistake because I can't always be there for her. I should've known that, and yet... I decided to be selfish in raising Rias as I did so it could numb the pain."

At Ruby's silence, Sirzechs continued. "What do I have to do? What do I do so you can save my sister for just this one time? Say it and I'll give it."

"...Why?" Among all the things he expected, Sirzechs did not think of Ruby herself asking the questions. "Why do you let them do that do you? Why do you let them walk over you like a welcome mat? You're better than that!"

"What are you saying?" Sirzechs said in bewilderment.

Ruby's face scrunched up in rage and before he knew it she rose her head to the air. Her lips parted in a raging roar followed by an inferno of rose-red flames firing into the air to prevent any property damage. The heat was enough to to make Sirzechs and Grayfia sweat.

"I respected you!" Ruby exclaimed, glaring at Sirzechs while pointing at him with a golden clawed finger. "When I heard stories about you, the hero of the Devil Civil War, the devil with the dream for a kinder world, I looked up to you! I still do, but not Sirzechs Lucifer! Sirzechs Lucifer is a pushover and a coward! He lets corruption fester in the society built upon so many sacrifices. He lets the selfish bastards get away with their crimes for their own amusement. But Sirzechs _Gremory _was the hope of the Underworld! He would never let that happen! He would make sure those who dared to overstep themselves, whoever dared to revel in cruelty and greed, were never a problem! So where!? Where is Sirzechs Gremory, Champion of the Great War, and her of the Civil War!?"

"I refuse to bury more bodies." Mumbled Sirzechs, his blue eyes dimmed to reveal the tired man behind. "You have no idea those wars were like for me. Too many of my people do I see dead in front of me. Too many times did I find myself knee-deep in corpses of my friends. Your words cut deep, Red Dragon - no - Ruby, but I have scars that run even deeper. I don't want to be that Sirzechs Gremory again."

A glint of the light caught Grayfia's attention, and her eyes following it to it splashed on the grass below. Her eyes widened realizing it was a single tear crying from her husband. Automatically, her hands came to her mouth her mouth to stifle any whimpers, and she had to turn her head away. The strongest Queen felt like she failed as a wife if she couldn't see the sorrow her husband suffered everyday.

_'Sirzechs, why did you not tell me?' _Grayfia thought. _'Why do you not let me help with this pain?'_

"Three." Ruby declared, a complicated expression on her face. "Three actions you _must _perform if you want me to help your sister."

Sirzechs took a deep breath and looked to Ruby, finding no lie on her face. He reached into one the pockets of his pants and pulled out a roll of paper that unrolled itself. It was a Geiss Contract, a construction of magic that sealed two people in a deal via a signature of blood from both. Not even someone like himself would escape unharmed if he ever went back on his word.

"I'm listening." Sirzechs said.

* * *

**Phew. That is kinda intense. Here we have pure boi Shirou. Inspired by Shirou Emiya, but the only thing he has in common is pure kindness, a Rin-lookalike finance, and divine cooking. He is just more a side character in this case, but a welcome. **

**As for what I am doing with Sirzechs, it is the first step in my way of redeeming him since he's one of my favorite characters and I really think the franchise could have explored more into Sirzechs' character. He basically created and led a revolution for a better devil society that was more peaceful with the rest of the world. This makes him oddly human in my opinion compared to other devils.**

**What I am actually doing with Sirzechs is to fix him into someone who really looks like he has been through terrible shit since living through two wars. Honestly, his true personality would be more similar to Itachi, a pacifist who saw the terrors of war and desires peace. I am planning for Sirzechs to repair the mess that is the Underworld society. I know Ishibumi isn't that big on world development, but when you look in-depth into devil society in DxD... Wow, the only thing I've seen that is as suspiciously ridiculous was when the United States somehow voted a walking orange into executive office. **

**For example, the Evil Piece system is a Bethesda-level mess of exploits that no doubt devils, especially High-class and ancient ones, are abusing the shit out of for their own greed. This is something that is definitely slavery because there is no consent in the reincarnation process, they literally cannot disobey their masters thus have no freedom, and are always low-class despite the fact that a good amount of them can technically be considered High-class in terms of actual power level. If a servant devil revolts, they can't win in a court because High-class have all the authority and when they become Stray Devils they are forced to turn into monsters. It doesn't matter if a low-class is High-class in power or not, they are still treated as low-class and it is all up ancient devils, who are definitely corrupt, to decide to promote them or not. **

**That is what I want Sirzechs to ultimately do. To realize that his dream of a better world is close to falling apart because of his negligence. When he finally comes to that realization and sees how he has been manipulated by most of the elite, he will snap. And you will all see my opinion who Sirzechs _Gremory _truly is.**

**I thought up more ideas for stories for your input for.**

**Vali Has a Yandere, a Highschool DxD story.**

**-Summary: A SI story of a heavy otaku girl reincarnated as the first daughter of Sirzechs Gremory and Grayfia Lucifuge seventeen years before canon. Realizing where and she's born, this intense fan could not be more happier and finds this to achieve her dream. First was screw over Rias. Second, take Issei's Sacred Gear. Thirdly, fight and marry Vali Lucifer because he's the best and needs the love. Yandere Female OC. Not for Rias fans.**

**Demon Corps of the Gotei 13, a Kimetsu no Yaiba and Bleach crossover.**

**-Summary: Yoriichi died in the arms of his brother, not by the blade but rather old age. He was more than ready for death, always humble throughout his life knowing his legacy continued on in his students. However, the journey of Yoriichi Tsugikuni would not end in death. For him and the rest of the Demon Corps through the following centuries, death will be the beginning. Yoriichi-Centric, OP. Featuring regular cast as time passes, especially Inosuke, Tanjiro, Zenitsu, Nezuko, and all of the Hashira.**

**God of the Blade and Sun, a Kimetsu no Yaiba and Highschool DxD crossover.**

**-Summary: Issei missed his brother since he graduated from high school. He always traveled the world, only sending letters, and rarely coming home. But he still loved him. He was the best, always unbeatable with the bokken in his hand even against adults. After becoming a devil, a whole lot bizarre stuff was happening to him, especially when his big brother Yoriichi came home with a surprise. "I'M AN UNCLE!?" Yoriichi-centric. Uncle Issei. Minor crossover with Grand Order.**

**Up next is Chapter 30.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


End file.
